


Find A Way To My Heart

by DarkBeautyIsUnique



Series: The Flowers Of The Universe [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Gotham Academy (Comics)
Genre: Acting, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aftermath of Violence, Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkwardness, Batfamily (DCU), Betrayal, Blood, Confusion, Crushes, Crying, Damian Wayne Needs Love, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne is Robin, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Detectives, Developing Relationship, Disguise, Drama & Romance, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Issues, First Crush, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Growing Up, Guilt, Hatred, Hero Worship, High School, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Injury, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Killing, Lies, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Misunderstandings, Murder, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, Mystery, New 52, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Partnership, Plot Twists, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Relationship Problems, Running Away, Secrets, Sibling Bonding, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Stabbing, Strangers to Lovers, Survival, Teenagers, Undercover, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 96,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBeautyIsUnique/pseuds/DarkBeautyIsUnique
Summary: She loved mysteries so much she became one but unknowingly to a boy she'd least expect. The secret of love is far greater than they imagined. Let's see what happens when we put: happy go lucky, and downright rude in a pot of mystery and awkwardness.It smells like a recipe for disaster.
Relationships: Kyle Mizoguchi/Colton Rivera, Kyle Mizoguchi/Olive Silverlock, Mia "Maps" Mizoguchi/Damian Wayne
Series: The Flowers Of The Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720480
Comments: 41
Kudos: 64





	1. The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! of course, this is late, but I just had to get it out there. I keep stressing over how to finalize this into three chapters. I had run into a wall here with ideas, wording, etc. So I decided just to make more than only three chapters. Why not? This is my first time actually writing about Damian and Maps. I've read enough to understand, although I'm relatively new at writing fanfiction in general, so the long term goal here is to write up to 25 chapters or more I have a beginning and an end; I just need to get from point A to point B. This is Dami-Maps centered, but more characters will come into play later.
> 
> Apologies in advance for any misunderstandings. I'll do my best with these characters : )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight's patrolling wasn't anything new it was pretty slow thanks to the winter season, but Damian's encounter with a certain girl changed everything.

It was mid-December, frost grew over the windows even as the blanket kept him warm. He watched the ice-crystals grow for a while, allowing his brain to be empty, content to exist and be. There wasn't much to do today, he had already gotten his daily training in and was taking in the sight of the snowy field piling up in front of the main gate. 

He'll have to attend to that later, seeing how he's quite comfortable as it is. Surely it would be another's job to take care of the thick white coat. But he'll be cordial for today, the weather seems to have that sort of effect on him. Although, he would very much like to admire the snow in the mornings, as it shows the beauty of the ice, turning sold, but only for a moment or so, ice so thin that it'd crunch underneath his boot as the bold greeting cold air brings with it.

Damian let out a long sigh before he shifted a bit on his right leg. Night will fall soon, and it'll be time for another evening of patrol to commend, Damian had found it to be quite tedious to venture out into the cold night of Gotham seeing as most villains with at least a decent amount of common sense would decide not to commit heinous crimes in this sort of weather. But, atlas most people here don't have considerable brain cells to call their own. 

"Damian it's time to go."

The sound of his father's voice ranged loud within the quiet lounge. Stirring Damian out of his rumination, he glanced out the window to see that night had fallen fast upon the land. No more than an hour ago the sky was painted with hues of red, orange, and pink, but all color had faded leaving only a matt black canvas with no stars to be looked upon. Damian started stretching out his tired limbs before joining his father. 

"Father, must we do this?" Damian complained, all the while putting his suit on. 

"As I recall, the last couple of nights there hasn't been much activity due to the weather worsening," Damian said placing his utility belt around his waist. "Are criminal cowardly and superstitious?" Bruce had asked. Damian nodded knowing he had gotten his answer and sighed. He knew his father well enough to know that he takes his job seriously, not saying that he doesn't as well just he knew well enough when his father was being serious or comical. 

At least today was going to be a short one from what he had deduced from his father's statement. "Let's just get this over with." Damian had muttered underneath his breath. 

Surly today won't be as chilling as the last three nights, maybe it'll be mildly cold today? The season will be over soon, so it'd be understandable that the weather would have calmed down...

But atlas, he was so wrong, Damian had underestimated Gotham's weather tonight, not like him at all. He's marching in place to keep warm but the night air is nicking the heat away faster than his body can replace it. He shivered a bit. He'll have to ask the butler to install a heater in his boots and cape. It seems like the weather wasn't going to let up not even for him.

"There's only been three muggings and two shoplifting, slow night." Damian hummed at his father's statement, maybe they'll be able to go home soon after all and he'd wouldn't have to be segregated to this torture. Suddenly, he heard an emergency call from their monitor. "A home invasion?" Damian hears the roar of an engine swoop by in-front of them. "Get in, the address isn't that far from here." Damian didn't hesitate and hopped into the bat-mobile as they speed down the streets of Gotham. 

**~o0o~**

"What's the count?" Damian asked.

"Two hostages and three armed men." The situation was dire but nothing Damian couldn't handle, they'd scouted the area and swoop in and take them out before anyone got hurt. They had promptly pulled up to the apartment and immediately dived on to the building. Using their grappling gun they zipped up the building to the roof. "They're in room 239 B. fourth floor, take the window and save the hostages." Damian nodded and he quickly got to work. 

Each of the floors had a balcony attached to it, he jumped down to the fourth floor and caught sight of the two armed men. Damian slid to the side as to not be seen and scouted the room for the hostages. He had spotted a small girl holding on to a tallboy. Damian only notices the two men, the other one must be guarding the door or is set up as an escape. Damian could easily take out these guards but he'd risk endangering the hostages. So he decided to wait for his father to create a distraction.

Just as he thought that the two men had switched to their defensive stance with their guns pointed towards the door unexpectedly. The tall one had given the shorter one a command and left to scoop out the area so it appears. This must be his chance, he placed his four fingers on the handle and slid the door open ever so gradually suddenly the cold air blew in causing a slight breeze to gush in. 

Which had started a chain reaction both from Damian and the crooks. It all happened in slow motion as Damian leaped in quickly knocking one guy down and punched the gun from his hand. Damian kicked it away before he could grab it. The man yelled, "It's the brat." Damian kicked him in the head knocking him out cold. 

There were footsteps heading his way. He couldn't run without the hostages getting caught in the crossfire. He'll have to take the goon head-on. But before he could even take out his Batarang he heard a loud thud hit the floor, he knew who it was. "Robin are you alright?" Damian nodded walking towards the unconscious men binding them up against the table. His father scans the area for any more men but thankfully found none, "You should be safe now the police are on their way." Batman had told the two. Damian had just finished tying the men down and handcuff them to the table for safe measures. 

"Is there someplace you can stay for the night?" Batman had asked as he crouched down to them, Damian made his way towards his father and unmistakably heard a tiny gasp reach his ears. "Y-you're Batman?!" The girl looked almost dazed staring at his father, she seemed unaffected by the whole ordeal they had just gone through. "And you're Robin?!" The girl whispered, almost barley audible to even his ears. 

Now that Damian's adrenaline rush had completely seized he could truly see her for the first time. She was small and what looked like to be around his age, with short curly black hair, her face danced with freckles all across her nose, and her dark brown eyes shown brightest with wonder and awe as the two stared at one another. 

She smiles, suddenly Damian felt awkward, especially with all the staring he felt a chill creep up on him again. "We'll be fine, I have a friend next door who'd let us stay the night." Said the boy holding the girl closer in his arms. 

Damian didn't miss the glare that was shot at him. While the girl still appeared to be smiling in delight at him. "Shall we take our leave then Batman?" He nodded, but not without missing his son's sudden change of sentiments in his voice. The two vigilantes grabbed their grappling guns and shot it out the window to the next building over but before they exit through the balcony the girl quickly shimmied out of the boy's arms and said, "Thank you for saving us." She looked like she wanted to say something else but bit her bottom lip deciding against it. She gave them a small wave goodbye before re-entering her apartment.

They nodded before they swung away. 

**~o0o~**

Damian couldn't quite put it, but he's been withstanding a bit of frustration as of lately. And he couldn't quite understand why? He shook it off as him being overworked and that he needed a break. It was almost Christmas, which means his adopted family would most likely be spending the holidays at the manor.

Damian huffed out his disapproval and began his training, Damian started working on his upper biceps until he was interrupted by a loud cough. He turned to see his father standing on the second platform with his hands behind his back.

"Damian," 

"Father," Bruce nodded at his son's attention and carried on, "It was brought to my attention to discuss your sudden change of mode as of late." Of course, he'd notice, he wasn't called the greatest detective for nothing, but why would his change have anything to do with his father?

"If you'd like to talk about it, I'm all ears." 

Damian still didn't understand, "Talk?"

Seeing as he didn't comprehend, Bruce approached his son and placed a careful hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Well, you're 16 years old now and I've noticed a few changes here and there and it's completely natural to feel a certain way about-" 

"Father would you just get to the point, this seems trivial." Bruce sighed and just decided to get straight to the point. "I've been noticing your attraction to the opposite sex, and I wanted you to know that if you're feeling uncertain or confuse you can always come talk to me, son." 

Damian wasn't sure what to say at the moment. He didn't deem his sudden change of emotions as him being attracted to someone, he's not the kind of person to dwell on those sorts of things seeing as they were beneath him, an utter waste of time. Of course, he's learned that over time sexual and romantic attractions can change as one's period. 

But still.

Love?

It doesn't exist, not in this world, fairy-tales and happy endings, he chuckled what an insignificant thing to believe in, what a waste of time and energy. This is a world filled with people who dwells in higher layers of life depending on one's perspective of their reality. People learn to understand the meaning behind oneself before they fully venture into the abyss of 'life' while others thrive within their endless unanswered existence.

Most would say that love would presumably bring hope. Yet at times it brings others pain and those towards a life of loneliness, which is congenial in one's familiarity. But yet, we're born to love and with all necessary the courage to walk the path to it, no matter the roughness, no matter the hardship. We as human beings weren't meant to strive alone. As social beings we need that sort of connection wether we deem it worthy of our time or not, its a must need. Or so he read, Damian, prides himself on this discovery of the heart for years now and he's been trying to understand the ways of being _human_ and what it means to be one. Slowly but surely he feels like he's getting closer and closer to that revelation. 

It means true knowledge. The more **knowledge** a person gains, the more powerful he becomes. As a child, he was taught that simple phrase over and over again for many years, and many more to come. Knowledge is power and the more power Damian has the more self-assured he'll become. The closer he'll be to becoming the true **blood son** in this family.

Damian has much to learn in the upcoming seasons about his birthright and validate his belief and it surely doesn't involve some false fanaticism of love...

"I thank you for your... assistance but I do not believe that is the case father, I think I just need some time to relax, maybe a walk will help." Bruce nodded he couldn't really push it, it'll come to Damian but on his own terms. Bruce had done his part the rest was up to Damian.

"Alright." And that was the end of it.

**~o0o~**

It has been two hours since the 'talk', and it still doesn't seem to quite calm down his dissatisfy of the idea. Damian needed to get his mind off of it and find the source of this problem and deal with it effectively. 

"When had this first occur? As of late, I've been somewhat mellow but now this." Damian had found himself in the tangle of a crowd of people, his mind was so preoccupied he didn't seem to notice until it was too late. He groaned, he squeezed himself between the crowd and maneuvering around them with ease. 

Until he felt a piety shoulder bump into him. He growled and sharply turned towards the person who dared touched him without his permission and give them a piece of is mind. But once his eyes meet with the stranger, they almost popped out of his head as he was surprised to see her of all people.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you," it was the girl he saved about two weeks ago. He couldn't forget a face like hers, not like she's particularly special looking, but, she does stand out from the rest.

She wore a school uniform with yellow sneakers and a bright yellow backpack, complemented with a yellow flower hair clip. Strangely enough he thinks he's seen that uniform some where before?

"Hey! you look... sort of familiar?" She said as she reached up and placed her hand over his eyes humming in concentration, Damian felt a bit of panic rise in the pits of his belly. He was about to deny any of her assumptions, until she presently cut him off, "That's right you're that Wayne kid!" She nodded and smiled. Damian let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

"Wow, I actually got to meet royalty," Damian quirked his head to the side at her comment. But before he could ask what she meant she shoved her hand out to him and said, "The name's Maps it's nice to meet you, Mr. Wayne." He blinked at her before reluctantly grabbing her hand and shaking it. 

"Right, I should be going now it was nice meeting you miss." She squeezed his hand gently and pulled him a bit too close for his comfort. She gazed into his eyes then at their joined hands seemingly reluctant to let go but she did. The corners of her lips quirked up trying and failing to mimic a smile. She looked like she was forcing herself to smile for him, was she uncomfortable too? If so why was she holding his hand like that?

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then have a nice day." She quickly retracted her hand before he could say anything, her shoulders became stiff and her smile seemed even more forced than before. Once again, before he got the chance to ask what was wrong she began to walk off at an alarming speed. Damian was dumbfounded by her actions. Usually, he'd just shrug it off as her being strange or delusional but something in the back of his head told him otherwise.

Before Damian couldn't shake off that feeling. He let out a long sigh and decided against his better judgment to follow her. Of course, he was only doing so to ease his nerves, he'll stay out of sight and keep a low profile as to not attract any unwanted attention. And considering the fiasco, she had two weeks ago his intentions wouldn't be that farfetched, or so he convinced himself. 

As Damian finally caught up to her keeping his distance, he saw the way she was rocking back and forth on her heels waiting for the bus as if she was anxious about something. He swiftly pulled up his hoodie over his head and leaned across the building next to her so he can better observe her behavior. She didn't seem to be paying attention to her surroundings that could easily get her killed in the future. 

She was constantly rubbing her hands down her arms and constantly moving. Most likely the weather getting the best of her seeing as she was only wearing a skirt and a long-sleeved sweater. Completely inappropriate for this time of the month. Nothing much to speculate there, although he has noticed an unusual pattern of her fidgeting when someone of older age came close to her, specifically the men?

Could it be PTSD? Damian will have to look more into it later seeing as her bus had finally arrived, the bus had made a complete stop bringing about a hissing sound before it completely opened its doors to its many passengers. The girl stepped on the bus and paid the kind man before taking her seat in the far back. 

Damian had done the same fashion but had sat in the front of the bus to avoid getting caught. It was a busy day, so of course, the bus was practically full but luckily for him he had gotten a row to himself. Damian sighed out loud before leaning into his seat it was nine o'clock in the morning hopefully he wouldn't be gone too long and that she was only going to a friends house or something.

And that it was just his paranoia getting the best of him again. It might have been better if he had gone as Robin, but he would have lost her if he did and looking for her would have taken up more time then needed, this was the right course of action as long as he stays hidden then there shouldn't be any problems. 

An hour had passed by and it appears like they haven't gotten any closer to their designation. At least the bus wasn't as crowded as before, abruptly the bus had stopped in a tore down little area where buildings had been taken apart, cars flipped over, and everything was covered in grime and dirt. He heard footsteps from behind him and quickly turned his head away from the broken city finding his shoes more fascinating. 

"Thank you, sir," he heard the girl say with a 'have a nice day' right after hastily, as she had stepped off the bus Damian had followed suit waiting a few minutes for her to get a small head start on him since he still needed to stay hidden. Damian found no explanation as to why she'd want to come down here this place was a ghost town perfect for drug dealers or any other known low level criminal to hide their shady work.

Which didn't look good for her. It would be wise to avoid areas like this seeing as there is an eerie aura to this place that he couldn't quite put as to what? Damian quickly shook his head, he was losing focus and fast. He quickly scanned the area to detect nothing too suspicious going on, in fact, this region had simply reminded him of a junkyard of sorts. Of course, that still didn't explain why this child would be wondering in these parts of town at ten o'clock in the morning?

Before Damian could continue his train of thought he suddenly realizes that he had lost sight of the girl.

There were no footsteps to be heard in the distance, no bright yellow backpack he had remembered her carrying, and no blue platted skirt for that matter, was she lost? Damian surveyed the area only to curse himself for being so distracted. He needed to find her quick before-

"Caught you!!" Suddenly Damian had felt a pair of arms wrapped around his torso and a piety body collide onto his back, if not for Damian's quick reflexes they would have surly crashed into the ground. Damian had let out a low growl before turning his head to see the small girl grinning up at him. Did she think this was a game?

"I knew you were following me," she giggled. "You weren't very secretive about it though, I mean up until when I saw you following me off the bus." She soon released her hold on the boy before walking in front of him. "So, why were ya following me, Mr. Wayne?" Maps smirked placing her hands on her hips quirking her body to the side. This wasn't apart of the plan and now he's unfortunately stuck in this predicament. Damian pinched the bridge of his nose before inhaling and exhaling out, he needed to come up with something quick.

"Look," Damian started "I wasn't following you okay, I was only gathering information is all." Damian almost face palmed himself from how stupid he sounded, there's no way she was going to believe him. How would one go about telling a person that they were following them due to bad intuition and not be called a creep or a pervert because Damian was none of those accusations. This is what he gets for failing the simplest of tasks.

Damian sighed out loud he was prepared to hear her shout, slap him, or even call the police. Something along those lines but instead to his bewilderment all he got was his hand being held into something warm and soft, in a reassuring kind of way that he wasn't quite prepared for in the least bit. Damian looked up into the girl's eyes to see no hatred or confusion. 

But pure glee? "Gathering information huh? Kind of like a detective?" She squinted her eyes at him, before looking left and right of her on a suspicious way. "I'm not supposed to say anything but actually I'm undercover too." Damian raised a brow at her and made an uh-huh sound. 

"So, what kind of information are you here to gather young detective?" Damian wasn't sure if she was teasing him or if this was normal? Did she really believe his lie? Well, it wasn't completely a lie but still, he'd be damned if he actually told her the truth. She seems way too trusting for her own good, Damian internally groaned, this should not be happening. 

"I-"

"Hey, I have an idea! how about you join me?" Damian blinked in confusion. "I'm a great detective and all, but every good detective needs a Watson by their side, right?" Damian had the urge to tell this girl off, who was she to call him her sidekick? If anything she'd be his sidekick. Maybe all of this was just some stupid game to her, this was a waste of his time. "Look I don't have time for this look for someone else to play pretend with." He snatched his hand away and began walking away back towards the bus. 

"Wait! hold on this really is important, I-I have bad men after me." She blurted out before she could regret it she quickly covered her mouth. Damian stopped midway evaluating what she had said. She must be talking about men from her recent hostage situation. It did seem strange that there were hired gunmen holding them hostage to begin with? Which means his intuition was right, there was something more going on. Damian turned around to look at the shaking girl. What seemed truly strange about this was that she'd knowingly accept a stranger's help, with no sense of knowledge as to who he was, for all he knew this could be a trap.

"Why not just call the police?" She stiffened and shook her head no.

"I can't do that, they're not trustworthy I have to do this myself." She looked down and clenched her fist into her blue platted skirt. Damian hummed in understanding cops are just as dirty as the criminals on the streets, but then who was that boy with her that night?

"Don't have anyone you trust who could help you?" This time she frowned. 

"No," was all she said looking even more sullen, Damian wasn't sure what to make of it but decided to leave it as it is. 

Now, how to approach this, he could just outright reject her and come back as Robin, or he could stay as is and get to know more about how she's related to all of this and go undercover. She seems to be completely unaware of the dangers of trusting strangers with sensitive information, so it wouldn't really matter who he'd go as. But going as Robin, Damian will be prepared for whatever will be thrown his way but risk his identity of being found out spending a certainly large amount of time with her.

"You still haven't answered my question," Damian said. "You so willingly trust me with this sort of information without any hesitation disregarding your safety. It baffles me to think that anyone would be that trusting, you know absolutely nothing about me and yet here we are?" Maps stayed quiet averting her gaze from the boy.

"You know that's real big talk from someone who was following me." She shot back with as much irritation in her voice sporting on a nice glare of her own, if he did say so himself. He supposes she wasn't completely gullible after all. there might be some potential in her after all, he would have never deemed her as a feisty one."You're right, I have no room to talk but I'm not the one going around telling everybody my business am I?" Damian bit back framing a smirk on his face, the girl did the same catching on to his little game.

"It's simple really, my information means absolutely nothing to you, I mean what would you do with such sensitive information Mr. Wayne?" The girl known as Maps, gave him an innocent pouty face and a tilt of her head imposing as a toddler awaiting her punishment. Damian's smirk grew bigger she thought she had some sort of power over him playing cute?

Damian wasn't some simple-minded halfwit who'd fall for the charms of the opposite sex so easily. Damian had more integrity than that, "I could think of something, what may be a man's trash could be another's treasure." He said.

"Of course, I am not one to be taken lightly here child," the brown-haired girl frowned at his usage of the word _child_ there, she didn't like it one bit. "I will deem your information vital, meaning that I shall keep what you have told me a secret seeing as it is quite... sensitive?" Damian's brow quirked up hoping she'd take the hint, he never was one for simply asking for what he wanted he'd normally take it by force or threaten the withholder.

The girl began to tear up clutching her fist tighter than before, making her knuckles white. She look distressed, she bagan biting her bottom lip in consideration. Damian began presuming that he had said something wrong to cause the girl such frustration. Damian wasn't good at apologizing, let alone comforting people. So he stood there waiting for her to calm down a bit before they discussed the real reason they were here. 

"Thanks, you don't seem like the type of person who would be untrustworthy... even though you did follow me all the way here?" Damian was about to retort that comment when she suddenly smacks her forehead on the palm of her hand repeating stupid, stupid, stupid.

"What am I thinking this is so crazy and totally reckless and dangerous and..." The freckled face girl began to mumble something else that Damian couldn't quite catch, as she kept hitting herself over and over again. Damian did have to agree, but despite the fact that she may be too trusting, it didn't mean she was stupid. This needed to stop. Damian quickly cleared his throat catching her attention, "Hm, alright then I'll help you." Maps quickly looked up surprised and then furrowed her brow, "Really?" she asked skeptically, he nodded. "Under one condition," he said.

"What?" She asked curiously. "You have to do as I say throughout this investigation, not only that, you're going to tell me what going on, the full story." She almost shook at his demand.

"Are you crazy!? You just said not to trust you with my information, then you switch it up and say I need to tell you everything?" She asked in beyond disbelief.

"You've already given me enough to know that this is serious, and that you have limited reliable sources to go to. Besides it's too late to take it back now, so you might as well." Damian huffed. 

"Moreover," he continues. "I'm not a man to leave someone in dire need of help." She quirked her brow in a uncertain expression and gave him a look, "Really now? What a saint you are." Against her better judgment, he was right and Maps couldn't have been happier to know that there really was kind people who'd help her. So, uncontrollably she couldn't help but don on one of the brightest smiles Damian has ever seen. Almost taken back by the gesture he quickly averted his eyes not liking the way her smile made him feel.

Damian coughed and place both of his hands behind his back, standing straight as a commander would that demands attention to the individual. "I suppose your silence means you agree with my terms?" She shook her head stepping closer to pat him on the shoulder.

"I accept _some_ of those terms not all, but we can discuss that later." Maps said as she began walking deeper into the broken city. Damian followed suite not sure if he should take that as a confirmed agreement?

"I guess I should start with the reason why I'm here." She started

"About a week ago my brother and I had encountered a group of bad men trying to... kidnap us, probably for our parent's money," she said that last part so quietly he barely heard her, so there's conflict within the family he deducted. Maps took Damian's silence as a means to continue, so she did, "If you're wondering if our family is rich, then the answer is yes. But they use that money for their own selfish reasons sending me and my brother away to live with our grandmother." Maps fist clenched once again almost turning pale.

"I heard one of the gunmen talking about a million dollars in debt that my parents must pay, and that they were there to collect the payment." She looked over her shoulder upset with a hurt expression on her face, Damian can only assume that her parents must have sold them out as collateral for the pendent."We have no money nor anything valuable for them to steal so the next best thing was us."

She frowned. "I found it ironic really, our parents couldn't care less about us and I have a feeling those men aren't done with us either." Damian nodded they'll do nothing to stop at getting what they want, no matter who they hurt whether it's women or children. If money is involved... it won't be a pretty picture, Damian's had his fair share of **witnessing** some brutal killings all because _someone 'didn't have their money'._

"So what's your plan, run away? Murder? You're not left with many options." Damian asked, Maps nodded in agreement and stopped walking turning around to meet his gaze. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this and the first thing I'm going to do is find a way to contact Batman and Robin." Damian's eyes widen in shock.

"And how are you going to do that? I mean it's not as if you can just call them." Damian played along hoping she'll take the hint that her plan was just plain crazy.

Maps smiled at his uncertainty, "Not true my friend, I know a way." Maps crouched down under a broken up car door that's been dislodged from the vehicle pulling out what looked like a grappling gun but made out of wood and a metal hook.

The freckled-faced girl had given him a tooth-rotting smile before saying proudly, "I'm going to sneak into Gotham's GCPD and use the bat-signal as a way to contact them." She stated proudly.

What has he gotten himself into? 


	2. Pressing Matters To Attend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian has gotten himself in a situation he can't get out of, he has jumped on the ''Maps Express'' and is now on a ride of his life lets see where this train leads him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is somewhat shorter than the last, the coming up one will be WAY!!! longer as we dive into the story. I originally wanted a few scenes from chapter 3 to be in this chapter but it was too long so I decided to split it up. It'll also be much more graphic you'll understand why after this chapter. I've also added more tags to the list because I can't warn you enough just how violent and bad things are going to get for the characters.
> 
> p.s. I'm not good with titles or summaries, I can't write them to save my life but I'll try for you guy >_<

"You're delusional."

"Says the creep who followed me." Damian frowned but said nothing of it, folding his arms across his chest pouting like a child. Maps rolled her eyes before she carried back onto the path once again.

"And you're the one who's going to help me do it." Damian began thinking maybe it wasn't too late to back out of this now? He sighed out his exhaustion, no; he got himself in this situation he might as well see it through, "That is the most ridiculous plan I've heard of yet, the amount of trouble you'd get in-"

"We'd get in," Maps interrupted, "but yes carry on." Maps stated, Damian narrowed his eyes towards her but still continued, "-would be a tarnish on my reputation and not only that, what makes you think Batman and Robin would help you, Hm?" Maps shook her head at his accusation as if they were merely nonsensical words.

"Of course they'll help they've done it before, they'll do it again." Maps made her way past him back towards the way they had come from. With a confident smirk on her face, she swung around her hand-made grappling gun. Damian gave a puzzled look towards her poorly makeshift gun covered in tap and rope and some sort of curved metal hanging at the end of the rope.

"I'd reckon differently," he said, Maps stopped showing off her poor excuse of a grappling gun and frowned. "What makes you say that Mr. Know-it-all?" Maps huffed in frustration puffing her cheeks out slightly making her look more childish by the second. Damian smirked, he had the sudden urge to tease her but thought otherwise.

"What I mean is, there's a better way of contacting them then storming the police department and getting arrested." Damian watched as her eyes changed from unconvincing to inquisitive. She tilted her head to the side slightly, questioning him.

She nodded for him to continue, "Please tell me about your so-called better plan then, I'm all ears." _She took the bait_ this was his chance to work on both sides of the mask without any suspicion.

He was unable to fight back the shit-eating grin as he prepared his response. "Well, as you know," He started, "My family is the most well known and powerful people in Gotham, so it'd be a simple matter of just a phone call to the most well-known vigilantes in Gotham." Damian's eyes twinkled in the midst of daylight issuing a silent challenge towards the freckled girl. Maps thought on his answer, she wasn't sure if he was joking her or not, it was obvious that he full heartily believed in this _plan_ of his. It would make sense that the most powerful man in Gotham, such as Bruce Wayne, would have some sort of leeway to the Batman, but was this legit?

Maps hummed out loud, she guesses it wouldn't hurt to give it a try, it was a much easier way to go about than her idea. Of course, not saying her plan wouldn't have worked no-doubt but what better way to prove himself trustworthy then by getting her connected to thee, Batman and Robin. "Alright! we'll go with your plan we'll regroup later to discuss strategies about the plan from there," she said.

Maps nodded pleased with her progress. "Oh! and before I forget, give me your number, so that we can stay in touch." Damian paused for a minute, contemplating whether he wanted her to have his number or not. "Oh, come on stop being a stick in the mud and give me those digits." She smiled, Damian reluctantly pulled out his phone from his back pocket and handed it to her she quickly snatched his phone a little too eagerly.

"It's only for emergencies I don't want you constantly blowing up my phone." He growled

"Yeah, yeah I hear ya." Maps waved him off finally done with the exchange proud of her work, she happily handed him back his phone and started marching back to the bus stop. Damian looked down at his phone to see she added her contact name as **Detective #1**. 

"Come on, we don't have all day, let's hop along Mr. Wayne I got to get home soon." Maps yelled over her shoulder noticing she had got pretty far from him, Damian repocketed his phone just and as he was about to catch up to her his phone began to vibrate. He quickly answered it, "Yes, hello?" Damian answered seriously it wasn't normal for Damian to get phone calls, let alone from his father, especially if the situation wasn't important. "Come home there is an urgent business I need to discuss with you," Damian understood and nodded. "I'll be there in an hour." With that, he hung up and made his way back towards the bus stop.

Maps quickly inhaled in a long breath of air before releasing it into her hands to find some sort of warmth. The air was much chillier in the morning but Maps had already gotten what she needed and more. She was thankful for the moment alone, seeing as she'll have to digest all of this later, everything was happening so fast, and she still hasn't told the Prince the whole story yet, in all honesty, she didn't really know the whole story herself? Maps reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out her phone, looking at her family's picture placed as her wallpaper, they had taken this at Gotham park that one sunny day. It seems like a lifetime since then, when they all were laughing together spending time with one another as any family should. But that was before the _incident_ , when she was still innocent and nieve to the crimes of her family.

"...I assume you'll be going home now I'd escort you if back if you desire?" Maps snapped out of her daydreaming as she hastily pocketed her phone turning to him with a wide smile. 

"No thanks, I'm alright besides I don't think my brother would appreciate a boy taking me home, especially one he doesn't know." Maps laughed awkwardly, it's not like it would be a crime, she was 15 years old almost 16. She should be able to make her own decisions by now but after what happened two weeks ago she's been on a tight leash by her brother.

It was so difficult leaving the house today without him nagging her ear off. Sometimes she thinks her brother can be too much. Maps sighed out loud before saying, "Anyways, I'll leave it to you to get the plan started tonight, contact me when you have the details of our meeting." Damian only gave her an affirmative nodded before turning to the sound of a bus coming their way. The two made their way onto the bus seeing as they were the only two there they paid the kind man before taking their seats in the front. Damian leaning closer towards the window while Maps went back to her daydreaming. Both equally unsure of how badly this was all going to end.

**~o0o~**

Damian made his way up to his house and had spotted a blue Chevrolet Camaro parked horizontally among two other cars he didn't recognize. Although he did perceive who the Chevy belonged to, he was reluctant to enter. He knew this was bound to happen, Christmas will soon be upon them but why so early? He's a whole 2 weeks ahead of schedule. But that doesn't explain the other two cars? Damian sighed, he might as well enter and see what's going on. Placing his key in the lock he twisted it pushing the door open, peeking his head in and scouting the nearby area for anybody. Realizing that no one was present he quickly shut the door before locking it again, slowly making his way towards the stairs.

"Master Damian, glad you're home, your father is waiting for you. I suggest you make your way there now. There are guests here to see you." The butler called from the stairs Damian groaned loudly before slapping his hand on his forehead, just his luck he got caught.

"Hello, Pennyworth, I presume father is in the lounge?" The butler finally made his way downstairs before nodding. "Master Dick is here as well down in the cave along with Master Todd I suggest you pay them a visit as well." Damian wasn't too fond of the unexpected visits from his family but decided to not argue against the butler's suggestion.

They weren't supposed to be here this soon, did they have nothing better to do with their time then to spend it at the manor? "Thank you for informing me Pennyworth, I'll go see what father needs of me then." Alfred nodded before heading towards the kitchen. Damian prepared himself for the unavoidable conversation with feasible entitled people who think they know best. Damian made his way towards the doors stealthy as he crept close enough to hear the conversation, they were having an argument. Or what seemed like one? Damian slid up towards the open door being as discreet as possible catching some of the conversation.

"I understand this Mr. Wayne, but your child Damian lacks the skills needed in most normal teenage boys." Damian might have only been able to hear a part of the conversation but he pieced the topic together fast enough to know what they were talking about, and was already resenting the idea.

"I provide my children with the necessities to succeed in life I don't believe a local school can assist him when he's already well versed in many of those... concerns." Damian heard his father expressed in a calm but assertive voice but Damian knew better. This wasn't the first time the social services had paid them a visit regarding Damian's inclusion into _society_. 

"What about his social skills? Does he have any friends? Has he ever been in an environment with kids around his age?" In his eyes his social skills were nonessential, but he knew his father thought otherwise that's why he remained quiet for the better part of it. Damian rolled his eyes, he's had enough of this and made his way into the lounge announcing his arrival. "Hello father, I hope I'm not interrupting anything? I heard you all down the hall." Damian turned on his ' _people_ ' voice giving the two men a polite smile. Normally Damian wouldn't stoop this low for anyone but seeing as he was on thin ice he decided to play it nice for now.

"Your timing couldn't have been better, Damian this is Mr. Walker and Mr. Draccon they are here to talk about future enrollment into a school." Damian nodded and turned to the two elderly men but before he could politely decline their offer his father had beat him to the punch. "And I have to agree with them." Damian snapped his head towards his father in disbelief as the two men smiled with glee, "Oh! Mr. Wayne that is just great, we understand Damian's advanced knowledge and think it would be a great idea to enroll him in one if our city's top schools. We'll leave a list here for you and Damian to choose from. Once you do please contact us so we can move forward." Bruce nodded at the two men shaking their hands, calling Alfred in to escort the two gentlemen to the door.

The room was quiet, Damian glared at his father, if only looks can kill. 

Damian heard his father give out a long and tired sigh before slumping down in the love seat rubbing his temples in a circular motion before saying. "Don't give me that look Damian this was bound to happen at some point," Bruce stated, Damian only glared harder at his father, so quick to accept defeat so easily. "Father I will not be segregated to lower class learning I demand you call them back and explain this to them." Bruce didn't give any reaction to his son's temper, he was much used to this by now and wasn't going to have any of it.

"Damian it's not about the education, it's about you getting out and meeting potential friends." Damian smacked his lips crossing his arms over his chest rolling his eyes, he wasn't backing down from this especially not after a lame excuse like that. Damian was perfectly fine with or without friends. "Damian just listen, there are some battles you fight and there are some that you don't, consciously I knew that holding you back from a normal lifestyle would cause some sort of commotion on my behalf as your guardian." Bruce stopped his ministrations looking into his son's eyes before giving him a serious look.

"I understand your predicament, but it is what's best for you, one month is all I ask." Bruce pleaded with his son to understand, the boy didn't understand the importance of it all, really, but if his father wishes it then he will comply. It's only for a month that's reasonable to prove to his father and those social service workers that he can interact with those his age, and still be his complex self in the process. "As you wish father." Bruce smiled and patted his youngest shoulders, "Thank you."

**~o0o~**

Damian was making his way down to the cave to get some answers to his other two dilemmas. "Hey, little D just the man I wanted to see." Exclaimed the eldest brother walking up to him quickly wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Damian made no move to stop him, but shifted a bit in his brother's embrace awkwardly. Dick finally released him and patted his back, "It's been a while since I've last seen you, you've grown up so much." Damian scoffed at his brother's statement.

"Well, I'd hope so, I wouldn't want to be short for the rest of my life, but let's discuss the real reason why you're here-"

"Oh! right well, I was thinking we'd go Christmas shopping knowing you, you probably haven't gotten anything to show for." Damian frowned, that wasn't... completely true.

"Jay over here is probably on the same boat you." Damian heard Jason laugh behind Dick, leaning against the Bat-computer picking at his nails.

"Don't lump me up with the kid bro, I've got what I need, I'm only here because you said you'd buy lunch." Typical, Damian wasn't really surprised. Although true, he was behind on some gifts but it's not like he has to think about it very much. The only people outside his family he knew personally was Colin and Jon. He already bought Colin's gift which was a PlayStation, with two wireless controllers, and a couple of games to go along with it. Damian had many conversations with Colin where all the boy ever talked about was the game system, it almost drove him crazy.

Jon wasn't that much different from Colin in that category, but the boy had already owned a PlayStation and probably half the game store with it. Damian wasn't really interested in video games as the others were, he'd play it every once in a while but only to past time or if one of his many brothers challenges him in a round of Halo. So it stumped him on what to get the Kryptonian for a gift when all he did was play video games? "I suppose you are right, you can assist me in choosing a gift for Jon." Dick nodded knowingly before smiling at his brother. 

"Great! let's go then."

**~o0o~**

Maps climbed up the stairs to her grandmother's house, finally, after an hour's bus ride, she was finally home. Unlocking the door she was quick to be met with an annoyed older brother. Arms crossed and a cold hard glare planted firmly on his face, Maps knew what was coming next. "Where were you? It's been over four hours since you've been gone, I had texted you three times. What's the point of having a phone when you're not even going to use it?" Kyle almost shouted but remembered that their grandmother was still sleeping so he lowered his voice just a bit still sporting on a mean glare.

"Bro, chill you're overexaggerating, besides I had to take the bus what did you expect?" Maps were about to make her way upstairs to her room before Kyle stopped her mid-way blocking her path. Maps weren't really in the mode to argue with her brother, she took a step back before politely giving him her best smile she could muster in this situation.

"I'm sorry bro, I had got caught up with a friend is all, it won't happen again I promise." Maps were straining her smile even more so now, she didn't feel the need to apologize for living her life. But to soothe the beast she'll just have to hold her tongue and kiss up for now. Kyle had approved of her promise and stepped aside for her to leave but before Maps could book it to her room Kyle shouted out. "Don't forget to make dinner for tonight and to pick up the milk too." Maps turned around confused Kyle only shook his head disapprovingly.

"If only you had read my text this wouldn't have been a problem, I'll be working overtime so don't wait up and ask Gran to give you a ride I don't want you taking the bus tonight, and be home before 7 pm." With that Kyle grabbed his jacket and was gone. Maps were about to complain but decided against it, he said he'll be working overtime so he won't notice if she had taken the bus and maybe stayed out a bit _longer_.

Maps opened her bedroom door throwing her bag down on the floor flopping down on her queen-sized bed pulling out her phone.

 **Detective1#:** Hey I just made it back home, how about you?

Maps texted, she completely forgot to give him a really cute caller Id. Maps though of a clever one before typing.

 **PartnerInCrime:** I told you to only text me for emergencies.

Maps laughed, teasing him.

 **Detective1#:** This is an emergency my brother has me on lockdown, he gave me a curfew : ( 

Maps waited a good two minutes before her stomach started to growl. She got up and started heading downstairs to make herself a quick snack before she heads out again. Her phone dinged signaling she had gotten another text. 

**PartnerInCrime:** What do you want me to do? Swoop in and save you? 

**Detective1#:** That'd be nice! save me from this imprisonment. 

**PartnerInCrime:** Well too bad I'm busy, you're just going to have to suffer.

Maps laughed, "So cold-hearted." Maps took a bit out of her apple before closing her phone, she looked towards their recipe book before choosing on an easy one. "Spaghetti it is tonight." Maps quickly got to work on preparing the meal starting off with the meat finding the necessary seasoning and vegetables needed.

Once she was done prepping she put the noodles in a pot of water. Turning the heat up she swiftly broke the tomato sauce out, pouring it into a large pot adding just enough seasoning to it. "Mia dear, is that you?" Maps stopped what she was doing looking over her shoulder at her grandmother. "Yes, Gran it's me." Maps yelled before stirring her sauce, tasting it before nodding in agreement.

"I didn't know you were home, what are you doing?" Maps' grandmother walked into the kitchen with her fluffy yellow slippers Maps had always loved and her silky green robe with the yellow and red butterflies on it. "Just cooking dinner Gran, don't worry you can relax." Maps heard her grandmother chuckle before she felt a pair of hands wrap around her wrist.

"Oh, dear you shouldn't worry about that go out and have fun." Maps quickly shook her head taking her hand away from her grandmother. "No way it's no problem at all really, you've done so much for us the least I can do is cook." Maps gave her a reassuring smile before continuing with dinner.

"How many times do I have to tell you and your brother not to worry about that. Honestly, you two have been through so much already, you don't need to stress about little things like this." Maps knew her grandmother was a kind lady who'd do anything for her grandchildren. It was thanks to her that she and Kyle were even able to attend Gotham Academy after their parents had left. Maps weren't completely sure how much she knows about her _parent's involvement_ in all of this, but Maps isn't about to tell her now. She doesn't want to hurt her even more than she already is.

"You've given us so much Gran, I don't even have the words to express just how much I and Kyle appreciate you." Maps turned around wrapping her arms around her grandmother's neck tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh, Mia... my sweet baby I already know." They held each other for a few minutes basking in each other's warmth and love until the sound of water boiling over broke their little embrace, pulling Maps back into cook mode. Maps quickly wiped away her tears before stirring the meat in the pan, "Please Gran let me do this, why don't you go watch Family Feud dinner won't be long." Her grandmother finally gave in before planting a small kiss on Maps' head before heading towards the living room. 

"Yell if you need any help." Maps smiled, she was so happy to have loving people in her life who cherished her. That's why she has to get to the bottom of these kidnappings and fast. Putting a pot cover over her noddles she quickly pulled out her phone.

 **Detective1#:** Do we have a meetup tonight?

 **PartnerInCrime:** Yes.

 **Detective1#:** Where?

 **PartnerInCrime:** Meet him at Gotham Central Park.

 **Detective1#:** You won't be there?

 **PartnerInCrime:** I won't be able to make it tonight, you'll just have to go without me.

Maps didn't understand why he couldn't come, but decided not to question him. This was her mission after all, he's gotten her this far she'll have to go the rest of the way with or without him.

 **Detective1#:** Alright what time?

 **PartnerInCrime:** 8 pm don't be late.

Hours passed by, Maps looked towards the clock reading 6 o'clock, she should head out to the store soon. As she finished making the meat she lowered the heat on the noodles covering it with a pot top, running towards the front door kicking on her shoes. "You're leaving dear?" Maps' grandmother asked curiously.

"I'm getting some milk Gran I won't be out late." Maps shouted, "Oh! then let me get my keys and we can go together." Maps' grandmother slowly got off her couch only to have Maps gently push her back down. "Please don't strain yourself Gran, really I'll be fine." Maps saw the worried look on her grandmother's face, Maps frowned. "Don't worry please you know I hate it when you make that face." Her grandmother smiled sadly.

"I can't help it, my baby going out this late it's dangerous out there at this time of night." Maps was well aware of that, it'd make sense that her Gran was worried even though she didn't know about the kidnappings. Gotham is still the most crime-ridden city in America. But there was no way of meeting up with Batman and Robin if her grandmother was there, she'll just have to risk it tonight. "That's why I've got my lucky taser and grappling hook, no one will dare to mess with me." Maps made a show of boast to help ease her grandmother's worries it seem to work as her grandmother was now openly laughing at Maps gesture.

"2 hours if I'm not home by then send the whole police department after me." Her Gran nodded

"Please, hurry back." Maps nodded before running out the door but not before grabbing her jacket and wallet. 

**~o0o~**

Damian had checked his phone for the billionth time now constantly checking the time, its been a few hours since he's texted that girl. He needs to leave soon to meet up with her, he didn't have time for this, but in his opinion he didn't think it'd take this long to look for a gift.

"How about this little D," Dick held up a Legends of Zelda poster as Damian stood there contemplating whether or not to just call it a day and just get the boy another video game. The three of them have been looking for a present for Jon for over an hour maybe more Damian had lost track awhile ago. Damian was ready to go home, he still had patrol tonight. Maybe he should have made the time to be later? He still wasn't completely 100% sure how that exchange was going to go down once he saw her, but it didn't matter at this point because this was all ridiculous. Damian currently stood in Gotham Mall- a bad idea really, this place was robbed more often than banks. "Sure let's get it and go." Dick frowned at his little brother's lack of enthusiasm.

"This is supposed to be fun get into the Christmas spirit guys," Dick whined, their response to that were a blank stare not really affected by their brother's plea. Dick finally gave up with an exaggerated sigh, "Fine let's just get a game and go," He stated.

"Finally," Jason yelled out loud, Damian had to agree with his overdramatic brother but only nodded his head and made his way to the game store he easily spotted a game he knew Jon would like. He picked up the copy and made his way to the cashier and purchased the item. He can't believe he wasted so much time only to end up with a stupid game.

"I'm done let's go," Damian said as he passed the two out the doors. As they walked out they noticed the sky had gotten dark. "Damn, how late is it?" Jason declared, Dick looked at his watch and said, "It's 7 o'clock guess we'll have to take a raincheck on that lunch, Jay." Jason just shrugged.

"I'm just glad we're leaving a second more standing in that damn store, I was going to shot someone." Dick cringed at his brother's terrible joke the two began bickering about Jason's bad sense of humor as they made their way to the car. Damian rolled his eyes at the two stuffing his hands in his pockets, but out of the corner of his eye had noticed a yellow flower lying on the floor near the ally way. It wasn't common to see those during this time of year.

Damian walked towards it, curious as to why it would be here? The flower looked familiar, a closer inspection of it he realized it was a hairpin. Figures it be strange to see one out here within this facility, Damian reached for the little hairpin and noticed some traces of blood on it. That couldn't mean anything good. Damian's gut began to twist in realization he immediately thought of that girl... Maps. This hairpin wasn't very popular so there'd be an insignificant amount of people who would wear this, unfortunately, he knew one person that does.

"Hey, Little D what's up you're just standing there?" The eldest asked with concern. "Yeah man I'm hungry let's go." Yelled the second, Damian ignored them both and pocketed the dainty hairpin. Staring down the long dingy alleyway, Damian had a bad feeling about this. The alleyway was straight like a drinking straw and almost as narrow, the street lamp flickered on and off as the dim light oozes through a narrow gap, Damian could make out a trial. Blood? Damian wasted no more time thinking and made his way down the narrow alley, whether it was her or not someone was in danger. Damian kicks up garbage with each stride paying no mind towards it, for he was a man on a mission. As he leaves the street, the lamp-posts cast his shadow like a black blanket over the walls.

Damian's anxiety grew with each step, at times like this he really hopes his intuition were wrong.


	3. Thank You For saving Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information is a powerful tool one Damian desperately needs but isn't getting any of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long to post out the website I was using to type these chapters out kept crashing. It would erase my work each time and it'd have me start over from the last checkpoint it was so annoying and I didn't get much work done unfortunately due to the pandemic. So yeah, that was my problem I had originally wanted this chapter to be much longer but it's only going semi-long today. Hopefully, I'll have the other one out soon but that's unlikely.
> 
> Also if any of you were wondering...  
> Texting:  
> Detective#1- Maps  
> Big Bro Kyle- Kyle  
> PartnerInCrime- Damian  
> Most of the texting you'll see is done through Maps anyways that's why the names are unique. If any more usernames pop up in any chapter I'll warn you ahead of time who they belong to.

"Damian, wait, where are you going?" Dick shouted.

Damian turned towards his brothers. "I'll meet up with you two later." Damian didn't give them time to ask questions as he ran down the ally in the search for a freckled brown hair girl. Damian was met with clusters of dirt and garbage, and grime smeared all over the walls surrounding him. It was empty and quiet. There were two signs he noticed at the end of the road, pointing in two different directions. Damian was just going to call her instead of going off on some paranoid run. Damian swiftly pulled out his phone and dialed her number.

He waited for it to ring a couple of times before it went straight to voice mail. He was growing impatient and called her again, but this time he heard it, the sound of a phone ringing; he turned his head to the left to see a small device lying face down in the dirt. 

He ran towards it, dusting off the dirt to see three missed calls from someone named Kyle and two from him. This was her phone, but where was-

Damian's thoughts were cut short at the sound of someone screaming. 

A chill ran through his spine as he heard a yell for help. It made him shake, as a cold wind swept past his face. He quickly jumped to action and ran towards the screams. Damian was getting closer; he could hear the sounds of grunts coming from where he heard the screaming from. He quickly turned the corner and what Damian witnessed made his blood boil over, there, lying on the floor, tears streaming down her eyes; the girl named Maps was being held down by two men as they roughly tore off her clothes, leaving her only in her underwear. 

Damian snapped, seeing red, losing all control; throwing all caution to the wind lunging towards the men with a fierce battle cry. The first guy noticed him and quickly pulled out his gun to shot but was too slow to do so for Damian and knocked it out of his hands. Tackling the man to the ground. Damian punched the first man hard enough to feel his jaw snap under his fist, and he wasn't going to stop there either. He kept pounding the man over and over again, feeling blood splatter all over his face. When suddenly, he felt the second man come up from behind him, pulling him off the bloodied bastard, Damian swiftly headbutted him in the jaw before flipping him down onto his partner.

"W-wait, please stop; w-we surrender." But Damian didn't hear anything; he never registered the man's pleas as he bent down and gripped the man's shirt, forcing him up on his feet. All Damian saw was deep _seething_ red, hot, and boiling, he violently threw the man into the cement. All he could taste was blood as he heard the satisfying sound of a crunch of the man's skull. The man howled in pain; his cries were muffled as Damian grabbed the man's head and smashed it back into the ground repeatedly before finally knocking him out, Damian turned back towards the other man dressed in black shaking frightfully. 

"S-stay b-back, you demon." The man whimpered in panic, clutching his jaw while using his other hand to reach for something in his pocket, but Damian was faster, and he raced down the alley kicking the man in the stomach, knocking him down onto his back. The man coughed up blood, however was cut off as Damian began to land blow after blow to his face splattering blood all over his face and clothes. Damian didn't stop, couldn't stop, wouldn't stop the world blended in around him becoming into a blur of rage. 

Damian paused as he had spotted the man he threw woke up and dropped his pocket knife, Damian swiped it and began skillfully maneuvering it between his fingers as he glared down at the two, a glare that would even put Batman's to shame. They cowered in fear, slowly backing up into the wall as Damian began to take a few steps towards them, "Damian, stop!" Dick quickly ran up to Damian, holding him back.

"That's enough. They're done." Damian was about to shove his brother off and carry out his torment until he heard a faint whimper coming from the girl shivering on the floor. Damian was quick to drop the knife, running up to her. He had almost completely forgotten the situation she's in; she had no clothes on. He grew especially concerned when he got closer, catching the familiar scent of blood, maybe that was him. 

"Are you okay? Can you walk?" Damian whispered, slowly taking off his jacket and sweater to put around the poor girl. She began to sniffle and trembled. He wasn't sure if it was either from shock, anger, fear or maybe because it was cold and damp outside from the snow. The tears started streaming down her face again as she tried holding herself together as best she could. Further inspection showed that her wrists were bruised and scraped, not broken or anything too serious. There was also a noticeable bruise across her left temple it looked like she was struck by something curved and substantial as blood was beginning to run down her head. Damian growled he was glade he broke that man's jaw.

Rather than answer his question, Maps wrapped her arms around the boy's chest, shaking violently sobbing into his undershirt, whispering his name. Damian patted the girl's head and rubbed her shoulders soothingly telling her that 'it's alright now' and that 'it's over.' Damian didn't bother tying up the men especially seeing as his brothers had it under control, Damian couldn't bring himself to care about that anyway.

Damian scooped up Maps with ease and started heading towards the car. "Richard will you-" Damian was cut off as Dick threw the car keys to him.

"Don't worry, and we'll handle it from here. I suggest you take your girlfriend to the hospital first." Damian nodded and hurriedly made his way to the car. Damian pressed the unlock button bending over to open the door, gently placing Maps into the front seat, strapping her in. Once he made sure she was secure, he hopped into the driver seat, starting up the car turning the heat on blasting it at high.

"Tell me if it's too much? Luckily there's a hospital nearby. Do you want me to call your brother?" Maps nodded her head but kept her eyes focused on the floor. Damian speed down the road, and towards the highway, he pulled out her phone, handing it to her, "What's your password?" Maps shook her head; she didn't have one. He nodded and continued driving. The ride there was silent, of course, there wasn't much to say Damian had already pieced the scene together, he was still slightly shaking from just how angry he was about the whole ordeal... no one deserved this. 

They made it to the hospital in records time, before Damian quickly ran inside to explain the situation to one of the nurses. She jumped straight to work, along with other nurses as well. They placed Maps on a stretcher before hauling her to the emergency room. Damian followed until he couldn't follow any more. 

"Don't worry, sir, we'll take care of her, please wait out here." The doctor said before following behind the nurses, Damian was reluctant but decided to listen. He still needed to call her family to inform them of the situation. He pulled out Maps' phone and scrolled down her contact list and saw 'Big Bro Kyle' and dialed Kyle's number. It didn't take long for him to answer.

"MAPS WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU? I TOLD YOU TO BE HOME BY 7!?" Damian had to tilt his head away from the phone to keep from going deft in his left ear. Damian remained calm and began explaining the situation. "I'm not your sister, my names Damian Wayne, your sisters, is in the hospital she was attacked." Damian said calmly.

"What!? What hospital is she in? Who did this to her? Was she hurt badly?" This Kyle person had gone on a loud rant of questions before Damian soon had enough of it.

"We're on 75th street at Gotham's Children's Hospital, I suggest you come down here and see her for yourself," Kyle told him he'll be there in less than thirty minutes and hung up. Damian had left out a sigh before leaning against the wall. He called his brothers to see how things were going for them.

"Everything's fine, the police had already picked up the brutes, and we're going to catch a ride with Tim," Dick reassured him, Damian thanked him then hung up. Now all there was left to do is wait, Damian scanned his area and noticed a few empty chairs down the hall and decided to sit down, this might take a while. 

He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, Damian was still very heated and needed to let off some steam. Maybe if he went for a quick walk? That might get his mind off of things, being level headed was one of his strong points. He wasn't going to be of any use to anyone if he wasn't collected, let alone to her, especially if he loses his top like that again. But who could blame him?

Anyone in that sort of situation wouldn't have been able to hold back, and the bastards should be lucky they got off easy. Damian's mouth felt dry; he tasted a familiar metallic tang of iron on his tongue and felt like vomiting. It's been a while since he's felt such a loss of control with his emotions.

He had utterly disregarded their pleas and took the whole fear factor too far. Over the years of living with his father, he had learned along the way to take the high road, it was the best solution when it came to these sorts of _circumstances_. Regardless of whether they deserved it or not, it grew apparent that he hasn't learned anything seeing as he went right back to his old habits.

What confused him was why he acted out so irrationally? There was a fine line between compassion and obligation. What had cause such an outburst of emotions? Was it the way she looked? Terrified and in pain. There were many people that he's seen in his line of work express such fear, it wasn't new to him. And yet, here he was feeling hot rage boil over again just by thinking of the horrendous incident. On most days, he'd be past this incident focusing on the next mission at hand. But this was more than just a mission; he had fully invested himself into this girl's life, not knowing the consequences of doing so.

There had to be more? This out of the blue vacillated was uncommon. Sure, there were times where the actions of criminals would deter his sentiments, creating him to act accordingly, but this was more than just a simple spur of the moment.

At least, that's what his conclusion end up being at the very least.

But why? Was it simply because he was angry or agitated at the moment? Witnessing such violated acts wasn't anything unusual to him, its happened before to many civilians he's rescued back then, but he's never felt a high level of rage not since he was a child. Maybe he just felt like hurting them just for the hell of it? Or perhaps because he could have kill them if he chose to? His actions were purely driven by justice and righteousness, although the ambiance didn't feel that way. 

**_There's no shame in spilling blood Damian, as long as it's for the great or good..._ **

Damian's mother's voice rang through his head. He hasn't heard from her in a while, but rather than comfort him. Her unwanted presence only made him more frustrated. Damian decided it was best to clean up and get his head clear of things, sitting here and mulling over his decisions wasn't getting him the results he wanted. Plus he knew he was going to get an ear full from his father and Pennyworth once he gets home.

Suddenly lightning tore through the sky, branching out into small tendrils as it connects with the ground, thunder followed shortly after. Damian moved towards the large window to see rain began pelting down hard. "Great, it's raining now." Damian groused, his face scrunching up in annoyance so much for that walk, he thought. Damian left towards the nearest bathroom to clean up before making his way back to his seat, slouching as he leaned his head against the wall.

Twenty minutes have passed, and there was still no sign of her brother anywhere. He looked down at his watch and was angry to see blood all over it. He must have overlooked it? He isn't thinking straight today. He must have looked strange to everyone passing by, with all the commotion going on he couldn't correctly clean himself up. Deciding to head towards the bathroom again, her brother had soon stormed in.

"Where's my sister?" The boy shouted. "Please sir I'm going to have to ask you to keep it down, patients are sleeping I will direct you to her room, but you can't enter until the doct-"

"Why can't you let me see her now? Are her injuries that serious?" The nurse shook her head, trying her best to calm the young man down.

"I am not required to say, but if you'd just wait a bit longer, the doctor will see you once he's done operating." The young men looked like he was about to argue some more until his eyes locked onto Damian's. The two stared at each other before the man turned on his heel, making his way towards him, Damian stood up, squaring the guy down. Damian guessed who he was easily, but if there was a chance this wasn't who he thought it was, then someone was going to have a problem.

"You must be Damian, right?" The young man asked Damian.

"That is correct, who's asking?" Damian replied curtly.

The young man glared before stating, "The names Kyle, I'm Maps' older brother, you better tell me what happened before someone gets hurt." The two stared daggers at each other, Damian did acknowledge that this Kyle guy does have a few inches more than him, but he's taken down bigger men.

Damian didn't need to go into details seeing as that'd be Maps' call, and the doctor's choice whether it was up to him or not. Besides he was unsure himself of what state she was in currently. "She was attacked as I said over the phone." Damian snapped, oblivious to the clenching and unclenching of the boy's fist. Damian was in the worst of modes, disregarding the surroundings, Damian's anger grew hearing the young man scoffed at him. Who does this halfwit think he is? Brother or not, no one talks to him like that.

"Don't act cute I need details." Kyle snapped back Damian's eyes narrowed into angry slits.

This was getting them nowhere, this guy just can't seem to take a hint, not only that he looks unstable. Who knows what he'll do if Damian told him what actually happened. But luckily, he didn't need to. "If you two don't keep it down, I'll just have to escort you both off of the premises." The two boys whirled their heads in the direction of the voice of the doctor standing there with a clear stern look on his face, arms crossed and everything.

"No, sorry, doctor... may I see my sister now?" The doctor pinched the bridge of his nose, inhaling and exhaling out his exhaustion but nodded anyway. "No funny business or you'll have to visit tomorrow during opening hours, is that clear?" Kyle nodded, and wasted no time running into her room. 

Damian finally felt like he can relax now. He sagged down back into his seat, letting out a strained sigh. It's only been a day knowing this girl, and he can already tell that she's going to be the death of him, Damian thought. He began clenching his fist again, he didn't notice sooner, but his hands started to ache. Hands covered in dried up blood and cuts, of course, something like this wasn't new to Damian, so he didn't bother to pay much attention to this, but other people might think otherwise.

"Let me see your hand, young man." The doctor said gently, Damian's eyes shot up as the doctor kneeled down examining Damian's hands, twisting it back and forth. Damian made no effort to object. There was nothing majorly wrong with him; his muscles just ached, and he was tired. Once the doctor saw no real damage, he pulled out a wet wipe and started cleaning Damian's hands, placing a bandage across a few of his cuts.

"Are you her boyfriend? You're the one who saved her, I'm assuming? I praise you. She was able to recover much quicker thanks to your quick rescue." The doctor let his hand go and stood up, dusting off his coat. "I'm not allowed to have any visitors that aren't related enter the patient's room... but she asked for you." Those were the doctor's final words before walking away to talk to the nurse, Damian let out a tired sigh before mentally preparing himself for what awaits him.

**~o0o~**

_It hurts..._

_It hurts so much..._

_Dad, please...stop..._

_Mommy help me...please it hurts..._

_Don't go away..._

_Why do you hate us so much?_

_Why? Why are you doing this?_

_I love you, Mia..._

_Mom...?_

"M-mom wait, no, don't go, no, NO, NOOO!!" Maps shot up in bed gasping for air she reaches the closest thing to her and grabs a soft sweater balling it up rocking back and forth trying to get her breathing under control. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7..." she counted up to twenty before she finally stopped rocking. It's been over five years since she's had that dream. She hoped it didn't mean anything, but considering what she's been through this past month, she really couldn't rule that out as _not_ a warning. Maps noticed her surroundings; four white walls, a heart monitor, a mini tv and, a bed.

Maps glanced over her arms, finding it in bandages but not only that, she was in hospital clothes? How did she end up here? Wasn't she going to the store to get- oh she was- now she remembers.

She was attacked.

She un-balled the sweater in her hands; and that's when the memories all came crashing down on her, making her stomach tighten feeling nauseous. If it wasn't for Damian's quick action, who knows what they would have done to her. Maps sighed; there's just too much happening, Maps wasn't one to dwell on the past. But something like this has never happened to her before.

Maps groaned out loud, she waited for the pain to subside in her right shoulder before sighing out loud. In all honesty, it hurt everywhere. The painkillers weren't doing much for her. Maps didn't want to be knocked up on drugs though; thankfully, she had only sustained small injuries and wasn't fully violated beside them taking her clothes off. The events quickly flashed before her eyes. Maps shuddered at the thought of being raped.

But she couldn't dwell on that now, her loved ones needed her, needed her to be strong, needed her to be the girl who brought light, the girl who'd always smile. Although, how could she tell them that she was okay when she wasn't? Not after what she's been through.

How can she tell them that she's barely even here? She had to accept she would be a different person from here on out. A person that would be more cautious, smarter, braver. These things are achieved with the right people she can get back on her feet, no problem. Maps still had a mission, and she wasn't going to let a bunch of assholes get in the way of that it's time for her to get to work. Maps clung tighter to the bloody sweater as another wave of pain flowed through her; she winched and cringed in pain, letting out a pained sigh.

"But first things first, healing up." She chuckled.

"Don't act cute I need details." Maps heard a loud shout coming from the hall, recognizing it as her brother's voice. Her anxiety started shooting to the roof; she completely forgot about Kyle.

"He's soooo going to kill me." Maps whined out loud; she was hoping that he wouldn't be here for another hour so she'd be able to get the chance to talk to Damian. She had asked the doctor kindly hours ago to allow the boy in when they were done bandaging her before she fell unconscious. Thankfully they had agreed to her request; even though he wasn't blood-related, he still saved her.

Sadly, it wasn't going to be easy to explain all this to Kyle. She can't well enough just come out and say, _'Hey, bro, I was planning to sneak out to meet Batman, and Robin hope you're not too mad._ ' For starters, he wouldn't believe her, and two he'd be pissed if he knew she was planning on sneaking out in the first place. Maps groaned out loud again, rubbing her head; she was already stressed out about the attacks; she really didn't need this right now.

"Maps!" Maps shot her head up to see her brother, worried etched on his face making his way towards her bedside. "Kyle, I'm so sorry I should have listened to you. I was just-" Maps was cut off by her brother, wrapping his arms around her.

"Shut up, you dork none of that matters anymore. I'm just glad you're alive and safe." Maps were caught entirely off guard by his sudden embrace; she thought he was going to chew her ear off or something not... this. But regardless of what she thought, this was nice, she needed this too. Maps snaked her hands behind her brother's back and squeezed him tight as her shoulders began to relax, and her heart felt at peace again.

"Thanks, bro," they stayed like that for a few minutes before separating.

"I'm so sorry Maps, I should have never let you go off on your own, I should have been there, tell me what happened?" Kyle said in a low, hushed voice with a serious look on his face, Maps gulped, and her smile faded. She didn't want to say it was still pretty hard to come to terms with what had almost gone down back in that alley.

"I-I don't want to talk about it, but just know that nothing too bad happened I just had a mild head injury, and a few bruises is all." Kyle's grip on Maps tightened to the point it became painful, but Maps said nothing of it. She could only imagine what he must be feeling right now, of course, she'd never blame him for what happened, but it still pained her to see her brother like this. He's so overprotecting but for good reasons, when our parents had left Kyle swore to protect me no matter what.

She had told him how ridiculous that idea was considering the amount of trouble she gets in, but either way, he was persistent on keeping that promise. His methods may be over the top, but she never hated him for it... because she also silently promise to protect him too. But the past is the past, there's nothing we can do about spilled milk they had to move forward or else thing will never get done. Maps reached forward and hugged her brother again, stroking the back of his head for good measure.

"It's alright; it's okay." Maps could never hold it against him for being this way. He was so keen, not only for her but for their family. Maps felt something warm fall on the back of her shoulder.

Tears? Kyle soon wrapped his arms around her shoulders, squeezing her tightly, leaving no room between the two. Maps instantly felt like crying too, this was all her fault she did this to him. Her Gran is probably doing the same. But she has to be strong for both of them, silently, she rubbed her eyes from the swelling and patted his back a few times. "The doctor said I could go back home the day after tomorrow will you be able to visit me?" Kyle pushed back, staring into her eyes with disbelief. 

"Of course I will! are you crazy I'm never letting you out of my sight again." Maps laughed. 

"Okay then, will you call Damian in here?" Kyle frowned.

"Why? I mean he saved you don't get me wrong, but what's your relationship with him? How did you two meet?" Kyle asked. Maps began to sweat; she's not sure what she should say.

"Um... well..." Maps stuttered. 

"We attend the same school." The two siblings turned to their new visitor, leaning against the door. "Damian!?" Maps almost shouted out of surprise, covering her mouth.

"Oh, is that so?" Kyle asked suspiciously. "I haven't seen you before." Kyle folded his arms, giving Damian a hard stare, Damian equally giving one back to him. "I'm new, besides we've met before today." Kyle did remember Maps saying she was with a friend today, but that still didn't sit right with him.

"Maps, is this true?" Maps nodded vigorously, "Yep, he's the one I was talking about." Maps laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head, of course, she had no idea if him attending to the same school was true or not, but she'll have to ask him later the critical thing right now was calming down her older brother.

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but he's cool and nic-" 

"I don't care about that; you shouldn't be going around making friends with just anybody, regardless of how nice he is." Kyle cut her off by shouting, Maps cringed. Kyle let out a long sigh before turning his attention back to Damian, who still looked unamused by their little conversation. "What business do you have being an acquaintance with my sister?" Kyle asked demandingly, Damian shrugged at his temper as if it wasn't a big deal. "Maybe because I wanted to. I don't have to have a big reason why." Kyle growled, Maps could tell this conversation was only going to lead to them fighting more. She needed to stop this.

"Bro, calm down, okay, you can interrogate him later, but right now, I would like to talk to him... alone." Kyle wasn't going just to let some stranger be alone with his sister; that wasn't going to happen, but looking at her pleading eyes. He let out a breath and decided to give in to her demands, but not before shooting the teen a glare.

"You two get 10minutes, and that's all." Damian just shrugged, rolling his eyes before saying, "Whatever I don't have long anyway." Damian smirked, watching the eldest turn red in rage.

"Guys would you just stop already." Maps were already getting sick of their constant bickering; she has a feeling this is going to be a reoccurring thing. Still, right now, she was too tired and ready to go back to bed, but not before she talks to Damian, she'll have to apologize to her brother later, but for now, he seriously needs to leave.

"Fine." Kyle begrudgingly left the room, leaving the two teens alone.

"You should be nice to my brother; he's only looking out for me." Maps scolded him, Damian pulled up a chair next to her bed, gazing silently into her eyes, Maps stared back, unsure of what to say to him. Words can't express just how thankful she is of him. But she doesn't want to seem too sentimental? She wonders, will he dismiss her appreciative? How to go about it was beyond her?

"He started it, besides I didn't do anything wrong, so his displeasure towards me is senseless. Apart from that, it's been a long day, if I'd known you were prone to danger like this I might not have agreed to help you." Damian said, sliding his hand into his pocket to pull out her hairpin. Maps gasped, taking hold of her clasp, "You should take better care of that." Maps nodded tears welling up in her eyes. Cradling the little pin in her hands, she's so thrilled right now; she knew Damian wasn't a bad person; her intuition was right. He just seems rough around the edges is all.

"I don't know how to thank you." Maps whispered.

"You don't have to just focus on getting better." Maps nodded before silently handing him back his sweater and vest. He took it without a word. Maps were about to apologize for his clothes being ruined but remembering something important.

"Damian, what about... you know who?" Damian shook his head, telling her not to worry.

"Do not worry about that, I've contacted him and explained the situation, he understands although it'll be a while until we can reschedule another time with him, he is a very busy person after all." Maps nodded if only she hadn't gotten hurt, none of this would have happened and then she would have gotten her chance to meet Batman and Robin. Wait? Did he say him? As in singular.

"Hey, when you say him, you mean just one person?" Damian nodded, not understanding her confusion. Maps let out a colossal whine, frowning her face in displeasure, "So you're saying I'm only going to meet one of them? Please tell me that one is Batman, right?" Maps pleaded with the boy, cupping her hands together. 

Damian's eye began to twitch in annoyance, "What do you mean by that exactly? You should be grateful I even got you a meeting with one of them." Damian yelled that last part.

"I-I know, and I am, but I mean... Batman is just waaaaay cooler, and I've always wanted to meet him and maybe get his autograph, of course, that wouldn't be appropriate at a time like this. But really it would be awesome if I meet the one and only _Dark Night_ I have a whole collection of him and-" Damian looked ten times more tired then when he entered here, hearing Maps go on and on about how awesome it would be to meet Batman, but not Robin. Damian's irritation was crawling back up before he knew it he shoved his hand over the girl's mouth, shutting her up completely.

"If you want, I could just tell him you're not interested." Maps' eyes widened in horror and shook her head and looked defeated. Damian didn't like the fact that she would prefer his father over him; he was just as good as his father, maybe even more so. The minute Damian had thought that he quickly shook the unwelcome thought swiftly, removing his hand from her mouth.

"Good, so don't waste my time." Damian stood up, pushing the chair back. "I should be heading home now, goodnight." Maps began to panic; she still hasn't gotten out a proper thank you yet, quick in her panicking she blurted out. "Come over to my place this Saturday." Damian stopped in his tracks and turned around, "What?" He asked, confused, Maps blushed, turning her head fast to avoid eye contact with the boy.

"You may not deem it worth your time or necessary, but I want to thank you properly, plus I don't think Kyle will let me see you again if you didn't introduce yourself properly to him." Maps laughed nervously, why was she acting like this she's acting like a space cadet.

"I don't-"

"Regardless, you're coming over." Maps cut him off, asserting her dominance. Damian's face scrunched up into a frown, watching the small girl strive so desperately to acquaint herself with him. However, it's not like Damian has anything better to do on Saturday, and it'd give him an excuse to leave the manor for a while and away from his nagging brothers.

"Fine, text me the details later and get some sleep; I'm going home." Maps smiled nodding, her eyes had a certain sparkle to it as her face glowed with joy. Her smile seemed to have grown ten times bigger, she looked so goofy to him but in a cute way. Damian frowned at that thought, hastily making his way out of the room.

"Goodnight, Damian." Maps shouted right before he left.

Damian had stepped out of the room shutting the door behind him, to be met with the scowling older sibling. Damian groaned internally he was going to have to get along with him if he's going to be working with her. Not like he's obligated to, but he'll breathe more easier with him off his back, plus he doesn't need any more stress dealing with the brother, his sister gives him enough of that as it is.

"You two done talking?" 

"...Yes, we're." The two were quiet for a minute, but Damian decided just to leave it there; they'll have to see each other again soon anyway. "Good night." With that, Damian left. 

**~o0o~**

The next morning Damian woke up to what wasn't the most amusing sight. "So when are you going to introduce us to your girlfriend, Dami?" Damian let out a weak growl, the first thing he saw when he woke up was the eldest brother hovering over his face with the biggest grin wiggling his brows suggestively. He didn't get a wink of sleep last night, considering he had got home around 3 in the morning. His mode was still foul from last night's developments. "She's not my girlfriend," this was pure torment, why couldn't they just leave him alone? 

"And would you move already? I don't have time for your childish games Grayson." Damian made a pass to shove Dick off his bed, but wasn't quick enough. Dick fell on top of him, knocking the air out of him. Dick laughed as Damian's rage began to boil over.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me," Dick said, batting his eyes innocently. Damian rolled his eyes, finally giving in. The faster he told him, the sooner he can get back to sleep. "Fine, I'll tell you, but get off of me first." Dick complied, sitting up straight poised to listen, Damian told Dick everything about how he and Maps first met and how he had gotten himself invited to her place this Saturday.

"Wow, and all that happened yesterday?" Damian nodded; it seems like such a short time for things to get this out of hand, and what's worst is he hasn't even started the investigation yet. They were pressed for time, school will be starting soon, and the kidnappings only seem to be getting more intense. Damian can live a double life but a triple that's pushing it. He's beginning to regret taking on this mission, what was he thinking this can't possibly end well, at least not for him.

Every time he's around her all sorts of things have been happening, something that he can't quite explain. Like the way she smiles at him and how it makes him feel uncomfortable, or the way she pouts her lips and how cute he found it, or the way she clung to him last night. He can't well enough explain what's wrong with him and it's quite bothersome, the worst part is that it's all so new to him. In fact, it's much more intense than he had first realized, he's only just met the girl, and yet here he is talking about her, thinking about her, he's even been invited on a dat-

Damian quickly banished that thought, no, no, no, it's not a date but a gathering. Yes, of course, he's only there to gather more information on her and her family to help the case, that's right. Lost in thought, Damian soon forgot that his brother was still waiting, surly for more gossip. "I told you everything. What else do you want?" Damian snapped at his brother.

"I don't think you've told me everything; you had a mini-crisis there didn't ya?" Dick smiled; he could read Damian like a book, watching a blush slowly creep up on Damian's face. He was so cute right now, Dick thought.

"Well, if you ever need any help, you know who to call. I'll support you in whatever you decide to do about this and don't overthink this too much I know it'll come to you eventually." Dick patted his shoulder before leaving the room, tilting his head unsure of what he meant by that. But his words had brought some small measure of comfort. Which was appropriate, Damian took a deep breath and tried to take his words to heart, but was still perplex by the advice... he'll think about it later, choosing to get some more rest.

**~o0o~**

"Augh, I'm soooo bored." Maps flopped back on her bed, rolling around in it before she gave in to the pain. "You're only in here for one more day, relax." Said Kyle flipping to the next page in his book, Maps lifted her head, glaring at her older brother.

"You know when I asked you to bring me something to entertain myself, I meant my Batman comics, not some boring old textbooks." Maps shouted out her frustration.

"Aren't you the one who said she was behind on her seasonal project? This is the perfect time to get started on it before its too late. Don't wait until the last minute to do it; you remember what happened last time you did?" Maps frowned, oh she remembers alright, that was probably the most embarrassing day of her life. How was she supposed to know that they had to present their project in front of the whole class. Mrs. Miller had only done that so that she could see who didn't do their work and slacked off that semester. "I remember, but doing homework is soooo not on my todo list today." She whined.

"Well, make it so, I'm not going to hold your hand for this one. You'll have to do it on your own like a big girl." Maps frown grew deeper; she wasn't having any of Kyle's mockery. Maps folded her self deep within the sheets of her blanket and pulled out her phone.

 **Detective1#:** My Dear Prince, I have been locked away again by the overprotective ogre he is forcing me to do hard labor, please, save me. 

**PartnerInCrime:** Why do you insist on texting me for ridiculous things?

 **Detective1#:** I'm bored -_-

 **PartnerInCrime:** And how is that my problem?

 **Detective1#:** It is your job as my savior to come and rescue me from this boredom.

 **PartnerInCrime:** I'm NOT your savior I'm busy right now, bother someone else.

 **Detective1#:** Noooooo! I'll keep texting you cat memes if you don't come and visit me right now >_<

**PartnerInCrime:** That's not really a threat... besides I'll block you or better yet turn my phone off, come back to me when you have an emergency.

 **Detective1#:** Why can't you see my boredom is an emergency, not only that I'm sooo behind on my school project.

 **PartnerInCrime:** Well, then I suggest you better get started.

Maps screamed in her pillow; she was furious now.

Why was he so difficult? Maps puffed her cheeks pouting, for some reason she had this unusual urge to see Damian today. But now that was thrown to the wind, she doesn't want anything to do with him now. She quickly shut her phone off throwing the covers down her legs kicking them off in the process. "If he wants to play that game, so can I Kyle hand me my backpack, please." Kyle raised a brow, confused but obliged to her demands anyways, Maps snatched her backpack and took out her papers she has the whole day to complete it and it was getting done today no more excuses, no more distractions it was time to get to work.

**~o0o~**

Damian soon realizes that he wasn't getting anywhere with this search. Without knowing her legal name, he can't find reliable data on the girl who calls herself Maps, like some sort of stage name? "What is she, 12?" Damian had looked at their last address and found nothing related to their break-in or any evidence that they had ever been there, to begin with. It's as if they had disappeared from the system altogether; there's absolutely no trace? Damian wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, there are other alternatives but-

"Damian, what are you doing?"

Damian would have been surprised if it was anyone else who snuck up on him without catching his attention like that, but of course, his father was on a level of his own when he needed to be. "Nothing much just browsing I assume you came to find me concerning the incident last night?" Bruce nodded.

"I thought you were past this stage, Damian; instead, I heard you brutalize a man on tv this morning." Bruce's voice void of emotion glared at his youngest son, Damian flinched, not at his father's intense glaring but more so at the fact that the media had got word of his 'assault' he was pretty sure the media would be a bit more discreet about it, he guessed wrong. Damian was planning to explain what had happened himself when he got the chance, but that plan backfired.

Now he wasn't going to hear the end of this, his father may have been lenient with his punishment when he was 12 years old, but now that he was 16 he wasn't going to be merciful. Stating that he was _too_ _damn old to be acting out like this_. Todd was more than a perfect example of what his father would do if you crossed the line. "I did what I had to protect someone... important to me? I will admit I overplayed my role, but I do not regret what I did. I am sorry to disappoint you, father, but I assure you I am not revolting into my old ways... it was just a spur of the moment." Bruce stayed quiet, observing his son. 

Before letting out a long and tired sigh, "I'm not disappointed in you Damian just upset, Dick told me the soft version of what happened last night I'm happy to hear you now have," he coughed into his hand "a significant other, son, but I wish you'd introduce us to her." Damian was seriously going to murder Grayson, in the most horrendous brutally way possible.

That wasn't even in the slightest way believable, that Damian Wayne would have a _steady_ , and yet there his father stands wanting to meet his... no, this wasn't happening, he needs to end this now before it gets out of hand.

"Father, she is not my significant other; she is just a girl I meet while I... was looking for an appropriate school that would meet my expectations." He lied.

Bruce's eyebrow quirked in disbelief. "Ah-Huh, and have you chose a school that you might want to attend yet? If not, I'll pick." Damian shook his head.

"No, but I will settle for Gotham Academy. I heard you went there once, father." There was some truth into that, he knew his father had once attended Gotham Academy, but of course, it was just the first school he saw on the list. His father nodded and patted his son's shoulder. "Alright, I'll start making preparations, but that doesn't excuse you from your punishment you'll be grounded until the start of the new semester and no patrolling for a week or leaving the manor without one of your brothers, is that understood?" Damian nodded; it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, he'll have to live with it for now.

"Yes, but father, is it possible I start the day after tomorrow I have..." Damian hesitated.

He wasn't sure how to word it without stating the obvious, but he didn't need to for his father had already given him his answer. "Alright, that's fine, but I don't want any problems while you're on punishment." Damian was surprised, but he let it go, it was best not to question him he was just grateful he didn't have to explain himself. Before Bruce could walk away, he notices his son's probing in the last break-in they had taken care of a few days ago. Curious Bruce asked, "What's this?" Damian didn't answer right away, only staring at the screen in front of him with a blank expression.

Bruce was about to ask again before Damian said, "Studying."

Bruce eyed him curiously as Damian began collecting his things. "I have something I need to do today so I won't be back for dinner." Bruce wanted to ask what it was but decided not to and opt to just nod his head. "Don't be out too late." Damian nodded towards his father before walking into the elevator, as the doors closed in front of him. It's best if he didn't know Damian thought, it's not like he couldn't handle it himself.

Of course, once Damian gathers enough information on the girl, he'll be able to close this case quickly, and his family will stop pestering him about it. Damian looked down at his watch to see it was 2:30 pm enough time to get his meditating and his work out in before he goes and sees her. Visiting hours don't end until 10 pm. Although, she should be released by 5 o'clock, they don't like keeping patients there longer if they don't need to.

There are a few things he'll need to accomplish today, and the main one is finally getting Robin associated with the case; it's best to get this out of the way now rather than later. He doesn't want to look like some con. Plus, it'll be easier to extract more information without having to ask directly. It'll give him an excuse to do a bit more digging tonight alone. His punishment is a setback, but it isn't too significant. It'll only last a week he'll just have to go as Damian during that week off, she's hugely trusting, a bad habit to have, but one he can take advantage of for the time being. But before he does, he should check just to make sure she'll be discharged at five today.

Damian sent a quick text to the girl waiting a minute for a reply back but got none. He sent another one just in case she hadn't noticed the first one, still no response back. Damian began to suspect that there was something wrong, could she be in danger? After what happened yesterday, he wouldn't rule out the possibility as implausible anymore. Damian stepped off the elevator, making his way towards the garage guess training can wait, but was stopped by an un-wanted guess.

"What up bat brat where are you heading to?" Damian ignored the second eldest, quickening his pace, but Jason wasn't giving up so quickly and began following him.

"Hey it's rude to ignore people, I'm just going to keep following you until you tell me," Jason said smirking as his little brother scowled at him, Damian let out a long sigh. "If you must know, Todd," Damian said with annoyance.

"I'm going out to pay Jon a visit, and he wanted to show me a new game he recently bought." Damian lied, it wasn't too absurd though. But it was the only way to avoid too much suspicion without telling them the whole story. Best to keep it simple; he doesn't want his family knowing about his investigation; honestly, it was none of their business, but that was the perks of living in a house full of detectives, they were extremely obtrusive.

"You seem a little too eager to get there which is strange for-"

"What I do is none of your concern, so I suggest you go bother someone else. I don't have time for your continuous probing," Damian yelled, finally growling. 

"Damn! who the hell are you yelling at?" Jason yelled back; the two glared at each other, daring the other to make the first move. Damian's temper was on a hair-trigger. Again when he was younger, the smallest thing would have him throwing fist of rage, yelling, throwing jagged words. Damian was above that now he has matured some, but he was getting sick and tired of his family's constant interference he's old enough to do whatever the hell he wanted. Curious or not, they need to back off of him, and give him some space to breathe.

"It seems like I can't go anywhere without seeing you two arguing." The two boys turned their heads to the voice, Damian internally sighed in relief to see someone here with some sort of common sense.

"It's nice to see you as well, Gordan," Damian said to the redhead in his usual sarcastic tone. Barbra scoffed at his comment, Jason rolled his eyes. "Well, if the brat here didn't have such a temper, this wouldn't be happening. I was only asking a simple question, but then he had to go and blow off his top. Which makes me believe that he ain't telling the truth here." Damian growled; he didn't have time for this.

"Oh, where are you going, Damian?" Barbra asked. Great now she's involved, truthfully he didn't need to tell them anything regarding his whereabouts, but that'll only make him look even more suspicious. Looking at his watch, he noticed he wasted thirty minutes with this pointless conversation. "Now, now guys, let's just leave him be, we don't want him getting worked up again now do we?" Damian spotted Dick walking downstairs, joining the group. This was Damian's chance to leave, Grayson will handle the rest. He'll have to reconsider his death another day. 

Damian began his track again towards the garage, seeing as he won't have time to change but was stopped in his wake by Dick grabbing his shoulder. "I'm not done with you yet, little d, Bruce wanted me to take out shopping." Damian faced his eldest brother frowning in confusion. "Shopping? For what?" He asked apprehensively.

Dick smiled and said, "Shcool supplies, what else? I heard you were going to be attending Gotham Academy next year," Dick said excitedly. Another interruption, surely Grayson knew where he was going judging by the wide grin on his face, so why couldn't he just let him go? Was he planning on...? Oh no.

"No! we will do this once I get back from..." Damian paused, taking a glance at his other two associates, "My visit from Jon's," Damian finished, he heard a small scoff coming from the other male before rolling his eyes. "Yeah, sure you are, and I must be going to a damn amusement park or some shit." Jason unconvincing rolling his eyes.

"Tt, shut your mouth Todd as I said it's none of your business where I go or what I do." Damian snapped Damian had half a mind just to leave.

"Don't give me that shit after what I did for you last night. I need some answers." Jason wasn't taking the hint much to Damian's displeasure; he was most likely going to have to explain himself in the end. Still, he had somewhere to be right now he might as well get this shopping over with so he can quickly check up on her and hopefully learn some new information, if not today at least tomorrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about, and as can you see, I have something to do, good day Grodan." Damian speed walked away, dragging Dick along with him leaving Jason shouting after him. "You know damn well what I'm talking about, get back here brat!" 

**~o0o~**

"Don't you think that was a little excessive? They're going to find out eventually they always do," Dick said, making a sharp turn. Damian hadn't said a single word to Dick since they left the manor still pissed at the fact that he told father about his business, but he'd be lying if he wasn't grateful for saving him from that disaster back in the hallway. But that doesn't change the fact of why his brother was doing this. "I wasn't born yesterday, Grayson. I know why father sent you," Damian said, still looking out the window arms folded and legs crossed.

Dick pulled up to the supermarket parking in the nearest slot before moving the driver stick into the park. "Oh, and what's that?" he asked, turning off the engine.

"You're here to get more information on my case dealing with the girl so you can feed that info to father, am I correct?" Damian said, finally glaring at his older brother, but Dick just smiled and exited the car. Damian reluctantly followed suit. "All I was asked was to take you shopping, then go pick up your uniform and schedule from the school they already have you registered." Damian cursed under his breath. His father moved with posthaste; he wasn't one for hesitation. How was he going to explain himself to that girl?

He wasn't even sure what school she attends? Damian let out a tired sigh.

Dick was currently holding three different binders, all designed with varying superheroes on the front cover. "Let's buy the Robin one. It has ten different sections." Dick mused. Damian rolled his eyes he genuinely didn't care what he got he wanted to make sure things weren't going sideways with Maps while she was out of his sight, he still couldn't get used to that name.

"I don't care let's just hurry up, I have plans for today." Damian took the binder and threw it into the shopping cart, followed by some other school supplies he saw on a nearby shelf, tossing what he thought looked school appropriate. "There, let's go." Damian began pushing the cart towards the checking station.

"Wait, you need a backpack not only that you need a combination lock for your locker," Dick said as he walked towards the backpacks. "I'll go see if they any plain backpacks you go look for the locks." Damian nodded, thinking it was best to split up. Damian looked down the many aisles until he finally found the one harboring locks. Spotting the one he needed, he reached up to grab it but felt something soft instead. 

"Oh! I'm sorry about that, sir." Said the woman standing next to him, smiling awkwardly. Damian examined her appearance of this impertinent woman who swiped the lock from underneath him. The girl looked quite strange. She seemed to be eighteen or so with long black hair falling below her waist, with black piercing eyes, pale complexion, a slim nose, and an hourglass figure.

She was dressed in a revealing red skirt and a baby blue crop top showing off her belly button piercing, adorned with black high thigh socks and white flats, her nails were long and pressed in yellow and glittered with fake diamonds. Now that he's gotten a good look at her, he could be mistaken about her age she had quite a large bust for an eighteen-year-old? Damian put on the so-called polite charm and greeted her. "That is alright, ma'am." Damian reached up to grab the other lock tossing it into the cart.

He nodded towards the woman before walking away. "Wait, I know you." The woman said, grabbing onto his arm Damian flinched he detected the smell of cigarettes rolling off of her he didn't really like being touched, let alone by some stranger.

"You're that Wayne kid, um Tim Drake, right?" Damian mentally cringed.

"No, I am not, now if you'll excuse me I have something to do." Damian shoved her hand off but didn't get far when she grabbed his hand instead. "Wait if your not, then which one are you? Sorry, there's so many of you guys people lose track." She giggled, smiling up at him. Damian gave her a cold look hoping she'd get the hint just to leave him alone, but it was ineffective. Damian was going to have to be more assertive without causing a scene.

"Look harlot I told you the first time-" 

"Now, I remember you're Damian Wayne!" She cheered in triumph as if she had solved the answer to life's biggest problems, Damian found himself in a weird predicament. Most people would just give him a passing glance and move on with their day; some wouldn't even bother giving him the time of day. He's received all sorts of ' _looks_ ' throughout his life and learned to take them with a grain of salt.

Most of these fools couldn't hold a candle to him in comparison; he'd come out on top in everything. But yet here he was standing wasting his precious time on some low life. "My name is Elizabeth; it's nice to finally meet royalty." Strange, he doesn't remember asking her for her name? And what's with this royalty business? Pulling his hand away, he left that aisle without a second glance ignoring the woman's calls. "Hey, little d, where were you? I'd thought you'd be by the checking station what was the hold-up?" Damian grumbled under his breath, placing the items on the checking aisle.

"Not important," Was all he said.

Dick looked back, catching a girl not much taller than Damian eyeing the two curiously. "That'll be forty-five dollars, sir." Said the clerk lady snapping Dick back to the previous task at hand, he quickly paid the lady but not before glancing back at the young woman who mysteriously disappeared. Dick barely had a chance to even ask Damian who she was before he was dragged out of the store. Stuffing the bags in the trunk, they were off to the school; it had taken them at least an hour to get there. The second they pulled up, there was already someone waiting for them.

"You must be Damian Wayne, I presume?" There stood an older man dressed in a black suit and a clipboard. "Just park over there in the front, and we'll get started on your tour Mr. Wayne." Dick nodded and drove up to the nearest park.

"So when were you going to tell me this wasn't a pick-up and go, Grayson?" Damian clenched his teeth before hearing the driver's door opening. "Oh, I wasn't it would have made things more difficult if I had, now let's go." Dick closed the door behind him before making his way towards the school Damian cursed before slamming the car door behind him. 

**~o0o~**

"And this will be the boy's dormitory we try to limit the number of kids to two per room, but if we're unable to, the most people we've put in a room is at least four. Usually, you'd have to pay for that sort of prerogative, but do not worry, Mr. Wayne, your father, has already given us a generous amount of money to put you up in a room alone." Damian hummed uninterested in his interpretation; it was already so late out, couldn't they have done this tomorrow?

Damian noticed that there were still a handful of kids on the campus. Most of them lounging around the yard or walking down the halls giving Damian intriguing looks, some smug and others he couldn't pinpoint. Being on display at Wayne galas was a pay off for him, considering he had so many onlookers. 

"We've given you advance classes requested by your father, of course, we've also made sure you have other choices outside of that. At Gotham Academy, we pride ourselves on our children's educational growth." Damian was pretty sure half of the teachers here couldn't give a rat's ass about their students. Damian internally sighed; he was most likely going to be teaching the teachers a thing or two Damian detected, but that wasn't the plan. He was to show his father and the social services how _friendly_ he can be in an environment of people around his age group, then leave.

Damian was going to lie low on this one and go about his school experience accordingly.

"Now, this will be your room for the school year, Mr. Wayne?" Damian shook his head, peering into the room to see two beds on each side of each other, all dressed neatly. There sat a nightstand in between the two holding a single lamp. Across from that was a desk and another lamp much smaller than the other and there sat his tex books, then there was the dresser and a walk-in closet everything smelled new; clean. Damian spotted only one window though out the whole room.

He walked over towards it, taking in the view it was directly above the yard. Now that Damian has a chance actually to get a good look at it, it was presented with a few large oak trees and benches galore, bushes, and other smaller trees; there were flowers scattered all over the field. There were miles and miles of land leading into a forest which was fenced up, preventing anything getting out or through, Damian had to admit this was a fascinating view.

"Does this please you, sir? If not, we can look elsewhere." Damian shook his head.

"This will do, if it isn't too much trouble I'd like to continue this another time." The older man nodded, ushering them back towards the exit. Back in the car, Dick asked, "So, you want me to drop you off at the hospital?" Damian frowned. "What gave you that idea?" Damian played clueless, hoping he'll drop the subject but no such luck there. "You know, the hospital where your girlfriend is." Dick had a mischief smile playing on his lips as if taunting him to snap. 

"I don't know what you are talking about, let's head home now." Dick chuckled and started up the car again. "Whatever you say, little d." It wasn't long until they reached the manor to find everyone lounging in the living room. There sat Jason watching the news and eating a chocolate chip cookie, next to him was Tim texting on his phone with a laptop sitting neatly in his folded legs. 

"Where did Babs go?" Dick said, plopping himself next to Tim.

Tim shrugged his shoulders, not bothering to look up from his phone. "I just got home not too long ago." Dick nodded, seeing as he was still in his business suit.

"Jay?" Jason pointed behind him with his thumb. "In the cave said something about a new case she's been meaning to check up on," Jason said, taking another bite out of his cookie, Dick said his thanks and made his way down the cave. Damian was about head back to the garage and head out until Jason had called for him. "Hey, we're not done talking brat." Damian turned around to his brother, giving him the most uninterested look he could muster. "And this concerns me how?" Damian asked, Jason was about to make his way to him when Dick poked his head in.

"Hey, Jay Babs needs your help down in the cave." Jason sighed and nodded, but not before he pointed his two fingers towards his eyes then towards Damian's, leaving behind some curse words here and there. Dick winked at Damian before waving him off. Damian nodded a small thank you to his brother and continued his way towards the garage.

**~o0o~**

"Ugh, why is this soooo hard?" Maps groan as she slumped back into her hospital bed. Her brother had left an hour ago saying that he needed to head back to work and that he'll be back to pick her up around 6 pm. Since then, Maps was working hard on her school project but came to finishing it halfway before giving up, well there goes her plans for today. She wasn't in any pain as of recently and wanted to go for a walk but thought against it, what if she got jumped again? Or if someone was secretly watching her? Or someone who worked here was working against her?

Maps wasn't going to take that risk again, not after what happened last time. She was lucky to be alive right now thanks to Damian, he swooped in out of nowhere and saved her like a superhero it was so surreal to see him fight like that he looked like he was going to kill those men.

Now that she thinks about it, she wasn't paying much attention. All she heard were yelling and punching everything else was a blur; she was too shook up even to process what was happening, but when she did look up, she saw the two men who had tried to rape her cowering on the walls bloodied and broken.

She had no idea Damian was even capable of doing that? But in reality, she had no idea who he is.

Is this a sign as well? That she should be more cautious of him? Maps had always made decisions based on her gut instinct, and her gut was telling her that Damian isn't some sicko who's secretly out to get her and her family.

Although, after what she witnessed, she wasn't sure. Maybe her best chance at getting to know Damian was to ask him out front. Remembering how awkward her last conversation with him was last night, she highly doubted she'd speak to him comfortably. She smacked herself groaning. "I forgot to ask what school he goes to." Maps picked up her phone, turning it on to see she had two messages from Damian. 

**PartnerInCrime:** Are you being discharged today?

 **PartnerInCrime:** Answer me, don't make me come up there.

Maps gulped, she didn't like that last one. Was he going to come up here? Maps check to see what time he texted her. Her eyes widen with shock reading that he had texted her four hours and a half ago. She was so dead, would he be mad at her if she told him that her phone was off?

Maps quickly texted him back.

 **Detective1#:** Yes, I'm being discharged at 9 pm today. I'm so sorry I didn't text you back sooner. I was working on my project and lost track of time.

It was probably too late now, Maps thought. But it's not entirely her fault though he did say he was too busy to visit anyways so technically she wasn't in the wrong here, and it's not like he'd actually show up. Out of nowhere, Maps heard a ding sound coming from the door, like a ding from a phone. "So that's why you couldn't answer my texts, was because you had your phone off?" Damian said, giving Maps an angry look, yep she was screwed.

"Um, hey, partner, what's up?" Maps laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head.

Damian raised an eyebrow at her as if saying ' _really_.' He walked into the room, planting his butt into the chair next to her bed, still sporting on a hard scowl. "What's up? Are you serious? Didn't I tell you our phone conversations were for emergencies and yet you had your phone off? To where I couldn't contact you, do you see the dilemma?" Damian questioned. 

Maps nodded, "I know I screwed up, but in my defense, you said you weren't coming to visit, you um... how about I just make it up to you?" Damian didn't look convinced, leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Enlighten me, then, how will you make this up?" Maps began to speak but then stopped herself. What would a rich kid even want in return? What would he consider fun? Thinking of ways she could make it up to him, she had ended up with nothing and just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, what do you want?" She asked cluelessly.

"For you to be aware." His scowl hardened at that Maps let out a sigh, there's just no winning with this guy.

Nonetheless, Maps had placed her right hand over her heart and swore, "I Maps Mizoguchi will be fully aware of her actions and surroundings from now on." Maps smiled, Damian rolled his eyes before he realizes she had just given him some relevant information, her last name.

"I thought you were being discharged tomorrow?" Damian asked uninterested; Maps shrugged her shoulders. "Guess they don't like freeloaders." So Damian guessed right, figured as much.

"Hey, can I ask?" Maps started snapping Damian out of his thoughts.

"What?" he said.

"Are you really going to Gotham Academy? Or did you say that so my brother would get off our case?" Damian's eyes widened in surprise, hadn't known she had gone to one of Gotham's most privileged schools, let alone the one had chosen, albeit, he doesn't know anything about her period. But out of all the schools in Gotham, she attends there? It baffled Damian to think she had that kind of money to go there? Maybe she depends on a scholarship or some grant of the sort. Another useful set of information he could use to his advantage.

"I wasn't lying, completely." Maps tilted her head in confusion.

"What do you mean by completely?" She asked.

"All of it was true except for the part of me attending there before, I'll be starting there this coming up semester." Maps eyes lit up like the fourth of July and squealed in her hands. "Then that means you and I will be attending the same school. This is great Damian think of all the things we can do there. I'll show you all the secret departments and passageways and oh! right I'll have to introduce you to my friends and get you into the detective club and-" 

"Slow down; I never asked to meet your friends." Maps pouted, "Why not? They aren't bad people; they'll absolutely agree to let you into the club." Damian wasn't worried in the slightest about whether or not they'll accept him. If they're her friends, he could only imagine them being presumably a handful just like her. Although, if he's neighborly enough, maybe he could get some much-needed information out of them.

"Come on, please, at least let me introduce you to them." Maps poked out her bottom lip giving him her best puppy dog eyes. Damian rolled his eyes again; he'll only have to put up with it for a while. "Fine, I'll agree to meet them, but don't get your hopes up." Maps smiled.

"Deal," she said.

"I also have something I need to discuss with you about," Damian said, sitting up straight in his chair he looked at Maps seriously, she quickly understood where this conversation was leading to.

"I've set up another ' _meeting_ ' with the vigilante today." Maps eyes widen in shock and awe; she didn't think she'd get an opportunity like this again, and yet here it was sitting right in front of her. "I understand if it's too soon for you to be-"

"No! this is perfect thank you really," Maps interrupted. "Where are we meeting this time?" she asked.

"Same place, same time if you want I can tell him to meet you somewhere more convenient considering what happened last time, it's too dangerous for you to be out there." Maps considered his option she was already receiving so much; she couldn't be selfish; Robin is a busy person. At the same time, she was pretty sure her brother and Gran were more than likely going to keep her on house arrest until the new semester started. Sensing what Maps probably thought, Damian took it upon himself to decide for her.

"I'll just tell him to meet you at your house around 10 pm." Damian pulled his phone out and began texting someone, maybe it was Robin? Maps thought.

"Wait, are you sure that's okay? I mean, it won't be too much trouble, right?" Maps asked in concern, but on the inside, she was ecstatic. She didn't have to sneak out tonight. "It's fine; just send me your address." Maps grabbed her phone quickly sent Damian her address. "Good now that, that's all cleared up I'm heading home." Damian stood up from his seat to leave.

"Wait!? aren't you going to help me with my homework?" Maps pleaded.

"Why would I do that? It's your fault that you're behind on your work, next time don't do it until the last minute." Damian was about to walk out until he heard her sniffling, he stopped in his tracks to look over his shoulder. Her hands were covering her face while she sniffed again but louder this time. Damian blinked before he groaned, he wasn't in the mode to deal with her, he looked down at his watch and read it was almost six pm. There was still time left until he went home to prepare. Begrudgingly, he walked back to his seat and sat down.

"Fine, I'll help you." 

Slowly, Maps raised her head and smiled. There were no tears on her face but a wicked grin. Damian had been bamboozled, "Wait, you were-" Maps interrupted him by tossing a book into his lap.

"Great! read chapter five to me." Maps pulled out her notebook and glittery pin, Damian growled; he'll remember this for next time. They had worked together on Maps homework for a good few hours before Damian had to leave for patrol.

"Thanks for the help partner now I don't have any more work to do for the rest of the year now." She smiled while she did her mini booty dance in her bed. Maps stood up and stretched it was almost 8 o'clock, and her brother wasn't here yet. Maps had sent a quick text to him, asking if he was coming by to pick her up.

"That's weird; he said he'd be back around 6 pm?" Maps said out loud to no one in particular. But Damian heard nonetheless and also found it weird seeing as the boy was pretty protective of the girl.

"Maybe he's just running late; I should just catch a ride on the bus." Maps said texting her brother that she was heading home now and that he should text her back soon. Maps pocketed her phone and began gathering her things the doctor had come a few hours ago saying that she was free to leave at any time. Maps had only stayed because she was waiting for her brother to come to pick her up. So she wouldn't be riding the bus alone at night. It looks like she doesn't have much of a choice now.

"I'll take you home."

"Really?" Maps perked up at his offer.

"It's too dangerous at night, plus I don't want to keep rescuing you, so it's best I just take you home." Maps didn't like the fact that she quickly became the damsel in distress in this relationship. She became so dependent on such a short time knowing him, she was perfectly capable of handling herself in most situations. Besides that one incident, she had a while back... and the one before that, but other than that, she was pretty capable of staying out of trouble.

But she'll let this one slide. She really needed a ride home. "What are you, my chauffeur now? My bodyguard?" Maps giggled. Damian scoffed at her antics.

"Apparently, I'm your babysitter as well."

"Hey!" Maps yelled in protest.

"Let's go we don't have all day, besides you should take it as a privilege, not many people have the opportunity to consume most of my attention." She rolled her eyes but said nothing of it jotting down that he was somewhat of a narcissist. "Okay, thanks," Maps stuffed the rest of her things into her yellow backpack and put on her shoes. "Alright, I'm ready to go." The two made their way out of the hospital and to Damian's car. 

"Wow! you own a Chevrolet Camaro?" Maps gasped in shock Damian looked at her funny before saying,

"Yes, please don't drool on my car." Damian stated before starting it up Maps still gaping at the Camaro smoothing her hands on the front hood. "It's so perfect... I could never afford something like this," she said in awe

Of course you can't, Damian smirked as she kept praising his car, but he decided to keep his thoughts to himself. "Get in before I leave you." Maps snapped out of her trance and hopped in his car, strapping her self. Damian started the car hearing the engine roar Maps squealed like a schoolgirl 'this is so cool,' she whispered to herself. Damian pulled out his phone, turning on Bluetooth. "Turn GPS on," The screen on the dashboard began glowing, GPS turning on automatically putting in Maps home address. "Wow! I didn't know cars can do this?" Maps reached to touch the screen, Damian instantly smacked her hand away. 

Maps yelped in pain, cuddling her smacked hand, "Don't touch anything unless I tell you to, understand?" Damian commanded, reversing out of the parking lot Maps stuck her tongue out at him before folding her arms angrily. Damian didn't care much to say anything about it, honestly, if there were any car, Damian belonged in it was this one.

A brand new custom made Chevrolet Camaro, mean sleek charcoal black, embellished with a strip of metallic shine along its roof and hood. Damian pushed the gas pedal, indulging in the roar of the engines. It was a gift from WayneTech, fitted with the latest WayneTech security features it was Damian's early birthday gift from his father.

At first, Damian wasn't too thrilled about the car seeing as he wasn't very sentimental about material things. To make matters worse, his father had insisted that he showcase the vehicle at another charity event being held within a few weeks. But after a few spins with the car, he grew to cherish it as if it was his own; the tiers screeched in protest as Damian hit another sharp turn. That's what drew him towards machines. They followed algorithms, not emotions. Damian made a glance towards the girl in the seat next to him to see she stayed to herself watching the scenery go by. 

Which reminds him, "I should assume I can now start calling you by your legal name, Miss Mizoguchi?" Maps snapped her head towards the boy with a look of confusion. 

"Excuse me what?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well, it didn't feel right calling you by that absurd nickname you gave yourself; I usually address most people by their given name, preferably their last." Maps frowned and shook her head in disdain.

"No you don't get it, I don't call myself Maps just because I like maps," Damian gave her a side glance saying that he wasn't buying it. Maps glared daggers at the boy, but Damian just shrugged it off turning back to the road. "I'm serious." Maps nearly shouted. 

"Then what's the reason? If not that reasoning alone?" Maps pouted, folding her arms in her seat, silently vowing not to say anything to him. What would he know anyway? Maps looked out the window. Damian notices the tension had grown; he can practically see the hurt in her eyes. 

A few minutes pass by, and Damian decided it was best to just apologize to her for what reason? He didn't know, but this subject must have been a touchy one; he could only guess it must have something to do with her parents. "Look, I apologize. I didn't mean to come off as... insensitive I was just asking a simple question." Maps ignored him, continuing to stare out the window.

Damian sighed out loud he wasn't good with these sorts of affairs, he wouldn't even bother to correct himself most of the time and just let it be. On most days, apathy just washes over him like a cold shower when talking with people because nothing they say truly matters, nothing significant worthy of his time. So then what makes her any different? Why was he peculiarly conscious of the woman sitting next to him, her plump round cheeks, followed by her many freckles, and her short brown hair.

She wasn't anything special looking as he absorbed before, and being around her brought nothing but trouble. Yet, Damian could not for the life of him explain why he felt the need to be around her more often than now.

Damian faintly hears a small giggle coming from the girl beside him he looked at her, wondering what was so funny. "I'll forgive you but under one condition." Damian was about to argue against her motion; however, she'll just keep pouting if he didn't hear her out.

"And what might that be." Damian was already dreading her answer Maps smiled knowingly and said, "I want to come to your place for Christmas Eve." Damian jerked the car forward by pressing on the breaks harder than needed; his eyes grew in panic.

"Why!?" Damian asked Maps shrugged again.

"Kyle is working that day... no surprise there and Gran is going out with her bingo friends so I'd be home alone they had suggested I go out with my friends from school, but most of them are either out of town or MIA." In all honesty, she was just curious to meet Damian's family. 

"Meeting my family is a bad idea, no, absolutely not pick something else," Damian commanded, Maps was taken back a bit by Damian's reluctance. Still, she wasn't backing down from this; she was going one way or another. "Don't be like that I bet they're nice."

"Them being nice isn't the problem here..." Maps pouted again.

"I don't want anything else, please Damian I'll be soooo bored at home, and this way it'll be easier to get to know each other, and I won't be home alone, and on top of that-"

Maps kept going on and on about all the reasons why she should go, irritating the boy further. Her coming to the party only spells disaster once his family gets word of what he's doing. There's just no letting it go. Not only that, but they'll also tease and poke fun at him all day long for even having a relationship with another human being and on top of that a _girl_. Damian could already feel the stress coming on.

"...and I'm likable once your family sees me they'll be hooked on me like Jenny is on cocaine." Damian didn't want to ask about that one.

"I honestly can't see any good reason as to why I should invite you," Damian said indifferently from her little rant.

"What? Are you serious? I just- I don't care you're taking me, and that's final." She was stubborn. He'll give her that. Damian looked back at the girl hoping that if he keeps rejecting her, she'll eventually give up but saw no sign of her giving up anytime soon.

"Fine," Damian said reluctantly. Maps smiled and did a silent cheer in her head, but before she could thank him for his cooperation, he surprised her by saying. "Only if you tell me why you suspect your parent's involvement? It seems like you don't have a very beneficial relationship with them?" Damian asked.

Maps had almost forgotten about her parents. Frankly, she was glad that she did; she shouldn't have been all that surprised that he'd asked her that after all, their relationship was based solely on this case or this mystery per-say. But talking about her parents wasn't an easy topic, would he presume her crazy if she said she just had this gut feeling? It was best if she gave him the whole story instead then just coming up with a simple answer.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, okay." Damian raised a brow but said nothing, Damian finally pulled up to a large house at the end of the corner of the street. _ **'You have reached your destination'** _Damian pulled into a complete stop before shifting the car in the park.

"We're here," Damian said, Maps head snapped up, and sure enough, she was home. 

"Thanks again for driving me home I seem to be owing you a lot." Maps said sheepishly. 

"As expected," she shook her head, but just as she was about to exit the car, she remembered something she wanted to ask him. "Hey, before I go, do you have any request for dinner tomorrow? I wasn't sure what you liked." Damian thought about it but was coming up empty. He didn't have any preference other then they keep the menu meat-free.

"Anything is fine, fair warning I'm a vegetarian, so hold off on the meat and dairy if you can." Maps nodded, understanding jotting it down in her memory before hopping out of his car, closing the door behind her.

"Good Night Damian. See you tomorrow. Dinner is at 5 pm sharp, so be here an hour early so we can talk." Damian nodded, starting up his car again and drove back down the street.

Maps yawned barely covering her mouth in the process her night still wasn't over with; she had one more visitor left to see tonight. Maps pulled out her phone and sighed with relief to see her brother had texted her back about a few minutes ago.

 **Big Bro Kyle:** Sorry I couldn't pick you up today, the boss had me stay another shift, you got a ride home, right? By whom?

Maps thought it would be best if she kept that part a secret from him.

 **Detective1#:** I got a cab home Gran had given me emergency money awhile back, so don't worry, I'm home now. Don't stay out too late, bro." 

**Big Bro Kyle:** Alright, remember you're still on house arrest. Don't go out tonight, you understand?"

 **Detective1#:** Yes sir, butt, munch.

With that, Maps shut off her phone and ran up to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say to everyone is to please be safe & look out for one another during these times with the virus spreading out it seems like no one is safe and please don't stock up on things like toilet paper, food, etc. everyone is struggling to get by these days because there are selfish people like that in this world. I pray for this all to be over soon, I'll try to update as much as possible.


	4. I'm Here For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian and Maps aren't the only ones struggling through this thing called life and teenage problems...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a doozy, I can't stress this enough probably the most difficult one yet. This took me too long to write out but it's here and better than ever because this is the longest chapter I've made yet so get your snacks cause we aren't done next chapter will also be long, I'm going to try and get it out there to you guys asap.
> 
> FireQueen: Olive

Damian couldn't believe he was going through with this. 

Damian pulled out a spare uniform from his trunk and began changing, good thing he was in a secluded area. All Damian had to do was show up and confirm that Robin was on the case which, meant she wouldn't go off and do anything too reckless. Damian finished strapping on his boots, and slipped on his mask; he was ready now. With a moment towards himself, he found himself with conflicting feelings with his intent. This was beyond his comprehension; Damian took a minute to take in the seriousness of his decisions.

Why was he even doing this?

Damian was long past opting out the minute he was caught following her that day. It still astounds him that he was apprehended; nevertheless, so much was happening in the span of a few days. It was awfully confusing, and Damian wasn't sure how to approach the state of affairs, he soon found himself bending backward for one person. Shaking his head of unintelligible thoughts, Damian pulled out his grappling gun and shot it into the air as it hooked onto a nearby light post swinging onto the next. He wasn't very far from her house; thankfully, he'll be there in less than five minutes although his questions still stand. What possibly could have possessed him to act so out of character? Damian racked his brain for various answers; to only come up short. He didn't have time for this; he'll devise a solution later, for now, he had a mission to complete.

Finally, swinging up to the Mizgouchi's residence, he hopped down into a dark area scouting his surroundings for anyone. Appreciatively, he saw no other life and jumped into a tree. The branch he stepped on shook ever so slightly, causing a faint rustling of the leaves. Damian peered out of the leaves to find the girl leaning by her window seal; it didn't seem like she was paying much attention to her surroundings, which meant she didn't hear nor see him coming. Damian made his way towards her window and tapped on it. Maps jumped back, surprised? Excited? Anxious? Whatever it was, she was quick to throw the window open, jotting her head out, finding herself face to face with the boy wonder.

"Are you the Mizoguchi girl that my friend had mentioned?" Maps nodded vigorously as she fidgeted with her hands. She backed into the room, ushering him inside, Damian maneuvered his way in skillfully landing gently on the soft carpet. A sliver of moonlight had spilled into the room, though not enough to ignite the fiery hues of the yellow rug, but enough to navigate between her desk and wooden chair. Before he had even slipped through her window, Damian knew it was going to be a cloudless night as the sky freckled with stars. Discreetly, Damian crept to a far off corner of her room to hide between the shadows to keep himself hidden as much as possible. 

Maps stood off to the other side of her room, staring at his silhouette as if in a trance that she refuses to break from. Damian stood there unsure of his next move, her chocolate-brown eyes shine brighter than any star he's ever seen before, he's afraid even to move. Worried, she might freak out or jump at him out of excitement. But in actuality, he has nothing to worry about if that did happen... in theory, the only thing he should stay wary of is keeping concealed within the shadows as much as possible even his voice was a sure liability. It's best if he remained in the shadows from now on when meeting up as Robin. Anyhow, he should wrap this meeting up quickly, but before Damian could begin his questioning, her eyes soon widen with curiosity and step closer towards him. 

"Hi, um I-" Maps whispered in awe as she grew closer and closer towards the vigilante she was getting far too close for his liking. He broke the silence by saying, "Stay back, I'm only here to ask you a couple of questions and for any evidence about your case." The freckled girl stopped in her tracks, blinking in surprise, but as quickly as it came, it soon changed into a small frown. Damian didn't have time for this; he slowly backed up towards the window, instigating that he was about to leave if she didn't answer him.

Damian saw the panic on her face, and she raced towards her dresser. She silently picks up a thick brown journal, pushing the drawer back; she rushed towards him, handing him the book being mindful of his demand. Damian reached for it scanning over the cover, flipping it open, finding it filled with all sorts of information dating back as far as his grandparent's era, curious he started reading a few sentences labeled under a cut-out newsprint she glued to the page. The rest of the other pages were mostly the same, some containing pictures that were way too blurry to even make out a decent image. He silently closed the book, placing it between his belt and pants.

"I found those in my dad's office one day; I just organized it in order as best as I could..." Maps trailed off on that last part.

"Is this all you have to give me?" He asked in a low deep voice.

"No, actually, there's something else I went digging yesterday through my parents' old room and found something interesting." Maps pulled out a folder containing full of documents, on top of the folder it writs _'Burn.'_

"Thought you'd have a better understanding then I did, I read over them, but I wasn't sure exactly what it entails." Damian nodded, she couldn't see him do it, but she understood that he got the gist of it all. "If I need any more intel, I'll be paying you a visit here and exactly at this time." Maps didn't say anything after that just looked down towards her feet as her lips curved downward sporting on a cute little pout. 

"What is it?" he asked. Maps looked up at him, contemplating what to say.

She bit her lower lip. "It's just um well," she began fidgeting with her fingers before sporting on a wide smile. "Maybe, if it's alright with you, I could maybe... tag along? I could be a valuable counterpart." Maps were quick to exclaim, Damian stared at her as if she'd just produced a rhinoceros from her pocket.

Maps couldn't see the vigilante very well, but she could imagine the sparks in his brain, desperately trying to connect the dots and instead just causing a short circuit. He'd looked like a pop-eyed toy from one of those claw machines at the fair. 

After a few seconds of silence, he asked. "Why?" while making a confused face, not knowing what else to say.

She shrugged her shoulders shyly. 

Truthfully, she was caught off guard by his curiosity? She had believed he would just brush her off by saying _'it's too dangerous'_ or _'it's best if you leave it to the professionals'_ something along those lines, but he didn't? Even though he was well hidden, she could tell he was genuine about it. She couldn't help but smile. "Well, because I want to help out, more than just feeding information to you. I can't just sit back and let you do all the work. I could be doing so much more than that, "Maps gasped as she just had an idea. "I could be your sidekick."

Damian chocked on his shock, to think she'd come up with such an off the wall idea. Damian was a little scared to tell her no, she seems a little too excited to be getting out there. She looked determined to help as best as she can. "I'll... take your proposal into consideration, but for right now the best thing you can do to help is by feeding me any intel you find, please stay out of trouble until I come back with results." Maps looked downhearted but nodded nonetheless.

Damian climbed back out the window but stopped and turned towards her, "You did sufficient work today keep up the good work." In a wink of an eye, he disappeared without a sound as if he had never been there, to begin with. Maps saunter towards her window, shutting it close and lock, leaning against her wall, she began to reminisce at everything that just happened. She sighed dreamily out loud; she won't forget what Robin had said the words kept repeating themselves in her head over and over again. Maps watched as he swung away, she may have only been able to help just a little bit tonight, but she has a good feeling things are going to change from here on out. "Until we meet again, Robin."

**~o0o~**

It was late, almost as late as their patrols, which would be pretty late. It was now 1 am where Damian now stood atop Wayne tower, arguably the tallest building in Gotham. He had just finished his share of patroling for tonight and has been staring at the city below him for the past hour, inferior to the despair he felt when looking over Gotham. What was so special about this place anyway? Damian questioned, he breathed in the cold smoke and then exhaled. He was quite familiar with Gotham's polluted air by now it no longer bothered him; it was now just a passing thought to him.

Damian has lived most of his life here in this city wearing this cowl for god know's how long and yet crime never seems to cease. Every night people scream in fear and horror; they don't feel any safer even now with his presence here; nothing ever changes. There are countless untold mysteries within this city that he has yet to discover; he hasn't even grazed the surface, not even a little. Some days Damian wishes he could run away, leave everything behind. Would it even be possible for him at this point anymore? Damian thought.

"An endless endeavor," Damian whispered lightly, shivering from the cold. "A lonely one at that." Damian breathes a puff of hot air through his mouth, debating if he should go home or not? This could be his chance to dig into her case without his nagging family breathing down his neck. Damian slipped the notebook out from between his pants and belt and flipped the book open to the first page. 

_**1st January 1904:** _

"The opening of _Bellinton Industries & Co. proved beneficial for the city of Gotham, and it's many citizens residing here. The company grew profitable and successful over the years of business. Thanks to the dependable and respectable James Bellinton, the company grows to provide jobs for all and provide aid to those in need."_

_Reporter, Robert J._

**_4th February 1905:_ **

_"Thomas and Martha Wayne takes a stand against gun violence; the Wayne's have offered a generous amount of money donated to the new 'Anti-Gun Law' organization. Not only that, but they've also provided a check of one million dollars to help the many victims who have suffered from the violence and the loss of their loved ones."_

_Reporter, Robert J._

_**13th February 1905:** _

_"...On other news, the Bellintons' are in the production of a new project which expresses its further development in the technology of electric guns, which will be provided to Gotham's police station and other private estates. Raising the amount of heavy artillery within the city of Gotham tenfold, no further comment was made about it."_

_Reporter, Robert J._

_**20th May 1910:** _

_"Mayor Hill and the Bellintons' are seen at a meeting together at 6:30 am this morning the details about their discussion is unknown. Lately, it seems the James Bellinton is in cahoots with many of Gotham's rich and famous, the steps to fame must be getting to his head about now."_

_Reporter, Robert J._

Damian skipped a few pages all seemingly the same gossip here and there some referring to the Bellinton's partnership with Hill, Dent, and even Falcone? Damian knew if you wanted to make it to the top, you'd have to _alliance_ one's self with the top leaders in Gotham but only a few things here and there referring to his grandparent's involvement. Why are there where any clippings of them in the first place? Damian kept scanning a few more pages of newspaper clippings here and there until something had caught his eye.

_**26th June 1981:** _

_" **BREAKING NEWS:** Thomas and Martha Wayne have been shot and killed. The latest news stated_ _that the family of three were just done seeing a movie; they were soon ambushed by a petty thief who's name was leaked by an unknown source. The man the police are currently are searching for is named Joe Chill. Leaving the young Bruce Wayne alive, he is now in police custody, further news on this will be released into the public in the next coming week."_

_Reporter, Robert J._

The news he read was nothing out of the ordinary, but the big fat question mark on the picture leads him to believe that she believes there's something more to the murder of his grandparents. Damian saw a little sticky note at the end of the page, written on it was.

 _**"Read more into this. Dad had a written journal page about the Waynes'. I don't know why, though? I left you a little present at the back of my notebook; I hope this helps." -** _ _**Maps**._

Damian opened the back of the book and found a piece of paper stuck to the back cover, he peeled it off opening it with his two fingers, he read out loud.

_**Day 50,** _

_In recent days leading up to our plan, I have found such betrayals in many of my allies and even in my family. Matter such as these need to be dealt with accordingly and efficiently, I can't risk having all of our hard work go down the drain over a few good-doers. It was brought to my attention just how important it was to keep this organization under wraps if someone was able to get a hold of this it could mean chaos for my company and me. I don't like getting my hands dirty, but if I must, I will sacrifice anyone and everyone even my closes friends, my "partner" is handling that as I write this out now, it's my turn to clean up the other half. I must fix the mistakes that have been made. **-** **J.B**_

Damian twisted the pice of paper over then back again, "Is this all of it?" Damian put the paper down and found another newspaper clip.

_**1st July 2010:** _

"Breaking News: _Bellinton Industries & Co. has been bombed over two hundred casualties and seven hundred dead. People are evacuating the downtown area _he multimillionaire James Bellinton has gone missing; there are no reports of his whereabouts. _..."_

Damiannoticed the clipping was torn at the bottom of the page, preventing him from reading anymore. Judging by the rest of the excerpts, the same reporter also published this one. He'll have to visit this Robert. Of course, that'll have to be his back up plan there had to be more information he can find on the bat computer. What Damian didn't understand was why her father's last name doesn't correspond with her current last name? And what organization was he going on about? Who bombed his company, and why?

Damian has never heard of the Bellinton's before? Maybe his father might have more insight into it. Damian stood up from his squatting position, stretching his limbs from side to side.

"I should head home now father would be crossed with me if I'm out any later." Damian murmured to himself he pulled out his grappling gun, shooting it down to the next tallest building in reach and swung down to repeat that process all the way home.

**~o0o~**

Damian had come back to a quiet house. The house was lit with nothing but the reflection of the moon's light beaming down from the highest windows. He decided to forgo through his window, seeing how late it was, he won't get caught sneaking in? Nobody should be up at this time it was almost 5 am, and if anybody were up, they'd probably still be out on patrol, but that's not likely it's practically morning. If _anybody_ would be up, it'd be Drake, but Damian worries not about the third eldest, he was always indifferent towards Damian; he could care less what he did in his free time.

Damian walked into the kitchen and found a note on the table from Alfred and a plate of food wrapped up neatly for him. The note said, "The next time you're late for dinner, there won't be any cookies for you," Damian grimaced, the rest of the note reminded him to eat dinner and to be prepared for his wrath tomorrow. Great now, he has two guardians profoundly disapproving of his _actions_.

But Damian didn't feel hungry. His appetite was pretty much nonexistent these last few days, Damian refrigerated the plate of food and made his way upstairs. He wanted to drop his worn-out body on his bed, but his room was placed at the end of the hall, passing his brother's rooms. Which means he'll have to be quiet as not to wake them up. Damian began his wake towards his room but stopped feeling a substantial anxiousness within the pit of his belly. Damian had a strange feeling that they weren't here? Albeit it was silly, he felt the urge to check on them.

He opened Dick's room first to find him asleep soundly, he slowly closed the door and moved on to Tim's room next to find it the same as Grayson's asleep it was rare to see Drake asleep, but Damian didn't dwell on it and moved on to the next. He slowly opened the door to find Jason's room empty. Panic arose in him, _where is he? Where did he go?_ Damian thought. Frantically he pulled out his phone and dialed Jason's number but stopped himself from pushing the call button. This was Todd for crying out loud why was he even worried about him?

Damian began to calm down, to think that he was paranoid over Todd. He must be out on patrol or at a bar getting drunk. Closing his door, Damian finally made it to his room, locking the door behind him, he began shedding off his clothes and changing into something more comfortable. He collapsed on his bed rolling over in his California King size bed, finding himself a soft spot, he had a big day tomorrow. Hopefully, he'll be more favorable in finding more information on James Bellinton and this _secret organization_ and how his grandparents were involved in it.

The following afternoon, Damian had gotten up due to the aroma of waffles hitting his nostrils. Damian's stomach growled as if on cue to what he was smelling, well, he might as well start his day off now, better then never. Damian lazily pulled himself out of bed and trudged his way downstairs to the kitchen.

The noisy chatter of his family filled his ears once he stepped through the dining room to claim his seat next to Dick. "Good afternoon little d," Dick stated clearly in a happy mode, Damian gave him a quick nod and grumbled a good afternoon to him.

Damian looked around the table; his eyes landed on Drake, finding him on his phone, probably toying around with the bat-computer security honing on his skills. Next was Jason, who was scarfing down his food like an animal Damian made a disgusted face then turned to his father reading the paper. Bruce turned towards him, raising a brow, Damian raised an equally bored eyebrow in response, Damian opened his mouth to greet his father when out of nowhere. 

Alfred placed a plate of warm waffles in front of him than a glass of orange juice. Alfred remained with a static and bored expression; he surely must have obtained the crut expression thanks to his father and the horde of people he now calls family's rebellion stage. That reminds him, "Father, I have a question to ask of you," Bruce stopped reading the newspaper to give his youngest his full attention.

"And that is?" Bruce asked, Damian soon noticed how quiet the room has gotten and how all eyes were now on him Damian coughed into his hand to shake off his nerves. "Can you possibly tell me what you know about James Bellinton? I recently read an article about the man and heard some false accusations that he was involved with our family." Damian replied, Bruce, looked confused with his son's out of the blue question but answered him seriously anyway.

"I vaguely remember him from my childhood I don't know much about him or exactly how he was involved with my parents they never talked about him, I do remember there being a scandal between him and his partners and the bombing of his building and that he had disappeared shortly after." Damian nodded; it was pretty much what he read last night from her notebook, although it didn't say anything about her mother? Damian frowned at his realization.

"What happened to his wife?" Damian asked. 

Bruce frowned, "She died recently after, it was said she was crushed during the bombing there were no witnesses, so there wasn't much to go off of." Bruce replied, "Although it was said from his family that she was murdered by her husband James, sadly, the police couldn't question James due to his unexpected disappearance." Damian's eyes widen in shock if her mother was dead then why did she point out both of her parents being involved? Damian hummed in thought. She might be able to explain more about this, considering the little hint she had placed for him in the notebook.

"Why are you asking me about this?" Bruce asked curiously.

"Just curious," Damian took a bit out of his waffle.

"Please, like anyone is going to believe that." Damian looked pointedly at Jason.

"Kind of sounds suspicious to me too," Tim joined in turning off his phone to drink his coffee.

"How about we change the subject? Have you guys finished buying your Secret Santa gift?" Dick asked the group they all gave each other passing glances, and a shrugged Tim chipped in saying he had already bought his gift a few weeks back, Dick nodded returning to his food. Damian breathe out a sigh of relief, but he knew he wasn't out of hot waters, yet Jason was still glaring at him, and his father never went back to reading his paper still displaying his curiosity. Damian needed to change the subject and quick, "Father, there is one more thing I'd like to discuss with you." Damian asked anxiously.

"What is it?" Bruce asked at a loss for his son's apprehensiveness.

Damian coughed down his nerves feeling his brother's eyes upon him once more. "If it's not too much trouble, I wish to... invite a companion to the Chrismas eve party, and it's alright if you reject I know this is last minute." Damian finished his face flushing with a warmth he was unfamiliar with; he can't help the awkwardness he feels whenever he's talking about her with his family. As if she was someone significant, which she's not! But to keep his cover-up a secret, he'll have to declare her as his... friend.

Just the thought makes him feel queasy; it didn't help watching an affectionate smile spread across his father's face. "That would be alright I see no harm in that," Bruce insisted. "Although it'd be an odd number of gift-givers," Bruce stated a matter of factly.

"I know I had already thought up a plan," Damian said, finishing his orange juice. "The best course of action is to tell her not to bring a gift," Damian stated Alfred paused to fix him with a stern look.

"Maser Damian, It'd be rude to exclude your guest from the activities we've planned that night. I suggest you get her updated on what we have planned so she may come prepared." Alfred raised an amused eyebrow smiling at Damian.

"Her!?" Both Jason and Tim exclaimed out loud, surprised written all over their face. Damian shot Alfred one of his signatures glares to no one's surprise; it hadn't affected him at all. _He planned this, didn't he?_ Damian thought to himself.

"It's a girl, with flesh and blood? This can't be happening; someone call the press _the great o' mighty Damian_ has a girlfriend." Tim dramatically place a hand over his forehead shaking his head in disbelief.

"She's not my-"

"I knew it! it was strange how you acted around that chick; you couldn't have just told me that rather than have me chase you down." Jason shouted over the table.

"I told you it was none of your-"

"This is great now I can finally meet my sister-in-law again." Dick intervene in the conversation already planning his mini get-to-know-date with the new addition to Damian's group of friends.

Damian let out a long and agonizing sigh. He knew this was bound to happen no point in fighting it; he honestly didn't have the energy at the moment, only getting a few hours of sleep today. Bruce couldn't help the small smile at their interactions; it's refreshing to see all his boys together like this. He can tell that his youngest is changing, his growth may be subtle, but he can still tell. Should he thank this _Maps_ character for his son's development?

"I have to agree with Alfred Damian it would be nice to include her, why don't the two of you exchange gifts." Damian stopped his shouting match with Jason to look at his father in utter disbelief and confusion.

"You mean to each other? I have to go out and buy another gift?" Damian asked incredulity. Shopping was Grayson's and Alfred's field, Damian wasn't one for shopping unless he was forced to or needed something substantial. But to play his role as the _friend,_ he'll need to put in some effort outside of just introducing her to his family.

"Alright, I suppose it wouldn't kill me to go out and buy her a gift," Damian mumbled.

"That's the spirit Dami if you'd like I can come with you and help you pick out a gift for her, I know what women like," Dick stated confidently. Damian scoffed at his brother's declaration Damian has a good feeling that the Mizoguchi isn't like most girls he's come across before. "Do what you want, Grayson I won't stop you although I suggest we go tomorrow I have plans today." Damian finished up his plate of food and left the dining area and back towards his room before anyone can question him about his plans for today.

It was well enough past one o'clock now, and he needed to be there at three. Her house was about an hour and a half from the manor he needed to make haste if he wanted to make it on time. Damian quickly showered and pulled out a set of clothes he had hanging in his closet and put it on, grease his hair back, and brushed his teeth. He made his way downstairs to the garage, starting up his car. The engine roared as Damian drove off the manor's parking lot and through the twin gates. He was speeding down the lone street into Gotham city with one destination in mind.

**~o0o~**

Her stomach began growling, but she had a good feeling it was because of her nerves more than the smell of cream sauce and vegetables coming from the oven. "Mia dear, when did you say your little friend was coming over again?" Gran called from the living room. "At 3 pm, Gran." Maps shouted over her shoulder. Maps continued stirring the pot of chili when she felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket.

 **FireQueen:** Hey, you still alive? I haven't heard from you in a while.

 **Detective#1:** Hey, Olive, sorry been busy taking care of my Gran.

 **FireQueen:** I understand, do you have time to talk?

 **Detective#1:** Yeah give me a sec **  
**

"Hey Gran, can you stir the pot for me? I need to make a quick phone call." Maps called as she lowered the heat on the stove. "Sure, dear." Maps gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before running upstairs to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her, she swiftly jumped on her bed, quickly dialing Olive's phone number.

Olive picked up after a few seconds of ringing. "Hey, Maps, how's it going?" Olive asked.

"Pretty good break has been just one trip to the grocery store then home nothing too major," She lied. "How about you?" Maps asked, hopefully directing her away from her poorly made-up lie.

"I'm at the Academy volunteering as a shepherd for the new students I'll be doing this for the rest of the break, it's something to do so don't judge," Olive said Maps laughed.

"I didn't say anything, is that all you've been doing? What about the winter break project did you finish that?" Maps asked as she walked towards her window to open it to let the cold crisp air hit her face.

"Yeah, a long time ago," Olive chuckled on the other end. "I'm not like you, Miss. Last Minute," Maps pouted but laughed alongside her anyways. "l have been up to something though..." Olive trailed off. Maps hummed in excitement.

"What tell me?" Maps said, waiting patiently for her reply.

"Well... it's nothing special, but I've sort of met someone." Olive whispered, Maps could practically hear her blushing. 

"Oooh, who? What's his name? Does he go to our school?" Maps asked.

"His name is Tristan, and yes, he goes to our school he usually just hangs out in the library most days that's where we first met I was tutoring Heathcliff that Saturday, and as usual he was running late, so I decided to read while I wait quietly. Then that's when I bumped into him sitting in the back reading to himself," Olive finished.

"Aww, was it love at first sight?" Maps giggled, imagining Olive's utter embarrassment. 

"You know I don't believe in that stuff, but I did feel... something ...anyways now we meet every Saturday in the library to talk, the place is practically empty, so it's not like the librarian cares if we hang out there." Maps smiled, glad to hear her sister/best friend found someone she likes.

"Well, that's nice to hear once school starts up again you better introduce him to me." Maps demanded in a stern sisterly voice, but also a soft, playful voice, she heard Olive laugh on the other end she soon joined in.

"Alright, alright enough about me, I know you're hiding something from me, Maps and you better tell me what," Olive voiced.

Maps chuckled nervously, "I don't know what you're talking about chum there's nothing else going on." Maps started to sweat; she wasn't good at lying, bluffing maybe, but not much else. She knew she couldn't pull a fast one over Olive; she was just that observant, especially when it came to her.

"Maps?" Olive said in a warning tone. Maps need to think of something fast.

"Um, well... you see, I..." Maps stammered.

"Just spite it out already what?" Olive snapped.

"I-I've met someone too." Anxiety was clawing at her heart. It wasn't a complete lie; she did meet someone new but that someone wasn't well-liked among us ordinary folk. Evidence was made clear enough from Kyle... Maps just hopes that Olive isn't the same, and she'd have more of an open mind about Damian before she just outright judges him. Maybe she won't ask too much about him.

"Oh! Why didn't you just say that? That sounds cool." Maps had just dodged a bullet there; she let out a breath of relief; maybe she didn't have to worry.

"So who is he?" and back to panic mode, she goes.

"He's nothing special, just some random guy I met..." She lied again.

"Yeah, right, no one's _'nothing special'_ when it comes to you that only means that he's extremely special, huh?" She hit the nail on the head.

"Haha, you're right; you got me there, so hey, let's talk about something else, kay?" Maps laughed nervously; she didn't want Olive finding out about Damian just yet she wouldn't understand why she's _associating_ herself with him in the first place. 

Although it doesn't seem like she has much of a choice in the matter, knowing Olive, she'll keep digging until she reaches the truth, that's one of the many qualities she likes about her. But getting Olive and her friends involved in her problems is a _'no-go'_ and _'absolutely not up for debate'_ kind of deal.

"No way! Come on, tell me, I won't tell anyone I promise," Olive whined.

Maps debated on it, then decided she'll have to play her cards right. "Alright, fair enough," she hears a little yes on the other end of the phone. "I guess it all started...when we ah first met at Bob's Milkshake joint downtown he was there with his family, and I may have overheard them talking about him going to Gotham Academy... and the rest is history." She lies again.

"What! no way I need more details, at least tell me what his name is?" Olive pleaded.

"Um, his name is Damian..." Maps trialed off.

"Damian? Huh, where have I heard that name before?" Olive thought out loud.

"You haven't! Now that we established that, let's talk about-" Olive cut her off and asked. 

"What's his last name? Because I'm pretty sure I've heard someone like that on the news before, someone pretty important, I just know it, it's on the tip of my tongue." Maps weren't getting anywhere with this; she'll just have to come clean about his name and come up with something on why she and Damian had become close. "It's Damian Wayne, that's his name." It went eerie quiet on the other end. Maps worried she might have done something stupid.

"Wayne? Bruce Wayne's youngest son Damian Wayne?" Maps gulped Olive didn't sound too happy about this.

"Eh, yeah, he seemed nice when I met him," well, that was partly true, she had caught him following her like a creep, and then he acted as if she were in the wrong. But ever since then he's been nothing but helpful, maybe they didn't start well, but that could change over time, everyone deserves a second chance.

"Are you crazy why would someone like him want to be friends with you? Not saying there's anything wrong with you, but I mean he's just, I don't know..." Olive finished trailing off.

"Exactly you don't know, I bet once you get to know him, you'll learn to appreciate his, uniqueness so don't worry Olive, I got this under control." So she thinks?

"All I'm saying is be careful, take things slow, okay?" Slow is something she didn't have the luxury of, Maps sighed internally. Maybe they were right? Perhaps she was moving a little too fast into this; she doesn't know anything about him, nor why he was helping her in the first place? But Maps didn't have time for formality; she needed to end this before anyone else got hurt. And if Damian was willing to help, then she'll gladly take up his offer. The quicker, the better, diving head in first was never a good strategy in Maps' book. But what else can she do? This was the best course of action, and Damian hasn't given her any reason as not to trust him, so what's the harm in having a little faith? Maps just hopes this doesn't bite her in the butt later on.

"I will thank you, Olive, um, and he's in the same year as us." Maps said excitedly, she had already planned to introduce him to her many friends at the detective club once he got settled in.

"Really? Hm, maybe we'll run into each other. I heard a kid had paid a lot of money to have a whole room to himself, crazy, right?" Maps didn't even know the faculty could do that? They were pretty strict when it came to boarding.

Maps saw a familiar black car pull up in her driveway. "Ah, sorry Olive I gotta go Gran needs me, talk to you later." Maps hung up before Olive could ask her another question, Maps tossed her phone on her bed and raced downstairs.

"Hey Gran, how's the food coming along?" Maps asked before tossing off her apron that she forgot to take off. "It should be done in an hour, or two don't worry, I've got it from here on out, you'll have to introduce me to your little friend once he gets here." Maps' grandmother pulled out the spinach rolls from the oven, placing them on the table. Maps looked at the spread of food and made sure everything was in place.

They have the vegetarian linguine, spinach rolls, caesar salad, and the bulgur chili. The cream sauce casserole is still in the oven, and all they need left was the turkey burgers that Kyle is making once he gets home from work. Alright, everything was going accordingly, right on cue, the doorbell rings.

"I got it." Maps said as she raced towards the door but slowed down to a stop to fix her hair and skirt. Maps hadn't prepared any special clothes; she just picked the first thing she spotted in her closet and tossed it on she wore a mid-thigh red frilly skirt with her black t-shirt with a yellow Bat-symbol on the front of the shirt complimented with her yellow and black striped knee-high socks and to finish it off her favorite yellow flower hair clip. 

"Alright, I'm ready." Maps unlocked the door, and an ear-splitting smile flashed across her face as it created slight dimples and creases that moved her freckles, her important guest has finally arrived.

"What took you so long?" Damian barked, forming a scowl on his face. Regardless of his attitude, Maps was quite happy he showed up, despite herself. She rolled her eyes and stepped aside for him to enter.

"Nice to see you too, your highness." Maps said sarcastically as she bowed for him. Damian scoffed, rolling his eyes, he stepped in, taking off his shoes and placing his coat on the coat racket. Now that Maps has a chance, she noticed his very mature attire, and his curls were pushed back slick with gel complimenting his emerald green eyes, framed by smooth brows. His skin was tanned more so than usual today, or that could just be her imagination. He wore a black blazer with a white button-up shirt and grey slacks.

"If you're done ogling me? I suggest we go inside now." Maps lingered a bit longer before shrugging her shoulders and locking the door behind him they, began walking towards the kitchen. Damian swept his gaze around the house in the grandeur of it. The walls were a soft viridian, coupled with brown wood borders, which had matched the furniture of the living room which he had spotted on his left there sat a large light brown couch and a mini tv the floor is cherry hardwood covered with a thick rug of multiple shades of red. The room was lined with books, tall wooden bookcases between the windows with maroon curtains. Finishing it off with a glass table in the middle of the room, Damian continued walking down the long hallway towards the kitchen/dining room. 

The Kitchen wasn't too stirring, but it was decently homie, Carrara marble counters lined along the wall parted by the oven, sink, and refrigerator ending at the entrance of the door as few more shelves littered the back finishing off with a door to the right was a pantry. Stood in the middle was a long dark wood table stretched long enough for a family of twelve. The other half of the room was covered with windows, curtains similar to the ones in the living room.

"Gran, he's here." Maps said as they saw her grandmother make her way to the two.

"It's finally nice to meet you, Mr. Wayne, my granddaughter, has told me good things about you I'd like to personally thank you for saving her I'll be forever in your debt." The older woman held out her hand for him to take. Damian looked at her hand then back up to her, "That is unnecessary I was only doing what anyone else would've done," Damian grabbed her hand regardless and shook it lightly. "but you're welcome." He said softly, Maps' grandmother smiled.

"Call me Lilly, as you know already, I'm Maps and Kyle's grandmother." Damian nodded, letting her hand go. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Lilly, and I will allo- appreciate it if you'd called me Damian." The elderly woman gingerly smiled and nodded.

"Dinner won't be ready until 6 pm," Lilly said as she shuffled back towards the kitchen.

"Okay, Gran we'll just be upstairs," Maps grabbed Damian's hand, dragging him upstairs. 

"I'm glad you came exactly at three that leaves us an hour and thirty minutes of no nosy-brother time." Damian hummed in agreement as he began taking in his surroundings of the upstairs. Three-rooms were presented to him one on his left, one on his right, and the other only a few feet in front of him. He immediately could tell which door belongs to the girl who was currently holding his hand. There, hung on the front of her door, was a Bat-Sign with white letters spelling out Maps. Maps carefully pulled him into her room, shutting the door gently behind him than locking it for safety measures. Damian rose a brow at her but didn't voice his question; because she raised her hand stoping him, reading his thoughts.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to jump you or anything. It's just my brother likes to barge into my room uninvited, so this is to make sure he stays out." Maps said as she flops onto her bed, getting comfortable. Damian didn't argue and took in her queer bedroom, the first thing Damian notice was a strong smell of lavender flowing throughout the room.

The second thing was the excessive amount of yellow painted on her walls and floor. It was a plethora of bright colors there stood between her bed and window a white desk littered with books and batman stickers and a small Batman lamp on top.

Next was her queen size bed and her oversize Batman cover, Damian was getting a little annoyed with the amount of Batman covering the entire room. Damian hadn't noticed when the first time he came here, duly noted it was dark, and he wasn't paying much attention towards her room to begin with. But the amount of Batman related stuff planted all around her room was unreasoned.

Batman posters, Batman alarm clock, Batman slippers, Batman Plushi... the list goes on; it just doesn't end. "Are you going to sit down or stare at my stuff all day?" Maps asked nervously. He was just standing there, gawking at her stuff, and it was a little uncomfortable. The only people that ever came into her room was Kyle and Olive she felt that others would judge her for her love of the _Cape Crusader_ it's not like she could help it, Batman was her one and only hero. But she sensed that Damian wasn't judging her but just assessing it all, being observant of his surroundings like a real detective would.

Damian grabbed the white wooden chair pulling it up next to her. He looked annoyed? But doesn't he always look like that? She's never seen Damian make any other expression outside of that, other than angry or upset. Well, nothing about those were delighted ones. Maps wonders what he'd look like if he smiled?

"My father has agreed to you attending the party." Maps snapped out of her mini observation and blinked in confusion.

"Huh!?"

"The party? The Christmas eve party? How do you not remember?" Damian asked unbelievably.

Maps blushed at her lack of memory of things. So much was happening; she completely forgot. But her mind was never really on top of things ever since her mother died, so it really shouldn't be all that surprising to her. Nonetheless, she was happy that she was able to attend -not that she was worried about it anyways- she's very resourceful, she would have found a way to go regardless. 

Damian let out a short sigh, "Anyways, the party will start at 6 pm we will be exchanging gifts to each other because of the odd numbers of people attending." Damian gave her a hard look before continuing.

"I need to give you a few warnings and some rules first before we go in head first into the lion's din," Maps nodded excitedly. "No talking about the case like you. I'd like to keep my family on the loop about the whole thing; secondly, I have referred to you as my friend, so you will act accordingly."

"What do you mean?" Maps tilted her head confusingly.

"I will give you a list of things you need to know about me," Damian pulled out a folded up paper handing it to the freckled face girl she looked at it funny. _Was this guy serious?_ It was almost amusing; she felt a chuckle coming on but swallowed it down, seeing how serious he was about it; he wouldn't take too kindly to her laughing at his strange antics. Jeez, this guy takes things way too seriously. Maps took the paper from him, still confused about the little thing.

Sensing her hesitant, Damian explained. "I thought it'd be easier to write down a few things since well, you and I will be busy with the investigation." Damian shrugged his shoulder, not seeing the problem here, he wasn't good with these sorts of things.

Maps laughed; she couldn't hold it in anymore. "You don't have to worry about that. We'll get to know each other along the way, plus Christmas eve is a week and a half away, but I'll take this anyways, thank you." Maps pocketed the slip of paper and looked at him to continue. Damian looked at her expectantly, he wanted to ask her about the case a bit more but thought it was best to continue his set of warnings and rules first before he questions her.

"I've told you before how my family isn't like most people, there is a lot of them so be prepared for that also there will be a few activities that will be commencing during the witching hours. It's sort of a tradition between my father and our butler." Maps wanted to ask what? But thought it is best to keep it as a surprise, there were so many things she wanted to know about Damian's family, the way he described them they seemed out of the ordinary. Maps was always drawn to people like that. "I understand, I'll be ready for whatever your family will throw at me." She smiled confidently, "Is there anything else you want to tell me?" She asked curiously.

"Well, we have a few other activities going on too, but I'd rather not waste time telling you about the details. Relatively I'd rather ask you what you want?" Maps tilted her head.

"What I want?" she asked. 

Damian nodded, "I'm not sure what to get you." Maps made an _oh_ sound and thought about it for a minute.

Honestly, Maps was at a loss; she wasn't a greedy person. She couldn't think of anything special other than buying her more Batman merch, but she didn't think Damian would be too happy about that idea. When suddenly she got an idea, "Hey Damian, remember when you came in and saved me from those jerks? You were kicking butt back there; I was wondering, do you know karate or martial arts cause if so, I want you to teach me as a gift." Damian blinked a couple of times, thinking he heard her wrong.

"You want me to teach you in defense?" Damian asked hesitantly.

Maps nodded her head vigorously it was easy to see that her body was dripping with eagerness awaiting his reply, she was practically vibrating. Her eyes glowed up like a Christmas tree; her face scrunched up from her bright smile. It was hard to take his eyes off of her. He wanted to drink in her eagerness and see how far it'd go? He found it somewhat intriguing how easily she became happy with something as simple as him showing up, or him agreeing to introduce her to his family or teaching her how to fight, it brought her such pure happiness.

Damian felt something warm simmer in the pit of his belly; it made him squirm uncomfortably. He didn't like this... feeling inside him. "If that's what you want, then I will comply, you'll need it anyway." Her face grew ten times brighter from that as her eyes grew soft, and serenely. Damian's face flared up in a wave of heat; he looked away, unable to stare at her any longer. Her face kept replaying in his head; there was something soft and calm about it. What's wrong with him? He can't get that image out of his head now. Why did she make him feel so... nervous? It was aggravating, to say to least.

"Thank you, Damian this will help me a lot, oh! is there anything you may want?" She asked curiously. Damian shook his head, "Don't worry about that; just get whatever seems reasonable." Damian dismissed her, rubbing his temples, Maps frowned.

"No way I want to do something special for you too, just give me a hint." Maps pleaded and clasped her hands together, making a puppy dog face whining and everything. Damian couldn't help the oncoming groan. He didn't want anything in particular, and even if he did, it wouldn't be something in her price range anyways.

"I gave you enough hints besides you didn't read the slip of paper I gave you, it should be enough to tell you what kind of person I am." Maps blinked a few times before nodding; she'll see this as a challenge then. She'll figure him out before the party, and maybe he'll surprise her with a new expression if she's lucky enough to surprise him with her gift.

"Alright, fair enough." Maps leaned back into her bed, "So is there more or is that all?" 

Damian replied, "No, besides, I don't think I can warn you enough just be prepared for an excessive amount of questions." Damian groaned again; it wasn't something he wanted to deal with, but his family's curiosity comes with no bounds.

"Alright cool, anyways I wanted to thank you again for getting me in contact with Robin. I still can't believe I was in the same room as him it sorts of feels like a dream," Maps smiled to herself. "I didn't see much of him, but I could tell he was older than me based on how deep his voice was, for a second there I thought I was talking to Batman." Maps giggled at the memory.

"How'd you even get that sort of leeway with Gotham's most notorious vigilante? Does your father work with them? I mean Batman must have many connections, he can't do what he does without a network of people." Maps thought out loud with her hand placed on her chin. Damian found her curiosity and her attentiveness to be a dangerous thing to behold. To think she'd come up with a conclusion so spot-on like that was alarming, he needed to be extra careful around her from now on. If he'd had known about her deducting ability much sooner, he wouldn't have gotten so close to her she was advancing way too quick to the truth, he needed to sway her from the fact of the matter.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you, it's top secret." Damian decided to play as calm as possible it's not like it's abnormal to be associated with vigilantes in this city. Gotham was a city were criminals had the run of things were the strongest and most cunning rule, where the cost of survival was paid for by others. Gotham's golden rule: No Heros, so meeting a hero as big as Batman wouldn't be too far fetched, there was an 80% chance of a person getting robbed, shot at or kidnapped in this city. Who else will get the job done? Surely not the GCPD, but that wasn't enough; he'll need to come up a story to get her off his case.

"I was kidnapped by a group of unknown thugs for ransom, being royalty you're prone to getting unwanted attention, thus where I meet the two, being saved is almost a daily thing," Damian said, Maps nodded remember at some point Wayne's youngest son being kidnapped on the News. It was such big news, the media was all over the scene; luckily, no one was hurt. There were reports that two people had gone in and saved the day, so everyone just assumed it was Batman and his sidekick.

It was true, but to think Damian would end up having Robin on speed-dial was out of this world. Maybe they knew each other that's why he didn't want to explain any more about him, probably afraid to give too much of his identity away, Maps concluded.

"I see, makes sense you must be in debt to him or something, right?" Damian nodded without saying a word. Maps thought best not to ask any more, at least for now. "Your friend seems nice, sorry for bringing something like that up." Damian shrugged uncaringly.

"It's not a big deal, but let's focus on what's important. You've given him what he needed to help you solve the case, I presume?" Maps gave him a thumbs up.

"Yep, I gave him all I could on the case. He said if he needed anything else, he'd be back." Damian nodded and said, "Good now that we have Robin helping the case we should lie low until he comes back with more evidence." Damian stated Maps nodded; she wanted to get out there and do some investigating herself, but after what had happened a few nights ago, Maps wasn't too willing to put her life in danger this soon.

"So, what now?" She asked.

"Now you fill me in," Damian grew severe.

"About your parents, about your name, and everything else in-between." Demanded a little too harshly, he quickly corrected himself, "I can't be of use to you if I'm left in the dark about everything. I may know some people who may know more about your case, but I need to know everything you do." Damian tried to get straight to the point not willing to waste any more time beating around the bush there was no time to fret over little details as such, he has proven, many times that he isn't out to hurt her alibi, his intentions are unclear to him as of the moment, but they aren't impure he means no harm.

Maps went quiet and seemed hesitant, there was no reason for it, of course. Still, the minute he mentioned her parents' Maps froze up, she didn't understand it herself, but looking into Damian's sharp eyes, she could tell he was earnest on helping her she saw no evil intent just...Damian.

Maps let out a long sigh. "Alright I'm not sure where to start because this goes way back to my past ordeal with my parents," Damian didn't interrupt this time he'll give her the chance to tell her story before he questions her about her mother and how she believes his family is involved, and if she knows more about this _partner_ her father was associated with.

Damian nodded for her to continue, "Right then, why don't you start with explaining what your relationship is with your father." Damian asked seriously, giving her his full attention, Maps opened her mouth only to close it, hesitating. She took a deep breath and said, "My relationship with my dad was... never a good one, at least that's what everyone tells me." Maps started taking in another deep breath.

Damian frowned at that, but he didn't want to stop her Maps averted her eyes down to her hands, it grew quiet. But Damian stayed patient and waited for her to continue, "I-" Maps started again, then paused, trying to find the courage to speak. She hasn't brought this sort of topic up in years.

It was uncomfortable and awkward; she had always buried her emotions deep within her, never to be dug up again, and yet here she was about to open up that deep wound again like an old book.

Would Damian think she's crazy for believing her father to be a prime suspect in this investigation when she had no such memory of him? All she had was a gut feeling that she couldn't shake off for years, even after he disappeared. It was all so confusing, and yet she had wanted nothing more than to forget about it, about the kidnappings, about her mom, about her dad, and how she couldn't remember anything about her past. A small detail she had forgotten to tell her partner, Maps began to breathe in then out, now was the time to come clean about what she knew... or what she was told.

"I had lost my memory when I was ten years old." Maps cringed a bit at the way her voice sounded so weak and vulnerable. She looked up to see his expression hasn't changed. He was still waiting patiently to hear the whole story before he makes his final opinion of it. Maps decided to continue, "The furthest I remember was waking up in the hospital the day that my dad left, that day, my mom died." Maps sighed at the memory.

"Kyle was there bawling his eyes out shouting at me saying how worried he was about mom and me, Gran was there too. They had asked me a bunch of questions on what happened, but couldn't tell them because I had no idea, nor who they were talking about." Maps' voice grew quieter as she grabbed her knees for some sort of support, as if it would make the growing feeling of emptiness go away.

"Everyone had gotten so worried, they told me that mom and I had gone to go visit dad at his job for whatever reason and that was during the time the building was bombed... lucky I had made it out alive, but my mom didn't. I only learned about that once the security footage was sent back to us." Tears started to prick her eyes at the memory of it all, shaking her head of those thoughts she began again. 

"The footage I saw, only carried half of the conversation, the beginning. It didn't have anything else, but it did show that I was there too, I saw the whole thing apparently, but once the building collapsed I was reportedly found at the back entrance," Maps said.

"But that wasn't what I had focused on," Maps frowned at the realization.

"Later on, I found that there was more then what meets the eye. I noticed dad constantly check his watch as if he was running late for something. I didn't think much of it at first, but I soon found out dad had taken the back door where I was found before the building collapsed." Maps balled up her fist so tight her knuckles grew white to the bone. Angry at the man she once called dad, she was glad he was gone, if she was honest with herself. 

"The police had began an investigation thanks to my Aunt's request after seeing the footage, only to hear that they couldn't do much to help; it broke everyone's heart, but mine, I..." Maps paused, feeling sick all of a sudden, she clutched her chest breathing fast and heavy. Her heart beat faster and faster as if she was running? Or maybe dying? She took in a couple of breaths to calm down her breathing but it wasn't working.

Oh! No, not again, Maps thought as she began rocking back and forth on her bed, taking in heavy breaths clutching at her chest tighter. She feels like she's suffocating, why is this happing now? 

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5..." Maps whispered, shaking so uncontrollably. Damian was at a loss for words, seeing her in such a state he wasn't sure what to do to help calm the small girl down. Without thinking, Damian swiftly stood up to sit next to her on her bed, placing a soft hand on her head. He did so with slow and steady strokes as if he was soothing a wounded animal. He wanted to do more watching the poor girl shivering, but held himself back, seeing as he wasn't a very touchy-feely sort of person.

Before he knew it, tears streamed down her eyes as she swallowed down a sob. The sight sent pain his heart; her brown eyes reflected hurt, exhaustion, confusion, fear, and hate. Something he was all too familiar with, he smoothes down her hair as he lets her cry it out. A few broken sobs slipped from her mouth as she desperately tries to wipe her tears away.

"I could only imagine how hard that must be for you; having no memories of the ones you care about, you must have felt like a burden on your family." Maps sniffled, pulling a box of tissues from beneath her bed and blowing her snot in one. She shook her head, "That wasn't the only reason, it was what they had told me about my parents." Damian stopped his little cycle, ushering her to continue.

Maps had already missed the warmth of his hand. She subconsciously leaned closer to the boy touching his shoulder. "I learned that he wasn't a very kind man, well that's an understatement he was always so controlling over my brother and me, especially our mom. Kyle said he'd always have this expression whenever he'd look at us as if we were some sort of disease-ridden rats or something." Maps sighed out loud, casting her gaze to a picture frame perched upon her nightstand of her and her family smiling happily. Damian turned towards her line of eyesight towards her picture frame, all was there but her father. 

"I had always believed my dad was just a troubled man, but that wasn't the case. Kyle told me that he would purposely make him feel worthless for the heck of it," Maps soon frown at the thought of it.

"Dad was never really around, his business was always more important to him than anyone else ever will be, but that wasn't the worst of his behavior." Maps fist clenched tightly against her red-frilly skirt.

"He'd always lash out at mom whenever he'd come home, on those rare days. There would be nights where nothing could drown out the shouting. Kyle told me all sorts of stories about dad and all the horrible things he did to us." Maps wanted to cry again but held herself together; she needed to be strong.

"Even playing in my room wasn't much protection, We were never outright beaten but..." Maps paused to look up into Damian's warm eyes. "Growing up knowing how fragile peace was, it does something to a person, and I had forgotten all about it memory-wise but not mentally." Maps' voice lowered to a whisper as she hugged herself slightly, shivering again even though it wasn't cold, she shook.

"Lately, I've been getting nightmares about my parents, it's been happening for the past two years it keeps playing over and over in my head, but it's so out of context I can't make it out as to what's happening." Maps said, Damian looked into her brown eyes, searching through them.

"Those nightmares, my past, my family it all leads back to my dad it's a big reason as to why I think he's the sole reason behind the kidnappings I have something valuable to him whether he's knows I lost my memories or not... people with that sort of power and secrets would do anything to get what they want." Maps picked up the picture frame and stared longingly at it, "... that's all I know everything else was filled in by my grandmother, I had gone digging through some old paperwork for the other stuff, but you get the gist of it." Maps' eyes fell towards the floor.

This was the first time -in a long time- since she was able to talk about her dad like this... maybe it was Damian's presence soothing her, or because she doesn't remember much about him in the first place? It was like some pieces were missing here and there that she couldn't quite place, it just didn't make any sense to her. But she was happy nonetheless to talk to someone about it.

Damian spoke up, realizing she was done talking. "I understand, but what about your mother?" If she had died, did that mean her dad remarried? She made it seem as if it was more than her father involved, he'll have to ask up on that later.

Maps smiled at his question, "Mom was an angel, I heard that mom made me get into all sorts of things most children would do at my age dance, cooking, reading, gymnastics, cheer, it was great! Kyle had found his love in tennis and me well I couldn't really pick I was the adventurous one in the family." Maps chuckled to herself. 

"We practically had an enormous amount of money to do all sorts of things, after my parents had divorced. But mom had put it towards schoolings, it's what put us in Gotham Academy in the first place, Gran said the money should last us up to until college and more if we wanted, I never questioned it though." Maps thought out loud.

"After the bombing, we were taken under our Gran's care ever since then we've been living peacefully well besides the incidents recently happening." Maps hissed in anger, but shook the negative thoughts from her mind.

"So everyone suspected that what killed your mother was the collapse of the building, but your Aunt thinks otherwise? This means it remains a mystery. She may be the biggest connection as to why you're being targeted." Maps nodded.

"It was my Aunt Carrie who had reported him as the culprit, I never asked why just figured she was right." Maps thought on it a bit longer, probably coming to the same conclusion Damian did. 

"We'll need to pay your Aunt a visit real soon, then." Maps nodded and smiled.

"You'll like her. She reminds me of you." Damian scoffed, rolling his eye, "Please, there's no one like me, but back on topic, it sounds like your father was into some shady things back then, did he have a right-hand man with him? Do you suspect anyone in particular?" Damian asked, Maps placed her finger on her chin in thought but sadly shook her head no.

"I looked through all of my dad's work that wasn't burned down or destroyed, and nothing had lead back to anyone specific, I do know he was working with gangsters like Falcon and Hill, but I didn't find any evidence leading back to them."

"I suppose that'll be Robin's field of work, we'll have to stick with your Aunt. I'll also see if I can find any other leads." Maps smiled and nodded, as she was about to thank him for his service, he suddenly cut her off. "It still doesn't explain why you dislike your name so much?" Damian asked curiously about it.

"Oh, right that," Maps scratched the back of her head, feeling bashful. "It's actually not that big of a deal now that I think about it. It's just my mom would always call my Maps, and ever since then, I've just been known as Maps." Maps shrugged, finding the tip of her nails more attractive than their topic of discussion. "This doesn't clarify why you are so disdain of your last name either, isn't your father's last name was Bellinton?" Damian inquired.

"I never said I hated it. It's just; I can't explain it I never liked my name, okay..." Maps trailed off, feeling more and more uncomfortable with their discussion. She was dodging the question Damian thought.

"If you're not going, to be honest with me, then I see no reason to take into consideration your request and will continue calling you by your last name as I please." Maps looked upset at the notion, but decided to calm down there was no use in arguing with him. It'd be best to come to some sort of an agreement that seems reasonable.

"Fine, why don't we come to an agreement then? How about you call me by my first name. It's the least irritable part of my name." Maps groaned, rolling her head back to display her annoyance. "I can live with that," Damian said, folding his arms across his chest with a smug expression on his face. "Your last name?"

Maps felt like smacking him, really what was wrong by calling her Maps? It wasn't that big of a deal, but he'll change his mind in due time, she'll make sure of that. "Mia... Mia "Maps" Mizoguchi," Maps said out loud Damian looked up and gave a soft smirk.

"Now was that so hard." Maps could have gotten angry, but at the moment, seeing him smirk like that lit a small fire alive inside her. She assume this was Damian's way of smiling, and found herself living in the moment despite her stubbornness, she saw a new softer expression to Damian, and she liked it, a lot.

Damian cocked his head to the side, staring at her in contempt, humming. "Mia, I find your name lovely." Maps' heart skipped a beat, _did he just compliment her?_ She didn't know what to say; she had to turn her head out of awkwardness. Maps may not like her name much, but coming from him... it sounded nice.

"Anyways that sums up everything, because your guess is as good as mine, all I have to do is wait for Robin to get back to me with any information. The ones I gave him weren't easy to find, probably the only thing in this house that was useful anyways." Damian looked perplexed by her last statement. There were a few more questions he wanted to ask her about, mainly about his family, but maybe he'll ask her as Robin because as _Damian,_ he only knew so much. He'd like to keep it that way.

"So, in conclusion, I take it your father was a horrible person is what I'm getting at?" Damian summed up, Maps nodded vigorously. "You bet I was young at the time, but the things he did are enough for me to understand that he's the criminal here." Maps said confidently, nodding at her culmination. Damian knew a thing or two about what she was going through, he can relate when it comes to complicated parents, Damian now realizes just how alike they were. Opposit in personalities and lifestyles, of course, but they weren't too far off from each other.

"I see, thank you for sharing that with me it must have been hard for you." Maps looked up at the boy and smiled, before frowning again.

"My dad was destructive, and it ruined him and his family, but there has to be more to this story. I have so many copies of my father's expedition, but there are still missing pieces. We need evidence in this investigation, and we'll need more information." Maps pulled out an identical booklet she gave to him as Robin.

"I have an idea on who may have more information about my father's history, I tried asking Gran, but she just brushed off my question and patted my head." Maps flipped through her book and stopped on a page.

"Other than my Aunt, I only have one lead, and it's this Robert J. guy I told Robin about this so hopefully, he'll report back to me soon with some information, but that doesn't mean we can't do a bit of investigating ourselves." Damian frowned at her notion he didn't like where this was going.

"Didn't you say we needed to lay low? What happened to that?" Damian asked, hoping she was just messing around with him, but knowing her -which wasn't much- it was enough to know that she was probably serious.

"I remember, but after our little talk, I realize that you are more than capable of helping me. I mean you're a great observer, researcher, fighter, and probably more! you're like Robin wrapped up in expensive clothes; you're perfect for the job, Damian!" Maps exclaimed happily, Damian felt his heart drop. This was bad, not only was she right about the whole -secret robin- thing, this will make his job a lot harder if he's constantly by her side, or constantly worrying about her safety.

When did he become so immersive in this? Why did he feel like this was the point of no return? He was probably getting carried away here... then again what was it? Curiosity killed the cat?

In the end, he gulped down that uneasiness sitting in his throat. He needed to find a way to deter her from this ridiculous notion, or it'll end up killing both of them. Just as Damian was about to spew out all the reasons why they shouldn't do this, there was a hard knock at the door and the sound of a doorknob being jiggled.

"Maps, are you in there open up." Maps jumped up from her bed, scurrying to the door, "Kyle, chill will ya, I'll open the door okay just don't blow your top off okay." Maps slowly unlocked and opened her door for her brother. He looked down at her, annoyed.

"Why the heck are you locking doors around here?You've never done that before," Kyle pushed his way in and spotted an unwanted guest -at least to him he was- Kyle stopped midway and gaped at the boy sitting on his sister's bed. Acting way too calm for his liking. Boring on a bored expression, it only seemed to piss him off even more. "Kyle, I said don't blow your top off, Damian here is my guess, okay." Kyle turned towards her giving her a sharp glare.

"And I'm the last to find out why?" His question was a little more aggressive even for him as his eyes grew darker too. Maps made a pained expression, and he didn't care if she looked hurt, he had every right to be angry with his little sister who was just in a locked room with a boy; a stranger. Worst of all, it felt like she was keeping a secret from him; she's been keeping a lot of secrets form him. He's not blind; they're obviously working together about the kidnappings. There had to be a reason as to why he had saved his sister when they had claimed just to have met.

He didn't trust him; someone who doesn't want anything in return was untrustworthy. "You can leave," Kyle snapped his head back to Damian growling, Damian sat there unmoved by the show. 

"I was invited here, I don't have to leave. If Mia or Lilly says I must, then I will, but I'm not obligated to listen to a boy such as yourself." You could practically see the fume from Kyle's ears, he was about to blow. Maps should have told him beforehand, but even then, Kyle wouldn't have been happy about the whole thing, she needed to stop this before it gets out of hand.

"Bro, please, you need to calm down." Kyle brushed Maps off and stomped towards Damian in an attempt to throw him out, but Damian interpreted it and stood up full hight ready to stand his ground if needed. Maps quickly placed herself between the two boys before anyone could throw hands.

"Kyle this is so unlike you, you're scaring me, please calm down." Maps pleaded a second time now, having her back pressed against Damian's chest. Kyle broke his glare from Damian towards Maps.

"How can I stay calm when you do things like this?" Kyle yelled, eventually latching on to her arm to move her out of the way. Still, Maps stood her ground, she was worried, but not for Damian. She's seen what Damian can do when angered, and Maps didn't want Kyle getting hurt because of one of his many episodes. Besides, she didn't want them fighting in the first place. They were supposed to be on the same side, why couldn't Kyle see that?

"You're so naive, he's using you Maps. He doesn't care about you or any of us for that matter," Kyle yelled louder, tightening his hold on her arm Maps winced but didn't show it Maps frowned. Kyle had no right to say those things, Damian has been nothing but kind to her, but she can tell there is something more going on with why Kyle was acting this way. Kyle isn't usually prone to violence like this, what happened to him?

"Would he have saved me if he didn't care, Kyle? Would he be here right now? All I know is that you're being unreasonable judging Damian before you've even had the chance to know him." Maps snatched her arm from Kyle and glared back at him with equal intensity.

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions in life and who I want in it, so I suggest you get used to it or back off because Damian's staying for a long time whether you like it or not." Maps yelled, Kyle bit his bottom lip breathing out his frustration through his nose he needed to get his head under control he wasn't getting anywhere arguing with her.

Kyle scoffed and made his way out of her room without a second glance back. Maps finally let out a tiered sigh before turning towards Damian, assessing his expression. He still looked as uninterested as usual, but with a hint of pride towards her in those beautiful green orbs.

She delicately addressed him, "Are you alright?" Damian all but shrugged his shoulders, but she could tell he relaxed a little. "I've been through worst, you just have no choice but to stand your ground," Damian stated, pushing her chair back under her desk.

"I believe dinner should be done by now; we better go before we get yelled at by your grandmother." Maps assist him a bit more before following him downstairs towards the dining room; this wasn't how she wanted things to go. She wanted her brother to get along with Damian that way, she could include him in on their adventures. Still, after that little outburst, she realizes things weren't going to be that easy.

**~o0o~**

The two teens made their way downstairs to the dining room and noticed a wide spread of food presented on the table for them. There was an abundance of it. Damian thought it was a bit excessive. He really didn't deserve this sort of recompense, "Damian?" He turned at Maps' voice as he looked down at her, watching her expression transform from confused to concern; he let out a breath before making his way to the table.

Maps soon followed, and sat next to him as she started filling up their plates with the different subsistence in front of him.

He had to admit everything looked good, almost at Alfred's level of good. As if reading his mind, Maps perked up, "I made most of the dishes, Gran helped too. Kyle made the veggie burgers over there." Maps pointed towards the plate filled with patties and condiments for the burgers, all rested next to the spinach rolls. 

"Let's hope your food won't kill me," Damian stated as he took a bite out of his Caesar salad, she playfully smacked him on the shoulder and giggled.

"Of course, my food is good. If I wanted to poison you, I would have put it in your drink." Maps smirked evilly, and she watches Damian pause halfway from drinking his cup of water he glared at her suspiciously she laughed at the boy. His glare only intensified at that. Unknown by the two teens, Lilly watched their little display with a small smile on her face as she passed Kyle the spinach rolls. Although, not everyone was enjoying themselves, Kyle looked at the two with disgust and anger, and he couldn't get what she had said out of his mind.

What did she mean by him being here from now on? Kyle clutched his fist to hold off on his aggression, he wouldn't out right just punch the guy. At least not in front of their Gran, she's been through too much to see any more violence within this family. 

He'll have to pull him aside later, and give him a firm warning to stay away from his sister and to mind his damn business. As everyone sat down and began eating, Gran had looked up at the brown-skinned boy and asked, "I heard you'll be attending the same school as my grandchildren Damian?" Damian looked up from his meal to nodded at her question.

"I'll be starting this semester," Damian replied.

"Will you be attending the same classes as Mia as well?" Lilly asked.

"I am unsure as of the moment, I should be getting my schedule in a few days if not I'll be paying the school a visit before the semester starts, I'll be living on campus from now on." Damian finished, taking the last bite from his vegetarian linguine, he dabbed his mouth clean with a napkin before continuing.

"But I have good connections with the members of the school and the facility, so if I had desired to take classes with Mia it would be done with no complaints," Damian said, Kyle scoffed at his reply it didn't go unknown towards the boy. "Of course you rich boys wouldn't have a care in the world, you throw money at someone, and you'd have them at your feet, you're all the same, really." Lilly frowned at Kyle unmannerly comment. Maps frowned as well; she'd hope he wouldn't do this at the dinner table at least.

"Kyle watch your mouth," Gran said, giving him a stern look, Kyle just shrugged his shoulders, returning to his untouched food. Gran looked back at Damian with an apologetic look, "I am so sorry Damian for Kyle's rude behavior, he's always been such a good child." Gran commented, Kyle rolled his eyes but said nothing of it. 

"Please don't fret over such comical outburst, I am quite used to people's melodrama." Damian countered back. Feeling anger rush up to his head Kyle shot a hard glare towards Damian's way but was ineffective, seeing as Damian was smirking at the said angered boy. Maps was quick to change the subject, "That's great, Damian! I hope we end up having the same classes, you're so smart. You'd be able to help me with my homework, or better yet, you can do my homework I only have Olive in one of my classes everyone else is either on a different schedule or in lower classes." Damian looked at her quickly.

"Are you taking AP classes?" Maps nodded, smirking.

"Why surprised?" She asked smugly.

"Greatly," Damian answered in disbelief. Maps smacked him again before reaching for his cheeks to pinch, Damian intercepted it by grabbing her wrist the two stared at each other as if they were having a conversation through their eyes, Damian gave her a pointed look as if saying 'stop teasing me or you'll regret it' with Maps pouting and saying 'then stop making fun of me,' the two refusing to back down from their little game of back and forth they unknowingly made between the two of them. 

Damian hasn't let go of her wrist, and this didn't go unnoticed by the other two occupants. Fuming from the ears, Kyle suddenly stood up from his chair, almost knocking it down, shooting a hard glare towards the two teens everyone stopped what they were doing giving Kyle strange looks.

"Bro, what's wrong?" Maps asked, alarmed.

"Follow me," Kyle demanded, ignoring Maps' question walking briskly out of the room. Maps frowned at that and being to follow suit but were stopped by Damian, pulling down her hand, "I believe he was referring to me." Damian said as he got up out of his chair, Maps held onto his hand before it could slip out of hers. Her eyes pleaded with Damian's as he quickly slid his hand out of hers, saying. "Stop worrying I won't hurt him." Damian soon followed out to where the oldest Mizoguchi left to.

"Don't worry, my child let them talk it out. Why don't we wrap up some food for Damian to take home with him, shall we?" Lilly said, getting up from her seat, putting the food on a separate plate, but Maps didn't hear anything too worried about what was going on with her brother? And why she longed to hold Damian's hand again? His warmth was already leaving her hand.

**~o0o~**

Damian walked down the hall towards the living room to find the boy not there. He looked at the front door to find a pair of shoes missing instigating he left outside. Damian slipped on his shoes and made his way outdoors to perceive the tall boy standing by his car with his arms folded across his chest, tapping his foot repeatedly in an aggressive way. Damian reluctantly walked towards Kyle, coming to a halt behind him.

"If you wanted to talk about my involvement with your sister I suggest we drop this now and-" Damian didn't finish his sentence as a punch landed square on his face, as he felt a heavy hand land on his cheek slamming him down into the grass. Damian groaned from the impact and stared up at the man before him, Kyle looked down at him with such animosity, such disgust, such bitterness he was shaking with rage as blood dripped from his tightly clenched fist.

"Leave now. I won't tell you again." He spoke in a dark tone; he didn't care if Maps hated him over this, watching them act as they did at the dinner table made his blood boil over; he wasn't going to let his sister be in cahoots with someone like _him_.

"I'm only going to give you this one warning, I don't want you anywhere near my sister. If I see the two of you together, I wouldn't know what I'd do, seeing your face makes me sick." Kyle spat at the injured boy as blood dripped from his mouth down his chin onto his clean shirt. Damian growled at him, he wasn't one to back down from fights, but he also wasn't one to not keeps his word.

Damian spit out some blood before standing up he walked over to Kyle and aggressively hauled Kyle up by his collar and sneered at the tennis player.

"I don't give a damn about what you'll do or what you want. It seems you can't protect her nor listen. Where were you when she was jumped back in that alleyway, huh? What good have you done since the kidnappings happened? All I see is an embarrassment, a child making unwanted commands." Damian spit back, the tides were turned in Damian's favor as Kyle silently stared him down, so Damian knows about the kidnappings? Kyle thought. The things he was saying hurt a lot, but it's not like he wanted this to happen either. But it wasn't like Maps was relying on him either. Instead, she'd tell a complete stranger her most inner thoughts rather than her brother, and it frustrated him. What was so special about him, anyway? People like him live in a completely different world then he and Maps did. People with that kind of power and money were dangerous, evidence shown by their father.

Which is something that Maps doesn't remember, he wasn't going to let her fall into that category again and end up like their mother. He wasn't going to lose her too, Kyle's eyes went dark, "Unhand me, you moron... I don't need you to remind me, I already do that every day." Kyle smacked Damian's hand away and backed up.

"We aren't children; this fighting is pointless," Damian barked at the boy. Kyle scoffed, "If it's so pointless, why don't you leave?" Kyle retorted back. Damian frowned. He couldn't understand why he hates him so much? He's done nothing to cause such treatment. 

"What is she to you?" Kyle asked.

"Huh?" 

"I asked what is she to you? Why go out of your way to help some stranger? You obviously want something, so what is it?" Kyle asked, glaring at nothing in particular, refusing to meet Damian's eyes leaning back arms crossed, trying to fight his agitation, through it was no good. Damian was getting agitated himself, this was so ridiculous he didn't need to explain himself to anyone, granted the fact that it was a question Damian desperately wanted to know as well. How should he even answer that? It's not like he knew the answer to every emotion he felt... he just felt it.

Ever since they first met, he's been uncertain about a lot of things, one of them was her. It wasn't normal for him to be so concerned with anyone outside of his family. He hated being so confused, so he left to get some air that day to clear his mind only to run into her again as if it was fated to be. Meeting her again had only made those feelings resurfaced, and he couldn't leave it at that, following her that day had possible been his worst mistake or probably his best decision yet, because now he couldn't let her out of his sights. Maybe he just wants her around as a permanent thing. Something to call his own? He's not sure what to label these desires other than a ' _want_ ' rather maybe a ' _need_ '?

Regardless this wasn't the time for it, she seems to be in dire need of his help. All other ' _subjects'_ will solve itself in due time. Besides, what does his relationship with his sister have anything to do with the case? Why can't they just leave it as it is... whatever it is?

"What matters isn't our status or what I want, but solving this problem at hand, I presume you already know what she's been up to?" Damian asked, averting his eyes as well, looking elsewhere.

"You mean investigating the kidnapping yeah, it's pretty obvious I know Maps better than you do buddy." Was this guy really trying to pick a fight? Damian has half a mind to chuck this guy in the face. Damian sighed for the hundredth time today he looked up to the sky; it had gotten dark. "Then, you know how important it is to protect your family. I haven't given you any reason as not to trust me."

"Yet," Kyle finished.

He paused. "Regardless, I have connections, ones you don't have. I'm the best option for this investigation, and you know it, so I suggest you get off your high horse and stop being incompetent." Kyle was about to give this guy another dose of medicine when suddenly the front door slammed open, presenting an angry Maps with a few plates of food in her hand and Damian's coat. Kyle can sense the anger towards him and looked away. 

Maps' gaze fell on Damian and his bloodied shirt, and rushed up towards the boy examining him from head to toe with a worried face. Gently she placed her hand on his cheek, asking, "Are you alright," Damian grabbed her hand, removing it from his face, it made him feel hot. "I'm fine, don't worry yourself to death." Damian took the plats from her hands and his coat, pulling out his keys to his car, unlocking it with just a push of a button.

"I should leave now it's getting late, tell your grandmother that it was delightful to meet her, and your food wasn't too bad. I might have to tell Alfred to step up his game." Maps didn't know who this Alfred person was but saw him as someone with great taste in food, if hers wasn't considered _too bad._

"I'll see you later, then?" He nodded, hopping into his car, starting up the engine.

"Don't think this is over, we'll continue this later," Kyle shouted making his way back inside the house. Damian scoffed, "I'm looking forward to it." He said sarcastically as he backed out of their driveway giving Maps a half-hearted wave and driving off into the night.

Maps waved him goodbye the whole time, giving him her best smile she could muster up concerning the situation. Once his car was out of sight, Maps marched back into her house slamming the door shut behind her angrily. She stomped her feet upstairs to Kyle's room. The door was wide open as if knowing the conversation they were about to have, he was prepared for it just as she was for his.

**~o0o~**

"What's your problem." Maps shouted the minute she closed the door behind herself.

She found her brother hunched over by his desk typing away on his phone. He seemed uninterested in her little outburst, that only made her angrier. "Why are you doing this? You were never like this with my other friends, what makes Damian so different?" Maps pleaded, she hated fighting with him, he was her brother for crying out loud. Yet, he's treating her like some child, not even going to regard her wants.

"I don't want you seeing him anymore Maps," Kyle said sternly putting his phone down, he looked up at his baffled sister and stood. Not liking the way she was looking down at him.

"Why?" Maps whispered frustratingly.

"People like him aren't like us, they aren't human, he's playing you Maps. Because everything to him is a game. I don't want you hanging around him anymore, you'll only get hurt." Kyle calmly placed both hands on her shoulders, gripping it slightly as not to hurt her. "Please just this once listen to me, I don't want what happened to mom to happen to you too." Maps bit her bottom lip looking away from her brother, his eyes looked too pitiful to even look at anymore. 

"That's unfair," she whispered brokenly.

"How could you compare Damian and me to the situation that happened with mom and dad? Do you think I'd fall so deep that I wouldn't notice if he'd hurt me? What do you take me for, a fool?" Maps' pained voice didn't quell his fears. It didn't matter what he wanted or what he says, she'll keep seeing Damian, and he was scared. His grip tightened on the poor girl's shoulders, Maps was feeling his full weight now. She tried to shake his hands off, but it only grew tighter.

"Why are you rebelling like this, huh? You haven't even hit puberty yet; you're just a little girl you don't need to be going out there meeting bad people like Damian... why can't you just trust me?" Kyle's voice grew whiner by the minute, his brows frown to an unexplainable degree Kyle has passed the point of worried he looks downright terrified. Maps didn't want this, she tried so hard to avoid this, she just wanted to help... not be a burden.

Then it suddenly hit her. "You know, don't you?" Maps mumbled.

Kyle snapped and pushed her back; she stumbled almost falling on her butt, but she quickly caught herself staring at him in disbelief. "What the hell do you think Maps? Do you think I'm stupid? I know how you've been going behind my back, doing God knows what at odd hours." Kyle shouted his voice rose above anything she's heard before Maps backed up slowly, afraid of what her brother might do.

"Kyle, please, you're-" Maps was cut off, being slammed against the door as he glares down at the frightened girl. She could practically feel the rage seeping out of him this wasn't Kyle, not anymore. 

"Do you think this is fun, playing make belief? Is this all some game to you?" Kyle spat at her Maps wanted to cry. She felt so scared, but rage began to fill her belly, her ears felt hot. She glared at him then spat out, "HOW DARE YOU?" Shoving him off of her tears, finally falling from her eyes as she begins sobbing uncontrollably, shaking her to her core.

"All my life, I've felt like a completely different person as if this isn't who I am, like some burden on life. Somethings missing in my life Kyle and it's related to the kidnappings, to dad I'm just trying to figure it all out, and I'm going to do it with or without your help." Maps snapped anger fueling her words. "Do you know how it feels not to remember your mom or even the life you had before that? It's suffocating." She grew louder with each word, hoping he'd understand where she's coming from and why. "I know you and Gran just want to protect me, but I've got to do this I want to find who I am I want to protect you and everyone else that I love too." She stepped closer to the stunned boy grabbing his hand into hers.

"Do you know why I'm doing this, Kyle? I need to find that missing piece so that we can all go back to that happy time again, whatever happens from here on out will be my decision to make, and I've decided to find it with Damian." Maps looked up into his eyes desperate.

"Why him? Why not me or Olive... why does it have to be him?" Kyle sounded so broken it broke her heart, but she had to stand up to get her point across, to get what she wants.

"I don't know," She replied honestly, and she didn't ever since she's met Damian; she been so happy, there didn't need to be a big reason why she's with him all she knows is that she wants to.

That should be more than enough for Kyle to understand, she then smiled. Not pleased with her answer, he snatched his hand from hers he faced away from her.

The arguing had a dull exhaustion to it now like he's been over the same topic before. Kyle had a sneer in his voice that extended to his eyes, "You are an extremely stupid girl. Aren't you?" He said lowly, but Maps heard him, that suffocating feeling was back again and stronger then ever, she didn't stop the tears rolling down her face. She knew how much damage is done when Kyle argued.

Every mean thing he'd think of but knew better not to say came flooding out. When he saw hurt in his opponent's eyes, he nwould only dig deeper, painfully so until there was nothing let to say. Like a hunter at the first sign of blood. Maps couldn't take it anymore and run out of her brother's room, tears falling behind her. There was no point in talking with him anymore, and it hurts... it hurts so much.

**~o0o~**

Damian had exited his room finishing up his shower drying off his hair with his navy blue towel sighing out loud he was finally able to relax. He had arrived home at nine o'clock to find out that Grayson and Todd had gone to the movies, and Drake left to finish up some paperwork at the office today. Damian was pleased to know that he'll be having the house to himself for a while before they come home. Damian walked downstairs to grab himself a water bottle and an apple, walking back towards his room he was stopped as he nearly collided with his father on the steps.

"Father, did you just get home?" Damian asked. During this time of day, his father would be out patrolling, but now only to find him in some casual clothes and reading glasses, the sight looked funny to him. "Today was slow, so I let Oracle and Spoiler take over, Cass will be visiting for the holidays, so she should be here by tomorrow morning," Bruce said as he sidestepped Damian heading to the library. Damian nodded and was going to leave it at that heading back to his room, deciding to get an early sleep tonight so he can get a full rest, but came to a halt at a passing thought.

"Father," Damian called, Bruce stopped and turned around. 

"Hm?" Damian walked down the steps watching his father carefully. "I have a dilemma of some sort, and I need your advice on it if you would spare me some time?" Damian asked formally as if making an appointment with his doctor.

Bruce smiled his son was coming to him for advice, "Follow me, lets sit down first." Damian followed suit; the two sat across from each other as Bruce pulled out a small book for the little table next to him, flipping open to the page he was reading on. Damian appreciated the small gesture he found himself relatively nervous when speaking to his father about perplexing situations as such.

"Go on, what is it?" Bruce said, flipping to the next page. 

"It's about... someone who dislikes me, nothing fairly new it's just. To me, it's at an odd degree, and I've done absolutely nothing to merit this amount of hostility, most people tell me what I did wrong but not this one, I had thought about it all day and came up with nothing." Damian finished contemplating an answer himself. Maybe it could have something to do with Kyle's history of abuse, but why project that upon him?

"Have you tried asking him?" Damian nodded. "No answer," he finished.

"Then think hard was there something you said to upset him?" Bruce asked now curious as to why Damian is having this little problem most days he'd just brush it off like any other day, so what made this one any different? 

"Not that I can remember I've shown my value, and yet he still has displeasure of me, it's quite unclear and infuriating it could get in the way of my-" Damian shut his mouth closed, realizing his mistake. Bruce raised a suspicious brow at his son's blunder, "Get in the way of your what?" Bruce asked, leaning forward now resting his elbows on his knees, staring intently at his son, Damian grew anxious.

He wasn't one for making mistakes, and yet he found himself creating a multitude of them on numerous occasions. "Actually this whole state of affairs has left me, tired father, I think I just need to sleep on it a bit more." Damian quickly stood up from his seat and bid his father a good night before rushing out the door. Bruce hummed in thought looking skeptical at the door Damian had just abruptly through.

Damian quickly shut his door and tossed his towel carelessly, landing disorderly on his hamper. Damian crashed onto his bed unceremoniously to rest, he was so tired, and he had a feeling he knew who to blame for all of this. Damian crawled up to his pillow, burying his face in the soft support facing down, Damian was drifting off to sleep when he suddenly heard a chime coming from his phone he groaned in annoyance turning on his side to ignore it.

The phone chimed again, and he ignored it again determined to get some sleep whoever was texting him would soon get the hint and leave him alone.

A few minutes passed by with complete silence Damian was soon back on his one way trip to sleep-vile when abruptly a sudden wave of texts was being sent to his phone at an ungodly speed Damian lifted himself off his bed furiously swiped the phone open to see thirty different text messages all coming form Maps.

Mostly ranging from, hey, are you awake too? Let's chat, and why aren't you answering? Meaningless chatter at ten at night, he had half a mind to block her. He specifically told her only to use his number for emergencies. He texted her back.

 **Damian:** What do you want? Don't you have anything better to do than to continually bother me about ridiculous things?

 **Mia:** Nope!

Damian groaned, when will this nightmare end? He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, so he might as well entertain her until she's satisfied.

 **Damian:** What is it? Are you bored?

 **Mia:** My brother and I had gotten into a big argument, and I need my Partner in Crime to take my mind off some things.

Damian narrowed his eyes as a frown presented itself on to his lips; he quickly texted back.

 **Damian:** Did he hurt you? Touch you? Tell me what happened.

Damian waited a hot minute for her to reply, but his patience was wearing thin, Damian gripped his phone in anger he hurriedly stood up from his bed about to change his clothes when the chime to his phone ringed again. He looked down at his cellphone an read,

 **Mia:** No! Nothing like that. It wasn't that bad. It just got a little heated, that's all.

Damian wasn't sure whether she was protecting her brother from a proper beating or was telling the truth? He didn't want to pry too much if it was indeed a false alarm, but it didn't seem like that was the case, from Damian's first encounter with the eldest Mizgouchi he didn't appear grounded? Moving forward, it hadn't gotten any better.

 **Mia:** Sorry for bothering you I'll let you sleep

 **Damian:** No it's alright really if you want to talk I'll listen, I'll to allow you thirty minutes of my time.

 **Mia:** Really?

 **Damian:** Yes.

Damian waited for her to texted him back, but unexpectedly his phone played its default ringtone, and appearing on the screen was Mia. Damian let it ring two more times before finally picking up.

"Hello?" Damian spoke with his phone raised to his ear as he waited for her reply he didn't rush it he's seen similar cases on those drama tv-shows to know what to do, but he will respect her wishes if she chooses not to tell him anything he is merely here to listen and give feedback if required. Maps breathing could be heard over the phone, and he tried to match hers.

"Say something..." Maps soft voice was heard on the other side, so broken; so frail. She's been through enough as it is why can't her brother see that? Damian got rid of those thoughts; it'd only make him more worked up, and now wasn't the time for it.

Damian opened his mouth to speak when a small meow was recognized from beneath his bed, Damian bent down to find Pennyworth the cat resting underneath his bed the little feline stretched her body rolling around the floor before he treads out and into Damian's open arms the boy picks up the cat placing him in his lap getting comfortable onto the bed once more.

"Did you know I have an amazing cat named Pennyworth? I named him after my butler out of respect for the elder. He was the one who gave me him." Maps hummed.

"I also have a cattle," Maps perked up at this shuffling in the background.

"You have a cow, Damian? What's his name?" Maps said in awe.

"Bat-Cow," Maps giggled from that.

"I like that name, what else do you have?" Damian and Maps had talked the night away about everything and nothing. Damian had learned that she had won a talent show showcasing her many talents as a child she loved dancing, cooking, and her friends most of all but the one thing she has a true passion of were mysteries. She went on about her adventures at Gotham Academy with her friends and how she just couldn't wait for him to be involved too.

Damian found it hard to believe her stories but never voiced it. As the minutes ticked by to hours, she began to sound more like her cheery self again, Damian couldn't believe how comfortable he was talking to her. About all sorts of things that he'd never speak to anyone about. There is something in the way she talks that gives him a warm feeling, a feeling that could only be described as the sun.

Eventually, Maps soon tires out, and she fell asleep it was around two in the morning by the time she fell asleep. "Mia? Hello, did you fall asleep?" without delay, he heard a soft snore coming from his phone he hung up the phone, placing it back on its charger. Alfred the cat was sound asleep as well Damian yawned and moved comfortably into his bed before falling asleep himself.


	5. The Truth Behind The Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's always a place and time for things, promises were made, and there's a new member added to the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the longest chapter I've written so far. So I apologize if there were any missed errors, besides that, I just want to thank everyone who's taken interest in this story and who's commented because all your comments really make my day. Also, I added a few more pairing to the tags as the story goes on I'll be now writing other ships. Don't worry they're going to be mainly background, my main focus is on DamiMaps. 
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Lots and Lots of Swearing, graphic violence, Attempted rape, death, anxiety, traumatic flashback, panic attack.

If Damian had to choose between shopping or driving into the cold depths of the ocean, he'd picked the latter every time. Damian hated everything about shopping; he hated the crowds, the queues, and the aching feet. He also took exception to overly attentive shopping assistants, the lively seasonal music playing in every store, and all the special deals tempting him to spend even more. He even hated the free food samples, seeing them as ideal flu spreading agents.

Damian ran his hand through his hair for the umpteenth time today, releasing yet another sigh. Watching his overly excited brother insist that he buys his new _friend_ more then just one gift, that is, if he planned on keeping her around.

This was getting out of hand. It wasn't supposed to be this excessively, it was a short mission, and that's all. Instead, now, he's going out of his way and buying gifts... ridiculous.

There were over more than five different items in their shopping cart, all related to her favorite cape crusader. Damian wanted to vomit. He couldn't shake this feeling he had, thinking how she'd much prefer his father over him; what was so extraordinary about him anyways? Damian's eyes widen, without warning, he smacked himself in the head. _Don't think that,_ he thought, scolding himself. He wholeheartedly wanted to punch himself in the face for even feeling desirous of his father.

It'd make sense to idolize a character such as the Batman; he's quite the dignitary, the defender of Gotham. Damian prides himself of the many followers and supporters his father has obtained throughout his crusade, so it'd only make sense.

Yet, he couldn't draw up a reason as to why he despised the thought of her hero-worshiping him as if he was some sort of God. It formed a discomforting air between the two, he had a feeling she felt it too, but after last night's conversation, there had been no evidence of such. Probably because he wasn't in her room surrounded by the multitude of offending items, or so he thought.

Damian pressed forward, not paying any attention to his brother's endless chatting about how he's so proud of him venturing out of his _I-need-no-one_ stage. Too focused on the freckled face girl to be listening. But Damian was quick to reprimand himself for even thinking about her in the first place, yet her presence buzzed around him like a fly that he could not swat.

"...to think she'd be able to catch your attention, she must be pretty special, huh little d?" Dick asked, sounding a bit condescending. Damian made an _ah-huh_ sound to make it evident that he wasn't paying attention to him. Dick pouted, smacking him on the shoulder, "Hey, that's not fair. You weren't even listening to me, were you?" Damian just shrugged, not seeing the problem here. Dick gave him a _Really?_ Face and Damian looked up, saying, "What?" perplexed about his brother's displeased stare.

Dick sighed, "Nevermind." The two went to the cash register and paid for the items heading back to Dick's car. "I heard Cass was in town," Dick said more of a statement than a question. Damian nodded before opening up his phone.

"Why don't the two of you do something this afternoon it might be fun?" Dick commented, peering to his right, watching Damian text someone on his phone. "Can't, I have plans today." Dick made an _oh_ sound, "It seems like you always have plans nowadays?" Dick asked, a bit sour. 

"That is to be expected I'm a busy person," Dick said nothing and left it at that. The car's phone rang, echoing in the boy's ears. Damian looked at the caller ID; he saw it was his father. Dick pressed the green button answering the call. "What's up, Bruce?" Dick asked.

"Dick, is Damian with you?" 

"Yep," Dick answered, popping the 'p' making another turn down the next street. Damian spoke up, "Yes, father, what is it you require of me?" Damian asked.

"I just got a call from your school. They have your schedule and uniform ready for pick up. Can you swing by and grab it? I'd go, but I'm a little held up in a meeting as of the moment," Bruce said; Damian looked at his brother and nodded.

Dick nodded back, turning on his turn signals to merge into the next lane to the freeway. "Sure thing B, we'll go pick it up," Dick replied.

"Thank you," with that, he hung up, and the two boys made their way to Gotham Academy.

**~o0o~**

"You want to what?" Asked Maps, surprised.

"Let's go shopping. It'll be fun." Exclaimed Olive; Maps doesn't doubt that one bit, hanging out with Olive was always interesting, whether they were monster hunting or visiting the public library. It's to a point where she'd go anywhere with her, and they'd have all sorts of fun together. But Olive wasn't one to hang out in public places, let alone a mall? Large crowds make her uncomfortable. 

"Are you sure? You usually avoid places like that, why the sudden change of heart?" Maps asked suspiciously.

Olive paused for a minute before saying, "Tristan asked me on a date... I don't have anything to wear." Maps burst out laughing. Olive shrieked in agony, shouting at her best friend to stop laughing, that only made the brown-haired girl laugh harder, making her cheeks hurt.

"Oh, Olive, I could never imagine you acting this way, it's so refreshing to see." Maps wiped a tear from her eyes and calmed down.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, so are you coming or not?" Olive stated, grumped. Maps smiled; she was about to agree, but the only mall close by her house and the school is the one where she was assaulted at.

Maps weren't all too excited to visit that place again, and it's not like she can call up Damian and ask him to chaperone. She didn't want to keep relying on him; she had to stick up for herself. Of course, that'd be easier said then done without Olive in the picture; what if something happened to her? Or maybe the bad guys will use Olive as bait as a way to get to her and Kyle? Perhaps they already know? Maps couldn't just ask her brother to come along, not after what happened last night... besides. It's not like Kyle and Olive's situation were any better; every time those two come in contact with each other, it always turns into a shouting match. Whenever the two were in the same room together, everyone would split like a banana or else they were subjected to get yelled at as well. 

Maps was just going to have to come up with something fast before Olive suspects anything. "Hello, you still there, are you coming or not?" Olive asked, irritated. Maps chewed her nails nervously before answering.

"S-sure I'll be there, is Pom coming to?" Maps asked, picking up her yellow backpack stuffing it with her pepper spray Gran had bought for her years ago and two dictionaries. If needed, she'll use her bag as a weapon. She grabbed her flashlight, screwdriver, and her wallet, "Naw, she said she'd rather eat worms than go to the mall." Maps chuckled.

She slipped on her blue jeans and pulled on her long sleeve green shirt. "Yeah, that sounds like her. What time should we meet? I don't have a ride, so it'll take me some time to get there." Maps said, tying her yellow scarf around her neck and her black jacket.

"I'll be there in an hour. I have to give a new kid a tour as a part of my volunteer work; it shouldn't take too long. He's just coming to pick up his uniform and schedule. I was going to show him around a few more places as well, nothing too major." Maps nodded, checking the time it was one-thirty that should get her enough time to make it to the mall before Olive does.

"Alright, call me when you're done." 

"Will do, see you later." Olive hung up, leaving Maps to contemplate her next decision; this was risky even for her. She needed to heed Damian's warning of being aware of her surroundings. If she does that, then she'd have a better chance of not getting attacked again, but to be on the safe side, she should text Damian that she's heading out as not to get scolded by the boy.

 **Detective1#:** Hey, I'm hanging out with my friend Olive today at the mall. **  
**

 **PartnerInCrime:** Don't tell me it's the same one you were attacked at, right? Because that'd be extremely stupid on your part.

Maps had expected this reaction as much, but what was she supposed to do? Say no? Then Olive would have gotten suspicious then asked her a plethora of questions then she'd have to lie... let's just say things would get complicated. Better to get this over with and get home as soon as possible.

 **Detective1#:** Trust me on this one, okay, she'll get suspicious if I don't go.

 **PartnerInCrime:** Do what you must, but don't expect me to come and save you again.

Maps rolled her eyes, over the little time she's known Damian. She realizes that every threat he makes is practically empty. He has bark but no bite. Maps ran downstairs to search for her grandmother. After searching the whole house she realizes that no one was home? Usually, Gran would leave a note or have told her that she was leaving, but Maps saw no note nor her Gran. Maps grew anxious, she was about to call Kyle and ask if he knew where their Gran was, but from the corner of her eye Maps spotted a little sticky note laying on the floor she reached down to pick it up and read.

"Going out tonight, leftovers are for dinner." 

Maps read out loud, the writing looks rushed. Maps turned the little slip over, looking for any other information but found none she shrugged her shoulders and placed the sticky note on the refrigerator. Pulling out a piece of paper of her own she wrote down where she'll be for the day and placed it on the countertop walking to the front door to put on her yellow sneakers and green beanie she made her way outside to see it snowing, she pulled her scarf closer to her face making her way down to the bus stop. But not before texting Damian her last message,

 **Detective1#:** We'll just have to see about that, won't we?

**~o0o~**

Damian double-checked his messages again hoping this wasn't some ploy to get him to come over. Does she enjoy toying with him like this? Damian felt a headache coming on as he rubbed his temples, why did he of all people have to be affiliated with such an oddball? Was this some sort of test? A Punishment? Damian figured questioning these sorts of affairs was pointless, he was already too deep into it, might as well see this to the end. Dick exited the freeway onto a local street, passing rows of dilapidated apartment buildings. Their walls permanently stained from decades of water and filth. Clothes hung limply on lines strung from one window to another, steam billowed up from vents. Dick swerved neatly through the traffic, then made a sharp turn at an intersection where he paused at a stoplight.

Outside the car, an old woman was crawling into her makeshift tent, while at the end of the block was an elderly man stuffing old newspapers into his shoes. A pair of kids played in the alley piled up with trash and deceased rodents. Damian looked away, he shouldn't be here and yet here he was riding through the slums in a car that probably costed more than the rent here.

Damian took a deep breath as the light turned green, Dick revved the engine. Damian hopped this wasn't going to be an everyday drive-by, did he have the right to feel pity for these people? Gotham was broken in many ways, but it was beyond repair and yet these were the streets him and his father were fighting so hard to protect only to find it is in no better condition. 

Was he really making a difference? Soon the streets changed back to unbroken streetlights and unbarred windows, they will be arriving at the Academy soon much to his displeasure.

"Hey, little D, do you mind going in yourself? I have to make a quick phone call," Dick asked as he drove into the Academy's parking lot. "Don't worry Grayson I can handle it." Dick nodded as he pulled up to the front entrance parking on the side of the road, Damian swiftly stepped out making his way towards the entrance. Stepping through the first thing he noticed was a tanned-skinned girl with white hair dressed in a plain black skirt and a red button-up t-shirt her hair was pulled back into a ponytail complementing her board expression. 

She straightened as he approached. "Hello, you must be Damian Wayne?" The girl's eyes fixated on him, Damian nodded not giving much mind to her monotone like voice. Now that he's much closer he noticed the simple silver ring on her dark fingers and her neatly polished nails pained a clean yellow nude. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Olive. I will be escorting you for today, I presume you have other things to attend to? So let us finish this up quickly." Again, Damian nodded as the two began their way down the west wing of the campus.

"You'll receive your uniform at the end of the tour," Olive pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to the boy next to her, Damian accepted it without a word unfolding the slip of paper to find that it's his schedule. He looked over the contents on the page and then pocketed it.

"When should I start moving in?" Damian asked absentmindedly staring out the many windows littered across the walls. Olive looked at her notepad and said, "The week before the new semester starts, it'll give you enough time to settle in and meet other students. It's up to you if you want to stay on campus until classes start." Damian took into consideration of her offer but didn't give her an answer, instead he watched the way her hair swayed back and forth to the rhythm of her walking. Something about her didn't seem normal to Damian, Mia had claimed that she was apart of a club where she was going to introduce him to her _many_ friends. 

She might be one of them? Only one way to find out. Damian cleared his throat loud enough to catch her attention. "May I ask, by any chance do you know anyone by the name Mia Mizoguchi?" Damian asked hoping he didn't come off too awkward. Olive paused and glanced back and turned to face him completely, her long hair framed her face as her expression grew serious. She studied his face for a moment longer before answering, "Why do you want to know?" The seriousness in her eyes soon vanished into anger, Damian narrowed his eyes and stood his ground.

"I was just asking a simple question, all I need is a yes or a no." Damian shot back, Olive scoffed.

"Well aren't you nosy birdy?" He didn't flinch.

"Why else would I ask if you knew her? Although I have a feeling she's already mentioned me to you, judging by your reaction." Olive glared at him, Damian had already gotten his answer seeing how defensive she was acting, but that sort of reaction reminded him of the eldest Mizoguchi and Damian wasn't about to deal with a second nutcase. Damian leaned his shoulder against the glass window staring impassively, he let out a sigh. 

"Look I'm not here to cause any problems, I was just curious is all." Damian paused, "What exactly has she told you about me?" Olive looked away tiredly. 

"Nothing much, just that you two met at some diner and how you two hit it off," She shrugged her shoulders, Damian internally groaned frustratedly of all the things she could come up with. Damian rubbed his temples trying to relieve some stress, this wasn't getting him anywhere he needed some valid information on the girl, only to come up empty-handed. It looks like this 'Olive' person is in the dark about the whole situation regarding the kidnappings. Maybe he could get some intel about the brother from her instead, maybe it'll help with his lead.

"Well, I only asked because I... seem to be having some difficulties with her brother on the issue of... our relationship." Olive chuckled darkly.

"I bet," she said folding her arms across her chest, Olive leaned against the window next to Damian staring at a space between the two, her demeanor changed slightly.

Olive's eyes shuttered behind her long lashes, seemed to darken. Whatever the reason, she looked like she didn't want to discuss it. "Kyle is," she paused to let out a tired sigh, "...a complicated person to say the least." Olive finished, Damian could tell this sort of topic wasn't an easy one. If he could guess she may have been on the receiving end of his _aggression_ at some point too. 

"It's alright, you don't have to explain if you chose not to," Olive stared at him for a moment. Searching through his emerald green eyes, he wondered what she was gawking at? Olive bit her lip placing her hand on her arm rubbing it carefully, considering him.

"There's not much to explain, I had met Kyle when he first enrolled into Gotham Academy, he was a bit distant from people and kept to himself most of the time but it was a more shy kind of quietness to him that I kind of liked." Olive sadly smiled to herself.

"That was around the time I had met Maps, she was quite the opposite from her brother. So full of light and energy I had found it hard the two got along so well. Kyle was always protective of Maps as long as I can remember but that soon turned into something else... something darker, it was about six months into our dating when I started to notice the red flags. He became so controlling over Maps and she couldn't even see it. I had tried to explain to Maps that she wasn't obligated to change who she was but Maps; the kind-spirited person she is, just saw it as her brother looking out for her." Olive frowned as she pushed herself off of the window and began making her way back towards the entrance, Damian followed close behind listening intensively to her story.

"That sort of behavior followed into our relationship, I won't say I was the perfect girlfriend but there was something about Kyle that made me feel... uneasy." Olive's expression turned into a calm sea as she made it to a closed locker. She pulled out a key and opened the locker pulling out Damian's uniform. "All I can say is be careful around Kyle, I don't know what made him this way but it must have something to do with his parents," Olive gave Damian a serious look.

"Ending on that note, I can't say that I trust you completely, but I can tell that you're serious about Maps, so here's a fair warning to you," Olive stepped close to Damian leaving little to no space between the two Damian had taken an instinctive step back as she drew near. Damian can now clearly see the details of her, a slight dot of a birthmark on her slender neck and the puff of her lips as they folded down into a nice frown. "Maps isn't someone who takes people for granted, it's rare to come across someone like you so I'll keep my eye on you. But if you ever hurt Maps. I'll make sure you suffer ten-folds I don't take too kindly to people who hurt my best friend." Damian took in her threat with a grain of salt, even though everything in him told him to heed her warning, that this was a girl who had blood on her hands, who might actually come thru on her threat. Nevertheless, he nodded taking his uniform from the girl.

"May I ask what your full name is?" Olive's eyebrow quirked up before saying, "Silverlock, Olive Silverlock." Damian turned away back towards the twin doors before slightly turning to the tan-skinned girl. "I hope this means I can count on you to watch over her in my absence? Or to put one in their place if needed, including me?" Damian felt inclined to give her one of his famous smirks. Olive smiled at him, in a lazy knowing way, like she'd found something interesting and wanted to play with it.

Rolling her eyes. "You bet pretty boy, but don't think that I've approved of you yet; you still have a long way to go." Damian shook his head and turned to leave, maybe with this newfound alliance he'll get a better chance at being _approved_ by the others apart of her little friend group. If he plays his cards right this may be easier then he thought, maybe he'll get more information on her through her other companions, given the fact there isn't much on the bat-computer. 

"Good day to you, Silverlock," Damian said heading back to the car.

"You're done already?" Dick asked as he just hung up his phone call, Damian hopped into the car strapping himself securely. "I told you I had it," Damian said pulling out his schedule. Before Damian had a chance to say anything, Dick snatched the slip of paper scanning over the content then snapping a pic of it sending it to Bruce. Damian yelled out in protest trying to take back his schedule, but Dick had it at arm's length laughing at him.

"So when do you move into the dorms?" Dick said as Damian finally retrieved his schedule from his obnoxious brother, he huffed shoving the paper back into his pocket. "A week and a half from now," Damian grumbled, Dick started up the car and backed out of the parking lot making a quick turn down the road.

"That's pretty soon, will you be staying on campus once you get settled in?" Dick asked the boy shrugged his shoulders watching the scenery past by lost in thought. Drifting back to Silverlock's words as they replayed over and over again in his head regarding to Mia's older brother, he had assumed the eldest Mizoguchi had acted that way due to his unpleasant past, but there was nothing he could do about that. But he's also apart of this investigation as well so he must know more than what he's let on and Damian was determined to find out what.

"Hey, I need to make a quick stop at a friend's house you won't mind sticking around a little longer?" Dick asked. "Do what you want Grayson, not like I have a choice," Damian mumbled. Dick said nothing of it and continued their drive in silence.

**~o0o~**

"Hey Olive are you on your way I'm already at the mall," Maps asked rocking back and forth on her heels, she didn't feel comfortable standing out in the open like this.

"Yeah, I shouldn't be too long, I should be there in twenty minutes or so." Maps whined, she knew this was too risky, and yet here she was standing in Gotham's most robbed location. Maps shifted her phone in her left hand, "Alright, I'll be waiting for you at the Starbucks." Maps said as she heard Olive agree. "Alright bye." Maps hung up her phone adjusting her backpack for the twelfth time making her way to Starbuck.

"Maybe I should text Damian after all," Maps stopped herself and shook her head, "No, I shouldn't bother him." She pocketed her phone in her back pocket and took in her surroundings. 

To no one's surprise, the mall was overcrowded, to her left, she saw the familiar ice-cream shop that she used to always visit when summer rolled around. She walked in moving closer to the ice-cream freezer to see that it was stacked high with all of her favorites, chocolate peanut butter, raspberry ripple, and vanilla swirl... but there were more, so many more!

Maps didn't have much money since she spent most of it on the ride here but that didn't stop her from just looking as her breath continued to fog up the glass. Another shopper cut in front of her reaching in for the chocolate mint tub of ice-cream, Maps took a step back and waited patiently for the customer to leave, with hands in her pocket she walked to looked up and down at the selection and many prices.

They weren't too bad, maybe she could grab one before she leaves today, but what to get is the question? She bent down to look at the bottom half of the selection and found exactly what she was looking for. "No way! They have Butter Pecan? I thought they were banned from here?" Maps wanted to reach for it but thought better of it. This type of flavor was more expensive than the others. Maps bit her lip in frustration and stood up from her crouch, she should start heading to her original destination, it's best not to get distracted. As she began walking out she shot a sad look back at the freezer before heading out.

Maps still had a good fifteen minutes left until Olive got here, she might as well do a bit more sightseeing. Maps checked out the various stores littered all throughout the store, until her eyes caught on to a Build-a-Bear Workshop and spotted a black teddy bear dressed as Batman and next to it was a light brown teddy bear dressed up as Robin. Maps quickly entered the store rushing up to the set of bears, she couldn't hold in her excitement examining the two plush bears. "This is the perfect gift for Damian." she looked down at the price and to find it on sale with a free throw in voice-recorder, luckily it was just in her price range, Maps grabbed the two nodding to herself as if agreeing with her decision.

"Great all I need to do is wrap it, but how much would wrapping paper cost?"Maps thought out loud, abruptly Maps felt a hand tightly placed on her shoulder making her tense up in fear. Her heart pounded so hard, she slowly turned to soon let out a sigh of relief, it was just the employee. "How can I help you ma'am?" asked the employee looking at her in concern.

"I-I just, well I wanted to buy this for my friend." Maps stuttered embarrassingly, the worker just smiled at her and ushered her to the cashier. He rang up her gift and asked, "Would you like me to gift wrap it for you, ma'am?" Maps nodded happily as she pulled out her bat-man wallet.

"Yes, please that will be nice..." Maps peered closely at the man's name tag and read, "James."

James smiled and began wrapping the gift in red and green wrapping paper placing a bow on top finalizing it by placing it in a gift bag. "Would you like to sign up for a discount? All I need is your email address and phone number." Maps thought about it and shrugged handing him her information. Once done with her transaction, James handed her the recite and the gift, Maps eye widen once she caught sight of how much she spent, she had got a steal she only paid half of her earnings which means she'll have enough to buy a bus ticket home and maybe a tub of ice-cream. 

She'll figure that out once Olive gets here. 

Right on cue her phone rings, Maps picks it up already knowing who it is. "Hey, where are you I'm at Starbucks but don't see you?" Maps walked out of the store waving the man goodbye before heading towards the coffee shop were Olive was. "I'm on my way just had to buy some stuff, I'll be there in a few." Maps hung up quickening her pace, she didn't want to hold Olive up too long, she tends to get cranky left alone waiting for so long.

But unknowingly to the freckled face girl, she was being watched.

**~o0o~**

"What about this one?" Olive asked spinning around in her silver strapless dress posing for her. Maps shrugged her shoulders, "It's cute but it's like freezing cold outside don't you want one that has sleeves?" Maps asked.

Olive thought about it before nodding walking back inside the dressing room again. Olive had been trying on clothes for over three hours now and Maps was getting sick of it each and every dress she tried on she hated or thought she didn't look right in it, Maps had tried to reassure her she'd look fine in anything she wore but her advice just went over her head. Maps opened her phone and thought of what to do after they were done shopping when suddenly Damian and her conversation popped up.

She sent a quick text to her Aunt asking if she was free this week, just as she was about to put her phone down she got a reply. 

**AuntC:** I'm free today, come by as soon as you can, no later.

 **Detective#1:** Alright, I hope it's alright if I bring a friend we have some questions we need to ask you.

 **AuntC:** Do what you like, just text me when you get here.

Maps smiled, she finally had a lead, now all that's left is to text Damian then they should be good to go.

"Alright, what about this one?" Maps looked up from her phone and watch Olive twirl in her twelfth dress today. She wore a greenish-blue gown made of soft, satiny fabric, long and loose. A V-neck collar with long sleeves, skin-tight reaching just below her wrist. She walked as lightly as an acrobat. Flipping her white hair over her shoulders as she walked closer to her best friend.

"Whoa! Olive, you look amazing." Maps exclaimed standing up to walk over to her friend, Olive blushed looking away bashfully. "You really think so, you don't think it's too much do you?" Maps shook her head violently before staring at Olive earnestly.

"No way, Tristan will absolutely be blown away from your beauty, no lie." Maps grabbed Olive's hands twirling her around once more to get another look at her. "Yep, he's totally going to swoon over you." Olive laughed, walking back into the dressing room.

"Okay, okay I'll buy it, let me get change and we can go." Maps nodded before taking her seat she quickly pulled up Damian's number sending him the text.

"Now all there is to do is wait." Maps hummed to herself, swinging her feet back and forth waiting for Olive to finish buying her dress. When she noticed a gold one shoulder sleeve dress, hanging loosely on a hanger a few feet from her. It was littered with glitter and sparkles and the skirt was puffed out just above knee length. Before Maps realized it, she was holding the light fabric admiring its uniqueness, Maps wasn't one for dresses. They would always get in the way when she's out on one of her adventures. 

But every once in a while she finds herself imagining what she'd look like in one of these. "Hey, I'm done you ready?" Maps snapped out of her daydream and nodded to her best friend.

"Yep, I'm ready to go." Maps put the dress back on the hanger heading out the front entrance, Olive followed suit but not before passing a quick glance at the golden gown.

"When's this big date happening?" Maps asked swinging her bag back and forth skipping down the mall holding Olive's hand, Olive scrolled down in her phone through her digital calendar. "It's on Christmas Eve, he wasn't planning on going home this year so we decided to celebrate it together." Maps awed making a kissing face, Olive playfully shoved her shoulder.

"Shut up," Olive chuckled.

"What about you huh? What are your plans this month?" Olive asked, Maps stopped skipping and looked away bashfully. "I guess I can't talk, I'm spending Christmas Eve with Damian and his family it was kind of on the spot, I just didn't want to be home alone." Maps murmured awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck smiling dejectedly. Olive noticed her sudden change of mode and sighed out flatly, she looked around and spotted Maps' favorite Ice-cream shop so without warning she pulled Maps along into the shop sitting her down in a far off corner. "Stay here, I'll be right back." With that Olive jogged up to the cooler pulling out two different tubs of ice cream, walking up to the cashier paying for the two.

Maps had a feeling she was going to be having one of those _conversations_ again. This always happens when she and Kyle get into one of their arguments it'd always leave Maps in a foul mode but she did the best she could to always hide it. Olive tends to have a keen eye for Maps, especially when it comes to her emotions with her brother... but Maps had always found a way to brush it off, thinking Kyle just needed some space but this wasn't one of those times. This time it was worse, Kyle had never put his hands on her before. So this wasn't something to overlook. It might help to talk about it with Olive, she might understand the situation better then she did?

"You won't believe this but they brought back your favorite Butter Pecan." Olive exclaimed cheerfully placing the tub in front of her with a purple spoon. Maps smiled at the jester, she was so lucky to have a best friend like Olive.

She quickly uncapped the tube and her stomach did ecstatic cartwheels as she saw there was extra syrup added on to the top, her mouth watered as she almost forgot her spoon reaching toward the delectable dessert. Maps scooped up a hefty amount before shoving it into her mouth, she all but almost moaned at the taste feeling tears prick at the side of her eyes. This is what heaven must feels like? Maps began shoving another spoon full into her mouth then another until she felt pain shoot through her head.

"Brain freeze," Maps said bitting down on her lip to keep from crying out loud, Olive burst out laughing. Maps glared at her from her tears rubbing the top of her head from some sort of relief, 

"Jeez don't laugh," Maps whined.

A teasing light appeared in Olive's eyes and she patted Maps on her shoulder. "Sorry, I couldn't help it." Olive wiped a tear from her eye before going back to eating her ice-cream. The pain in Maps head finally subsided as she calmed down from her little melt-down. Maps looked down at her tub and frowned, "You're going to ask me what's wrong aren't you?" Maps asked.

"Very precise of you, does it have something to do with Kyle?" Maps said nothing but nodded anyway. "I know that you're worried about me Olive... but I'm fine really I can handle it." Maps insisted taking a much smaller scoop of ice-cream, Olive frowned at Maps slamming her spoon to the table earning a few looks from other customers. "Don't give me that Maps I know you, there's something more going on and your hiding it." Olive hissed, glaring at the girl across from her, "When are you going to stop letting your brother treat you this way?" Olive shouted louder, Maps shrunk down in her chair biting her bottom lip harder.

"I-I it's not like that," Maps replied. "Kyle is just, going through some things is all." Olive sighed tiredly slumping back in her chair, she felt way too exhausted to continue this conversation but she was determined to get the truth out of her stubborn friend.

"Does this have something to do with Damian?" again Maps nodded, looking away from Olive she didn't like making her upset but there wasn't much she could do about it. Knowing Olive she'd definitely confront Kyle about his behavior towards her eventually, which will lead to them getting into a huge argument and maybe a fight. Maps wanted to avoid that as much as possible they're already on bad terms with each other, she just wanted to help them get over their little dispute and get along again.

But that dream seems so far; so unreachable.

"I'm not sure why he feels that way towards Damian, I wish he would just talk to me instead he forbade me from ever seeing him again." Maps said.

"And are you going to listen to him?" Olive asked Maps shook her head no.

"Good, he didn't seem all that bad when I met him a little haughty but-" Maps jumped out of her seat slamming her hands on the table shouting, "You met him, already!" Olive blinked back in surprise leaning away from the girl stuttering.

"Y-yeah what's the big deal?" Olive asked bewildering.

"What did he say to you? When did you two meet? Was he acting strange?" Maps spewed out a multitude of various questions that Olive couldn't get not one answer out, she uncomfortably chuckled wishing for this to end. "Was he mean to you? If he was you just say the word and I'll-" Olive put up her hand signaling her to stop, Maps halted her questions, taking in her surrounding, she caught everyone staring at her and she felt her cheeks get hot at the unwanted attention.

Sitting back in her chair with a wry smile, "Sorry I was just curious." Olive shook her head reassuringly, "It's fine, he's special to you so it'd only make sense you'd want me to be impressed." Olive smiled, Maps mimicked her relaxing in her seat she looked down at her watch and panicked she was going to be late for her meet up with Damian. She told him to meet her in an hour at her house, by the time she'll get home it'll be super late.

"Hey, Olive do you think we can continue this another time? I have to get home soon." Maps said already closing her tub of ice-cream, placing it in her to-go bag, Olive stopped her hand eyeing Maps intensely saying. "Only if you promise me you'll tell me everything that happened with you and Kyle." Maps hesitated, looking away in though but yielded and nodded.

"Alright, I'll call you later." Olive nodded letting her hand go as the two made their way outside into the cold air. "Thanks for coming today Maps, I wouldn't know if I'd come to a conclusion without you." Maps went in and hugged Olive.

"It's what I'm here for and thank you for the ice-cream, I'll call you later kay?" Olive nodded as she saw her bus pull up to the stop, she waved to Maps before hopping on. Maps continued to wave until the bus was no longer in sight, she let out a breath now that, that was said and done Maps wondered how hard it would be to catch a taxi? It'd be easier not to mention much quicker to take a taxi than a bus. Maps looked back at the time maybe if she jogged to the next stop she might catch the 12 o'clock bus and make it home on time.

Maps gave her a surrounding a once over and everything seemed normal enough but that was just a ruse, nothing in Gotham was safe. Ugh, maybe if she had a car of her own this wouldn't be a problem, but _noooo_ Kyle thought she was too immature to have one, he was even surprised she had even passed her drivers test in the first place. Maps buzzed her lips before making her way down to the next bus stop, but for some reason, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched? She really hoped it was just paranoia or something and that there wasn't anybody actually following her...

Maps swerved around casting her eyes left and right before she began her way again but she quickened her pace. She finally saw the bus stop in sight there were a few people hovering around the area and they didn't seem to be paying attention to anything but their phone. Well, at least she around people that means if anything did happen to her she'd definitely have witnesses. That was candid but it's true, the bus finally pulled up and one by one all the passengers boarded the vehicle taking their seat. Maps took the one furthest in the back clutching onto her yellow backpack to her chest and she scanned her surroundings again, there was no way she was getting attacked again. With this she'll make good timing and make it home before Damian arrives.

Then they can start on the real mission at hand.

**~o0o~**

"I can't believe she spilled milk all over me," Damian grumbled still wiping the thrown milk off his sweater, Dick chuckled but went quite as Damian shot him a piercing glare. "It's fine kid, she's only three years old, babies make messes." Damian scoffed.

"Yeah, sure they do," Damian rolled his eyes. "I've never done such infantile things as a baby maybe she wasn't raised properly." Dick rolled his eyes.

"Smith offered to pay for dry cleaning, maybe you should have taken his offer if you were just going to complain the whole ride back." Damian shut his mouth in a firm line and slummed against the seat, Damian didn't like this _Smith_ guy. He was way too friendly for Damian's liking and he didn't like how buddy, buddy, he was with his brother. Grayson completely ignored him the entire time, favoring his blonde companion more than his younger brother, which resulted him in interacting with the little girl Eli which incidentally is short for Elizabeth. 

The child kept playing with her food and was constantly shoving it on her face. How people find that adorable was beyond him, that's when Mrs. Smith came to refile the child's drink and she forgot to put the cap back on her sippy cup, before heading back to the boiling pot of water. Which lead to him being covered in milk, everyone rushed to aid him while the child was laughing and clapping throughout the entire incident. He'll find a way to get her back one of these days, he swore, Damian pulled out his phone to check any messages or calls he may have missed but only found one.

 **Mia:** I have a lead, my Aunt agreed to meet us today meet me at my house in an hour. Don't be late ; )

Damian looked at the text weird, this was forty minutes ago. Damian let out a sigh before replying back.

 **Damian:** I'll be there shortly, don't expect me to be on time.

"Who are you texting?" Damian didn't bother looking up before answering, "I'm asking father if he'll allow me to go out this evening." In less than no time, the two boys returned home they exited out of the car and walked into the house to be greeted by Jason and Cass dressed in their winter coats, they look like they were just about to leave. "Hey, sis!" Dick walked up to Cass and gave her a big hug she returned the gesture with equal intensity. "It's good to see you." Cass nodded and smiled.

"You too," She tilted her head to Damian, "Good to see you to little brother." Damian nodded making his way inside tracking in snow, Alfred wasn't going to be too happy about his nice clean floors getting dirty. Cass walked up to Damian giving him a hug, Damian felt a bit awkward but patted her on the back, Cass didn't mind she remembered a time when she was just like Damian when it came to showing affection to others. She pulled back and ruffled his hair earning her a small groan. "You've grown," she commented.

"That's to be expected," Damian scoffed at her remark. 

"Where are you two going?" Dick asked.

"We're heading to the ice ring we were going to meet up with Timmy and Steph," Jason said strapping on his snow boots. "Do you two want to come?" Cass asked Dick nodded, "Let me change first." He bid his little brother goodbye before making his way upstairs.

"You little brother?" Damian shook his head, "I'll have to take a raincheck I have plans today please enjoy yourselves," Cass nodded, Damian was about to follow Dick's example before he left to meet up with Mia but Jason abruptly caught Damian by his collar before he could leave.

"You're seriously going to go see your girlfriend rather than hang with us? Should I be hurt by this?" Jason mocked feigning hurt while wearing his famous smirk.

Oh, so it seems Todd wanted a fight? Damian asked himself, feeling the oncoming headache as his veins pop hearing the man snicker behind him. He could feel the cold stare from Cass's direction he knew this wasn't going to end well, Damian frowned if only Todd kept his mouth shut he wouldn't have had to explain himself, he'll have to plot his revenge later. "Little bro? Why wasn't I informed of this?" Damian shoved Jason off of him before fixing his collar and spoke, "It's not what it seems, she's not my girlfriend." Damian finished.

"Could have fooled me?" Jason said snickering again, Damian was two seconds away from punching Jason's lights out. Cass didn't understand what was happening so she asked, "What are you two doing today?" 

"We are paying one of her relatives a visit today, she wanted to introduce me." Cass nodded and patted her little brother on his arm, "Introduce her to me, will you?" Damian nodded, heading upstairs but not before shooting Jason a glare. The man just shrugged and walked out the front door followed by Cass. Damian took a quick shower before tossing on the same black jeans and pulled a clean green hoodie topped with his dark blue denim jacket. He wrapped a red scarf around his neck before slipping on his black snow boots, today the snow was at an all-time high the weather wasn't letting up anytime soon. Damian pulled out his car keys heading for the garage when suddenly he got a text from his father. 

**Father:** I told you if you needed to leave the house you need to bring someone along, you're still on punishment.

Damian paused in his tracks and cursed under his breath he completely forgot. He needed to think of something and quick, "You're blocking the path little dude." Damian instantly recognized that voice and turned around to be met with Duke drinking a juice box. Damian looked at him oddly but stepped aside for him to go. He thanked him and walked down the rest of the steps, that's when Damian was struck with a brilliant idea. "Thomas wait!" Damian called after the boy.

Duke halted, he spun around and asked. "What's up, man? Need something?" Duke asked Damian walked towards him calmly before asking, "I am in need of your assistance." 

Curiously Duke nodded ushering him to continue, it wasn't every day Damian Wayne needed help. "What?" He asked again. "I need you to cover for me," Damian asked determinedly. Duke looked on confusingly and a little suspiciously so he questioned, "Why? What are you planning?" Damian shook his head, "It's nothing too serious I just need to meet up with someone but father has me on a tight leash he won't let me go without a chaperon that's where you come in." Duke grimaced, he really didn't want to babysit today he was planning to go to the ice-skating ring with Cass and the others today.

"I don't know I'm kind of busy today-" He was cut off by Damian raising his hand towards him signaling him to be quiet, "Don't fret Thomas I won't need that sort of assistance I just need you to affirm to father that you are chaperoning me today alibi we don't have to follow through." Damian finished, Duke contemplated his plan, reluctant to agree.

"How long do you plan on staying out?" Duke asked.

"Not long hopefully, before six. Father will be attending a few meetings and won't be back until nine it'll give me enough time to get home without putting you in a difficult predicament." The brown-skinned boy nodded putting out his hand, "You've got yourself a deal, just as long as you're back her around six that is." Damian nodded and shook his hand.

"I'll be in your debt Thomas," Duke patted Damian's head before ruffling his hair.

"Don't mention it, besides it's what is family for." Duke waved him off before rushing out the door. Damian hesitantly smoothed his hair back before making his way to his car. Texting his father,

 **Damian:** I have asked Thomas to escort me today if that is alright with you?

 **Father:** That's fine, don't be out too late Damian.

 **Damian:** Alright father.

With that, Damian started up the engine a drove off having only a few minutes to get there. It shouldn't take him long considering how empty the streets were this morning he should get there in no time.

**~o0o~**

"Why is he late?" Maps had checked her watch for the tenth time today, he was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago. Maps had left the house ten minutes before their designated time to wait for him but it had gotten way too cold so Maps hurriedly went back inside where it was warm.

She tapped her foot impatiently looking back down her batman-wrist watch again, she was so going to give him an ear full once she sees him. While she waits, she might as well check over the items in her backpack and make sure she has everything. She wasn't too worried, she had gone back to her room to re-pack her supplies once she got home, guess she'll just past the time by double-checking.

"Alright so I have my trusty flashlight, my two nifty walkie-talkies, my screwdriver, my pepper spray and taser, and last but not least the map to the city." Maps finished counting out nodding at the goods, she forgot to list off one more thing, "Oh! and the two sandwiches Gran made for me and Dami." She pulled out a turkey sandwich for her and Damian's Vegan sandwich. She's not sure what it entails but it sure looks good, it's a good thing when she got home Gran was in the kitchen making the delectables. She had told her that Damian was coming over and she was quick to make him one too, she stashed their sandwiches back in her backpack. Without warning the doorbell rings Maps instantly stands up racing to the door greeting her visitor.

"You're late." She stated a matter factly, crossing her arms irritably. 

"I'm here aren't I?" He said equally irritable, he shuffled out of his shoes and made his way towards the kitchen, Maps shut the door following after him. 

"Oh! Damian, it's good to see you again." Lilly comments as she strode towards the boy shaking his hand. "I apologies for my unexpected visit, I had assumed Mia had informed you?" Damian said looking pointedly back at Maps as she stuck her tongue out at him, pushing up her nose with her finger making her look adorably ridiculous. 

"Don't worry, she told me she was leaving with you today. I just didn't expect you this early? Mia told me it was a little later on but I believe she had told me that as to not cause any trouble with Kyle. He's been pretty harsh on the two of you lately and I'd like to apologize on his behalf, he really is a good boy he's just troubled is all." Lilly slightly bowed to the two teens expressing her regret.

Damian felt uncomfortable with the small confess, it wasn't her fault in the slightest for the boy's behavior and yet here she is apologizing to him. If he had it his way, he'd completely avoid the older brother at all cost. Being that once this mission was over he'd be out of their lives for good, so there really was no need for this, it's just as simple as that, right?

"If you can find it in your heart to forgive him, it would put this old woman's mind to rest." Damian and Maps looked at each other unsure about this, but didn't want the elderly woman to stress so they both agreed to forgive Kyle and let bygones be bygones.

Lilly genuinely smiled and thanked them. "I suggest you two should get a move on, that area won't stay vacant forever," Lilly said as she shuffled back towards the kitchen. 

Damian looked puzzled as to what she meant by that? But noticed that Maps were nowhere beside him. All of a sudden, before Damian could register what was happening, he was being dragged towards the front door.

"Well only be gone for an hour or three Gran, be back soon." Maps said strapping on her knee-high black boots and her brown tan aviator jacket. She grabbed her yellow backpack sliding it onto her back, Damian sighed and began putting his shoes back on as well.

"Mia, stay close to Damian and don't go off anywhere on your own, be back before dinner, and Damian please take care of my granddaughter," Lilly yelled from the kitchen.

"Don't worry Gran, remind Kyle to make the patties." With a wave of her hand, she pulled Damian along by his hand and was swift to pulling out her keys locking the door.

"Alright," Maps shouted, "Off we go! on to our adventure." Maps hopped down the few steps to her house and began skipping towards Damian's car.

Damian frowned. "Where exactly are we heading to?" Maps shook her head placing her index finger to her lips. "That's a secret, I'll just put the address in your GPS and then we're good to go." Damian raised his brow at her, he didn't like being left in the dark about certain topics let alone being someones genie pig. Plus, that was gas he was waisting, and he was pretty sure she wasn't going to pay him back anytime soon.

"Come on, what's with the hesitation? We won't be out long." Maps smiled as if to reassure him.

Damian wasn't in any position to not trust her she seemed reliable enough alibi she has an inconvenient habit of getting into trouble more so than the average teen in Gotham. Of course, due to her outgoing personality no doubt, he was hoping it'd be a slow day one where he'd ask her questions about the case.

But judging by her outstretched hand and her wide smile she wasn't going to make any of this easy for him.

"Don't be nervous I won't get us killed or anything," Maps joked Damian rolled his eyes handing her his phone.

"I doubt that." He started up the car with a push of a button walking around to the driver's seat Maps hopped into the passengers handing him back his phone.

"There, all done." She chirped strapping herself up, the headboard of Damian's car lit up telling him to make a right at the next turn, then to make a left from thereon.

"Alright now there won't be any interruptions from here on out, I bet you have lots of questions considering we didn't get to talk much after my brother came home." Maps let out a little sigh before leaning back into her seat seemingly lost in her thoughts, "I had to get his schedule for today from Gran before you came over, I didn't want a repeat of what happened last time." Damian was a little impressed with her quick decision making.

It explains why he didn't see the eldest Mizgouchi there when he first walked in.

"Hm," Damian hummed. Remembering his unanswered questions, "Let's start with what you meant by your accusation about your parents, when you claimed that one of them is deceased?" 

"Yeah, I guess that may sound confusing, but I meant what I said. I believe mom knew what dad was conspiring the whole time, with the company, and the deals... maybe more. That's why I think it's the real reason she had gone to see him that day, I assume." Maps shrugged. 

"Not saying she's a bad person or anything but we can't rule her out either, right?" Damian nodded, he had to admit the whole bombing predicament did sound odd to him something wasn't adding up.

There was a multitude of missing information form the incident, there was not one valuable piece of evidence or information on the web, newspapers, and bat-computer that didn't sit right with him. Almost like it was a cover-up of some sort? Damian made a quick turn into an empty parking lot, he looked around and questioned if this was the right address she put down.

_**'You have reached your destination.'** _

"Where are we?" Damian asked skeptically.

"We can't take the roads because they're closed, so we'll have to take a train from here on out." Maps closed the car door behind her making her way down the steps leading to the subway station. "Come on we don't have all day the train leaves in thirty minutes." Maps said behind her when she noticed Damian looking at her dumbfounded, she almost would have laughed at his expression if it hadn't changed into a scowl.

"You couldn't have just told me that?" She shrugged again smiling up at him. "What's the harm Damian? It's not like there's any other way around, besides I didn't know how you'd feel taking a train." Damian's scowl deepened, sensing his rising anger, she jogged faster hoping she won't get skinned for tricking him. Although she highly doubts he will; she didn't do anything _too_ bad so what's the worst he could do?

**~o0o~**

"Ow, ow, ow I syiad I waz shorry." Maps really shouldn't have underestimated Damian, the first thing he did when they entered the train was grabbed both sides of her face and began squeezing her cheeks hard, making it impossible for her to apologize. He still had her in his clutches glaring at her he looked positively irritated.

"These are things you need to tell me ahead of time, don't you remember what your grandmother said you are not to leave my side, on top of that Gotham's trains are the dirtiest and most perilous place in Gotham and we have to travel on this thing for two hours?" Damian growled pinching her cheeks even harder, Maps made a whining sound as tears poked out of her eyelids.

"Dwmian pwease stwop." Maps tried pulling her face away from him only to back her head up against the glass window. This just wasn't her day, Damian finally let go, sitting back in his seat folding his arms with his permanent scowl still present on his face. Maps rubbed her sore cheeks before looking at Damian with a scowl of her own. "You're making a big deal out of this, there was no other way of getting there." Maps said Damian chuckled, but not out of amusement.

"That's why you plan ahead of time, your naivety will get you killed one day." He grumbled, Maps shuddered at his words and looked away from him pained and upset. "You're a jerk you know that." Maps said under her breath.

"What did you say?" Damian asked frustrated without looking at her.

Maps had half a mind to shout exactly what she thought about him, but knew that'd only lead to more fighting and the argument would last the whole train ride, arguing with Damian wasn't something she felt like doing. Maps flopped back in her seat slouching down folding her arms across her chest and pouted. Moments like these she really wished she had brought a book with her to keep her mind off of troublesome things. She glanced back at Damian who seemingly was still in his foul mood. 

Turning back into her seat she gave a once-over of her surroundings to find the cart surprisingly empty.

But she didn't dwell on the thought for long, feeling too content with some peace and quiet. The cart was surprisingly nice looking? There must not be many people taking the train during this time of year, well except for that one guy sitting on the other side of the train staring at them. 

Maps turned fully around to faced a dirty dressed man holding a daily newspaper, she noticed his eyes lingering on Maps looking at her from head to toe. His eyes shifted back to his newspaper once he was caught staring, Maps felt uncomfortable sitting here. She was about to ask Damian if they should move, but Damian had beat her to the punch and stood up holding his hand out to her.

"Let's sit somewhere else." Maps nodded without protest taking his hand into hers they moved closer towards the end of the cart next to the twin doors. Maps let out a breath of relief as the two sat away from the creepy old man, although Maps' beating heart wouldn't calm down her hand was still held by the boy who kept his face void of any emotion. Maps pursed her lips she wasn't sure how she felt about this, on one hand, she was awkwardly holding a boys hand in broad daylight on the other she was unnerved about the man sitting just a couple feet from the two.

Maps doesn't doubt Damian's ability to fight, as a result of what happened a few nights ago but that doesn't mean she wants to put him in that position again nor herself.

"Calm down, do not show fear." Damian whispers, "That's how they get to you." Maps looked up surprised to see he was as calm as a cucumber, how does he do it? Maps breathe in then out to calm her nerves.

Maps needed to calm down. 

Maps took in two more shaky breaths steadying her breathing clutching Damian's hand she grew weary of her decision. Even though it was just one man on this train, Maps has experienced enough evidence of just how cruel one person can be, how cruel people are in this world. The almost-rape didn't help disprove either, she still hasn't fully recovered from that incident, she had promised herself that she'd make better decisions than this. But Damian looks so calm, maybe it was just her freaking out, she had no way of honestly protecting herself in the face of danger as much as she boasts about her grappling gun it's useless in the face of battle.

Maps cast a side-eye at the man, she saw a muscle twitched involuntarily at the corner of his right eye, his mouth formed a rigid grimace. With arms folded tightly across his broad chest, he tapped his foot furiously and all the while stared out of the grimy window. He didn't seem too happy about something? Despite the creepy look he was giving her a little earlier, he seemed relatively harmless.

"Maps we're here, the main street correct?" Maps snapped back from her thoughts looking ahead of her, the doors were open and the first thing the saw there was a few homeless people laying on the ground, some had beer bottles hanging from the mouths the others just gave them funny looks.

Maps chanced a look back at the man on the train cart to see he had disappeared. "Damian he-" Maps almost lost her balance as she was being dragged off the train by Damian.

"The faster we get what we need the better." Damian said, "How far is this place?" He asked making their way up the staircase. Maps looked down the street and pointed to a little shop, "Not far it's right there." The two crossed the street making there way towards the shop, Maps had pointed to the first thing Damian had noticed about the little shop was how run down it looked. As if it has been abandoned for years. Next was the sign it read 'Carrie Made The Cake' except the 'c' in the cake was hanging upside down, swaying back and forth. The wind constantly moving it, not only that but inside the building was completely empty, no sign of life or light, it was pitch dark.

But that wasn't the only thing that looked abandoned here, the buildings stand in defiance of the people who once roamed here. They are no vulnerable flesh but concrete and steel, it is now a collection of buildings, roads laid waits with cars and carts laid over on their back forgotten. 

Banners hang with slogans to be read-only by the dust-laden wind. The market is all set up like it awaits the stallholders at any moment. The only sound is the blackbird that cries as if it can bring back the people who left tasty scraps if only it calls loud enough. It didn't help that the air around them was extra chilly, probably due to the irregular snowstorms, the sky held pillows of grey clouds lazily floating in the sky.

The night was nearing soon.

Maps walked up to the door and knocked on it four times before rocking back and forth on her feet, her hand still in his. Damian was suspicious about them traveling all the way to this ghost town, there was nobody in sight Maps had said that the streets to this section of Gotham were closed down but for what reason? Something in him warned him to stay away, and yet he felt compelled to not do so, as if something here was keeping him from doing so.

"You're finally here, good." Damian snapped his head towards the door of the little bakery, to see a tall slender woman with long black hair and chocolate-brow eyes. She leaned her hand on her hip looking down at the two teens in disinterest, wearing a tight black t-shirt exposing her belly only to top it with a beat up brown jacket, and some light blue jeans and black sneakers, but disregarding the woman's body language. Maps smiled and ran up to hug the woman.

"It's good to see you, Aunty Carrie." Maps squealed into the woman's shirt before letting go of her, stepping back to introduce the boy next to her. "And this is my partner in crime, Damian Wayne."

The woman known as Carrie, gave Damian a steady look before turning her head down the street they came from then, towards the other, she ushered the two in widening the door. "Get in it's not safe to be out here." Maps nodded pulling Damian along with her into the store, Carrie closed the door and locked it. Securing it with a wooden panel. Just then, all the lights in the store cut on leaving a dim look on the store, it's seen better days at this point.

"Sit down, I'll go get the drinks." She cheerlessly.

"She's not as bad once you get to know her." Maps said playing with the salt shaker, Damian hadn't bothered to correct her. He'd highly doubt he'd find anything likable about this woman. As Damian thought that, Carrie had set down a cool glass of water in front of him and a rootbeer float in front of Maps. The girl lit up with glee as she began slurping down her drink. Damian looked down at his drink before looking back up at the woman, incredulously.

"Don't know what you like kid, deal with it." Carrie pulled up a chair to the table placing both her arms out leaning into the table she looked eerily too innocent. "Mia why don't you give me and Damian here some time to talk, go in the back and you'll find the food Ma wants for the dinner tomorrow." Maps didn't reply back immediately, looking towards Damian for his approval, but he just shrugged his shoulders looking uninterested as usual.

"Don't worry now hurry along." Maps slid out of the booth with her float and made her way into the back kitchen, now it was just the two of them. Carrie had slid into the seat Maps was just occupying in front of him, folding her hands together giving Damian a serious look.

"Do you know why you're here Mr. Wayne?" Carries voice grew cold as she peered into Damian's eyes with a sort of anger, something he remembers his mother doing whenever he'd step out of line. It was her way of saying that she was disappointed in him as a weapon, or as a son? He scoffed, as if she ever saw him as one.

"No, but I presume you're going to tell me?" Damian shot back, showing his own irritation.

"Depends on your answers, let's start with how much you know about my family?" Carrie's face shifted to a mellowed out one leaning back in her seat comfortably. Damian eyed her warily there was something unreadable about this woman, was she toying with him? Trying to make herself seem in control?

She was misdirecting him into a false sense of security, as far as _Damian Wayne_ goes he only knows so much, mainly what he was told from Maps. But Robin, on the other hand, had more leeway to give. True he's only read parts of the information that was given to him but he still couldn't give away that sort of information; who knows what Mia had told this woman?

"All I know is that your niece and nephew were being targeted but, _who?_ Is unknown," Damian said curtly, straightening out his back. Carrie made no difference in her facial expressions as she hummed in content.

"Let's assume I believe you why don't you tell me what you get out of this?" Carrie kept her steady stare on him, waiting for his reply. "It's not every day you see a Gothamite helping out one another, so why?" Carrie said giving Damian a suspicious glare. Damian knew this would come up, it seems everyone here has some sort of trust issue, which in its self is a fair reason considering he himself was not very trusting either... the thing was, he didn't completely know the answer to her question? But he had suspected she wasn't going to take that as an answer.

"I just want to understand the _**why** _part?" He replied. "She came to me for help and I've given her more than what most would, I don't have any alter motives other than lending a hand." Damian finished.

"Hmm," Carried murmured, as if deep in thought. The two stared at each other for a moment, Damian could only look on, as his little plan worked, for the most part, it seemed believable enough to him.

"Curious huh? You're not like the rest, aren't you?" Carried whispered to herself, "I still don't trust you Mr. Wayne but it looks like my adorable little niece is fond of you, trusts you with her life, a bad habit of hers really. Living in Gotham for so long, thought she'd get the hang of it by now." Carrie said to no one in particular, but Damian heard, Damian knows what happens to those types of people.

"So, I will allow you into this web of a disaster." She said vexatiously.

"Now the question is how far are you willing to go to find the truth little boy?" Carrie said placing her chin on her hand her dark eyes hooded beneath her eyelashes. Carrie flashed a glimpse of white teeth as she began to smile wickedly, Damian could tell this woman was in no way possible normal. Here she was playing with him as if the thought of this is just one big game to her, as if the lives of her niece and nephew being in danger were just some joke to her. Damian's irritation came back tenfold, she knew something he didn't, and he didn't like the advantage she had over him.

"I've answered your questions, now you answer mine," Damian snapped.

Carrie threw her head back and laughed her voice echoed within the dining room. "Oh, how cute, don't get ahead of yourself little boy," Carrie said wiping away a tear from her eye. "Stop being so uptight, I bet you're wondering what could I possibly bring to the table hm? Or maybe how delusional I am? Or why you can't seem to get a hold on me?" Carrie turned her head curiously. Damian shook his head and turned away, "Don't be so overconfident you know nothing about me."

"See that's where you're wrong, I make it my business to know what other people don't." She laughed again Damian wasn't done just yet.

"So I guess you know about the sort of crimes your family had committed right? The sort of trouble your mother will get into once it comes to light what they've done." The amusement in her eyes vanished in an instant, replaced by anger.

"My family has done nothing criminal worthy boy," Carrie emphasized on the boy part. "It was James's fault and I can assure you he is not family." She nearly but growled at Damian as he saw her eyes darken. Damian had noticed a shift in her demeanor this was his chance to get some information out of her.

"Whether or not you see him as family he still created a hectic amount of trouble for you and your family, it's purely up to you to take responsibility or not I understand, but I'm here to help so if you're going to be difficult then I'll go elsewhere for information. Given the fact that you're interrogating me is because you want to know my value." Damian comment.

"What can I bring to the table, isn't that what you said?" Damian asked, "Use me how you see fit, I've told you why I'm doing this if that's not enough for you then keep asking away I won't question you any more. But you'll need to come through on your end of the bargain as well." Carrie looked on impressed with Damian's deduction, right or not he presented himself well.

"You've got a sharp tongue there kid, but don't go assuming what I want from you," Carrie said as she looked back at the kitchen where Maps had gone through Damian followed her line of sight.

"I'll tell you what you need but I think it's best we bring in the little eavesdropper too." Carrie looked over her shoulder.

"You can come out now." Maps quietly peeked her head out from the door looking sheepishly. She jogged her way over to the group sliding into the same booth as Damian, which ensue him to make room for the girl Damian groaned in protest but Maps wasn't hearing any of it.

"Good now that the two of you are here I'm going to tell you everything I know about the kidnappings, the break-ins, and how your parents are involved in all this, alibi, I only know so much the rest will be up to you two to figure out." Maps and Damian gave her a short nod for her to continue.

**~o0o~**

"I'm home," Kyle called out dropping his backpack on the floor, followed by his shoes.

"Oh! welcome home Kyle how was work today?" Kyle grunted, rotating his arms and shoulders, he plopped down on the couch next to Lilly before slumping into the couch further sighing out loud.

He sat tired eyed as his head lolled onto the head of the couch, every night was more difficult than the last he just spent fourteen hours working non-stop each day this week. Although he had made a lot of money today at the workshop, better than nothing he guesses.

But if work wasn't such a killer, this wouldn't be so bothersome. His whole body ached all overall all he wanted to do now was have a nice hot shower then head to bed. Only to rinse and repeat the same thing again, considering he'd have to do this all over tomorrow. Kyle groaned, he'll only have a few more weeks of this then once school starts he'll start taking part-times again.

"It was fine Gran, I'm just a bit tired is all." Kyle removed his work cap rubbing his scalp gingerly, the old woman nodded patting the teen on his shoulder. "I really wish you wouldn't overwork yourself, Kyle, you'll get hurt one of these days you're doing way too much and you're only seventeen. I told you, you don't have to work just focus on being a kid Kyle." Lilly frowned.

"Gran, we've been over this before why do you keep bringing it up? I'm the man, which means I need to work hard not only at work, and school, that also goes for protecting you and Maps if I don't who will?" Kyle snapped as he stood up heading upstairs leaving behind his broken-hearted grandmother.

Kyle slammed the door behind him before throwing his hat on his desk falling on his bed he groaned at the soft feel of his pillows as he squished his face further into it, he let out another sigh he sniffed he smelled of sweat and grease it was definitely time for a shower and it was going to be a long one too. But he was just so tired, maybe he could take a little nap before he gets up he doesn't need to be at work until 12 o'clock tomorrow, he'll have the whole morning to himself.

Then it suddenly hit him, he was supposed to make the patties for tomorrow since Aunt Carrie had announced she was coming over to have dinner, Kyle moaned in agony, he was just so tired.

Might as well get all this over with now so he can go to bed, Kyle stood up from his bed and grabbed a fresh pair of clean clothes and his towel before heading to the bathroom. The shower was relatively nice but it still didn't soothe his aching bones he'll just have to fix that later once out of the shower he passed by Maps room and was about to check up on her but paused, thinking it be best he not do that, not after what happened between the two.

Kyle frowned and lowered his hand, maybe she was asleep the lights were off after all, he'll do is just take a little peek to see if she was alright. Hopefully, she didn't lock her door again- Kyle looked shocked to find that her door wasn't locked and that room was empty. Kyle raced downstairs and walked into the living room, "Gran where's Maps she's not in her room?" Kyle asked Lilly looked up at the boy and said.

"She went to go visit your Aunt Carrie, she should be back soon." Kyle brow rose suspiciously, how on earth did she manage to get to Aunt Carrie's she lived almost three hours away and there weren't any busses out in that area due to the incident that happened during the bombing. 

Unless...

"Gran, did she go out with anyone? How'd she get there?" Kyle questioned the old woman.

"Kyle..." There was his answer, his face hardened- all traces of emotion void as he swiftly made his way back upstairs. "Kyle wait please don't do this just calm down please." Lilly stood up from her seat she wobbled a bit as she made her way upstairs slowly as to not hurt herself.

"Kyle-"

"I can't believe this why does no one ever listen?" Kyle pulled on his jacket and grabbed his keys from his dirty pants pocket and his black scarf he rushed past his grandmother towards the door shoving his shoes on. Once he gets his hands on that Wayne he'll skin him alive, he warned him to stay away from his sister, now he has to deal with me.

"Kyle please this is irrational Damian is a sweet boy and Maps is with Carrie so nothing will-" Kyle shot her a piercing glare, "I don't care what or who he is, I told him to stay away, on top of that Gran how could you possibly trust someone like him? He's trash just like our father and I won't let that sort of negativity back into this family again. It's the reason mom died and I'll be damned to let that happen to Maps." Kyle yelled his words were spat out with the ferocity and rapidity of machine gunfire. Slamming the door behind him in his wake the house shook leaving nothing but the quietness.

Lilly knew she messed up, she knew that his temper was like TNT, once the sparks started to sizzle there was very little time to duck and cover. She knew she should just stay quiet and wait for the storm to abate, but she couldn't, not this time Kyle was getting out of control and she tried so hard to help him get through his past problem but nothing seemed to be working. She needed to tell Carrie that she was having a visitor and to warn Maps of the storm coming her way.

She knew what she needed to do.

**~o0o~**

**Twitch Twitch Twitch**

"You know you can move to the other side of the booth right?" Damian felt that headache coming on again. "But that's where my Aunt is sitting at, besides I'm comfortable here." Maps said crunching on a few chips crumbs spread everywhere.

**Twitch Twitch Twitch**

"She's in the kitchen prepping food that you were supposed to do, why don't you go and assist her?" Damian felt that heat again as his fist tightens underneath the table and the other gripping his knee for dear life.

"Naw she can handle it besides she won't _-crunch-_ be long she should be back soon." Maps crunched on another chip wiping her mouth with the back of her hand dropping a few crumbs on Damian's sleeve.

**Twitch Twitch Twitch**

"I think you should move before I lose it." Damian said through gritted teeth, Maps looked up at him confusingly she moved closer to hear him as her chest brushed against his upper arm, Damian shuddered at the contact and bit his bottom lip.

"What's on your mind partner?" Maps asked innocently.

How to get away with murder.

Damian wiped off the crumbs before turning to her, "I'd appreciate if you didn't get too close to me, I tend to have triggers to incompetence." Damian said, it only confused the freckled face girl more. "Huh? Stop talking gibberish man." Maps wiped the last remains of her chips on Damian's shirt and then he snapped.

That's it.

Damian began pushing the girl out of the booth when Maps shrugged him off. Damian growled, "Why can't you just get a chair? Why did you have to sit next to me?" Maps scowled up at him. Maps nudged him in the arm, "Why don't you get a chair or something," She mocked. "I don't know why you're complaining? It's not like I take up that much room." Maps pouted folding her arms across bumping Damian in the chest with her elbow.

"Look I was here first child so just- move." Damian began shoving Maps by her shoulders out of her seat she was no match for his upper strength and clutched on the couch cushions for dear life.

"ARE YOU CRAZY STOP!!!!" Maps screamed.

"Then MOVE!." Damian shouted.

"Oh why, why must I suffer so?" Maps wailed.

Damian rolled his eyes at the dramatics, "Would you stop this nonsense already."

She shook her head, her partner... her partner in crime was shoving her off to her doom, this is it isn't it? This was how she was going to die, she'd never thought it'd be this soon though. Aunt Carrie, please tell my family and friends that I love them and I'll miss them and tell Kyle to give all my Batman and Robin merch to his future children they mustn't be wasted.

"YOU PHSYCO I'LL HAUNT YOU THE REST OF YOUR LIFE FOR THIS IF I DIE, I SWEAR-" Maps shouted before her hand slip of the couch.

**Thud.**

"Ow~" Maps rubbed her head since it was the first thing to hit the ground.

"There now that's much better," Damian smirked as he resituated himself into his seat comfortably. Maps glared daggers at him, she had half a mind to wipe that smirk off his face, actually, she will, the good o' Maps way. She smirked up at him deviously, Damian didn't like the look on her face as he frowned.

"What are you-" Damian was cut off by an ambush of tickles.

"I gotcha now, Damian Wayne." Maps laughed, Damian for his part wasn't amused in the least as he felt her slim fingers grope the side of his chest and the others slide up and down the side of his stomach. Instead of giggles and laughs, Damian growled as he tried to shove off the piety girl. He didn't like how warm he felt or how close she was to his face.

"WOULD YOU GET OFF WOMAN?" He finally shoved her off knocking her on her butt this time.

**Thud.**

"Ow~" She whined.

"You pushed me again you jerk." Maps frowned.

"Next time don't touch me, then you won't have this problem." He stated a matter factly, Maps quickly stood up and stomped to pick up a chair, "What are you two idiots doing in here?" Carrie strode in with two glasses of water, Maps turned towards her Aunt dropping the chair with a loud thud as it rattled and pointed an accusing finger in Damian's direction.

"It's all his fault Aunty C, Damian shoved me out of my seat." Maps shouted Damian scoffed folding his arms, Maps shot him a glare, his smirk only grew from her reaction. Carrie sighed out loud placing another bowl of chips in the middle of the table and asked, "Dare I ask why Wayne?" She rubbed her temples, Damian shrugged looking out the window.

"I told her not to touch me, it's not my fault she doesn't listen." He said casually.

"No, you said no to get to close and I didn't." Maps shouted.

He shouted back, "There isn't much room for two people to sit in this booth to begin with and you clinging on my arm was not help-" Maps slammed her hand on the table and yelled.

"I WAS NOT CLINGING TO YOU WAYNE!" Maps face flushed all the way to her ears and neck she frowned at the said smirking boy, as he leaned back triumphantly. Oh, she was _sooooo_ going to get him back for this.

"The evidence is all over your face Mizoguchi, it's quite the sight," Damian said snickering, Maps face only flushed harder at that. She huffed and grabbed her fallen chair slamming it at the end on the table, dropping down in it turning her head up-left avoiding Damian's eyes. Damian couldn't help the urge to tease her some more, but realize that her Aunt was watching the two of them with an amused glint in her eyes. Damian coughed to down his embarrassment feeling heat spread across his neck.

"Anyways, let's get back to business here shall we, please explain," Damian said with the calmest demeanor he could muster. Carrie raised a brow at the boy before rolling her eyes skyward, before she got comfortable herself. 

"Our family has an abundance of money a wealth beyond anything all thanks to your father's business and dealings but it wasn't enough to be just rich and evil, during that period Falcone, Hill, and Thomas Wayne ran the city with an iron fist." Carrie pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Maps and Damian.

"They had not only the money but the power to do whatever they pleased, it was then when your father began widening his industries and building many of his companies all over Gotham it was called the _Bellinton Industries & Co._, you're father wasn't married to my sister at the time though but they were dating hence the money we have." Maps looked over the paper confirming his tradename, but this was her father's will and testament all signed over to her grandmother.

That didn't seem, right? Gran always told her that she and her father were never close and weren't it said in the papers that he took all his money and ran away with it right after the bombing? As the writing stood plain as day Maps eyes shifted towards her father's name as the former owner of this company and the number of funds he has all written, to Gran the now new owner of Bellinton Industries, why wasn't she told this before? That explains how they got into Gotham Academy and why Gran never stressed about money. Maps looked down at the cursive signature down below. "James Bellinton?" Maps whispered.

Damian took the paper and scanned over its details. "The Bellinton Industries had rivaled with the Waynes for years and thus grew their feud in the past." Carrie went on, "He was the former president of Bell Technologies and also a heavy philanthropist, who nevertheless shied from public appearances, he bragged about his estate constantly spending his money away that was his downfall." Carrie grimed as she continued.

"I heard about this," Damian murmured as he went on through the written paperwork, "Father said he had once met this James person as a child but nothing else much." His father had made it seem like he wasn't much out of the ordinary besides a businessman. But it seems like there was something more to it then what meets the eye, Damian looked up from the document to stare at Carrie only for her to nod.

"It was said that James was dealing in illegal activities such as receiving dirty money from Falcone, which had brought in drug dealing, human trafficking, murder, and more." Carrie frowned at the memory, "That's about around the time he and my sister got married and had Kyle you weren't too far behind Mia." Carrie said solemnly.

Maps grew dejected.

"During that time James's power and money had overflowed and soon was arguably the richest man in all of Gotham it was still unclear as to why Falcone had helped your father reach that peak of fame but it didn't sit well with his other associates especially Hill." Carrie grimed.

"How so?" Damian asked.

"There was a debate going on at the time and James was running for mayor, so it'd make sense that the _old_ Mayor wasn't too thrilled about the whole set up going on behind his back." Carried continued, "There was a whole blood bath between the three of them, gang wars, filthy cops, drugs, hits, murder was the main dish on the menu and all three of them ordered it hot and ready." Maps gasped in horror feeling ill at the thought of her father killing someone. This was news to her none of this was in the files she found in her father's office?

"James won by a landslide thanks to his money and Falcone's influences, but it didn't end there now with Hill out of the office... again, he made plans to get rid of your father and Falcone once and for all, unfortunately, it had involved a lot of innocent deaths, but James had never cared about that anyway he was power-hungry and nothing was going to stop him from climbing his way to the top."

"What do you mean how much more can he go?" Maps shouted almost pleading her to continue, Carrie shook her head. "I don't know dear, all I know is thanks to his greediness he involved my sister, Mari, and got her killed." Carrie whispered despairingly.

"How was she unaware of all this happening? Or did she know and did nothing to stop it?" Carrie frowned at Damian but the two women went silent as they looked down dejected.

"I'm not completely certain why my sister did the things she did but all I know was that she was caught in between two hard places, no one in Gotham was safe. James was an abusive asshole who got whatever he wanted and when he didn't he'd kill them simple as that, I tried to get my sister out of there I really did but she was set on trying to help him... be good... sort of to speak." Carrie sighed again, shaking her head.

"Like I said I only know so much, I know all of this because this is what Mari had told me she was the one who got James to sign the Will but I have a feeling it was because she was worried about this might affect her children." Carrie took another sip of her drink before she let out a sigh.

"It was plainly obvious that he was up to no good but there was no evidence to back anything up the only person who really knows is..." Carrie stopped mid-sentence to look at her niece sadly, Maps nodded slowly. It took nearly all of her efforts to remember what happened that day but... nothing. She had vague memories of what happened, these victims of her father. Who did they leave behind? Did each of these people have children of their own? People, who have to figure out how to live life without their loved ones?

The lump in Maps' throat left a sense of burning rage. Was there ever a reason to kill? Thanks to her father's illegal dealings it destroyed countless lives, or maybe this was her mother's fault for even having children with a sociopath avaricious.

Maps shook her head and her anger disappeared, replaces with something resembling guilt for thinking ill of the dead. "After your mother's death, James's bank account was completely drained of their millions, and his building was bombed the week after." Carrie carried the two glasses to the sink.

"Thanks to the will all those fortunes were transferred to yu grandmother, his legacies and landmarks destroyed, the same story happened to Falcone, leaving only Wayne and Hill still in the game two years later Hill died of a heart attack leaving the one and only Thomas Wayne." Carrie walked back to the booth drinking her can of beer she magically pulled out of nowhere. "And we all know what happened to the Waynes." She commented.

"That still doesn't explain what happened to Falcone and James after the incident?" Damian asked with his finger on his chin in deep thought wondering how this involves the Mizoguchi's kids if their only threat is dead. Damian thought to himself there is still more missing from this he found it strange that throughout all this commotion that his grandfather had no play into it? And if that was true why did she have those newspaper clippings of them in her journal?

"The two fleed the country once the bombing happened, yeah I know doesn't really explain much and it's just a bunch of useless information, but we just need to connect the dots." Carrie looked at her watch and sighed.

"It's getting late, Ma is going to kill me if you two aren't back for dinner soon." Carrie stood up pulling out her store keys, Damian looked up out the window and sure enough, it was pitch black outside what time was it anyway? "Oh. My. Crap! she's right we gotta go, Dami come on." Maps stood up from the booth collecting her backpack and the paper Carrie gave her. "Hey, Aunt Carrie do you have any more papers like this?" Carrie nodded and handed her the folder Maps took it gingerly afraid to drop it.

"Let's go," the three walked to the door of the store making their way back outside to the harsh cold winds of Gotham. "We will continue this later but for now this is all I can give you two, and Damian," Carrie called out to the boy he turned towards the woman expectantly.

"Yes?" Carried smiled at him and gave him a wink.

"Take care of my niece for me will ya' cause if you don't I'll have to kill you," Carrie smirked and waved at them as the two walked back to the subway station. "Well, that was..." Maps started feeling exhausted by the second.

"Yeah, did you know about this?" Damian asked rubbing his hands for warmth.

Maps looked on baffled, "What, about my father being a hungry powered sociopath who got my mother killed and fleed the country to save his butt?" Maps replied, "then no I didn't, I knew my father was up to no good and he was abusive a-hole but to think it was to this level, he's the worst kind of bad guy out there." Maps glared at her clenched fist. Damian paused and glanced back at the girl beside him Damian let out a breath of hot air.

"You know I had someone like that in my life too." Maps looked up surprised then frowned.

"Dami-" Damian held up his hand to stop her.

"Don't start with the sentiments I've long gotten over it." He put his hand back in his coat jacket there was silence between the two seeing as the other didn't really know what to say but appreciated their _similarities_ in parents. 

"What was it like for you?" She said barely above a whisper as she wrung her fingers but Damian heard nonetheless, but he'll pretend that he didn't though. Old wounds that he didn't want to bring up again, living in forced isolation, the beatings, the vigorous training, the disapproval stares, it was all there and more... as he grew up over the years.

Damian now craves the silence of being your own company. As hard as his family makes that for him but they try, it's not always successful. People were inconsistent, they didn't always follow a pattern, whenever he's around others he could never tell what they'd do next? They tend to deviate and surprise. Something Damian was still coming to terms with; it's not easy.

Despite the past trauma he's dealt with because of his mother and the confusing times he's spent here in Gotham trying to be a _normal_ teenager, he supposed they weren't all bad, sure there were times where he'd be up on his high horse as of his as per se Drake explained.

Damian rolled his eyes at the memory.

But there was always someone there to pick him up, if needed, of course, he didn't always need someone to baby him he was plenty capable of handling himself perfectly fine. Damian looked down at his _partner_ watching as her eyes dulled and a frown painted on those soft plumped lips, at least he can only assume they were soft... Damian was quick to banned those traitorous thoughts.

He needed to pull himself together he was acting so uncouth, so what if she was upset that wasn't apart of his job description he had lent a shoulder and an ear to her before but how much further of this friendly muck did he have to endure?

Damian sighed once again, she won't be of help to him like this so he might as well step in and advise her on the subject at hand since he's been through this before.

"All I can tell you is do what you believe is right, you aren't your father Mia so what he did was not your fault." Damian took one long breath before shooting her a serious look, "Do you understand what I'm saying?" Maps slowly nodded not making eye contact she seemed more focused on her feet than him at the moment. Damian given his peace and left it at that, there wasn't much he could say, if she got the meaning behind it then his job here was done.

The two walked side by side until they finally reached the underground subway, Damian looked down at his watch. 7:45 pm, the train was late.

Damian noticed a slight shiver from the girl next to him.

Minutes passed by, Damian checked his watch again the train was now twenty minutes late this was getting ridiculous, he noticed that Maps was shivering even more so than before. He needed to do something quickly before she dies of hypothermia, Damian slipped off his scarf and wrapped the extra clothing around her.

Maps were about to protest but she immediately shut up as she felt his arms wrap around her shoulders bringing her instinctively closer to the boy. 

Maps whole body stiffened at the sudden contact. "D-D-Damian!" Maps blushed furiously but when she felt warmth radiating from him she began to relax just a bit, even going as far as to wrap her arms around his waist. Leaning her head on his shoulder her eyes closed content with just standing there.

"Oh, this is nice." Maps snuggled closer to him.

"Shut up will you, you're no good to anyone if you get sick besides your grandmother told me to take care of you," Damian mumbled, Maps scoffed. 

"About that," Maps stepped away from him and smirked. "When are you going to teach me how to do all those cool kung fu moves Dami?" Damian's eyebrow rosed at the nickname.

"Excuse me what did you just call me?" 

Maps blinked. "Dami?" the bewilder look Damian gave her only made her more confused? Was it strange to be given such a nickname? She gave him an equally puzzled expression throwing her hands up in the air. "What?" Maps nearly shouted she was feeling agitated with all the staring.

"I would prefer if you don't call me that." His answer was curtly turning back to the empty tracks, Maps snorted out loud folding her arms she didn't see the point it wasn't like she was calling him 'snippy' or 'the green-eyed monster' oh! she likes that one.

"Sorry, I'd be more willing to listen to you if you call me Maps instead?" Damian rolled his eyes and smirked. "In your dreams," he smirked oh, she was going to make him, one way or another. A rogue page of yesterday's newspaper is chased by the breeze like a pigeon with wings fluttering with feathers of rhetoric and melodrama. Damian checked his watch again for the third time, now he was getting pissed there was no explanation as to why the train is late. It should have been here by now?

"Hey, Dami? Earth to Damian, you didn't answer my question." Maps waved her hand in front of the boy trying to catch his attention.

He let out a sigh, "I'll teach you after I introduce you to my family, it'd be strange if I brought you to the manor without any introduction," That and he didn't want to introduce her this soon, they wouldn't have a moment of time alone without his nagging family budding their nose in their business always breathing down their necks. 

Dick would constantly arrange _dates_ and outings 24/7, Jason would bombard her with question and teasing, Drake would most likely check into her background as a way of _getting to know her_ and the list doesn't end there. They wouldn't be able to a lick of work done, no professionalism there. His father would want to meet the family and that's a whole other disaster he was not willing to go through since the oldest Mizoguchi doesn't have a preferred taste for the rich and famous. This was supposed to be a quick in and out mission and now it was turning out to be a big headache, why did he agree to introduce her in the first place again?

"But that's soooo far away," Maps whined tugging at his sleeve. "Why not start tomorrow huh? Kyle will be working a late shift so you can come early in the morning and we-" Damian snatched his arm away and glared at her Maps gulped and laughed nervously.

"I said after and that's final." Maps nodded and left it at that, Damian checked his watch again tapping his foot impatiently.

8:10 pm. 

At this rate, he'll never make it home before his father. He was running out of time and he needed a plan. There were no busses running at this time and a taxi was out of the option, he could call Colin for a pickup but the roads were closed off so there was no way of him getting to them, and why the hell was the train so late?

"Hey, Dami the train is kind of late don't you think?" He nodded and looked around to find the station was empty as well, not a soul in sight? This didn't sit right with him. Maps looked just as uneasy as he did, he better take her back to her Aunt's store, best not to stand in the cold. As Damian was about to suggest they head back he heard a distinct click at the back of his head, "Don't move or I'll shot, got it." A deep growl went past Damian ears, Maps gasped in shock backing up slowly.

"I said don't move or else," The man clicked his gun again, Maps frozen in her tracks was shaking slightly, fear etched into her face. Such a look didn't belong there, Damian scowled putting both his hands up. "What is it that you want, money?" Damian asked the man chuckled darkly.

"Oh no, this is much more personal, but all will be explained back at the base." Damian felt a heavy object hit the back of his head as he stumbled forward falling to his knees. Everything was starting to feel light and blurry. Then the nausea crept from his abdomen to his chest, the last thing he heard was his name as the world went black.

**~o0o~**

Damian lay on the ground, his eyes closed in a grimace, his skin pale and clammy. The throbbing in his head was so loud he could practically hear it in his ears, he groaned as he tried to lift his head up to find he couldn't move, he was tied up with wirers and cable cords, his mouth was gagged with a black cloth and it looked like he was in some sort of... basement. 

A quiet little moan was heard from behind him, he shuffled to look back. 

There was Mia similarly in the same state as him except there look to be no injuries he let out a sigh of relief through his nose. She was knocked unconscious, he'd have to find a way to get them out of here and quick. As it chances, the binds weren't too tight, he'd be able to get them loose in no time, now how to go about dealing with that incompetent buffon who had the foolhardiness to even touch him... well he'll just deal with that later. 

Damian bent his knees backward towards his hands reaching down into his shoes to pull out a small pocket knife and began moving the knife up and down on the cords. Snapping two in-half he started to cut the wires next when suddenly a voice spoke up.

"D-Damian? DAMIAN!!" Maps shouted nearly falling on her face to get closer to him. Damian hissed towards her telling her to be quiet, Maps instantly clammed up but scooted closer to the boy nonetheless, she was now sitting next to him staring down with those wide brown eyes of hers. "Damian, where are we?" She whispered this time.

"I don't know, but you need to be quiet we don't know who's here." Damian was now only confined in four wires now only a few more minutes then he'd work on hers next. Maps sat there watching him for a minute before her eyes began to wander around the room, she saw a little window high above the ground. Light flooded into the basement from it, it had that crowned the room as she saw that it had stopped snowing outside. The walls were painted with what looked like blood and dirt, the floor was no different as she saw a rat scurry by. 

When she looked back down at Damian, she noticed the blood trickling down his head to his chin and down his neck. He was still bleeding? Was this recently or when he was knocked out by that crowbar? She really hoped the blood on the wall wasn't his. Maps frowned, "Damian are you okay you took a pretty nasty hit back at the-"

"I'm fine, worry about yourself." Damian snapped cutting off another piece of wire. Maps frowned and looked away, of course, he'd be upset with her this was all her fault she was the reason Damian was down here, was in this mess, to begin with. Maps frown deepened, her chest clenched as she felt her heart ache, this was all her fault, all her fault, all her fault, all her fault, all her fault, all her-

"Hey don't do that," Maps snapped back to reality peering down at him he was glaring at her pretty hard, what had she done now?

"I don't know what you mea-"

"Your face is producing liquid."

Huh? Maps wiped her cheek against her shoulder and saw it was wet. "You mean crying?" Maps inquired.

"Yes that, it's really distracting so stop it." Damian went back to cutting his bonds while Maps blinked owlishly, tilting her head in confusion.

"What do you mean distracting I-" didn't even realize she was even doing it, but in these circumstances wouldn't this be an appropriate reaction? 

"But Damian, it's my fault you're in this mess to begin with. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have gotten hurt." Maps frown as more tears fall down her elegant cheek she hurriedly wiped it away scowling at herself. "This is all my fault," Damian growled at her as his glare hardened.

"None of this is your fault, it's these assholes fault and when I get my hands on them they'll pay," Damian was so close now, almost there. Maps shook her head he watched as the tears kept falling he seriously hated the sight of it. He sighed internally, Damian was now free enough to sit up cross-legged in front of her giving her the most serious face she's ever seen, he stared intently, furiously at her, she couldn't look away from him.

"Listen to me Mia, I'll protect you." He leaned closer for her to hear as he whispered, "I promise you that, we're going to get out of here alive and report them to the police and not a single hair on your head will be harmed in the process. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" He was so close now their nose was practically touching.

Damian!

Her eyes started to heat up again, this time she freely let the tears fall making no effort to wipe them away as she nodded. "Thank you... Thank you, Damian." She smiled at him, he merely nodded.

"That's not necessary, thank me when we're home free." Maps nodded ones again finally gathering herself wiping away the tears with her sleeve. "You're right." One more wire to cut around his wrist he pressed the knife harder moving it up and down quickly when suddenly they heard footsteps coming their way. Maps gasped she moved closer to Damian nearly falling into his lap, Damian moved faster trying to cut the stubborn wire, but he was running out of time.

The heavy metal door slammed open and a large man strode down the stairs as if he owned the place and screamed. "What are you doing?" Just the sheer size of him was intimidating. The man quickly ran down the last few steps kicking Damian in the head and stomped on his ribs a couple of times maybe three or seven? Damian lost count as the wind was knocked out of him again as the man kicked him in his chest then his head. Maps screams pierced his ears, it was so unbearably loud he wanted to cover his ears, but the last wire was still unfinished. The man grabbed the little pocket knife from Damian's hands, lifting him up by his collar slamming him into the dirty wall. Maps wails grew louder and louder by the second, Damian coughed up blood before he shot his glare towards the smiling menace.

"Not so tough now huh little man, do you remember me back in that alley." Damian spits blood in the man's face before saying, "I try not to remember trash like you." Damian smirked as the man growled, the thug raised his fist high before slamming it down into Damian's nose, more blood pooled out of his mouth and nose as the man punched Damian again and again. 

"STOP PLEASE IT'S ME YOU WANT NOT HIM STOP!!" Maps shouted her face red from the tears, she bit her lip from sobbing, the man kept punching Damian he wouldn't let up until a loud voice rang through the room. 

"What are you doing?" A skinny man walked down the stairs nonchalantly, hands in his pocket a brow raised at the scene in front of him. The overly large man looked back angry, "What does it look like I'm doing." The man said as he dropped Damian into his own pool of blood, Maps, with posthaste scooted towards Damian as she got closer the large man grabbed her by her collar hoisting her up in the air, she screamed.

"Oh no little miss, don't worry about him I'll make sure his death is quick and painful," He tossed Maps to the ground before returning back to Damian. When the skinnier man placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey boss, the kid has had enough, leave him alone." The bulky man shoved him off before grabbing a fist full of Damian's hair, lifting him up against the wall. The blade was slightly grazed slowly against his neck making blood spill. 

"STOP!!" Maps were helpless to do anything but scream and cry. This was all her fault, this was all her fault, this was all her fault, this was all her fault...

"Man, bigger boss ain't going to like this. I suggest you don't kill him, dude, you know what'll happen if you do." The skinner man said as he watches the larger man stop halfway and growled. "Shut up he's getting what's coming to him." The bulky man shouted but stopped nonetheless tossing the knife by Damian's leg. "Why don't you mind your own business and back off the boss only wanted the kids and we caught both of them so what's the harm in having a little fun? Our work here is done." Maps blinked back the tears, both of them?

"You know how sensitive this mission is if you draw attention to us by killing money bags over here because of some stupid vendetta, then the cops will be up our asses." The bulky man laughed.

"That is if they find out we did it," The skinner man sighed and shook his head.

"That sort of attention brings in... others too you know." The bulky man stopped laughing then gulped and laughed nervously. 

"Yeah, whatever I ain't scared of no Bat anyways." The bulky man kicked Damian one more time before walking towards her, she gasped and tried to move away as far as possible but he grabbed her leg pulling her into his arms, pressing her back against his chest. "Now why don't we get back to our little fun before it was rudely interrupted by your little boyfriend, shall we?" The man grabbed Maps by her pants sliding it ever so slowly down her hips. Maps eyes blown wide as she tried to free herself from his arms, screaming, kicking, and bitting him to. But all to no avail, he was already halfway down her knees now. He reached his other hand up her shirt cupping her breast through her bra, his thumb rubbed the fabric in slow circles as his other hand slipped into her panties cupping her in her sensitive area.

"No!" Maps cried out. 

"Ugh, I'm not going to stand here and watch this I'll be upstairs." The skinnier man walked away slamming the door behind him, the bulky man laughed. "What, you're going to miss out on all the fun, I'll let you join for a price- OW" The man yelped as Maps head-butted the man in the chin successfully pulling herself free of his arms.

"Why you little bitch! I'll teach you not to mess with me." He raised his arm closing his hand into a fist, Maps closed her eyes for the impact but it never came. She silently peeked open her eyes and almost cried tears of joy, there stood above the man was Damian. His foot slammed down in the man's head, he was breathing pretty heavily as blood trickled down his whole face, he had a look of pure unadulterated rage. His green eyes shown brightly with fury, she wasn't sure if it was her imagination but it almost looks like they were glowing. The man groaned as he tried to sit up, but Damian was quick to wrap what was left of the wire around the man's neck tightening the hold, choking sounds were emitted as the man tried to push the teen off. But Damian's grip only tightened even more.

The man tried to stand up, Damian kneaded him in his spine pressing his whole body weight into the man's back. The man tried to claw at Damian's face but couldn't reach him, more choking noises were pouring out of his mouth, eyes began to roll back. Saliva was spilling out of his mouth and his face grew purple and blue, Maps couldn't watch this anymore she needed to stop him before it's too late.

"DAMIAN STOP HE'S DONE." Damian didn't hear her as his hold grew tighter and tighter the man had stopped struggling a long time ago, he was killing him!

"DAMIAN I SAID STOP!!" Maps wailed louder than ever before snapping Damian out of his trance, he let go of the wire as if it had burned him, the man dropped face-first into the floor with a loud thud. Damian's breath grew louder and louder as his hands shook ever so slightly, he looked down at them pitifully.

"D-Dami?" Maps whispered, not sure if he was really all there.

Damian let out a breath to calm himself down as his face turned emotionless. He tiredly walked over to her, gently pulling her clothes back on before cutting her bonds with the little pocket knife. Maps wiggled free and jumped into Damian's arms hugging him tightly, he groaned from the impact but was too tired to push her away. "Are you alright Mia?" He whispered patting the shaking girl's head.

She began crying again, "I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry." Damian's head fell into her shoulder.

"Spare me your crying, child." Damian coughed up blood. She felt sick this was all her fault. She was the reason Damian is here, what was she thinking of dragging him into this mess. She hated her own stupidity for taking a helping hand from him in the first place.

And now he was hurt. 

"I'm so very sorry," More tears fell as she staggered back, but Damian was quick to grab her hand. "How many times am I going to have to tell you? I promised you didn't I? So don't make me look like a liar, I told you that I'd protect you and I meant that, so stop acting so selfless and help me up." Damian said looking into her eyes sternly, never letting go of her hand. 

He had said those words so firmly, there was no arguing with him, not with that tone of voice. 

But she knew he meant it, she had nothing to fear as long as Damian was here. At least that's what she sums up from that little speech anyways. Maps still worried that maybe she shouldn't have accepted his promise. But there was no turning back now, they were stuck in this together. Besides, it was his promise that kept her safe. She shakily stood up as Damian wrapped his arm around her shoulder, the two made their way upstairs. She squeezed his hand, he was leaning on her more, she shifted his weight so that he felt comfortable, she might as well make herself useful. Damian stopped her in her tracks before opening the door slightly, he peeked his head out and scanned the area.

"All clear, let's go." Maps stopped and pulled Damian back, "Wait!" she exclaimed, he looked at her as if she was crazy. "We don't have time for this, we need to go." Maps shook her head.

"They have my brother Damian." Damian's eyes widen for a split second, then he frowned.

"Are you sure?" She nodded. 

"I heard them say they caught the both of us, which means they have Kyle too." Maps whimpered, this was bad, Damian thought. He was in no condition to be fighting, who knew how many men were stationed here, and if it was true that they did have the eldest Mizgouchi camputered, then they'd have to search the entire place for him. Damian groaned, this was a dilemma, Damian patted for his phone but found his pockets empty. "Shit!" well there was no way to contact for any help, and if he didn't have his phone that most likely meant she didn't either.

"What do we do, they took my backpack and everything, we have no way of contacting the police either." Maps whispered, this was a long shot but they were just going to have to be extra careful as not to get caught. Judging by his surroundings the place didn't seem to be too heavily guarded, he'll use that to his advantage.

"We'll just have to be quiet and sneak around and find our stuff, your brother he can't be too far," Damian said as he walked out the door he checked the area again and saw no one. He looked back at her placing his bloodied finger to his lips indicating to be quiet. She nodded and the two held hands, Damian and Maps slid across the left wall of the hall and began running. They soon came across a large metal door, Damian held his hand up to stop her, creeping up to the door, placing his ear to it, it was eerily quiet.

"Stay here," He said she nodded, Damian slowly placed his hand on the door nob and twisted it open, ever so slowly he peered in and saw the room was empty and lucky for them had a familiar yellow backpack sitting neatly on a table. He walked in and ushered her to follow suit, she did so and closed the door behind them. Damian walked alongside the wall for the light switch and flipped it up.

The lights are shown brightly, lighting up the once dark abyss. To a small room with two metal tables one resting against the back wall and the other to the right, a flickering lamp hanging form the ceiling barely swinging and and forth. On his right he saw that the walls were littered with wanted posters and other papers that he wasn't completely sure about, next to him on the left was a mini refrigerator.

"My backpack!" Maps raced to her trusty bag and check the contents in it, she let out a sigh of relief thankfully everything was in there. On the other side were their phones, Maps picked all three of them up as she recognized the small red one as her brother's. She let out a little sigh, she strapped on her bag and looked towards Damian. He seemed to be more interested in the map that was laid out on the metal table on the other side of the room, Maps walked over towards him peering over his shoulder.

"What ya looking at partner?" Damian ignored her looking intently at the map, she moved to get a better look at it too, "It's a map of the city, but why are there multi-color circles on it?" Maps thought out loud, Damian nodded at her question.

"I wonder that too," Damian hummed, he picked up the map and unzipped Maps backpack placing it in there. "Did you find our phones?" She nodded and handed him his phone, he quickly snatched it and began typing something down and placed it in his pocket.

"Alright, I've contacted the police now let's go find your brother," Maps nodded the two started their way to the door, when Maps noticed something out of the corner of her eye. There were antics here? Huddled in the far corner of the room, there was an expensive-looking vase, an expensive-looking painting, and other junk she really didn't care about. They probably stole it or something. But the weirdest thing that caught her eye was-

"Oh. My. Crap, Damian look!" Maps ran over to the pile and pulled out a sword. "We just hit jackpot baby." Maps squealed, Damian plucked the sword from her hand and unsheathed it admiring the unique shapely blade and it's beauty, he nodded to himself.

"This will do." Maps blinked and cocked her head.

"You know how to used a sword?" 

"Yes, now let's go." He strapped the sword to his belt and grabbed her hand pulling her along the walls once again. Then they stopped, they heard voices and it sounded like there was more than... ten? Why? Maps felt a shiver run down her spine as she heard a deep voice ring through the air. "Man this was so easy, I have no idea why the Blue Team had such a hard time?" Said one man, Damian moved closer towards the door to better hear.

"Hey you can't blame them, they had a Bat problem, but Joe and Henry-pfff pathetic, they got beat up by some stupid rich kid hahaha." Another man joined in bellowing out loud, Damian's grip tightened on her hand.

"Yeah boss was pretty mad about that, he walked around with a limp." Another intervene, he spoke up again after a pause. "He's lucky he didn't end up getting caught like Henry though, a slippery little worm that Joe is." He growled.

Her heart went cold. The flashbacks suddenly hit her like a wave, making her heart beat faster and faster, her breathing became raged as she clutched her chest. Oh no! not now, she began rocking back and forth shaking uncontrollably. She thinks she's going to be sick, she fell to her knees, gaging uncontrollably, Damian knelt down before her and peered into her eyes, concerningly trying to pick her back up. 

"He's got what he deserved if you ask me, I can't stand guys like him. What was he thinking trying to feel up on that girl, it's disgusting if you ask me." They heard collective sounds of agrees and 'you got that right', Maps was done with this, she didn't want to hear anymore. She pulled on Damian's sleeve, he nodded as the two slowly walked.

"Not going to lie she did have a nice butt though," They heard collective groans.

"Really Butch? Not cool man." Said a guy disapprovingly. 

"Speaking about the boss, he's been down there for a long time now; should someone go check on him." Asked the familiar voice also known as the skinny guy, Maps clammed up. Damian looked back shooting her a look. 

"I'm not, what if we walk in on... them?" asked one guy.

"Well I'm not going," said another.

"Neither am I, you go Jack," said the skinny guy.

"No way, you go you're closer to him than any of us." The skinny guy sighed, then she heard a chair move across the floor. "Fine but if I catch him still fucking that girl, I'm going to blame the interruption on you, Butch." They heard a few snickers follow after, Maps stopped in her tracks.

"Aww come on that's not fair~" Whined Butch.

"Come on," He whispered harshly, but Maps legs felt like jelly. Why couldn't she move? Why was she shaking so much? This was the worst time for this to be happening. Maps shut her eyes and willed herself to move and the two started running again, luckily they weren't spotted. The footsteps echoed down the direction they had come from, Damian spotted a few doors ahead of him and slammed the door open. 

Empty.

Another one.

Empty.

Another one.

Empty.

And Another.

Empty.

They came across over seven different doors to find nothing, this was getting them nowhere but it was the only option they had. Although, it was causing a lot of noise.

"Damian?" He quickly ran to the next one and to no ones surprise it was empty. "Damian?" Maps repeated again. Suddenly there were loud shouts coming down the hall, Damian didn't seem to noticed or maybe he just didn't care, another door empty. "Dam-" she was interrupted when he slammed his fist into the wall, Maps cringed hearing a small crack. That's got to hurt.

"Shit," Damian said slamming his hand into the wall again, leaving a bloody print, Maps quickly grabbed his hand. "Stop Damian, are you crazy?" He shot her a glare before snatching his hand back she back up startled.

"I-I I'm-" Maps studders, afraid she might have done something wrong. She was about to call out to him again when he suddenly gave her a grave look saying.

"I'm going to have to confront them, so we'll have to split up. You'll have to go look for your brother on your own and when you do find him, leave." Damian unsheathed the sword walking back towards the door, Maps ran up to him grabbing his arm in a vice grip. "No! you can't please Damian they'll kill you for sure." He shook her off, placing the little pocket knife in her hands.

"What did I tell you? Worry about yourself, find your brother and leave that's final." Damian left running down the hall to the yelling, she wanted to run after him but... Kyle. Maps groaned in frustration pulling at her hair, she couldn't let Damian go in there alone. Just then a gunshot was fired and she froze, the image of Damian's cold dead body made her blood run cold.

No! No please don't do this to her.

She- she needed to hurry and find Kyle... but Damian... Maps shook her head. No, Damian's efforts would have been in vain if they all die. She needed to find her brother and get the heck out of here that way she could find help. Maps gripped onto the strap of her backpack and clutched the little pocket knife to her chest, determined she began running down the hall and began opening every door she saw.

She was determined to save them all.

**~o0o~**

Damian's expression grew dark.

His breathing erratic. Damian parried yet another bullet with a side swing, crouching down as he leaped backward behind the fallen wooden table. He sliced upwards with his sword as another bullet came flying towards his head. He let out a pained groan, he bit his lip from crying out from the pain, his breathing was getting heavier and heavier by the minute. This was definitely troublesome, he was getting tired and running out of energy real fast, he wouldn't last very long.

Damian knew if he kept parrying their attacks, he'll eventually tire out, it was only a matter of time before they gain the upper hand. He'll need to end this quick without burning out all his energy, damn he should have at least carried his grappling gun, but he had no time to dwell on his mistakes.

"Come on he's just a kid, shot him already." Shouted one man, the skinny one glared at him.

"Yeah! a crazy kid with a sword, if you want to get close be my guess, Jonny." He shouted over the gunshots, Jonny glared back throwing him the middle finger the skinny one rolled his eyes.

"If you're so set on staying back here, why don't you come up with a plan to get the little bastard to surrender or something, Fin." The skinny one; also known as Fin threw his hands in the air.

"The hell I look like? Einstein, I don't know what to do." The two began to bicker back and forth, Damian rolled his eyes, idiots all of them. This gave him enough time to stage his plan out, they looked to be spread out evenly which gave him a clear path to take out each and every one of them. If he shot from the right and make his way around he'd have them all caught in one single motion.

Damian nodded to himself, quick and simple but he'll have to use a good portion of his strength to get a nice clean attack. Nothing he hasn't done before, Damian crouched lowed and took a deep breath to calm his raging heart, calm and steady.

One.

"And I told you, you didn't need to steal all that stuff from the museum, so whose fault is it that he now has a fucking sword?" Fin yelled.

Two.

"I told you that once this was all over we could have made some serious cheese from that loot, it's not my fault he's really good with a sword, how was I supposed to know that? Besides weren't you supposed to be watching over the kids with Boss, it's your fault they got out." Yelled Jonny.

Three.

Damian jumped to the side kicking the ground as he leaped forward towards his first attacker. He tried to use the difference in speed to slash him, he smoothly barrel rolls up to the guy slicing at his arm, the man dropped the gun and clutched his bleeding arm. Damian roundhouse kicked him, knocking him out moving on to his next victim.

"Oh yeah well you should- Oh! shit here he comes shot him! shot him." Fin yelped.

Damian managed to dodge most of the bullets but was nicked in the leg and was only able to slash the next man's wrist. "Gah!!" The man shouted dropping the gun. Damian was quick to knock him out before he could attack, Damian huffed wiping the blood off his mouth. His face contorted in pain as his fingers dug into his leg so tightly he didn't have time to stop the bleeding as another barrage of bullets was shot towards him. He dodged to the left then to the right moving side to side to avoid another stream of bullets he slashed the next man on his knee punching his lights out... six more Damian counted.

"Oh hell no! I can't deal with this kid he's crazy," Jonny quickly raced to the door and down the hall, Fin growled shouting, "You fucking coward." Fin looked back to see Damian knock down another guy the remaining two slowly backed away following Jonny's example and running out the door for their lives.

"Damn it!" Fin looked back and swore he saw the devil himself. There stood Damian in all his glory, bloodied from head to toe growling like some savage animal, sword in one hand and the hair of Linn's in the other. Eyes blown wide and wild, he looked like he was out for blood... his blood.

Fin gulped and slowly backed away as he raised his hands in a form of surrender, "Hey w-w-why don't we just-" suddenly a loud shrill was heard down the hall, the demon tensed and ran out the room towards the scream without looking back. Fin let out a breath of relief and checked his watch, "Welp it's time for me to go." Fin walked towards the back door and slipped through without a sound.

"I'll be back little demon spawn," Fin pulled out a little slip of paper unfolding it and chuckled darkly. "Gotham Academy hm? Can't wait." Fin pulled up his hoodie and started jogging down the road and past the speeding police cars. 

Oh, yes, we'll definitely meet again.

**~o0o~**

Open.

Empty.

Open.

Empty.

Open.

Empty.

Maps had gone through fifteen different doors and still no Kyle. How many rooms did this place have? She opened the last door at the end of the hall. Finally, this has to be it when she opened the door and the sight she saw took her breath away she gasped for air. There laying on the ground was her brother bleeding covered with bruises and cuts, Maps placed her hands to her mouth tears forming in her eyes.

"Kyle?" She whispered brokenly. He groaned and shook Maps collapsed near him balling her eyes out holding his limp body into her arms. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you, big bro." Maps hiccuped she shook his shoulder, "Kyle wake up." He groaned again and opened his eyes and looked up at her, "M-Maps?" She quickly grabbed his hand. "Yeah, it's me, big bro, I'm here," she wiped her tears away and tried to give him a smile. 

"We gotta go now okay." He shook his head, she frowned. "Why not? Come on we have to go." This time she tried to pull him up but he wouldn't budge Maps looked down at the damage, his arms looked fine a few bruises here and there but nothing too bad, his head was bleeding there was a gash similarly to Damian's but there wasn't much blood spilling out, she looked towards his legs and sneered, they had cut his legs up so badly they looked really painful... they were so deep to... he couldn't move.

"K-Kyle" he shook his head again and pushed her away with what remaining strength he had left. "Go," he weakly said before groaning again this time Maps shook her head. "No way we're leaving together even if I have to drag you out of here." Maps looked around the room, there were wooden boxes, fallen planks, pips, tools that were covered with blood, she looked away and looked to the right there was a table and... and... a cover... yes she can wrap Kyle in that and pull him along to freedom sweet, sweet freedom.

She ran to retrieve the cover shaking it out, rushing back to her brother. She spread the sheet on the floor and rolled him on to it she began wrapping him in securely and used the rope she found lying underneath the table, she tied up on the end of the blanket and then- she was almost done... and... there a nice bean Kyle burrito. After admiring her work, she took hold of the rope and dragged her brother along alibi slow, he weighed like a ton.

Wait! she had no idea which way was out? And if she went out there now she'd definitely get caught, and it'd be too dangerous to leave Kyle in this state while she goes off to find an exit. Maybe if she hides him, that way those jerks won't be able to beat him up anymore even if she didn't come back, at least Kyle would have a chance to escape when the cops get here.

Alright, it's settled she'll just have to-

"Hey man it was a fight or flight situation and I chose to live," Jonny huffed.

"It's not like he killed anyone, but I wouldn't hold it past him to do so. He looked like some kind of fucking demon, that was some scary shit straight out of a horror movie." Matt shivered.

"Bigger boss ain't going to like the fact that we lost the kids again, he'll kill us for sure. What do we do now?" Butch stated.

Jonny laughed, "Stop worrying, I called some back up from the Red and Green Team they should be here soon." He stated.

"Don't you think that's going overboard, it's just one kid." Asked Matt.

"One kid that took out like six guys by himself, with those injuries! yeah I think I made a smart move. He'll be outnumbered and out of time," Jonny said. Maps heard four men approaching quick, she needed to hide Kyle before they spot her. Using all her strength she pulled her burrito of a brother along to the darkest corner of the room, placing a few objects to cover him up completely now it was her turn to hide-

"Hey look it's that girl, grab her he won't hurt us if we have her," Shouted Butch, Jonny started running towards Maps, she shrieked.

"Or he'll kill us," Matt grumbled, Jonny grabbed Maps by her collar and hoisted her up onto his shoulder. Maps began screaming and kicking, "Damn, would you stop that my ears are bleedin'," Jonny said shifting her to fit comfortably.

"Alright boys once the little monster comes in, shot him." Jonny shouted.

"But what if it's Fin?" Asked Matt, Jonny shrugged, "Who cares he's probably already dead meat if he wasn't behind us." Matt and Butch got into positions with their guns ready for aim, Maps squirmed and wiggled. "Let me goooooo." Jonny covered his ear from Maps screeching.

"Would you shut up already." Shouted Jonny, setting Maps down on her feet putting her in a chokehold, pointing the gun to her head. "Yeah, we can't concentrate with you screaming," Said Butch as he pointed the gun at her.

"Whoa hey don't point that thing at us, you idiot," Jonny yelled.

"Why are you two fighting? I thought we were trying to survive-OWCH" Suddenly everyone turned towards Matt as their faces turned pale, there stood Damian and his sword lodged into Matt's thigh.

"Um, when did he-" Butch didn't have time to ask his question as Damian pounced on him with a war cry. Hearing Butch scream like a little girl really put into perspective just how much trouble he was in- well that and the fact the demon was now tearing Butch a new one, ouch that's got to hurt.

"I-I-If you take one step near me I'll shot her, I will." Jonny pressed the gun harder into Maps head, she hissed at the pressure. Damian shot the man a deathly glare, if looks could kill he would have already been six feet under with a sword plunged into his heart. But the kid didn't move an inch, Jonny had the upper hand, now all there is to do is wait for the calvary and speaking of calvary. 

"Are you serious? You called for an emergency to babysit, you guys really can't do anything right." Maps blinked up towards the four... no seven wait!... ten men crowded by the door, oh great just when she thought they'd be out of the clear more armed men come bustin' in guns blazing and everything. Maps rolled her eyes, seriously when will all this end? Just then she noticed them all wearing something different than the other. They were wearing color-coded clothes?

How did she not noticed this before? The guy that Damian most likely just mutilated, were all sporting grey color clothes, while the other five men were wearing green colors and the other five was wearing red, but why?

"Shut up, Taryn, if you had seen what this kid did you wouldn't be standing there laughing," Jonny growled. The guy named Taryn, laughed as he sauntered his way past Damian and up to Jonny, who was now shaking like a leaf. 

"You Greys, really don't stand a chance, I told Big Boss what had happened and he wasn't too pleased. We had to get rid of those pesky cops out there for you. Now wasn't that nice of us?" Jonny gulped, as Taryn cracked his knuckles Maps watched as a sickening smile crept upon his face. Taryn grabbed a hold of Maps pulling her into his arms, Maps started to struggle against the man but only felt a tight pinch on her shoulder holding her in place. In the corner of her eye she could tell Damian was just about to blow.

"I bet you also know what's about to happen next right, little Jonny?" Taryn smiled grew even more sickeningly creepy as he stepped back out of the way.

"Light em' up boys."

The moment played out in slow motion, for both Maps and Damian as he maneuvered his way to the side barely dodging the barrage of bullets. The man known as Jonny was now filled and riddled with bullet holes, just a moment ago his eyes were filled fear and anger, yelling at those guys the and next he was bleeding out, eyes open, unfocused. An image that will forever haunt the mystery-loving girl forever.

"Now that, that's done, kill the other idiots." Maps shielded her eyes from the gunshot at Matt's head and the other into Butch's, Damian rushed forward but was stopped in his tracks as another gun was pointed at Maps. Seriously what was with that? She was getting really sick of these guys and how helpless she was being right now, Maps "Mia" Mizoguchi was no damsel in distress. She'll just have to work on that later... that is if there is a later.

"Good boy, now sit dog. I'll take good care of your master for you," Damian growled, and pointed his sword in a fighting position. "You hurt her and I'll make you wish you were never born." Taryn laughed but it just sounded so creepy to Maps, this guy was a total sicko in her book.

"You're in no position to be making threats, men get in positions." The reds and greens all surrounded Damian,bguns hoisted up pointing at the boy. Damian didn't move nor flinch as his glare harden at Taryn. "Impressive, never saw anyone look so brave in the face of death, truly I almost feel bad about what's about to happen next, kid." Taryn raised his hand up,

"But duty calls, Boss says you have to die now." Just as Taryn was about to make the finale call, the ceiling glass shattered above them but before they could move out the way something flashes before their eyes.

Maps looked up and her eyes lit up as she witnessed a man, pure godlike glide down before them. "It's the Bat, scatter." One of the men in green shouted and just like cockroaches they all ran in different directions. Maps were suddenly pushed to the ground as Taryn ran for the door, Maps quickly shot up and ran towards her brother. Hidden in the shadows, Maps watched as the Bat danced across the floor beating down each and every thug like it was choreographed, a dance of destruction. She couldn't tear her eyes away, it was truly something to speculate, but wait where was Damian? Was he in the middle of all that? Probably got a front-row seat of the action, lucky.

Maps shook her head, this was no time to be jealous she had to get Kyle out of here. 

"Maps? What the!? Why am I wrapped up in a blanket." He nearly shouted.

Well, at least he was awake.

"You couldn't move bro, so I was planning on carrying you, good thing you're awake now." Kyle looked at Maps with a strange look, she couldn't quite understand but shrugged her shoulders anyways focusing her attention back on the fight. This definitely tops every bad thing that has happened to her today. Maps never thought she'd live to see the day she'd see the Batman in action. Maps sighed dreamily, as her eyes followed the man leap from one area to another.

"...Mia...Mia, we need to go." 

Huh? Maps looked up to an outstretched hand, it was Damian's. She took it without hesitation not thinking much about it, as she watches him place Kyle on his back. But to her surprise, Kyle didn't fight back or resist? The boy began jogging towards the exit with Maps right on his tail, but not before she took one last glance at the man of the hour. 

"LET'S GO!" Damian shouted, she snapped out of her trance and ran through the back door.

**~o0o~**

"Please sir, hold still this is for your own good." Damian took a step back glaring at the medic.

"Who are you to tell me what's good for me or not? Why should I trust you? Keep your damn needle and bandages I don't need them." Maps rolled her eyes this was a scene straight out that _Rich Boys & Girls_ tv show her and Gran used to always watch, and still do. They were on season five and the series is still going pretty strong, even though most of the episodes were just the same thing. It's surprising that Damian's family wasn't on that show, they were already all over the news and talk shows what's one episode going to hurt? Maybe she'd be able to be in one of the episodes with them. She saw a couple of guys and girls at her school who had a few seasons aired some were lucky enough to have just a couple of episodes here and there, but it was nothing too special maybe because they weren't too... what's the word? Problematic?

"I SAID NO WOMAN, NOW TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME."

Oh yeah, Damian, _The Drama Queen_ would surely get his own season maybe even two.

"Damian, stop being difficult they're only trying to help," Maps took a sip of her hot cocoa and sighed it's been over thirty minutes and she still has yet to see the Bat again. She had hoped to get his autograph before she went home, maybe even a picture if that wasn't too much to ask for.

Damian huffed, still refusing help.

Kyle was sitting on the stretcher eerily quiet, it honestly looked like he was skulking? She had asked him what was wrong but he just blatantly ignored her. Rude much, she turned back to the nurse and Damian bickering again she sighed what was she going to do with these boys? So much has happened in such little time she just couldn't wrap her head around it all, all she knows was that Damian is one heck of a fighter and a reliable friend.

And what she witnessed today proved it enough, she also realized that this whole _kidnapping_ thing may be a much bigger problem than she originally thought. Honestly, she's just happy that everyone made it out alive... er well at least her, Kyle, and Damian did, those guys in the grey may have been idiots and jerks but they didn't deserve to die, not like that. Maps frowned the gunshot still echoed in her ears.

"Why are you making that face?" Maps shot her head up coming face to face with her partner, he was a little close for comfort. Maps averted her eyes and shrugged her shoulder casually, "I don't know what you're talking about, this is my normal face see." Maps smiled brightly but Damian didn't look convinced.

"You were just frowning a minute ago, explain now," Damian said in that all too commanding tone that she didn't like. She folded her arms defensively across her chest, "Don't take that tone of voice with me, I have a right to my own thoughts, Mr. Drama Queen." Damian blushed then frowned.

"Why... you... I should have left you there in that damn basement you ungrateful child." 

Maps gasped in horror. "What did you call me?" Maps finally stood full hight as the warm blanket slid off her shoulders, she glared at the smirking boy.

"An ungrateful child, would you like me to spell it out for you." Damian's smirk grew watching her face turn ten shades of red, she puffed her cheeks out in that annoyingly adorable way of hers. But just as that thought passed through Damian's mind, his face grew red, he smacked himself on the forehead. He must have hit his head harder then he thought.

"Listen here you-"

"That's enough, you guys are giving me a headache, seriously." The two teens turned their attention towards the eldest and blinked.

"Big bro are you um... okay?" Kyle sighed out his agitation and nodded.

"Yeah, they gave me pain killers to numb the pain but I'll have to head to the hospital once they're done scouting the area for any more of those guys." Kyle looked dead exhausted she wanted to help ease the pain but there wasn't much she could do in that department, so she just nodded and looked away sadly.

"Wayne," Kyle called out to the boy next to her, and she stiffened. Oh no not this again, she couldn't take another argument between these two, it was late and she was just tiered, maybe even more exhausted than Kyle. How the boy still had the energy to be awake through all this was astounding, if not impressive. Never underestimate her big bro, she looked between the two expectantly waiting for fist to be thrown, but found herself surprised again by her brother's action as he held out his hand for him.

"Thank you for saving me and my sister, I owe you one," Damian blinked, looked at the boy with deep hesitation, expecting a _but_ in that little 'thank you' of his, but he too was surprised to see that the eldest Mizgouchi was being genuine. Damian slowly took the boy's hand and shook it firmly, "It was no issue." Maps smiled and let go of the air she unknowingly was holding, maybe now they could be friends. Kyle suddenly tighten his grip and gave a playful glare at the male, "But don't think you're off the hook just yet, I still don't trust you, Wayne." They both frowned.

There it was, the two teens though begrudgingly. 

But there was still hope yet for her trusty steed, this was just the first step to a much bigger friendship, she just knew it. Kyle let go of Damian's hand and looked back at the warehouse with a solemn look. "So what happened?" Damian shrugged, "I don't have the slightest clue it seems some of those idiots did away miraculously but most of them were rounded up, I think Batman is now on the case." Maps lit up at that sudden knowledge, Damian didn't like it.

"Really but what about... um." Damian seemed to understand and shrugged.

"I'll give him a call to see if he can meet you again." Kyle frowned. 

"Who are you guys talking about?" Kyle shot a glare towards Damian, making Kyle angrier as he just shrugs off his question. "I met up with Robin Big bro, you know about the kidnappings." Kyle raised a brow.

"And I'm just supposed to believe that?" Maps pursed her lips and looked to Damian for help, he rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

"Since you're just as involved in this, I guess I might as well tell you, remember our little conversation during the dinner party," Damian gave a pointed look towards the eldest and snorted. "Yeah, what about it?"

"I told you that I have connections and those connections were indeed Batman and Robin and fortunately I was able to convince Robin to take the case seeing as you two need all the help you can get." Kyle stared angrily at the boy he folded his arms sternly.

"Let's say I believe you, how do you have those sort of connections?" he asked suspiciously.

"I just do." Damian's curt answer didn't satisfy the eldest one-bit Maps could practically see the tension between the two as sparks fly.

"Regardless Bro, it's true I know I make up a lot of stories about me being the sidekick to Batman, and my fantasies about being Robin. But it's true this time, I met him one night and he agreed to help, he'll probably want some new information regarding everything that happened today, and how it may help the case." Maps finished, as she stared on towards the warehouse once again.

Kyle raised a brow at this, "I want to meet him as well." Damian shot him a hard, "No!" The two siblings looked at him strange Damian coughed down his embarrassment for his sudden outburst and said. "He'll only meet with Mia, that was the deal, so I heard." Kyle looked to Maps for answers but she just nodded but not with outshooting Damian another weird stare.

"Why don't we go over what we do know now, so when you _supposedly_ do meet up with this Robin character, he'll have a straight story." They all nodded and began going over what they got from today's event.

"Kyle, why don't you start first, how did you end up being dragged in?" Maps asked, Kyle scowled. "Those assholes got me at the train station, didn't even see them coming nor did I hear them, it was as if they were following me, waiting to ambush me in an area with no witnesses." Damian nodded at that.

"The same happened to us surprisingly, I would have noticed them way before they even had the chance to pull out their gun on me." Kyle scoffed.

"Please ninja boy, don't act all high and mighty now, just admit they got the jump on you," Kyle smirked at the fresh new glare Damian was sporting. Maps shot both of them dirty looks and they avoided her eyes. Maps rubbed her forehead, "Anyways, let's agree that we were being watched, the thing is for how long? And how we haven't noticed it before?" Maps pondered on that thought.

"I'll admit that it felt like I was being watched the minute I left the house to come to get you, but was way into my emotions to really tell." Now it was Damian's turn to scoff, Kyle glared again Maps shot them both a dirty look before continuing.

"I felt like I was being watched since my trip to the mall." Maps looked towards Damian.

"And you Damian?" she asked.

"At the station, when we first go off." They went silent.

"So let's just all agree that they pretty much have eyes on us everywhere, the question is why didn't they attack us when we were alone like they did when Maps went out that one night." Maps shuttered at the memory rubbing her shoulders, Damian put a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think those idiots were smart enough to come up with a plan of action on their own they didn't seem the brightest, besides it looked like they only go off the orders of _Bigger Boss_." Damian air quoted, Maps nodded although it didn't seem that way with that Taryn guy. There wasn't much talk with the greens though they just followed orders accordingly no talkback no mishaps like perfect little robots. It was creepy, but she found it strange that they were even color-coded to begin with what kind of Boss would need separate groups let alone ones as large at these ones? Maybe there was something else going on? Then suddenly she remembered.

"Damian, they were wearing color-coded uniforms." He looked confused but nodded but not sure where she was going with this, she rolled her eyes some genius you were. Maps unzipped her backpack and pulled out the map, Damian so neatly placed in there. She spread the sheet out and pointed to the different color circles, "Look the circles color-coded too, the reds have the east district, the greens have the west, the greys have the south, and the yellows have the north." Damian peered closely at the map and narrowed his eyes.

"But why are there black dots on the here?" He pointed towards one that was inked on the Mayor's office and one on Cobblepot Casino? Wait a second there was one on the Gotham's Museum too. 

"Do you think these are places they might raid, or already have raided, they already did the museum." Damian didn't answer, he placed his hand on his chin, what significance could the Mayor's office and Cobblepot Casino, have to do with Maps and Kyle's kidnappings? Although, them being targeted was still unclear to him, he'll need to dig into it soon, "This will most likely change by tonight since one of their hideouts was compromised." Damian stated.

"Oh no, then we need to act fast we have to confirm this with the police," Damian placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. "We can't trust anyone Mia, who knows who's working for who in this city, the reds are the ones closer to the GCPD so it's highly likely they'll have stationed their people there to keep things... in check, I'll give this information to Batman and see if he can look into this tonight." Maps stared awestruck, Damian was totally right nobody is safe in Gotham, the GCPD do what they can for the city but they're just as corrupt as the Gotham criminals maybe even more so. And the fact that Damian was so close with the Bat is so incredibly unfair, but Maps firmly nodded. Kyle did the same as they silently agreed on keeping this hush, hush business.

"You do that, but what do we do now? It's not like we can ignore the obvious stalking." Kyle said.

"They'll only get more desperate as time goes by, this is the third time they attempted to kidnap you two, it's best we lay low, and to have someone with you at all times." Kyle and Damian both shot Maps a knowing look, she made a choking sound placing her hand over her heart. 

"Ouch," The two boys rolled their eyes.

"That's easier said than done money bags, I actually have a job and school is about to start soon. We also need groceries and other necessities," Maps nodded at her brother's accusation, it was going to be hard to sit still in a time like this. But for their safety, they'll just have to go out a little as possible as to avoid another situation like this again.

"I will assist you, I will buy your everyday needs that will last you until the new semester, we'll talk about what to do after that once school starts, since we'll be living on the dorms." The two Mizgouchi looked uneasy, but it was their only option at the moment. "Fine but I'll be paying for all our stuff, don't think you can just buy us off, Wayne. We're not some freeloaders nor are we beggars." Damian nodded and pulled out his phone.

"I better get your number best to stay in contact with each other, since you are now apart of this investigation," Kyle raised a brow. "Don't you think you should buy me dinner first." Damian gave the eldest a death glare, Kyle mimicked Damian as the two exchanged numbers.

"I'll be over on Sunday to finalize this with your grandmother and to start the shopping, so for the time being rest up and stay out of trouble." Again Damian and Kyle shot Maps a pointed look, she blinked innocently. "I'll behave, promise." 

They highly douted it.

"Hello there, children mind if I ask you a few questions?" The three teens looked up to a tall man dressed in a nice clean press suit, brown locks combed back neatly no hair out of place. He had the standard-issue white face with the ubiquitous square shoulders and squarer chin. He was close shaved and he spoke with a baritone voice and clipped legalistic words.

The man walked over to them, but Maps noticed there was something puzzling strange in the man's gait, enough to send her hand to Damian's shoulder wearily. It was like something was weighing him down on one side and his muscles were struggling to compensate for his lack of balance. She saw Damian straighten up to full high before taking on a more composed look.

"Don't look like that sunny, I just want to ask what had happened when you first woke up." Maps saw a hardened stare on the man's face Maps gulped, she felt uneasy for some reason.

"We've already informed your chief what had happened, what more do you want?" Kyle spoke up this time glaring at the tall man, Maps could practically sense the uneasiness form him as well. Maps turned back to the tall man to his expression hasn't changed much. Damian took a step forward crossing his arms over his chest, he stated.

"I didn't catch your name?" The man chuckled.

He outstretched his hand towards Damian. "I'm sorry about that, Walker, Brian Walker." Damian shook it but remained emotionless.

"Well, Mr. Walker me and my companions here have had a long day as you can see, and as my quick-tempered acquaintance said we've already given the police our full statement." He released his hand from Walker and turned on his heel, "Maybe instead of asking a bunch of _children_ you should ask the imbeciles you caught thanks to the help of your cap crusader no less what happened." Walker's expression grew dim for a split second before he quickly turned it into a creepy smile.

"No problem kid, my apologizes, this situation much be traumatizing." Walker patted down his coat and pulled out a card from his pocket and handed it to Damian, "Please call me if you ever change your mind or if you find yourself in trouble." He handed one to her and Kyle next, then smiled at them and wave. "Please be careful on your way out, who knows if those guys are still out there we'll do our best to catch them." Damian rolled his eyes before crumbling up the little card Kyle did the same tossing the paper behind them.

"Sir, we are ready to take you to the hospital your grandmother is already there waiting for you." The nurse said to Kyle he nodded she looked towards Maps, "You as well missy don't think I didn't notice that bruise on your arm." Maps quickly covered herself with her warm blanket and laughed nervously.

"Nothing gets past you does it miss?" The nurse smiled, as she turned to Damian she then looked threatening at the boy. Damian shot her his famous signature smirk. "Your brother will be here to pick you up shortly Mr. Wayne, Mr. Gordan said you can wait in his car until he arrives." Damian scoffed at her mild annoyance and rolled his eyes it only made the woman angrier and did she see an eye twitch.

"Alright then please get comfortable we have a long way to go you two." The woman said all but too cheerily as she made her way to the driver's seat. Maps chuckled, "You're impossible you know that." Damian's smirk grew, "I try." Maps bell-like giggled echoed through the air and waved to the boy.

"Bye Damian I'll text you later," She smiled.

"Please don't I'll be most likely asleep."

"I guess you'll have to stay up all night then, won't you?" She winked at him before climbing into the truck to get comfortable. Damian felt a slight jolt and he coughed to get rid of this awkward feeling inside his chest. The eldest looked at the scene with skepticism, before he himself climbed onto the stretcher, "later Wayne." Damian gave the eldest a short nod before the doors were closed behind them and the car drove off.

Damian let out a breath, so much so he saw his own breath. 

"Mr. Wayne your brother is here to pick you up." Said one of the police officers, Damian looked at the car then gloom. "Hey there baby bird heard you were kidnapped," Jason peered down at the boy and saw no really heavy damage other than the flesh wound and the major gash on his baby brother's head he could only assume the blood on his clothes were from the jackasses who took him, oh how he would have loved to see their faces.

"Todd, what are you doing here?" Damian glowed moving his hand from his face.

Jason raised a brow, "Do you know how much trouble you are in mister?" Jason mocked and Damian rolled his eyes heading over to Jason's car, "Spare me the lecture, I already know I'll be getting an ear full from father if not then Grayson or better yet Pennyworth." Jason hummed in agreement.

"You got that right." Jason hopped into his car starting up the engine turning the heater up. "Might as well enjoy the silence while you can, everyone's mad piss." Damian can only imagine what was about to come once they made it to Wayne manor. Oh, the joy, he couldn't wait.

**~o0o~**

"Of all the inconsiderate asinine things you could do," Dick shouted, the arguing came right through the walls as loud as any TV show. Jason snickered, Cass shot him a dirty look before turning back to Damian who was now slumped into the couch skulking.

"How am I being told off when I was the one being held against my will, I should be praised for my hard work," Damian grumbled pressing himself further into the couch, the minute Damian had stepped through the door he was bombarded with questions about what had happened and if he was alright. It soon turned into a lecture on how he should have been more aware of his surroundings and to be more careful when dealing with the idiots out of uniform. Drake soon chipped in much to his dismay commenting on how the all-mighty Damian Wayne could have possibly been caught off guard, he sighed.

He's just glad they didn't know the whole story. They would have started meddling in his business so enough if he knew it was the same girl that had gotten him in this sort of trouble again. How they found out was a mystery in its self, Damian doesn't recall ever calling for backup? Of course, that would have been the smart decision but Damian would rather choke glass then to admit he needed their help.

Besides it's not like he couldn't handle it himself, he's been in worst scenarios than that. But nothing would prepare him for what his father had in store for him, best to just stay quiet until he got back home something told him that he wasn't going to be too happy with his sneaking out and is going to want answers. 

"You know why mister, you should have called in for back up or told someone where you were going we had no idea where you were and you didn't pick up your phone Bruce was going crazy looking for you, we all were worried." Then Dick shot a stern pointed look towards Duke he shrank and avoided Dick's glare like the plague. "When Duke told us you went out to meet up with someone we had your phone tracked." Damian shot up rage now filling the pit of his belly.

"You have a tracker on my damn phone?" Damian yelled.

"Don't yell at me you left us no choice Damian," Dick stated calmly folding his arms. He still had that look on his face that Damian didn't like, he looked so disappointed. Damian averted his eyes falling back into the couch. "Obviously, I shouldn't be surprised none of you could ever trust me enough." Dick sighed.

"You know that's not why Damian, and you know it." Of course, he did but that doesn't mean you can put a damn tracker on his phone. He wonders, where else they had put one at? In his clothes? His skin maybe? He wouldn't hold it past his father to do so, paranoia tends to make even the sanest person do the unbelievable.

"This is completely excessive, I'm fine. I handled the situation and came out relatively unharmed what more do you want me to say." Dick glowered.

"That's not what the reports say," Damian's eyes widen, what did he mean the only eyewitnesses that were there were the Greys and they were all killed at least that's what he believes? Damian looked up pregnantly. It was quiet, too quiet nobody said anything as they all looked towards Dick to explain. 

Dick sighed before massaging his temples, "There was one survivor Keneth Joe, he was found unconscious and close to death when the paramedics came in and rushed him to the hospital." Who? He couldn't have possibly meant?

"I can only assume who may have done it," Dick stared angrily.

"Don't give me that I did what I had to if it wasn't for Mi- for... I could have done worst." Damian glared at the floor, that man Keneth Joe, he's lucky to even be breathing. Damian had wanted to make that man suffer, he felt displeased with his work if only Mia wasn't there he'd have a whole field day with that diseases. He clenched his fist until they were white. He knew he would have lost it and probably wouldn't have stopped there, he would have skinned each and every one of those fools. And he almost did too.

That excuse for a human... had tried to...he didn't even want to think about it. But he had essentially forfeited his life within the course of only a few seconds, he even had bruised her.

He was out for blood at that point. Pure... fresh... blood.

She must have sensed his fury- his anger- his inner madness. His bottled-up beastly rage that had made Damian want to rip that sorry excuse of flesh and bone limb from limb with his own bare hands for even touching her, for even looking in her direction. Apart of him believed that her pleas for him to stop was all in his imagination. But it's was what had stopped him from choking his lights out, she looked so frightened and he knew it was because of him, Damian wasn't unfamiliar with those sorts of expressions... but coming from her didn't feel right.

Damian thought after what she had seen, she'd be frightened of him, yelling and shouting for him to get away from her calling him some sort of monster, a horrible human being. But even in her state of hysteria, she latched on to him like a sort of lifeline pressing herself further into his hold apologizing to him over and over again. Damian couldn't fathom why she seems set on blaming herself for everything? Or why she'd trust some as dangerous as him? Or why he felt so relieved that she didn't push him away? And if anyone were to ever find out what he had been reduced to in that basement- damn it they'd never let him live it down. Reducing his progress with his father back to zero. 

"No shit idiot we know that," The idiot spoke up.

"Jason, let me handle this, Damian we understand why you'd been compelled to do the unspeakable but you're so much more in control then you think you are." Damian stayed quiet, Dick expression softened he walked over to the boy sitting down next to him patting his shoulder.

"All I'm trying to say is that it's okay to rely on your family and that it's normal for your emotions to get the best of you but that sort of thing has consequences that are going to bit you in the butt later on if not handled right, you're almost seventeen Damian it's time to get your act together." Damian knew that already, over the years he's lived here his amount of patience has grown immensely. So he had expected that as much, but what he just didn't understand was how years of training and meditation could all just suddenly fly out the window in one night. But that was something he'd figure out later, this whole thing will blow over soon enough and things can go back to normal again.

"Understood Grayson can I leave now?" Damian said curtly, Dick's shoulders slumped but he nodded nonetheless. Damian quickly stood up rushing out of the living room up towards his room before anyone else could say anything.

**~o0o~**

Damian stripped off his clothes running the water for his shower. He winced, he raised his hand at the bruised lip Damian turned towards the mirror and couldn't be more disgusted with what he saw. His left eye was swollen shut and had a shade of black and purple, and maybe just a bit of red too. His nose was bruised along with his upper lip, he growled at his reflection. He pivoted his head left and right to get a better look at the rest of his face. This wasn't going away for a while, he brought his hands up to examine his lips some more, they were bloodied and was impossibly cut everywhere. His thigh wasn't fairing much better either, he couldn't go out in public like this the press would eat him alive.

**_There's no shame in spilling blood Damian, as long as it's for the great or good..._ **

"I know mother, I know." Damian sighed for the hundredth time today. Just as he was about to take off his underwear, his phone buzzed. He looked at it resting in the corner on the vanity, he reached for it and read.

 **Mia:** Hey how you holding up? Did you get chewed out by your parents too?

 **Damian:** More or less...

 **Mia:** I'm really sorry, I wish I could explain to your family this was my fault.

Damian gave a hard look at his phone, there she goes again. He quickly typed back.

 **Damian:** Are you serious?

 **Mia:**?

 **Damian:** You're doing it again, blaming yourself, do I have to beat it into that thick skull of your's that none of this was your fault?

 **Mia:** ...I don't know it's a habit I guess...

A habit? What would warrant such an unorthodox behavior? Her father perhaps? Damian ran his hand through his- sticky hair, he seriously needed a shower.

 **Damian:** Well, stop it. Anyways I need a shower so let's make this quick what do you want?

 **Mia:** ... I just wanted to talk to you is all... it's been a long day... but if you're busy I'll leave you alone.

Damian cursed, did he come off as pissed. Well, he kind of was, with all the events that had just transpired two hours ago, and this whole damn case in general. But again it wasn't like it was her fault. She was just as much a victim in all of this as he was, Damian looked back at the shower for a hot minute before turning it off.

 **Damian** : I didn't say I was busy, if you have something to talk about then do so, it won't make you any less of a child if you did.

 **Mia:** > : ( You jerk what did you just call me?

 **Damian:** A child, a baby, an infant, bairn, kid, little one, tot, brat, minor, a cub, a suckling... should I continue or do you understand?

 **Mia:** Ugh seriously? When I get my hands on you Damian Wayne you'll regret the day you ever mocked the Great Maps Mizoguchi.

Damian snorted and chuckled.

 **Damian:** I look forward to it.

The two continued their conversation for another hour until Maps had to leave, complaining that she now had a curfew for her phone now. Damian looked down at his phone, it was only nine o'clock. Should he be expecting the worst when his father came home? Damian didn't dwell on that thought for too long he was still aching all over and was still covered in dried blood and dirt. He hopped into the shower and took his time scrubbing each and every inch of his body, until his skin turned red. Finally done he changed into some sweats and a t-shirt wrapping fresh new bandages on, looking back at the time it was almost midnight. He hasn't seen any messages from his father nor any phone calls he may have missed from him.

Damian placed his phone faced down on his nightstand and got comfortable under the sheets. Their conversation will most likely transpire tomorrow, it doesn't look like his father was coming home anytime soon.

**~o0o~**

"Ugh, I seriously need a shower too," Maps complained as she fell back into her hospital bed.

"Would you be quiet Maps I'm trying to sleep." groaned her brother, Maps sat up again as she looked over to her brother. Kyle laid in his bed covered almost to head to toe in bandages he kind of looked like a mummy, she giggled at the thought. Kyle shot her a long face it only made her laugh harder, she placed both her hands over her mouth to keep quiet but was failing miserably.

Kyle rolled his eye, "Well since I'm not going to get any sleep why don't you tell me what you and Aunt Carrie were talking about?" Maps stopped giggling and turned away she slowly brought her knees up to her chest as she smiled solemnly.

"We were talking about dad." Maps murmured, it went quiet.

"Why?" Kyle eyes darken and said softly concealing his distaste for her actions. She shrugged her shoulders playing with her fingers. "Why else Kyle? I needed information about the kidnappings and my gut was telling me it involves our parents somehow," Kyle growled.

"What makes you think that?" He snapped, Maps didn't answer right away.

"It's just a gut feeling..." she whispered, Kyle stared but didn't say anything. He sighed, "I guess that's partly my fault, I've been keeping secrets myself." Maps looked up and turned towards him in utter disbelief. Oh, the hypocrite, she'll him reprimand for that later but for now, she needed him to start talking.

"Well? Go on start talking." She snapped, of course she didn't mean to snap at him like that but she really couldn't hold her anticipation back any longer, nor her anger at her brother for giving her so much hardships when she was keeping secrets from him. He was no better, Kyle shook his head sinking further into his pillow he let out a little groan before fixing his cover over his head. Maps pouted, "Kyle," she whined.

"Go to sleep Maps, we'll talk about it on Sunday." Maps huffed, before flopping back into her bed, Maps' mind ran a mile a minute, she just couldn't sleep when there was so much to be done. She should be out there right now collecting more information, more data, more evidence but no, here she was laying on her back clueless as ever.

She needs to think back to what she learned today.

Starting with the block dots targeting the Mayor's office and Cobblepot's Casino, what was so important about them in the first place? They had only raided the museum of a few valuables from what it looked like and were planning on selling it for money. But she hadn't heard any news about the Gotham Museum being robbed recently? Not only that but it looked like the dot still indicated that there was something left to still be accomplished about the museum.

Could it be they're planning to take over that region as well? They already have four sections of the city claimed but now that most of their teams were captured what colors would be taking over now? If only she knew where her dad was she could confront him about all of this, surely he was the mastermind behind all of this. Although maybe there was another alibi? Maybe her gut wasn't leading her down the right path after all, but of course, she wasn't depending solely on that gut feeling that's why she'd been trying to gather enough evidence to point out that what she's feeling was right all along. 

She'll just have to do some more digging, but were to start is the question maybe she'll ask Robin? Maybe this time she'll be able to join him on a mission? Oh, wouldn't that be a dream come true? Speaking of vigilantes Maps needed to write down in her journal again, it's been a while since the last time she's been able to express her love for the Dark Night.

Sadly she'll have to wait until tomorrow. "I should just get to sleep." Maps mumbled to herself as she rolled over on her excellent arm and finally fell asleep. 


	6. What's That Supposed To Mean?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens with a new arrival, will Maps and Damian get through this without getting the ones they love killed? Or fail to save everyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's not much action in this chapter, it's largely dialogue. Just a heads up, sorry this took me sooo long I wanted to post this sooner but life happens. I'll be honest, I had originally wanted this chapter longer but I'd hit the 20k mark so I thought this was good enough. I won't keep you longer though I hope you enjoy it.

The rain lashed against the windows vigorously, smearing the outside world into streaks. Damian was lazily sitting on his window seat leaning against the sidewall of his room, gazing out into the gloom-cloudy sky. It was now ten in the morning, and his father has still yet to return home. Should he look for him? Would that be a wise decision? After all the trouble he's gotten into yesterday. He knew better to just wait; best not to make things worst.

He sighed and swiped open his phone.

He had gotten a text from Mia asking if he was alright and just how much trouble he was in? He didn't reply, he wasn't sure himself yet, knowing his father it wasn't going to be good. He promptly closed his phone; he wasn't in the mood to talk, he decided to ignore her. Of course, only just for today... he's been spending an awful lot of time with her as of late; it's not good for his health. Since the second kidnapping incident, he's done nothing other than think about her, the case, and what had transpired in that warehouse: his actions, his hesitation, his uncontrollable desire for blood, his promise.

_**'Listen to me, Mia, I'll protect you. I promise you...'** _

Damian felt his chest tighten, heat rising to his face. He must be sick or something? It's not like he had much of a choice in the matter, making that promise that is. It was his only option... he needed to calm her down. Truly, the best way to reassure her that everything was going to be alright. Step one of many, something his father taught him ages ago.

Yes, that's why he made the promise to, unperturbed her.

There were no other alternatives, Damian made the right decision at the time, and now he must see through on that promise... because Damian Wayne was no liar, and was one to never break a promise. So it would only make sense that he'd protect her from now on. He'll keep watch over her within the shadows, even after the case is closed, only to hold up on his promise, of course.

**Knock Knock**

"Come in," Damian said without looking away from the window.

"I had assumed you were awake, Master Damian. I have brought you your breakfast seeing as you had skipped it." Damian turned towards the butler with a tray of waffles, bacon, fruit, and orange juice. He placed the tray on the sofa in front of Damian and folded a napkin next to it.

"Your father wanted me to inform you that he will be here shortly to make aware of your punishment; it'd be best if you stay put." Damian frowned down at the plate of food in front of him and nodded. This was bound to happen sooner or later; it's not like he had expected to be let off the hook or anything. But it's not like he regrets what he did either, yet for some reason, he feels uneasy.

He's unsure of what to expect at this point, honestly? His father was out all last night until the morning. Was he out on patrol? Or was he investigating the case? Did he learn anything new at the warehouse? Damian didn't have time to speak to his father at the crime scene seeing as that would raise some suspicions.

He had just assumed he left after Todd had appeared. It was late, and he was tired; there was no way he'd be of any use to his father on patrol even if he did follow after him. Despite his denial of treatment, those injuries had done quite a number on him. Of course, he'll never admit that out loud, but he'll be visiting this _Joe_ character real soon to repay the favor.

Evidently, once he gets the necessary information out of him first, that is...

The anticipation was killing him; he wanted to know what happened to those color coded-guys or whatever they called themselves. Reds, Greys, Blues, Yellows, he wanted to know more, and sitting here doing nothing wasn't the most productive thing to do at the moment. By now, they would have already relocated hideouts and are plotting their next move. Mia could be in danger? Damian's heartbeat quicken at the thought, he stood up abruptly.

"Pennyworth, I need to go; tell my father our conversation will just have to wait." Damian almost but ran to his closet to pull out his winter coat and jeans. Just as he was about to reach for his scarf, he heard a familiar voice call out his name. "I see you don't learn the first time, do you, Damian?" Damian straightened up at his father's authoritative voice. Turning to him, Damian found a scowl etched on his father's face. Damian silently grimaced at his father's appearance; he looked tired as hell, his eyes glazed over blankly towards Damian, as his eyeliner smudged down his cheeks. He was unshaven and unwashed. His shirt-buttons had been done up in the wrong holes, and he could see the bags under his eyes. Damian paused, slowly making his way over to him. Damian can feel the tiredness wash off of his father.

He looked terrible. Damian knew that there's a kind of tired that needs a good night's sleep and another that requires so much more. "Father, you need to rest; we can talk later." Damian reached out to place his hand on his father's shoulder, only for it to be brushed off.

"We need to talk about your recent activities; follow me to the cave." Bruce turned and walked out of Damian's room. Damian silently followed; he hastily sped up to catch up to his father.

He peered up at him, naturally to find his face void of any emotion. Nothing new there, Damian thought. He's seen that expression so many times before, so it'd only be logical that he'd grow accustomed to it by now. Whatever his father needed to vent towards him, he'll take it; accordingly, the first step is not to avoid eye contact, at all cost. Next, agree to disagree, and lastly promote unfairness. Simple. He had nothing to be guilty of other than breaking curfew and leaving without a chaperone, that shouldn't warrant a massive punishment. But after what Grayson had informed him last night, it might have more to do with his recklessness than his previous punishment rule-breaking.

Damian hadn't realized they already made it down to the cave. His father was now sitting in his chair, hands folded together over his chin, watching him intently. He might as well get his side of the story out now before he's drowned in the lecture of the month. "Father, I know you may be upset, but I did what I thought was best last night to help... my friend, it wasn't my intention to be caught, nor was it to put anyone in danger. I believe I made the right decisions at the time, furthermore I-"

"That's enough Damian," Bruce shouted. Damian shut his mouth. Well, so much for getting his point across, he thought bitterly.

Bruce let out a long and tired sigh. "I don't even know where to start, maybe with the fact that you launched a solo mission without informing anyone about it. You know damn well that you're not permitted to go off on your own. What if something happened to you or your friends? We wouldn't have known; if I hadn't shown up, things could have gotten a lot worst. On top of that, you completely disregard my direct orders again." Bruce said curtly.

Damian tightened his lips before saying. "I didn't-"

"What?" Bruce snapped, cutting him off. "You didn't what Damian? Think it was necessary to tell me where you were at? Or what you were doing? Do you take enjoyment in making others worry about you? You're not grown, Damian, you are still my child, and I expect you to obey me when I say not to do something." Bruce's voice raised as his scowl hardened.

Damian gritted his teeth, "I'm old enough to make my own calls father, fine I'll admit I've made a few miscalculations, but you're taking this out of proportion. I didn't deliberately disobey you; I did what I had to do in the situation. I've proved well enough that I am capable of handling myself." Damian shouted, balling his fist up so tight his knuckles turned white.

"You've proved well enough that I can't trust you." Damian felt a pang in his heart but didn't show it. Bruce's expression softened, and he breathed another sigh through his nose. He massaged his temples and groaned in frustration. "I understand that you want to do things on your own, but your actions had not only costed lives Damian, but it also put a bigger target on your friend's head... and now yours." Damian tensed up, clenching and unclenching his fist. What did he mean by a more prominent target? Damian growled out his next question. "What do you mean?"

Bruce frowned as he pulled out a bloody slip of paper, holding it out to Damian.

Damian seized the little slip from his father's hands, unfolding with haste, and to his horror realized it was his agenda. But how did they obtain it? Was it when he was unconscious? Damian cursed himself for such a blundering oversight. He completely forgot he had this in his pocket.

"I found that at one of their many hideouts last night, but that's not all." Bruce looked grave as he slid his chair to the computer to push a button, reviving the computer to life. A bright blue light appears behind Damian; the two walked towards the floating hologram as it displays different sections of the city. Damian looked at it expectingly. There presented on the hologram map of Gotham City, were sections littered in large red X's one after another, after another it was endless.

He recognized a few of those areas from the map he picked up yesterday. The heaviest activity was in Yellow's territory, which was down South of Gotham. He could only assume that his prediction was right. The already remaining groups were terminated before the night's end. But he had no idea there were so many of them; they were evenly scattered and positioned accordingly, South, East, West, and North.

It looked like there were additional sets that weren't presented on Grey's map? There was also a Blue group? They were smacked dead in the center of Gotham. It seemed like certain groups were only supposed to know what they needed to know. It'd only make sense that they were terminated before word got around. Too much information could be dangerous for anybody, especially for those who are relatively dense to the sensitivity of their mission.

"I was informed last night that these were areas that signified as safe havens for their deals and other related smuggling," Bruce paused and looked solemn, "I left to investigate who they might be working for and to obtain any information on what they were planning. Only to find everyone there brutally murdered, and all of their evidence burned and destroyed." Bruce whispered in frustration.

"They appeared to have been dead for hours, even before I showed up. The Blue district had the most casualties," Bruce stated coldly. Damian didn't even flinch at the news; this wasn't his fault. It couldn't have been? How could they have been dead prior to everything happening in the warehouse? As far as he remembers all the Grey's were killed by the Red's and that poor excuse of a human being was practically lifeless in the basement. So then how? Did the Red's inform their Bigger Boss of the incident and had everyone killed for it? That wouldn't make any sense, why wipe out your whole organization for just a small fluke? And if that were the case, the Reds wouldn't have risked telling their Bigger Boss if it meant their lives? Nothing was making any sense anymore and the lack of findings was making him feel painfully agitated.

"Father," Damian paused trying to word this properly. "What had happened, is tragic... but there's nothing we can do about it, we need to move forward from here on out so that no one else has to die." Damian stated firmly, he could tell his father wasn't happy about the brush off but slowly nodded to his proposition.

"Yes, but before we discuss that we need to talk about your punishment," Bruce sat back down in his chair and leaned back folding his arms across his chest. Damian perked up in incredulity, "What!?" Damian exclaimed offhandedly.

"Did you really think you were getting off the hook that easily?" Bruce raised a brow at his son's slight outburst, "Since grounding didn't work, I'll just have to up the ante. From now on you will be on a 24-hour watch, you are prohibited from leaving the manor until school begins and even then you'll be kept a close eye on." Damian's jaw dropped slightly.

"This is absurd! you can't keep me prisoner in my own house. Treating me like a criminal won't change the fact that I'm not taking this abuse of authority." Damian stomped his foot down, he didn't deserve this injustice, especially from his own father. "Oh, I can't?" Bruce challenged, Damian stood his ground and folded his arms across his chest equally challenging him.

"I've made a promise to the victim of this case, I've sworn to her that I'd protect her," Damian stated a matter of fact. "This is my mission father you can't just expect me to sit idly away and do nothing, I'm already too deep into this as it is, there's no going back now. I won't go back on my word." Damian's perseveration was surprisingly unwavering, as to be expected, of course, there was no way he was going to stand down from this. Getting benched would be a huge setback in everything he's been working on, he was finally gaining the eldest trust, self-evidently it's not much but it was a sure step to some ligament answers. Damian fully believed the eldest Mizoguchi was holding out some vital information and he's damn certain he'll find out what it is one way or another.

"Damian I believe it's best that you-"

"No, father listen to me," Damian paused glancing at the hologram next to him.

"I've realized my mistake in not consoling in you first about all of this, and how foolish it was of me to think I could do this without any casualties. But taking me off the mission would bring more harm than good, they need me." Damian tried to keep his face as calm, as he met his father's eyes with determination. Bruce sat quiet contemplating. Damian was already associated with the family, so to turn back now would certainly draw suspicion towards him. And that wouldn't look too good on the family. At least that's what he thought? True or not, this way, Damian wouldn't be tied down on a leash where ever he went. His freedom was already limited even before the abduction.

"This requires more than just vigilante work, undercover is necessary, besides she's not going to let me go so easily." Damian whispered that last part more so to himself, Bruce let out another long and tired sigh, he was getting too old for this. "I still need to think of a punishment for you Damian, that isn't negotiable." If Damian was being completely honest he didn't deserve punishment, in his opinion, it was trivial compared to the investigation at hand. Father was the one to always preach about putting the mission first, and yet here he was agonizing over how to properly punish him?

Damian didn't understand the logic behind it? But thought the best way to progress forward was to compromise. "I heard that there were students who were volunteering on the school campus until the next semester. I could surrender my time as an act of peace, I heard that there is a mandatory watch, plus it'd be good to get familiar with the layout of the campus." Damian paused searching for any sign of agreement or approval from his father but agonizingly seeing none.

"Let me prove to you that I am trustworthy father, I don't go seeking to make your existence any more challenging than it already is. If that doesn't satisfy you then you may bench me but permit me with this chance." Damian cringed at his appeal, he didn't mean to sound so desperate. But if this was the only way to continue his work he'll have to kiss-up to his father's ideal, discarding his pride for a better cause. Fortuitously, it worked.

"Alright, if it's a chance you want I'll be cordial but I want a full record of your attendance. Not only that, you will stay by my side when investigating, no more solo acts is that clear." Bruce stated loudly leaving no room for any more debate. Damian reluctantly agreed by nodding his head, "I understand." Bruce nodded and turned off the hologram he looked down at his watch and frowned.

"We'll continue this later, I have a meeting to attend in an hour," Bruce began to stand up.

"Father you really should rest, you look terrible," Damian declared truthfully.

Bruce chuckled, "Glad to see you still have a sense of humor." Damian glared at his father, as he saw him groan at the injury on his left abdomen, Bruce placed his hand over his wound and began moving unsteadily. Damian races to aid his father by wrapping Bruce's arm over his shoulder and placing his hand on his waist for support, "Thank you." Bruce whispered just barely capable of staying awake, Damian's glare hardened as they made it to the elevator. Damian pressed the button up as the doors closed behind them. The steady rock of the elevator wasn't much help as they swayed side-to-side, it felt like his father's wight was getting heavier by the second.

Finally, when the doors opened, there stood Alfred wearing a knowingly look.

"Master Damian, please escort your father to his room immediately and retrieve the first aid kit while you're at it, I will be there shortly to help patch up your father." Damian nodded without a word, Bruce, on the other hand, didn't approve.

"I'm fine Alfred, I just need to take some pain killers and I should be good." Alfred scoffed and waved him off.

"When has that ever been enough for you sir? If you are worried about your meeting I have asked Master Timothy to attend in your place, he is already on his way there now so I suggest you get at least eight hours of sleep and some food. I will not be quarreling with you, sir." Alfred whirled on his foot and left towards the kitchen, most likely to get father his food and medicine, Damian heard a low sigh coming from his father.

"Let's just get this over with." Bruce grumbled.

Damian didn't need to be told twice, he ushered his father upstairs to his room placing him down on his bed. Bruce let out a pained whine readjusting himself comfortably on his mattress. Damian felt apologetic for his father, if only his father just given him more credit for where it's due he wouldn't need to stress over him so much. Damian's glare was still prominent, but his expression softened a bit showing some worth of guilt. Damian rushed to his father's cabinet in his bathroom and pulled out his first aid kit and grabbed a warm face towel. He came back and gently placed the towel over his father's head, and the first aid kit on the nightstand next to him.

"Do you need anything else, father?" Bruce shook his head unbuttoning his white shirt.

"I assume you want to see that girl today, don't you?" Bruce asked, having difficulty slipping the shirt off of his arms. Damian helped his father out of his shirt and shoes before saying, "I promised them I'd be seeing them this Sunday, to better help them stay out of sight for a while. I'm unsure of their plans for today. But whether they're staying home or moving elsewhere, is up to them. I'd like to discuss their next plan with them as soon as possible, but as I said, Sunday was our date of the agreement." Bruce finally felt comfortable and relaxed his muscles a bit sinking into the mattress.

"And for today?" He whispered.

Damian thought about it, he was technically in the midst of proving himself to his father that he could be trustworthy. So the best course of action would be to start signing up for the volunteer work today. "I'll head to the school to see if they're still allowing anymore students to participate in volunteer work." Bruce nodded barely even awake, Damian took that as a sign that he consented.

"Thank you Master Damian, I will take it from here." Alfred stepped in with a tray of sandwiches, water, and two pills placed neatly on a napkin. Damian stepped aside to let the butler do his work, "I'll leave my father to you then Pennyworth, I'll be heading to the school to discuss my new schedule and to contribute my service to them." Damian was already regretting his settlement.

"Understood, please be home before it gets dark." Damian hummed a yes and left his father's room, he might as well take his time getting ready it's not like he has any other plans for today. Hopefully, this one won't be as stressful as yesterday was.

**~o0o~**

"It's okay just take one step at a time, there you go you're doing good." The nurse said pleasantly.

"I got it, I can do it on my own." Kyle snapped.

Maps doesn't believe that. His words sounded so strained, she was surprised he could speak properly, Kyle's face looked pale and bloodless. He was sweating profoundly, Maps had to jump in to help out a couple of times. Keeping him from falling flat on his face, but Kyle would always push her away, saying that he doesn't need any help; when clearly he did.

"I'm sure you can," said the nurse, pleasantly, as she stands securely by Kyle's side as he adjusts to his new crutches. The nurse carefully eases Kyle back onto the hospital bed, trying to be mindful of his legs. "But we don't want you to push yourself, you've been practicing for the past three hours now; it's time for you to rest." Maps nodded at the nurse's request, taking a hesitant step closer towards her brother.

"She's right bro, those cuts on your legs won't heal if you keep pushing yourself." Maps reached out to place a gentle hand on her brother's shoulder, only to be cut off by a sharp glare from the boy. She took a step back raising her hands up in a form of surrender and chuckle nervously.

"Stay out of this Mia, I need to keep going. I-I need this to work, I can't protect our family if I'm confined to crutches I need to-" Kyle cuts off to grit his teeth, jaw clenching so hard she could practically hear it crack. Maps wince, she curled her hands into a fist and pressed them hard against her stomach. Trying to stem the guilt away that keeps bubbling into the pit of her stomach, this was all her fault.

"This wouldn't be so painful if you'd just take the pain medicine we gave you last night." The nurse speaks again her voice loud and strict. Kyle shook his head now shooting the nurse a glare of her own, "No way, I'm not going to be drugged up on that stuff again." Kyle shouted.

The nurse -Samantha, Maps thinks is her name- sighed and frowned, as Kyle tried to use his crutches again. "Sir, if you keep pushing, you'll likely end up having permanent damage to your legs." Samantha raised Kyle's knee and flexed it, resulting in a hiss coming from the boy, hands clawing at the sheets under him.

"So everyone keeps telling me, but I don't care... I can keep going." Kyle snaps.

"Kyle..." Maps whispered desperately.

"Mia," Kyle whispered low and angry, almost a snarl, Maps knew Kyle has a bad temper and was one to act on it too. She knew well enough when to keep her mouth shut, and to mind her own business when it came to her brother. It's easy to forget just how dangerous Kyle can be when Gran isn't around, but that wasn't going to stop her from being there for her brother.

They had the same goals in mind, how they went about it was their own concerns, but all of that has changed now; we're a three-man team. So there's no reason to be so on guard anymore? Kyle is apart of the investigation now. And if they were planning on working together, her, Damian, and Kyle they were going to need to move onward from any animosities they may be holding, in order to make this team work.

"I know you can do it Kyle, but you should listen to the professional. You don't have to push yourself or hurt yourself." As if the whole thing wasn't hurting Kyle already, the scowl on his face tells her exactly what Kyle thinks of this. His hands are fist around the sheets, so tense that his knuckles are white.

"You don't need to prove anything, you're not alone you have Gran, Aunt Carrie, me, and Damian."

Maps knew she may have crossed a line, because Kyle's eyes turned dangerously dark as he looks away from her. Maps can see his jaw working the twitch of his muscles moving. "Shut up Maps, you don't know what you're talking about, just leave." Kyle snaps without giving her a second look. Maps immediately fell silent and sighed. Nothing she says will make her brother believe her, not if he's decided for himself already.

"Alright, that's enough, whether you like it or not sir, you're going to get some rest," Samantha took the crutches from Kyle's hands gently, placing them in a closet and locking it. "We'll pick this up tomorrow, okay." The nurse helped Kyle back in bed without much of a fight from the eldest, he still had his head turned away from her.

Samantha looked up towards Maps and smiled.

"Why don't you wait outside miss, I need to change his bandages." Maps nodded and left without a word, there was no point in pushing any further. Maps carefully closed the door behind her making her way towards the waiting room, thankfully there were only a few people here. Sitting in the front row there was a sweet elderly couple holding hands, there was also an older gentleman who was clutching his cane clearly in pain as he struggles to maneuver through the doors that Maps had just came through. Next, three teenage girls giggling at the middle girl's phone, a woman and her young son, and a boy awkwardly slouching in his seat, with his video game pressed to his nose. Maps sat down in the furthest seat in the back to avoid any confrontations, she wasn't in the mode to deal with anyone at the moment.

Maps pulled out her phone then frowned. "Ugh, why hasn't he texted me back?" Maps asked, irked at the lack of response she was getting. Tapping her slim finger furiously on her knee, she stared down at her phone waiting for a message or even a phone call to pop up. Yet, she still got nothing, she forcefully shoved her phone in her pocket and fold her arms across her chest.

Maps sat patiently in the waiting room for her brother's check-up to be over with, but of course, she found herself bored and was getting impatient by the second. She slumped down in her chair, this was just not her week. Maps checked her phone again and still no reply, she sighed. Truth be told she was worried about her partner in crime. It was obviously her fault that he and Kyle had gotten hurt in the first place, and judging by the lack of response. This most likely meant that she screwed up any chances she had with his family. They'd probably never let her come near Damian ever again.

Maps slid lower off her chair, knees almost touching the floor. She stared up at the ceiling with a grim look on her face. She felt tears prick at her eyes, "Oh yeah, well let's see how you like it when I ignore you too," Maps mumbled pouting, she swiftly shook her head. She has no time to be thinking about Damian. She's been in this godforsaken hospital for far too long now, and it's starting to get to her. She was more than ready to just head back home to her warm and comfy bed and get a new change of clothes.

But every time she would even think about heading home alone, she'd remember the incident from last night and shudder at the thought, rethinking her plans. Although, it's not like it'd matter, every time she'd try to convince the nurses that she was fine to leave, they'd shut her down even before she got the chance to utter a single word. Apparently, the police had explained the situation to the doctors that they needed to be watched or something. Maps wasn't a hundred percent sure what the conversation was, but she knew she wasn't meant to be here, if there was nothing wrong with her. She had only sustained a bruise at most. There were other patients that needed more attention than she did.

Maps blew hot air making her bangs flutter, shutting her eyes, she sighed.

Ever since the conversation with her brother last night, it's all she's been anticipating. What was Kyle's big mystery? He told her to wait until tomorrow to figure out what it is, Sunday was their agreement. Maps' frown deepened as she slides ven more so off her chair, until she's practically sitting on the floor. "Why must fate treat me so cruelly?" She moaned in agony, Maps felt a soft pair of hands tap her shoulder. She opened her eyes, to be surprised to meet a pair of red angry eyes, oh no.

"When were you going to tell me, huh?" Olive growled in frustration, Maps immediately sat up in her chair bewildered at Olive's out-of-the-blue appearance. And outburst towards her, how did she know? Mas blinked confused, when she caught sight of her Aunt standing behind Olive, looking equally pissed. "O-Olive what... what are you talking about?" Olive's glare hardened and Maps gulped shrinking down in her seat.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that you had gotten kidnaped yesterday?" Olive shouted louder, earning a few annoyed looks from the employees and clients. Maps stood up promptly almost knocking her chair over. "How'd find out?" Maps asked sweating profoundly, Olive quirked her eye brow placing both her hands in her hips.

"Your grandmother called and told me last night, she was so worried, wondering were you and Kyle were at." Maps bit her lip guilty, "Olive it literally happened last night, you can't necessarily blame me for not-" Olive abruptly cut her off, holding her hand up refusing to hear any more of Maps excuses.

"Don't give me that, you always tell me everything, whether it was three in the morning or ten at night. So cut the bull-shit and tell me what's going on, now." Olive commanded, Maps started sweating looking over at her Aunt for help but only received a slight shake of her head.

Evidently, she wanted to know what had happened as well, the good thing about this was that Olive only knew about the one kidnapping she could work this to her advantage.

She needs to make something up and quick. "It was out of the blue, they were... really after Damian. They just came up behind us and started demanding money, we weren't just going to stand there and let them rob us. But before I knew it they had Damian knocked out cold. It was such a cheap blow, they held us for ransom until Damian's dad had coughed up the money to free us, but thankfully Batman had rescued us and the police were on the scene to. So nothing too severe happened and we all got out relatively unharmed." Maps chuckled nervously, as Olive gave raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her again.

"Don't worry the police caught all the bad guys so we should be fine." Maps added, hoping to left the edge of their shoulders. Honestly, her lie did _genuinely_ sound believable. Damian is famous for being a Wayne, so it wouldn't seem too out there if someone had tried to rob him. But Olive didn't look convince and Maps was running out of ideas.

"That makes sense, I had called the police informing them of a few missing children, Gran called me after you left saying that you hadn't gotten home on time. I had assumed the worst. Glade the police were able to find you before anything serious had happened." Carrie said, as she appeared behind Maps placing her hand on her head patting it gently. "I'm glad to hear you kids are alright." Maps smiled letting out a small sigh, feeling eternally grateful.

"But, I think you should apologize to your little friend over here. She was worried about you, you know." Olive folded her arms and turning her back on the two Mizgouchis pouting. Maps couldn't help but smile, throwing her arms around Olive's shoulders whining.

"I'm sorry, I should have called you and told you what had happened, there was just so much going on and it was just _sooo_ late, before I knew it, I fell asleep. Will you ever forgive me, best friend?" Maps stuck out her bottom lip, pulling out her best puppy dog eyes.

Olive tapped her chin in consideration before saying, "I don't know, I was pretty worried about you and Kyle, you'll have to make it up to me." Maps thought of how she could make it up to her best friend, when suddenly an idea popped up in her head.

"How about I take you to that new pizza place downtown, my treat of course." Olive hummed smiling at the thought.

"Alright, I guess you have a deal, how about this Friday after I'm finished with my volunteer work." Olive turned around extending her hand to the tan-skinned girl, Maps beamed and shook her hand.

"It's a date then." The two girls giggled and hugged each other Carrie smiled taking a seat, Olive and Maps had done the same thing falling into pleasant conversation.

"So how's your relationship with Tristan? Did you guys go on a date yet?" Maps asked checking her phone again. "No, not yet but he's been really attentive of me." Olive smiled shyly, fidgeting with her fingers. 

"Aww, how cute I can't wait to meet him when school starts up again... oh right I need to get my schedule soon too." Maps smacked her head for forgetting the most obvious, Carrie patted her shoulders and said, "Don't worry I'll go pick it up for you today if you'd like?" Maps grinned and looked towards Olive.

"Hey Olive, are you going back to the campus for your volunteer work today?" Maps asked trying to contain her excitement. Olive raised a brow and nodded, "Yeah I still have some unfinished paper work I need to do, so I'll be heading back soo-" Maps cut her off leaning in close to her face, a smile shown even brighter than before.

"Great! by any chance would Tristan still be on campus too?" Maps asked curiously.

"I don't know? I'll have to call and ask him if he- _wait!_ no way I'm not ready to introduce you to him yet. Why can't you wait like all the others?" Olive asked frightfully, although Olive wasn't too worried. Maps hasn't blabbed her mouth to anyone about Tristan yet, thankfully, but what's stopping her from saying anything once she's actually met him?

Maps had a tendency of getting overly excited about things and finding ways to screw everything up. But this was Maps she was talking about; her best friend. She should give her the benefit of a doubt. She has been meaning to introduce the two, as if to make what they had official, that they really were dating.

"Come on better now than later, I could vouch for him when its time to introduce him to the rest of the group." Maps begged, blinking her eyes innocently.

Olive sighed, she just couldn't say no to that face, "Fine, let me call him first." Maps pumped her fist, she shifted and looked towards her Aunt and asked. "Aunt Carrie, does that mean we can all head over to the campus then? Did you drive here or take the bus by any chance?" Maps asked curiously.

"No, Gran asked me to come to pick you guys up. So I used her car to get here, just give me the say so and we'll head over to your academy." The two girls nodded, Olive pulled out her phone and began calling Tristan, after a few rings he finally picked up. "Hey babe, what up?" Olive blushed at the pet-name while Maps snickered at the flustered girl.

Olive shot Maps a weak glare, but obviously having no effect seeing as it made Maps chuckle louder.

"Hey, just wondering if you were on campus today?" Olive asked twirling a string of hair around her index finger nervously waiting for his reply, she was hoping he wasn't that way she could have a little more alone time with him without her pestering friends.

"Sorry babe, I'm hanging out with the guys we're heading to the arcade. Did you need something?" He asked worriedly, Olive chuckled.

"Nope, I was just wondering where you were? Also my friend wanted to meet you but we can save that for another time," Olive said, as she stopped playing with her hair placing her hand on her lap. She couldn't help the obvious smile spreading across her face.

"No worries we'll have plenty of time for that later ...no I'm talking to my girl... Fuck off idiot... anyways I should get going, was there anything else you need?" Olive hummed, then a mischievous smile crept up on her face.

"Well there was one thing, but we can save that for... after hours." It went quiet on the other end.

"...are you flirting with me?" Tristan asked astonished.

Olive chuckled, "I'm not flirting, I'm just, giving you a heads up for what's to come later." Olive felt her face heat up and her heart rapidly pounding in her chest, she wasn't one to instigate these sort of banters. But she honestly couldn't help herself, their relationship was pretty new, so it still had that puppy love effect on her. She felt this sudden surge of confidence sprout out of the blue, and didn't want it to go to waste. It was silent on the other end, a part of her felt self-conscious now and wanted to take back what she said and bury herself in a hole.

But suddenly he spoke up, "I'll look forward to it then, later tonight?" He asked in a deep sultry voice that made Olive shiver with anticipation. Her blush deepened and she felt at a loss for words, she studders her next reply. "A-Alright t-then see you later." She quickly hung up burying her face into her hands, she peeked through her hands embarrassed to find Maps sporting the same flustered look as well.

"W-What are you looking at?" Olive screeched, Maps placed her hands on her cheeks.

"Olive, I didn't know you were so..." Maps paused, not sure how to word it, but Olive got the gist of it. The two girls sat there rigidly in a blushing mess, Carrie sat there amused by the awkward teens. She wanted to laugh but held it in, it wouldn't do them any good to make fun of their awkwardness.

But maybe some light teasing wouldn't hurt. "What about you Mia? How are things going with you and the Wayne kid?" Maps head shot up towards her Aunt confused, her blush still displayed on her face.

"What's that supposed to mean? Damian and I are just friends, I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me that way or anyone for that matter." Maps chuckled nervously, this wasn't the sort of topic she wanted to discuss let alone about her and Damian's relationship. Why did she feel so awkward?

"Oh! so you're saying that if he did like you, you'd be up for dating him?" Carrie asked subjectively. Maps shook her head, "Of course not! I-I have so many things on my mind to worry about than dating." Maps stuttered as her blush deepened.

Now it was Olive's turn to laugh, "Oh yeah, like what? This is the sort of stuff that most kids our age think about. There's no excuse here." Maps gave Olive a mean look, Olive just shrugged her shoulders smugly.

"Is it because he's not your type?" Carrie asked leaning closer to the blushy girl.

"N-no it's not-"

"Maybe he already has a girlfriend, and just thought he was untouchable?" Olive inquired, as she too leaned in to antagonize the freckled face girl. Maps sharted to shrink into her chair uncomfortably, "He never told he had a-"

"Maybe he's not into girls?" Carrie smirked, watching her niece shrink further down into her chair.

"Y-you guys please stop, I-I don't want to talk about this any-" she was cut off once more by Olive.

"Maybe he just wants Maps to be his side-chick or something, playboys tend to have more than one girl on their arms." Maps were now slouched on the floor, as she once was before. She liked it down here. It meant she could escape. Maps started to crawl away, before she was snatched up by her Aunt. Maps jolted as she was dragged back into her seat, resistant to be pulled back into their teasing.

"Noooo, I swear it's nothing like that." Maps whined squirming out of their hold, the two women laughed, much to Maps dismay. "We know, we were just messing with you," Carrie chuckled, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Yeah, Maps I mean who'd like a prick like Damian anyways? He's so full of himself." Olive drawled, placing her head into her hands, watching Maps mischievously, Maps glowered at her.

"I'll have to agree with your little friend her dear, such an asshole that one," Carrie said, getting a hot glare from her niece.

"What do you mean? Damian is the most generous person you'll ever meet, by all means, he's no saint but he has his moments too. Would someone who'd risk his life for me be an asshole? Or someone who cared about my family be a prick? No, I haven't known Damian very long, but I can tell that he's so much more than you perceive him to be. I bet if you get to know him better you'll see all sorts of sides to him that he keeps hidden, and find that he's not that bad. I know you'll like him just as much as I-" Maps paused mid-speech, to find herself in a sticky situation.

Both Olive and Carrie shared a knowingly face, realizing her mistake, Maps quickly tried to cover up her embarrassment. "Of course, p-platonically speaking he's a great p-person." Maps moaned in agony at her little confession.

"Don't worry, your secret Is safe with me Maps." Olive winked at the flustered girl, Carrie ruffled her hair and laughed.

"Never thought I'd see the day my niece crushing so hard on a boy." Maps couldn't take this anymore, she abruptly stood up, startling the two women. "A-anyways aren't we heading to the school, we should hurry before closing hours." Maps stiffly marched out of the waiting room and down the hall.

"Let me tell Kyle we're heading out, why don't you go ahead and keep an eye on our girl, will ya'?" Carrie asked, Olive smiled and nodded making her way out of the waiting room towards Maps. Carrie picked up her purse and headed towards the front counter, asking where Kyle Mizoguchi was being held at. The lady pointed down the two twin doors saying, "Room 205," Carrie nodded, thanking the woman making her way there.

Once she found the room, she knocked twice and heard a come in.

She walked in to find a nurse with short blond wavey hair, she was taking Kyle's temperature. She looked up and smiled at Carrie before writing down something on her clipboard. "You must be his Aunt? My name is Samantha, I'll be Kyle's nurse until he is discharged. He's asleep right now but he should be up later this evening." Carrie nodded, walking over to her nephew smoothing down his hair.

"How is he doing?" Carrie asked.

"Oh!, he's doing much better now, with a bit more sleep he'll be out of here in a few days. But he'll need to use crutches to help keep him off his legs for awhile. Most of his injuries have been healing nicely, those will be gone by January. I can't say the same thing about the injuries on his legs, those will take a bit longer to heal." Carrie nodded bitterly, knowing her nephew he wasn't going to sit patiently and just heal. He'll make this difficult, that is if he doesn't rest, but with everything going on who could anyone blame him?

"Thank you, Samantha, I need to step out for a bit. If he wakes up before I get back, tell him his Aunt Carrie will personally punish him if he tries anything stupid." Carrie winked at the nurse and left it at that.

**~o0o~**

Damian took in a deep breath and let it out, a white cloud escaped his mouth as it fogged his vision. It was the kind of cold winter that encouraged people to wear many layers of clothing, smartly so. This was the sort of cold weather that would freeze the blood of those who didn't take sufficient care to be warm. Although, the sun did feel nice on his face, he's rarely out and about this early in the day. But maybe he should change that? The streets are less busy, most people are either at work or still languishing their day away. It was almost perfect, Damian lifted up his hand to look at his watch it was now 11:30 am.

The school should be open now, Damian walked up to the double doors, pulling them open.

He made his way to the front office, already familiar with the layout of the campus. Damian walked up to the door and knocked twice, there was silence for a while until a deep voice said. "Come in." Damian reluctantly followed order, pushing the two doors open. The first thing he noticed was an old man sitting at a very large desk with papers stacked high. The mahogany desk had only three drawers on the right-hand side, a swivel chair, and an outdated computer, several stacks of cluttered folders, pens in a tin, floor to ceiling bookshelf on each side of the walls. Books leaning against one another in different directions, a filing cabinet with paperwork stacked on top, the walls and floors matched the color of his desk, two windows sat behind him on either side, two large wine chairs sat neatly in front of his desk, and the ceiling light illuminated the whole room with a dark aura.

Damian can only assume this was his private office, this seemed eerily comfortable.

"Come in, sit down." Damian did so without question, the quicker he got his business done the better. He pulled the comfy chair back from the desk and plopped himself comfortably in it, he unwrapped his scarf feeling very warm. The man has yet to look up from his papers, but now that Damian has a closer look at his desk, he observed his name tag.

"Headmaster Hammer?" Damian pronounced out loud.The elderly man looked up from his paperwork, just a shy away from sighing off his name. Damian stared up as well raising a brow at the man, "What is it that you want child, I am fairly busy as you can see." He gestured to the mountains of unfinished paperwork he had littered everywhere.

"Don't worry I am not here to waste your time, I also have important things to do. Let's just get down to business shall we?" Damian asked as he straightens his posture, folding his hands over his lap. The man that is now known as Headmaster Hammer, which Damian finds somewhat familiar. Sat back in his seat, sporting on a hard scowl of his own; mimicking Damian's actions.

"Yes, let's do that shall we," The Headmaster stated exasperatedly.

"I have come here via to my father's request that I participate in charitable matters. I heard that you were condoning children into slaving away their rights to this establishment's ideal goals. Am I wrong?" Damian stated with force behind it.

The Headmaster's wrinkled face contorted into a sneer, "How rude of you to utter such nonsense, stating that I am forcing any of my students to enslavement. Each and every one of my pupils partakes in offering their service to their staff members and other school participants as a way to make their resumes look good for when they enter college or any other establishments. It also drives a healthy motive for other students to get their acts together." The Headmaster finished with a huff of annoyance.

Damian scoffed rolling his eyes, "That has yet to be determined, that is why I am here." Damian folded his arms across his chest with a pompous smirk. The Headmaster narrowed his eyes at that, "Elucidate me then, what could you possibly discover?" The Headmaster quip, intertwining his finders as a resting place for his chin.

"Simple, allow me to engage myself in this program and I will deter myself, whether or not this is an appropriate operation." Damian finished, with an air of authorization. Silence soon enclosed the room as the two stared each other down, neither backing down. After a few minutes, Damian's face framed into a look of boredom, which didn't sit right with the Headmaster. But surprisingly, found this whole conversation quite amusing. The Headmaster leaned back in his chair with a tickled smile.

"This is of course volunteer work, so everyone is welcome to partake in it, that is, if I pass off with my approval. Those that I deem as hardworking students will only ever truly pass my judgment. There are strict schedules and laborious work involved. So if I believe you to be unworthy of this, I will not hesitate to relieve you of your duties. I won't allow such negligence on this operation, if I agree to let you on you must take this seriously." Headmaster demanded with an air of authority, that, Damian had took notice of.

"Do not worry, I find this warning quite trivial." Damian yawned his eyes wandered lazily around the room again. "Then I shall take you up on that offer, also, I never got your name young man." The Headmaster typed into his computer a few times before looking over towards Damian, with a raised brow.

"Damian Wayne."

"A Wayne, huh? How interesting." The Headmaster looked delighted at that bit of information, Damian narrowed his eyes, and leaned back in his chair. Damian had suspicions of this... Headmaster. He'll need to keep a close eye on him form now on, who knows how many enemies we're galavanting around this prestigious school. Damian will have to keep his guard up ten-fold now, especially since that color-gang has his information, now that he remembers.

"There is also one more thing, it seems that my agenda was shared through people. I need a new one." The Headmaster looked up confused, "What do you mean shared?" He asked skeptically, Damian looked at him incredibly.

"Exactly what I said, someone stole it, I need a new one, just in case I'm being targeted."

"I can not just change schedules two weeks from the new semester," The Headmaster stated, finishing up Damian's new agenda for the aide work. Damian scowled, "It would be wise to heed my warning, Headmaster Hammer." Damian glowered, Hammer waved him off and handed him his paper.

"You don't understand how good you have it, Wayne, there is a waiting list for Ap classes. How you were able to get on that list and secure a spot is beyond me. If I change your schedule now you'll be placed in the lower classes for the rest of the year and I was told that you didn't want that, am I certain?" Damian nodded, being placed in the dumber down classes would feel pointless it'd be way too easy. But if it meant he didn't have to worry about whether he'll be attacked or not and judging by the classes ranks it'd be most likely that he'll end up in one of her classes. It was a long shot but one he was willing to make.

"That is fine, if it means my safety, so be it. It's not like I'll be here long I only promised a semester." Damian picked up a stack of sticky notes and pulled one off writing down his email address handing it to the Headmaster.

"When you are done with my new schedule just email it to me, or send one of your secretaries to do so, I refuse to come back here for anything else." Damian stood up wrapping his scarf back around his neck leaving the office.

"I'll be seeing you this Friday young man, ten in the morning sharp, don't be late." With that, Damian closed the doors behind him and left out a tiered sigh. "I only have to do this until the new semester, something so simple shouldn't be that hard." Damian began walking back in the direction he came from when he suddenly bumped into someone. He grew irritated coupled with his horror and surprise, he didn't expect to run into her of all people again.

"Hey buddy watch where you're going I was-" The woman gasped. "It's you again, Damian Wayne." She exclaimed excitedly. Damian slowly backed away, of all the people he had to meet here of all days it was this harlot.

"Do you remember me I'm Elizabeth, we met at the store." She smiled dazzlingly, walking closer towards him. Damian took another step back, how could he have forgotten. The excessive amount of make-up she wore, the stench of cigarettes, the embarrassing amount of cleavage she showed, the uncomfortable amount of touching, her annoying banter, calling him Drake of all people. Yeah, he remembers now, he tried real hard to forget her. Although, all of that wasn't as prominent as it was the last time they met, she wasn't wearing revealing clothes nor any heavy make-up. She had her hair pulled back in a neat mid-high ponytail, as she wore the traditional school uniform covering her up appropriately, and she didn't smell of heavy cigarettes. Although, there was still a faint smell of it lingering on her, at the very least, this way she looked more tolerable.

"Hey? Hello? I'm talking to you," she waved her hand in his face to catch his attention. "I should have known that you would attend this school. All the rich and famous go here, I wouldn't expect anything different from royalty." Elizabeth got painfully closer to Damian, as she glows with wonder, she looked down at his hand and snatched his schedule out of his fingers.

"Is this your schedule for the semester?" She began reading over its contents.

"Give that back to me this instant harlot." Damian reached out to grab it back, only for her to twirl out of his reach, she laughed. "Oh, come on don't be like that we'll be going to the same school from now on, why not be amicable towards one another." Damian tried to snatch the paper again, but she kept skipping away, this was getting ridiculous he didn't have time to play games with her.

"This is your last warning, hand it over now or I'll have to get violent." Damian growled at her, she scoffed handing him back his paper. "Like I haven't heard that before." He snatched the paper, stomping towards the exit. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, following closely behind him with her hands behind her back.

"Why are you being so mean? I was only playing, besides well be in the same department you might as well get used to me." Damian stopped in his tracks as he whirled around with a panic look on his face, he stared down at the woman before him. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at him, unable to hide the slight smirk at his reaction.

"What a cute face you're making right now." She giggled.

Damian shook his head and glared at the black-haired girl. "You're lying." Elizabeth shook her head side to side, swaying her body along with it. She was enjoying this way too much for Damian's liking.

"Guess you haven't looked at the paper yet, go on take a look-see." Damian reluctantly looked over the contents of the paper and his eyes widen.

Presented clear as day, were three different sections enlisted to three administrators, the three groups contains at least ten people Damian was unfortunate enough to end up in the third group, making him the ninth person to join the team. Seeing as ALL the other divisions were full. Much to his utter horror, she was right, he was in the same group as the harlot.

She was telling the truth.

"Elizabeth May, at your service your majesty."

Elizabeth gave a dramatic bowed towards Damian, as he stared pale at the piece of paper in his hands that now has signed his fate. Did Hammer know? No, he couldn't have? But still, why was he so unfortunate? Damian wailed to himself. On top of that, it looked like he'd be enduring this tragedy for the next few weeks. Elizabeth sutured over to Damian, wrapping her arms around his biceps cooing at his utter disbelief.

"Really, you're making such an adorable face right now. If you keep that up, I might have to eat you." She purred, Damian was unsurprised by her behavior at this point, how could things get any worst?

"Damian?!"

It just got worst.

Damian snapped his head in the direction of the voice, three women standing in the corridor all bearing different facial expressions to the scene currently playing out right now. One pissed, another amused, and one... well he wasn't sure what expression she was making, but he knew he didn't like it. Damian pulled his arm free from Elizabeth, walking up to the girl who's contortion he could not read. Damian unknowingly stood towering over her. He gzed down into her warm chocolate brown eyes. He focused in on her eyes, which were noticeably darting back and forth, shining brightly in the sunlight. She was nervous? He regarded her fidgeting with her hands and squirming side to side. What was wrong with her?

"Mia, I-" Damian paused for a second, what exactly was he supposed to say? He didn't do anything wrong.

Yet, he didn't want to give her the impression that he was interested in that woman, but why would something like that matter to him? Why should he care what others thought of him? He had nothing to prove. But for some understanding, he wanted to prove to her that he wasn't in cahoots with that harlot. Damian ran his hand absently over his closely cropped dark curls, the light beaming down in the halls casting a faint blue high-light against his brown skin.

"Mia I-"

Maps quickly cut him off by taking a step back from from him. "So is this why you couldn't text me back? I honestly thought you were angry at me or something." Maps averted her eyes from the two.

"You could have told me you were with your girlfriend-"

"She's not my girlfriend." Damian started firmly, as he took a step forward. "She's just-"

"Then is she your um... special friend?" She cut him off, her voice raised a few notes there? Her face grew red too? Was she upset? Maybe she was sick? She was still avoiding his eyes like the plague, Damian swiftly waved her off. "She is in no way shape, or form my friend, or anything else for that matter. She's nothing but a pestering dolt." He stated bored, as if this whole conversation was pointless. Maps shoulders relaxed ever so slightly, Damian noticed it.

"Oh, don't be like that Dami~ you don't mean it, do you?" The harlot found her way back onto Damian's arm, he scowled. What was it going to take to get his point across to her? He wasn't interested in her advances, they were highly likely a ploy to get into his pants. He's been exposed to this foolhardiness enough to know when someone was being inauthentic.

"What are you doing here Damian?" Maps asked, clearly ignoring the lady clinging on Damian's arm. Damian sighed, "I came to retrieve a new schedule, since mine was stolen, also as punishment I have been forced to compromise my freedom to appease my father." Damian handed Maps his slip.

She quickly scanned over the paper, surprise evident on her face. She looked up and smiled at the tan-skinned boy and said. "You're apart of the volunteer group?" Maps asked excitedly.

"What's so wrong with that? You get great recommendations and some good rep too, wouldn't you want that for your resume?" She asked confusingly tilting her head, Olive looked over Maps shoulder giving out an audible relieved sigh. "Looks like I'm out of dodge, he's in the third group." Olive smiled, Damian scoffed at their remarks rolling his eyes.

"As if I'd want to be in the same group as you, besides I don't need some daft man to help me get into what you call, an institute." Damian pried his arm free once more, taking a few steps away from the whining girl. Damian took the slip of paper from Maps and grumbled, "Being here wasn't a choice to begin with, I have my own privet tutor. As you can see, I am enormously more educated than any of these instructors here." Damian boasted, everyone rolled their eyes at the money made child.

"I really shouldn't have expected anything less from you." Maps stated sarcastically.

"As you shouldn't, now explain why are you here?"

Before Maps could say anything, Olive slugged her arm around Maps' shoulder and said. "We're here to get Maps and Kyle's schedule for the semester, I already got mine yesterday so why don't you wait for us and we can compare," Olive said.

"That won't be necessary, I'll be receiving mine through email and it hasn't come through yet so I'll just be-" As if on cue, Damian's phone dinged signaling he just got a message, and of course, conveniently, it would be his new schedule that just happened to pop up. He swears this must be Hammer's doing, Damian scowled.

Maps snatched his phone from his pocket before he could shut it off. She pulled up his schedule and looked over it then smiled. "Looks like you'll be staying after all then," Maps handed back his phone, earning herself a glare.

"Aww, don't look all grumpy, it shouldn't take me that long chum, so just wait out here okay." Maps said happily, bouncing to the principal's office. Olive followed suit chuckling the whole way. Damian growled under his breath, but obediently obeyed folding his arms across his chest, leaning against the wall next to him.

"Wow, she's got you pretty whipped there huh kid?" Carrie smirked.

Damian curled his lip in disgust, "Don't start, I'm not in the mode for your mocking. If you haven't noticed, she's the reason I'm in this mess to begin with, the least she could do is not give me such a hard time." Damian grumbled, Carrie couldn't help but smile at the poor boy. He's only known her niece for a day or two now and he's already so compliant. Judging by his character, he doesn't seem like the type to follow peoples orders so easily. The power of a Mizgouchi is a strong one.

"I heard you were coming over tomorrow to help with the shopping and stuff, I'll be staying at Gran's for the next week or two until the semester starts up again. I'm going to help out as much as I can." Carrie said leaning against the same wall Damian was, letting out a sigh of her own.

"It's been one hell of a week kid, I have to wonder how you can put up with all of this and still be willing to help us, ya know." Carrie glanced down at Damian questioningly, he moderately stayed quiet. Damian lowered his head as a look of uncertainty was displayed on his face. Carrie's face contorted sadly, she patted his shoulder shaking her head.

"There's always a way out you know? Just say the word and we won't look back. No one will blame you if you decided to leave." Damian closed his eyes taking a deep breath. It'd make sense that she'd heavily be worried about that sort of thing, at this point in the game. Any kid would be traumatized at what had gone down last night, he still had the bruises on his face to prove enough how serious the situation was. However, nobody had mentioned it nor asked about his injuries, maybe it wasn't as prominent as he thought. Honestly, he hadn't thought about his pain since last night, regarding them as an everyday occurrence.

Of course, something like this was normal for the teen, due to his nightly activities, but needless to say. To others, this may seem... damaging for anybody to go through. "As I told you before, I'm not-"

"What are you guys talking about?" The two jolted, as Elizabeth slithered her way back onto Damian. He had forgotten she was still here, great how much did she actually hear?

"It's none of your concern harlot." Damian snarled.

"Why are you so mean?" She shouted. "What did I do to deserve such harsh treatment? Can't we just be friends?" Elizabeth pressed her hands on Damian's chest, smoothing out the wrinkles in his sweater. Damian shivered at the contact, feeling his space being violated. He quickly found that he didn't want this sort of attention anymore and grabbed her hand, prying it off of him as if it were diseased-ridden or something.

"I'm not looking to be friends with you, I'm not being mean, I'm just being honest. Furthermore, I don't take forethought in being acquaintances with a prostitute, it's best if you'd leave me alone. I only have so much patience for fools like you." Elizabeth glowered at his comment, she promptly raised her hand to give him a well-deserved slap, but paused mid-swing.

She lowered her hand and pleasantly smiled at Damian. He could tell instantly that it was fraudulent, but said nothing of it, he fully expected her to slap him, throw a few choice words on how he should treat women better, give out a few swearings then go about her day. But instead, she's just standing there forcefully smiling up at him.

It was weird...

"Alright, Dami~ I know when I'm not wanted." She said sickling sweet.

"You sure about that?" He grumbled. Elizabeth didn't respond, instead she twirled on her heel as she skipped down the hall all the while humming. "Man, do you attract crazy chicks like that often?" Carrie asked, glaring towards the hall Elizabeth had skipped down.

"More than I'd like..." For some reason, that whole ordeal had made the teen exceedingly tired. He wanted nothing more than to go home and take a nap, hopefully, this whole day will turn into a distant memory.

He highly doubted it though, "I'm back, and I got the schedules." Maps voice boomed through the empty hall, as she made her way back to her Aunt and Damian. Olive followed lazily behind her as she looked around the hallway.

"Where did that girl go?" Olive asked.

The two shrugged their shoulders, "Alright, now that we all have our agendas, let's see if we have any classes together." Maps held hers out for Damian to take, but he held off on taking it, favoring to shoot a raised brow her way.

"You really think we'd have the same lessons together? I'm pretty sure Hammer has given me classes above your level of knowledge." Damian scoffed, as he took her paper anyway.

Maps gave him a mischievous smile and said, "You'd be surprised just how persuasive I can be." Damian rolled his eyes, as he took out his phone pulling up his new schedule.

The first thing he had noticed was that there were six classes, the first one was homeroom. Taught by a man named Mr. Clavin, seems simple enough? He glanced back at her slip of paper and thankfully they didn't have that class together, Damian let out a silent breath of relief. Next on the list, was Third Year History, which was taught by Mrs. MacPherson. Which he also checks out that, he did not have with the Mizoguchi girl. So far so good, Damian thought, he didn't want all his classes with her.

Now for his third class, English Literature. Guided by a Mister Scarlet, which unfortunately, does have a Mizoguchi in this class. At least it was just the one, he could tolerate that, next Chemistry which was run by a Mr. Milo, again they had together. No big deal, two classes won't kill him. Next was Biology governed by Professor Jace which... surprisingly they also had? Damian looked up from his phone, to the shit-eating smiling girl in front of him. He has a good feeling she must have done something unspeakable to get that principal to do this?

Last but least, Math was taught by Professor Lilac which oh, how shocking, they also had together. Damian rolled his eyes, just his luck.

"How did we end up having the same classes? The minimum we should have together is two, not four?" Damian complained. "How were you able to convince the Headmaster to put you in more than half of my classes?" Maps chuckled darkly while, Olive just shook her head.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know," Olive warned, Maps smirked triumphantly.

"Now this way, we can talk about all sorts of mysteries and theories." She smiled brightly, while Damian frowned.

Although, Damian will admit, this would be an easier way of keeping an eye on her, while he pretends to act sociably towards others his age. "Whatever, like I said I won't be here for very long." He shoved the schedule into Maps' hands and walked towards the exit.

"Wait! Damian where are you going? Don't you want to see Kyle's schedule or Olive's?" Maps shouted after him, as she jogged to catch up to him the others followed after.

"We only have History and Math together," Olive said, Damian, looked back perplexed. She shrugged her shoulder casually, "I saw your agenda on the principles computer." He rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"Whatever, why would I care what class he ends up in any way?" Damian asked irritated.

"To see if you two have any classes together, duh stupid," Maps gestured with her hands flying in the air. Damian stopped in his tracks, she had a point he'd have to prepare himself in the future if he did end up having the same classes with the eldest Mizoguchi.

"Let me see it," was all he said, Maps happily gave him the schedule and he quickly scanned over it.

The only class they had together was Homeroom, great just what he needed more problems; he was hoping to avoid the eldest by any means necessary. Looks like the joke was on him. Maps noticed the frown deeply etched onto Damian's face, as he concentrates on the paper in his hand. He looked, pretty troubled by it? Maps knew the two had a long way to go before they called themselves _comrades_ but this wasn't what they had agreed on. They were supposed to be getting along, well at least during their missions.

But still, all this hostility... it just didn't sit right with her.

She was definitely going to fix this no matter what, but at the moment. It's probably best if she stayed her distance. It could cause their fighting to worsen. "I'm heading home, I'll see you tomorrow," Damian grumbled giving her back her brother's agenda, he sluggishly walked away from the group.

"Wait! Damian I um, I need to talk to you about something." Maps said, nervously fidgeted with her hands. Her voice was soft and low but he caught her silent plea, stopping his advances towards the exit. He let out a breath shoving his hands into his coat pocket facing away from her, slightly nodding his head.

Maps perked up, then felt a pair of hands on her shoulder. She looked up at her Aunt giving her a wink. "I'll meet you in the car." She says before she struts off towards the exit, but not before smacking Damian on his back, making him wince at the sting. Olive smiled reassuringly, "I'm going to head out too, tell Kyle that we need to... talk soon." Olive waved goodbye, heading down the opposite hallway leaving her and Damian alone.

It was silent.

Maps took a deep breath and approached the boy slowly, he didn't move. She stopped behind him as her fidgeting increased, it was now or never, she had to ask him if what they have going on was over? It's a ligament question, they hadn't really talked about their... consequences since... well they haven't. Damian hadn't text her back this morning, a lot has changed since the incident back in that wearhouse. They were down a teammate and her Aunt was now staying over since the kidnappings increased. Besides, she really didn't want to explain to him why her Aunt was staying with them for the next two weeks, at least not over the phone. There was a lot to talk about, but what she was more worried about was how Damian felt about all of this?

After last night, well, anyone reasonable would have quickly ran for the hills, knowing that she and her family were a walking target. Although, Damian had reassured her many times that wasn't something she had to worry about, he even promised to protect her. But that was after he had taken that brutal beating down in that basement, not only that, he was at gunpoint! he could have died if Batman hadn't shown up.

As much as she'd hate to lose a valuable team member, she'd hate it even more if anything else bad happened to Damian. At least not because of her... Maps made up her mind, determined she stepped in front of Damian peering up into his eyes.

She took another deep breath and began, "Damian do... um, do you-"

"If you're going to ask if I still want to be on this case then save it, it's obvious at this point. Have I given you any reason to doubt me?" Maps gawked at him mouth hanging slightly open from her previously cut off sentence, how did he know? Was she that easy to read? She shook off the apparent shock and frowned.

"This is serious, I won't blame you for leaving. If you want to be friends outside of this I don't mind, really I don't, but this is getting way too dangerous for just us three to handle alone. I wouldn't forgive myself if you got hurt like that again. We have Robin helping us now, all thanks to you, you've done enough Damian; you can go back to the way your life was before you met me." Maps finished giving him a weak smile.

"Isn't that better than dealing with bad guys and violent brothers?"

"No." Damian replied harshly.

"Why?" Maps asked doubtfully.

"How can you go through this, and still be willing to help me?" Maps could barely get the words out.

She just didn't understand him, even though. Maps is eternally grateful for everything Damian has done for her thus far. But it still wasn't right to ask a stranger so much, of especially one who had so much to lose. She has admitted her mistake, even though it may be a little too late for that. But she's trying to make amends for it, and Mr. Drama Queen over here wants to make this difficult.

Damian was still quiet, it appeared like he was thinking pretty hard on her question. "Damian?" Maps questioned patiently. Damian turned his head in frustration, running his hand through his hair harshly. Maps wanted to reach out and stop his unrelenting treatment to his scalp but held off thinking it was best to just give him space.

"Look I... just don't."

"You don't what? What is it Damian are you bored at home? Do you find my situation amusing? Are you using me as a way to play a hero? What is it Damian just tell me." Maps questioned him vigorously.

"I don't know alright," Damian admits.

"I thought if I stayed around I'd figure it out but I..." He hasn't, not even the slightest, Damian was always quick to place people in their own categories. He's met a few people in life who weren't either cozying up to him in some attempt to get gain from him, or bully him out of envy or submission. Others have hunted for more than just money or power from him, but this girl- she didn't want anything from him outside of just his help. She wasn't jealous of him, and she didn't seem to have any ulterior motives, other then to protect her family and friends. In fact, she's been nothing but kind and honest with him, even going so far as being friends with him. Giving him a way out, no strings attached. She had a heart immaculate, a true jewel, something most wouldn't come across, not here in Gotham.

However, Damian wasn't one to back down from anything. As one should be expected, he is a Wayne after all but this sort of situation was a bit different...

Since he's met her, everything has been confusing as hell, and he has a feeling there wasn't an end to it. The most frustrating part is, even if he did leave he'd be left answerless and stuck with question upon questions. As to why he decided to stay by her side. Damian soon realized that he was staring at her for too long, he awkwardly coughed avoiding her piercing gaze. He knew his answer wasn't good enough, but what would be enough to convince her of that? But luckily Damian didn't have to think to hard on it as she answered his question.

Maps groaned, "Alright how about this, if you want to stay and help, I'll allow it but if there was ever a second that you wanted to leave, you just tell me and we'll act like this whole thing never, in fact if I see anything out of the ordinary I'll personally ban you, do we have a deal?" Maps held out her hand for him to shake, Damian resisted the urge to roll his eye but shook her hand nonetheless.

"Deal," Maps smiled brightly and released his hand.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way, there's something else I need to talk to you about." Damian quirked his brow. "Such as?" was his reply.

"It's about your family, are they by any chance angry with me?"

"Why would you think they'd-"

"I always see it in those drama tv shows, where a rich boy who is a total jerk, arrogant, and self-absorbed, and obviously has a lot of money. Meets, a poor woman who couldn't be bothered with the type of man he is, but they end up falling in love with each other. There are always overbearing parents in those stories where they forbid their kids from seeing each other." Maps let in a gulp of breath, since she didn't stop to breath in between sentences. Damian slowly blinked, at this point, he really shouldn't be surprised by this.

But strange enough, he didn't find her fumbling to be that bothersome. It was a different pace than what he was used to. He felt the edge of his lips quirk up into a smirk. Maps began to blush at Damian's apparent staring and that out-of-the-blue grin.

Was he going to make fun of her?

"No, they're not, if anything they are probably _more_ eagered to meet you now." Damian bemoaned, making his way towards the exit again, Maps followed as she sighed in relief. "Thank goodness, I didn't want to have a bad impression before I even met them," she said as she skipped happily next to him.

"I highly doubt you'd make a bad impression," Damian said sarcastically.

"What do you mean? You think I'd hit it off with your family?" Maps asked astounded.

"What I'm saying is that you'll make an impression," he left it at that, leaving Maps stumped.

Damian silently peered over at her perplexed face, grinning to himself.

"And about your little analysis, I believe your brother is the overbearing character." Damian air quoted, and Maps giggled nodding. "Yeah, your right, but what does that make us?" Maps asked.

"The two unfortunate souls the universe decided to put coincidentally together and throw inordinate curveballs at us." Damian scowled, Maps laughed grew at his statement.

"That's so weird," she chuckled.

"Univers or not, I'm really glad to have met you, Damian Wayne." Maps beamed up at him bright-eyed, he blinked down at her, Damian felt that all too familiar heat rises up to his cheeks again. Damian discreetly coughed into his hand and scoffed, failing miserably at covering his discomfort. "I'm not sure I can say the same for you, Mizoguchi, I suggest trying harder." Maps screeched in objection, throwing up her hands in the air.

"Ugh, nevermind, I take back what I said, you jerk." Maps huffed pouting as she stomped away from the boy, Damian shook his head snickering at the cute way she was pouting. His mouth curled slightly as he indolently walked after her.

**~o0o~**

After saying his goodbyes to the Mizgochi women, he made his way back home. There was still work to be done. It's only been two hours since he last chatted with his father and Pennyworth had strickly instructed that his father had gotten at least eight hours of sleep. What was he supposed to do in the meantime? Damian made a quick left turn, he could perform some meditation for an hour or two then get in some training. But that still left him a few hours of doing nothing, he could go on patrol? But it was too early for that, besides he did give his father his word as to not go off on his own.

At least, for now, what he'll do after his punishment... well that's a different story. One he couldn't fancy of right now, he needed to focus on one obstacle at a time.

Right now is figuring out what to do?

It wasn't until Damian had stopped at a red light, that he heard an echo of police sirens. He noticed the sound was coming from somewhere up ahead and it wasn't just a single vehicle but from what it looked like, there were dozens of them as they all speed past him. It looked pretty serious, his curiosity had gotten the best of him and he made a quick decision to follow after. Damian took a detour from his route that would have taken him home and instead in the direction of the sirens, they seemed to be heading in the direction of Gotham's Children Hospital the one where Mia and her brother was stationed at.

But why? This couldn't be another kidnapping attempt? Not this soon Damian shook the thought out of his head, he could be wrong hopefully they'll just pass by it. As he rounded another bend, the wails suddenly turned deaf ending and another mass of flashing red and blue lights blinking against the white building at the end of the corner. White barricades and yellow police tap completely blocked the entrances to what he guessed correctly, the hospital.

Damian cursed to out loud slamming on his breaks, Damian was a few yards from the scene but even from where he was; Damian could see fire engines and black SWAT trucks clustered together. Police officers running back and forth in front of the headlights, while others instructing the crowd to disperse and to leave the area immediately. This was bad, this was really bad.

The brown-skinned boy hurriedly wiped out his phone and like lighting, dialed Maps' phone number. In his haste, he dropped his phone he cursed again reaching down for it, when suddenly he heard a raucous honk coming from behind him and a few shouts telling him to move out the way. Damian ignored it the first time picking up his phone, it was still ringing. The honking continued as traffic got heavier, he truly could care less about those loud-mouth idiots, they could sit there all day for all he cared. Damian needed to find a way inside.

**'We're sorry the number you have dialed is currently-'**

Damian hung up the phone tossing it in his passenger seat, of course, she wouldn't pick up. A sense of dread filled his chest. He didn't have the eldest number to call, nor their Aunt's, this is starting to become a problem. With the building so heavily guarded, it'll be difficult to get indoors. Especially outside of costume, Damian scanned the nearest area and spotted an opening. There, passed the parking garage was a vacant road leading likely to the back of the hospital. Damian needed to park his car out of sight first, then he'll sneak in and try to blend in with the other participants.

He quickly pulled the car off the street into the parking garage as a few cars passed by him flipping him off. He paid no mind to them pushing the big red button to the trolly lifting the boom barrier, he swerved into the first barren lot shoving his phone into his pocket, jumping out his car without locking it. He hopped over the wall, down onto the grass running and towards the empty street, being as subtle as possible. The police were too busy trying to control the crowd to be paying attention to him so he hastened his steps, as Damian made it towards the back he saw a large deserted ambulance truck and twin doors. There wasn't a soul around, good Damian thought.

Still, best to take it slow, he still has no idea what the emergency was to have brought on the SWAT team and a number of police cars here? As Damian rushed towards the doors he heard a loud voice boom from behind him. "Finally you're here," Damian's head jerked towards the voice, throwing his hands up in defense.

"Whoa calm down! I'm not here to hurt you kid." The man, who Damian hadn't noticed? Was leaning on a far off wall behind him. The mysterious man pushed himself off the wall and walked out of the shadows with his hands tucked away in his coat. The guy stood at least 6'1 with white messy hair, with an expensive-looking feather coat, and long black slacks with leather boots. His big boots made a rhythmical noise against the pavement, solid and regular like a soldier.

He was pale white with had brown-chocolate eyes. He walked calmly towards Damian with a lazy smirk plastered on his face and a sway to his step. Damian hesitated, stepping back as the man got closer. "Who are you? What do you want?" Damian growled out glaring at the man.

The man snickered, "My, aren't you something." The man had a cheeky grin, as he walked closer and closer. Damian was feeling more and more on edge by the second and bared his teeth in a menacing way.

"Step any closer and I'll amputate your legs." The man stopped dead in his tracks, the two were still for a moment. Before the mysterious man threw his head back and howled in laughter, tears in the corner of his eyes. "Oh man, geez kid learn to let up. I said I wasn't going to hurt you, no need for threats." The man -that Damian has still yet to identify- threw out his hand for him to shake with a friendly smile.

"It's finally nice to meet you, Damian Wayne." Damian blinked leery, was he serious? Damian thought.

There were so many warning sirens blaring off in his head, he didn't even notice thae mention of his name being disclosed, all Damian could do is... blink. Damian took another step back, somewhat dropping his stance but only by a little, Damian needed to get his head together. So much was happening at once, first things first, he needed to make sure Mia and Kyle were alright whoever this man is, was the least of his concern. He could be a distraction for all he knew. "Look whoever you are, I don't have time to chat. I'll be on my way now." Damian twirled and made his way back on his previous path.

"If you're worried about your girlfriend and her family then don't be, they're not here. Well, her brother is, but trust me nobody is in any real danger. I made a false call that a bomb was about to go off to catch your attention." Damian stopped in his tracks as his heart dropped, he slowly turned around towards the guy, staring unconvinced. The man chuckled again, walking up towards the boy until they were only a few feet from each other.

Damian was about to take another step back again, when the man threw up his arms in surrender. "Hey, calm down, I'm really not a threat." He said Damian scowled at him. "Prove it," Damian commanded.

"Call your little girlfriend, she's nowhere near here, honest." Damian had already done that and it went straight to voice mail, it's what had brought him here to begin with. Assuming that she was in danger, that maybe she was being held hostage. A loud ringing rang through the quiet air, followed by a few beeps. Damian without looking away from the man pulled out his phone glancing at the missed messages and calls all from Mia. It ranged again, Damian swiped up the green button answering it.

"Hello?" Damian whispered.

"Damian? Are you all alright? Do you know what's going on at the hospital?" Maps frantically shouted on the other end.

"Where are you?" Damian asked getting to the point, glancing at the man who was now comfortably whistling to himself. "Wha- I'm at home, where are you? Are you at the hospital? Is my brother alright?" Maps rapidly questioned Damian without stopping, he let out a silent sigh of relief, now fully watching the mysterious man before him with suspicion.

"Mia your brother is fine, it was a false alarm," Damian said, though still skeptical.

"How do you know that? Are you there now?" Maps asked warily.

"Yes, who's at home with you?" He asked. "My Gran, Aunt Carrie left for the hospital, I just called her, the police won't let anyone in or out. Do you think it's that guy again...?" Maps said sounding worried by the second.

"No It's not, I'll keep an eye out for her until then stay home. I'll call you back once I find out more, don't worry." Damian answered calmly.

"A-alright if you say so," Damian hung up, rubbing his temples. Alright, now that he was sure that Mia was safe, he'll need to double-check to make sure that the rest of her family was as well. But first, he needed to ask this _newcomer_ some questions. The fact that he made such a commotion just to capture his attention and knew exactly where Mia was... didn't sit well with him.

"See, I told you, now that you believe me... let's move on to why I called you out here." Damian frowned and acknowledged that his words were incredibly malicious now. All hairs on Damian's arm stood up, he was back on full alert and stood at attention. The man smiled wickedly wide tapping the tip of his foot against the pavement humming to himself as if he was thinking about his next choice of words. 

Of course, Damian has no reason to feel so on guard. Not not trust him, seeing as he was telling the truth.

But even so, just because he was telling the truth didn't mean that he had to trust him. He could be working for the enemy, taking a much different approach to get his guard down, only to strike later on. At the same time, he still has yet to attack him either.

It's a risk, but he'll just have to hear him out, watch for any signs of existing hostility, detect even the slightest traces of deceit that he may be hiding behind that seemingly friendly smile...

"No, why don't you start with your name... seeing as you know mine," Damian said curtly.

"You can address me as White Shadow," The man, now known as the White Shadow, said balefully as he bowed dramatically. Damian gritted his teeth in frustration, "That's not what I meant." Damian snarled.

"I know what you meant, I just don't care. I called you out here on my day off as you can see," He gestured towards his clothes. "I usually dress up before killing my many targets, but I find you quite interesting, Mr. Wayne." The man ominously took a step closer towards the boy, looming over him menacingly.

Damian subconsciously took another step back. "I had a tall order yesterday, and now one of my many bosses aren't happy, and guess who's to blame for that?" The white-haired man sighed.

"Targets?" That word brought Damian on full alert now again, and a sudden realization that had brought a sense of urgency. "You're the one who killed all those men at the warehouses? Weren't you?" Shadow looked shocked, giving Damian a look of impress.

"You're pretty smart for a Wayne." He said, as he began circling around Damian like a vulture.

"If you were referring to those color jacket guys, then yes I did," Shadow grinned.

"They didn't even see it coming. But don't beat yourself up over it though, they had it coming, really. They weren't doing their job and were exploiting their position with piety robbery, really bad for business." He continued to circle Damian, as he had not once taken his eye off the boy. Damian stood his ground watching him just as equally, waiting for a single move against him.

"But I will say, if it wasn't for you I would have killed them off much sooner. See my boss has taken quite an... interest in you." Shadow stopped, right behind Damian leaning in real close to his ear.

"That's why he hired me, I'm here to observe you. However, my other boss just wants you dead, no fun there am I right?" Damian perked at that bit of information. He was working for two people? One who had an interest in him, while the other wanted him removed? There were two bosses? Or were there two people pursuing after the Mizgouchis? If that were true why would either of them choose to investigate him? This could lead to them finding out who he is and possibly his family's identity as well if Damian wasn't careful.

"I can practically see your brain working there kid, you wanna know why so bad, don't you?" He whispered, Damian resisted the urge to cringe away. He was just two seconds away from punching him dead in his mouth. The reaction didn't bother the man in the slightest, he gave a low deep chuckle finally stepping out of Damian's personal space.

Damian growled losing his patience, "Stop taunting me and just tell me why you are here? I have no patience for this." Damian peered behind him watching the man intently. "Since you know so much."

This was just all one big game to him Damian inquired, he's done nothing but attempt to intimidate him and mock his knowledge. This was getting him nowhere, Damian already knew he had a target on his head from what his father had informed him of. And it most certainly didn't take a genius to figure that out.

It was the whole reason why Mia and her family needed to go in hiding, and why he decided it was best to change his schedule in the first place. But now that was all completely pointless, if this assassin' already knew so much, what other sensitive knowledge did he have? How long has he been watching them? Damian had no idea this White Shadow even existed until now. Apparently his efforts at being cautious wasn't enough, seeing as this White Shadow had known so much about them already.

"You're right, I do have other things to do them around mess with you, besides you won't be alive long enough to do anything about it anyway." He shrugged his shoulders casually, stepping in front of the scowling boy.

"There's this big dispute going between two powerful men, boss number one; also known as the _douchebag,_ wants your little girlfriend and her family for information. The reason? Because they know too much."

Damian narrowed his eyes, the man put his hands up again in mild-surrender. "Hey don't look at me that way, it's true, don't shot the messenger here. Of course, their real target is their dear ole' dad but he's mysteriously disappeared and nobody knows where he's gone? Or knows if he's even alive or not? That's why _douchebag_ is keeping the family alive; for now that is. But can't seem to get a hold of them, that's because you keep getting in the way, that's why he wants you dead." Shadow explained eagerly cheerfully.

Damian rolled his eyes. "I already knew that, if you're going to give me something useful then tell me their names or better yet what you get out of all of this?" Shadow waved his finger side to side shaking his head.

"Patience my young compadre," He lifted his wrist to check the watch that was unknowingly hidden under his sleeve, and his eyes widen in shock. "Oh, my time is up, looks like I got to go now." He said as he began walking away, Damian reached out, shouting. "Hey, wait, we're not done here." Damian chased after him.

"Don't worry well meet again soon, my little vacation ends at noon, and I have to give your little sweetheart her own rundown of what's to occur before the end of the day. Oh, including her brother, much work to be done so little time." Damian's heart almost jumped out of his chest as he growled out his reply.

"You come anywhere near them and I'll-"

"You can quit with the threats kid, you're not going to do anything, you may have money and good looks but that's not going to get you very far in this city. I promise not to hurt them we're just going to have a _productive_ chat is all. Oh, and I wouldn't go around telling anyone we met today, or else your cute family will have targets of their own." Shadow said threateningly. Damian hesitated at the mention of his family and balled his fist.

"Good boy, now that you understand don't go doing anything too extreme, school is about to start real soon." Shadow waved and strode off, chuckling as he did so.

Damian seethed, he loathed being ridiculed and feeling incompetent, he had let things get out of hand there. He was supposed to be the one in control of the conversation but ended up getting absolutely nothing, but a death threat towards his family and a reminder that he was powerless to do anything substantial. At this rate, if he didn't come up with something soon the people he promised to protect will be in grave danger. Damian felt a sense of dread run through his veins at the thought.

Damian clenched his fist so tight, his knuckles turned pale white. "This isn't over, not as long as I'm breathing," Damian promised darkly.

**~o0o~**

_'...proven to be a false alarm, the GCPD has evacuated most of its many patients and employees to Gotham's downtown hospital for safety measures. We urge everyone to not panic, half of the occupants still remain at the hospital. The police are still looking for the prank caller, hoping he'll-'_

Maps turned off the tv and slumped exhausted into the couch. She pressed the phone to her ear again, "Hey Aunt Carrie, is Kyle staying, or are they transferring him too?" Maps asked tiredly.

"I'm trying to figure that out too, there's a lot of angry families here Mia. The police are undermanned- hey back off lady I was in line... anyways I'll let you know but I think I'll just take him home." Carrie let out a soft sigh.

"Yeah, that may be a good idea," Maps said.

"Alright, I'll call you back when- wait a sec is that? Hey kid!," Maps heard her Aunt shout.

"Aunt Carrie, what's wrong?" Maps asked curiously.

"It's the brat, hold on he's coming over... wow you look dead... just trying to help, but yeah I'm just going to take him home... don't worry kid we'll figure this out, go home and get some sleep... you're coming over tomorrow?... noon sounds fine I guess... I'll just give you mine and Kyle's number... no it's just Mia... you want to talk to-... alright, alright fine. Hey Mia I'll call you back." Carrie said.

"Oh, okay bye?" Carrie hung up the phone leaving Maps confused. "That was weird."

Maps stood up and stretched out her limbs, and walked towards the kitchen. "Hey Gran you there?" Maps called out, "Yes, dear what's going on at the hospital is your Aunt Carrie with Kyle?" Maps walked towards the counter and plucked an apple from their fruit basket and took a bit out of it. She watched as her Gran mix her mushroom soup, with bitter greens and tomatoes the size of peas, she moved over to her rare roast beef and began to slice them into thin sheets of paper with her kitchen knife.

Maps plopped herself down in a chair, "More or less, she said she'll see if they'll let Kyle come home." Maps took another bit.

"I see, I guess we'll have to wait and see then huh?" Lilly frowned as she poured her noodles in a pan with green sauce, and cut up some cheese that melts in the hot pan. "Hey Gran, do you need help with that?" Maps scratched her head tensely, Lilly said nothing and continued to keep stirring her green sauce. Maps gulped, was she made? Is she in trouble? Maps didn't like seeing her Gran look so down, so she got up and hugged her from behind.

"I know things are hard right now Gran but we just have to stay strong, I just know things will get better." Maps said muffled by burying her head in her Gran's sleeve, she heard a short sigh and her Gran's soft hands pat her on the head.

"I'm not upset dear, just tired." She lowered the heat on the stove turning around to engulf Maps into a hug, "It's just you two have been through enough as it is. I just wish things wouldn't be so... complicated." Maps nodded into her sleeve.

"Me too," Maps looked up at her Gran, "Damian's coming tomorrow to talk about what to do next, and to help with the shopping." Lilly smiled and patted Maps' head affectionally.

"You caught quite the young man there Mia," Lilly winked at her granddaughter and went back to her cooking. Maps blushed furiously and whined, "Gran, it's not like that." Maps covered her face with her hands embarrassingly Lilly laughed at her granddaughter.

"If you say so," Maps huffed at her comment and walked out, "He'll be here around noon, can you start making the list?" Lilly nodded waving her off.

"Get ready for dinner missy, I'll call you down when it's done." Maps saluted her Gran and walked upstairs towards her room, she'll take a shower first then call Olive. Maps walked towards her closet she pushed a few hangers to the side looking for her Batman t-shirt and short. She frowned when she saw them in her dirty hamper, guess she'll just have to use what's available. She pulled out her nightgown and some underwear from her dresser, grabbing her Batman towel from her closet she set off to the shower.

Thirty minutes later she was fresh and cleaned.

Maps walked into her room and unplugged her phone from her charger, she checked two messages from her Aunt.

 **Aunt C:** Good news they said they'll discharge him, well be home soon.

 **Aunt C:** Btw have you talked to the brat recently? He looks pretty out of it.

Maps frowned at the bit of information, they had talked recently maybe this whole thing was starting to get to him? But she shouldn't worry too much, they did make a deal that if Damian wanted to walk away he could, no strings attached. Even so, she didn't think his ego would allow him to. Just like Kyle, they thought that they needed to prove themselves. Maps didn't quite understand it but they were both so headstrong, it was really annoying.

 **Detective#1:** I wouldn't worry too much, we talked about some important things today. He knows the deal if he even for a second thinks about leaving, I'd let him go.

 **Aunt C:** Makes sense, he didn't want to talk to you for some reason. If you heard how tired he had sound you'd think he'd be a zombie lol

Maps sighed, that didn't actually make her feel any better. This whole situation has been pretty stressful for everyone. The memory of last night suddenly heavy in the air, "Steady Maps, no use in beating yourself up about it." She whispered to herself.

 **Detective#1:** lmao I'll bet, I'll talk to him, see you when you get home.

 **Aunt C:** Kay : )

Maps smiled, but would she call him? If what she said was true it seems like Damian doesn't want to speak to her. He probably just needed time to himself, she couldn't blame him honestly, he was taking on so much and asked for nothing in return. There must be something she could do for him, other than give him a panic attack.

Although nothing comes to mind, she doesn't know much about him.

Wait? Didn't he entrust her with a list? Maps slipped off her bed walking towards her desk pulling out her Batman spiral notebook. She flipped a few pages until a little slip of paper fell out, she put down her journal and pick up the paper unfolding it, reading the title out loud. "Thing's You Need To Know," Maps smiled amused, and began reading the rest of the contents out loud.

"Age: Sixteen, Date of Birth: August 9th, Eye Color: Green, Height: 5'10, Hair Color: Black, has four pets, four brothers legally and one sister, he's the youngest and the most competent out of the others, is an expert in martial arts and in wielding a wide range of weaponry, and only blood relative of Bruce Wayne, hates sweets, likes swords." Maps continue as she shuffled back towards her bed.

"Vegetarian," which she already knew. Everything seemed relatively normal as she looked down the list, "his father is his hero, how cute." Maps chuckled, Damian was an unusual one she gathered. His family must be just as unique as he is Maps guessed, it must be nice to have such a cool family like that. She craves to know more, so much more.

A heavy knock drew her out of her thoughts, "Yes?" Maps asked.

**Silence...**

"Yes?" This time she said louder, still nothing. There was complete stillness, she was getting slightly anxious, Maps stood up with foreboding. She hesitantly placed her hand on the doorknob twisting it ever so carefully, she took a deep breath and opened the door steadily as the door creaked. She warily peeked her head between the crack between the door, bewildered to find no one there? She pushed the door fully open now calling out to her Gran.

"Gran are you still downstairs?" She heard a soft reply.

"Yes, is there something you need dear?" She called back.

"N-no I just thought you were up here," Maps guardedly looked around. "Did you by any chance knock on my door?" Maps walked towards Kyle's rooms opening the door, switching on his lights expelling the dark. There was nothing out of the ordinary she thought, as her eyes scanned the room. She silently closed the door walking over towards her Gran's room again, nothing?

"No dear, I was down here the whole time." Her Gran replied, "Is something wrong Mia?" Lilly asked worriedly. Maps closed the bathroom door; finding it in a similar state as the other rooms. She let out a sigh, maybe it was just all in her head, she was probably more worn out than she thought.

"No Gran, everything's fine, I was just asking." Lilly nodded, "Well, dinner is just about ready so why don't come down here and help me prepare the table." Maps walked back to her room unplugging her phone she left her door rushing downstairs, Maps hopped down the last few steps before making her way towards the cabinets to place the glass plates on the table.

"Mia dear, make sure to ask Damian if he's staying over for dinner tomorrow. I would like to make him something as a thank you for saving my grandbabies, and helping us in such a time of need." Maps smiled gingerly at her Gran and nodded, "Sure Gran, are you going to make your famous vegetable casserole again if he does come?" Maps asked excitedly, Lilly chuckled at her granddaughter's enthusiasm and nodded.

"That is if he stays for dinner, but if not your Aunt will be doing most of the cooking while she's staying here." Maps pulled her phone out of her pocket and began texting Damian. "And.. sent alright I asked." Maps said cheerfully placing down the silverware and napkins.

"Thank you," Lilly said, the doorbell rang echoing all throughout the house.

"I'll get it," Maps said speeding towards the door. She looked through the peephole smiling as she saw Kyle and her Aunt, Maps unlocked the door swinging it open jumping into her Aunt's arms enveloped her in a swinging hug. The two staggered a bit but quickly regain their balance, "Thank goodness you guys are alright." Maps whispered into her Aunt's jacket, Carrie laughed and patted Maps on the head affectionally.

"Don't worry little bean, you Aunt Carrie won't let anyone else hurt her family again." Maps smiled up at her and peered over her shoulder noticing Kyle standing awkwardly with his new set of crutches. He dropped his head away from her shifting his body she noted, Maps looked back at her Aunt and saw a duffle bag on her shoulder. Maps swiftly pulled the bag off her stepping back to let them enter the house.

"Gran just got done with dinner, you should wash up." Maps said still clutching the duffle bag.

"Great, cause I'm starving Mia will you be a dear and take your brother's bag to his room. Help him get ready I need to talk to Ma' about something." Carrie said kicking off her shoes making her way towards the dining room leaving the two Mizgouchi siblings alone.

It was deathly quiet, Maps wasn't sure what to do, the air was painfully tense. If Maps said the wrong thing or suggested that he couldn't take care of himself, she'd get scorned for it. Her relationship with her brother was a bit rocky she needed to approach this gently, she brought her attention back to her brother holding his bag towards him.

Kyle gave her a cynical look. "If you don't need my help then tell me now, I don't want to make you feel insignificant or unimportant Kyle; because you're not that." Maps said shying away from his sight. There was a slight pause before he sniffed the air, "Gran cooked?" He more so stated rather than asked as he used his crutches to help him further into the house. Passing by a very confused girl, Maps dumbly followed but keeping her distance.

"Y-yeah, you know how she gets when she's worried, she really can't help herself." Maps smiled sadly as the two passed by the kitchen door. Maps took a quick glance at the two women talking, "I guess cooking is a stress reliever or something." Kyle hummed as he lifted up the right crutch and his left leg to walk up the stairs. Maps reached out her hand to grab a hold of his shoulders but were quick to stop herself. She knew better than that, if Kyle needed her help he'll ask her.

Even so, this was hard to watch. Maps were worried that at any given moment her brother would slip and fall and hurt himself even more. She wouldn't forgive herself if anything like that happened, neither would Gran. She needed to address the subject carefully if she really wanted to help him, and without him yelling at her about the whole, I don't need you thing.

"Hey, Kyle me and Gran were thinking maybe you should take the downstairs guest room while Aunt Carrie takes your room, you know to make things easier for you. Of course, it's only temporary, and this way you can keep guard like a knight in those fairytales you used to read to me every night." Maps said hopefully, as Kyle has now made it halfway up the stairs. He was lightly sweating and noticeably taking deeper breaths.

"Maps that really won't be necessary I can-" Kyl's foot missed the next step and he slipped down a step Maps was lighting quick to catch her brother before he fell anymore. Maps slipped her hand around Kyle's waist and moved his arms around her shoulder helping him recover his balance. Kyle groaned, Maps wasn't too sure if it was from the pain in his legs? Or the humiliation of that slip-up? Either way, Maps wasn't going to stand by and watch this anymore.

Maps swiftly plucked the crutch dangling from Kyle's left hand from his hand and placed it underneath her arms. Shifting his weight a bit she and Kyle ventured up the stairs at a slow pace, Kyle didn't fight back and leaned on a bit of pressure on her, Maps didn't mind, she was just glad he wasn't crushing her out again. The two teens had made it upstairs and hobbled to Kyle's room, Maps flicked on the lights and gently place Kyle on his bed, and laid his crutch and bag down next to his nightstand.

Kyle flopped back onto his bed wrapping his arm around his eyes shielding it from the light. Maps followed suit and laid back right next to him, she turned her head towards the ceiling and sighed. A heavy silence settled over them, thicker than the uneasy tension atmosphere from downstairs. They laid there, both of them stayed silent.

Neither of them talking about the things that really matter, but Maps remained quiet for when he was ready to talk. For god's sake, they were family for crying out loud needless to say a dysfunctional one... but a family nonetheless, they should be able to talk to each other about anything. Kyle will open up she was sure of that but only when he's ready, it's just all in the matter of when?

"I'm sorry..." Kyle said barely above a whisper, Maps thought she might have miss heard? So she scooted closer and leaned her head in.

"What was that?" she asked expectedly, he said nothing at first but to her surprise said it again but louder.

"I said I'm sorry okay, for everything."Kyle rolled he had away, Maps smiled as she noticed a faint blush on Kyle's cheeks. "You really mean it?" Maps asked playfully, Kyle nodded his head.

Maps squealed and jumped into Kyle's arms squeezing him so tight, knocking all the air from his lungs. "Maps get off!" Kyle shouted as he attempted to pry her arms from his torso, but Maps wasn't letting go any time soon as her grip hardened.

Maps snuggled into his chest, "No way, I'm never letting you go." she muffled.

After two more failed attempts Kyle gave up and slumped back into his bed tired. Maps giggled and looked up at him, "You finally gave into me?" Maps loosened her hold on him and laid down on his chest with the biggest grin on her face.

Kyle scoffed, "Fine, whatever I gave in now can you get off of me?" Kyle asked.

"What's the magic word?" Maps asked teasingly.

"...Please..." Kyle whispered as he blushed, Maps laughed as she slipped off of him rolling back to her side of the bed.

"It's alright I already had forgiven you, although we do need to address it." Maps said seriously.

"I know," Kyle whined.

"Do you want to talk about it now?" She asked dubiously, hoping she wasn't pushing her boundaries. Kyle rolled on his side wincing at the pain, "N-not really," he groaned. "It's not like I understand why I act this way I just do, it's not like I want to hurt you or anyone for that matter. But I just feel so angry inside and... and I don't know what to make of all of it." Kyle cried out.

Maps sat up slowly wearing a disheartened look, carefully placing her hand on his shoulder, grateful that he didn't shrug her off. "You don't have to talk about if you don't want to, but the fighting and the arguing... it needs to stop Kyle. All this pent up aggression will get you nowhere, you'll end up all alone and I don't want that for you." Maps said uneasily, the tennis play stayed still.

"I know Maps... I know, trust me I'm figuring this out as I go okay. I promise to not yell at you or anyone anymore even your rich boyfriend." Maps blushed and looks away out of discomfiture, Kyle snickered. "He's not my boyfriend Kyle, why is everyone- ugh nevermind, I know you mean well Kyle. That's why I really want this to work between everyone, promise me no more outbursts and no more of this I ride solo bit... it's getting old, and to give Damian a chance." Kyle jeered and sat up fully now facing her. His brows knitted furiously with a sulky expression, oh boy here they go again.

"Why? I don't understand why you keep defending him. He's nothing but a noise brat, he probably gets kicks out of helping poor unfortunate people like us Maps; can't you see he's no good?" Kyle snapped getting annoyed, Maps knew it was a long shot to get Kyle to be... nice to Damian but she wasn't about to go out solving mysteries with those two bickerings at each other like wild animals. This amount of hostility was so uncommon, Kyle wasn't like this with anyone else so why Damian of all people? He doesn't even know him, Aunt Carrie, Gran, even Olive is warming up to him and Olive never trusts anybody.

So why was Kyle being so difficult?

"Listen, bro, you know it, I know it Damian is a good person he has his imperfections, but he's a good guy nonetheless. Why don't you tell me why you think he's not, and don't give me any of that carp you said last time, I want the truth." Maps placed both her hands on her him puffing up her chest and straightening up her back to make herself look bigger when in retrospect... she wasn't. Kyle smirked at her display for dominance and shook his head.

"He's a Wayne; all Wayne's are dirty and money-hungry just like all the other rich and powerful in Gotham, what more should I say." Kyle shrugged his shoulders, Maps frowned. "Not everyone is like that and you shouldn't make those judgments about people you've never met they could be kind people." Maps said feeling upset at how her brother sees the world, and how judgmental he was being towards her new friend and his family. Damian has shown her nothing but integrity, of course, she's only assuming that his family is the same but how he put it they just seemed like a rowdy bunch.

Just like her and her friends. There was nothing wrong with that, still, she was only assuming. What if his family was the greedy power-hungry people Kyle hates so much? How would that affect Damian's and her relationship? Would it affect them? No, it shouldn't if Damian can put up with her family then so can she. It's only fair, they were partners in crime nothing was going to get in the way of that.

"Give him a chance Kyle... please for me?" Maps pleaded, cupping her hands together blinking rapidly hoping to look more innocent this way. Kyle rolled his eyes blowing hot air through his bangs, he looked sullen but new this was for the best he had already said he was going to behave.

Kyle sighed, "I promise to play nice, but if he starts anything don't expect me to sit back and take it." Maps smiled happily and nodded. "I wouldn't expect anything less from my big bro, I'll have a talk with him about this tomorrow to that way we can work this out together as a team." Maps stood up from his bed and patted down her clothes.

"Now, why don't we get you set up downstairs, cause I'm pretty sure Aunt Carrie won't be taking any of your crap tonight; if she wants this room, she'll get it." Maps clapped her hands together smiling down at the distraught boy.

"Now let's start with your pajamas."

Maps had got to work on fixing up Kyle's room for the next hour or so trying to make him feel as comfortable as possible. She will be his caretaker from now on until he's well enough to move on his own, along with her Aunt Carrie and her Gran, of course, she had packed him a bag filled with clothes so he won't need to grab it from upstairs. She moved his laptop as well so he'll have something to do if he ever got bored, and his books and weights. The process was tiring and long but it was all worth it, she finally got Kyle settled and content with his new space.

Aunt Carrie had settled in her new room much easier, and much quicker than she had expected. But now that, that's all over they all headed to the dining room to finally eat dinner.

Maps' phone made a buzzing sound in her pocket. She pulled it out and smiled she began typing on it and looked towards her Gran to said. "Damian said he'll stay for dinner tomorrow," Lilly also smiled and nodded.

"Oh! I almost forgot here dear," Lilly began pulling out a jaundiced-looking piece of paper handing it over to Maps, Maps took it knowingly as she took a quick scan over it and nodded to herself. "Alright, this should last us for a while, I'll text this list to Damian." Maps pocketed the paper but when she looked up she saw her Gran handing her a stack of cash as well.

"I wouldn't sleep well if I knew that nice boy had paid for our food too, he's already done so much. Make sure he doesn't spend not a dime nor a nickel do you hear me, child?" Maps nodded taking the cash from her Gran only for it to be snatched right out of her grip by her Aunt.

"Don't worry I'll make sure of that," Carrie counted the stack and stored it in her pocket. Maps laughed, "I guess that means you'll be shopping with us too huh?" Maps asked taking a bit out of her food.

"Who else is going to keep an eye on you two?" Carrie took a sip from her water and smirked at Maps. "I gotta make sure you kids won't end up making out at the back of the-"

" _Nooooooooo_ ," Maps screeched putting her hands on her face covering up her obvious blush. "It's not like that." Maps whined sinking in her chair her hands still covering up her face, Carrie howled as she threw her head back from laughing, Lilly chuckled, and Kyle scoffed rolling his eyes taking a huge bite out of his roast beef. After dinner, everyone watched a few episodes of Rich Boys & Girls laughing at how ridiculous they were acting, then headed to bed.

Now that she was lying in her bed she realized she wasn't really tired. Maps blinked at the ceiling a few times before she decided to relay what happened today, thankfully nothing too bad since Kyle got to come home early. Still, who would have made such an empty threat to Gotham's Children Hospital? Why was Damian there? Also, he told her that he'd call her later on today, and... Maps turned her head to her Batman clock resting on her nightstand and read.

"It's ten-thirty, it's not that late but still maybe I should call him?" Maps sat up kicking her cover off unplugging her phone and began dialing. "He did say if I needed to talk to him I can call, so what harm could it do?" Maps said waiting for him to pick up, she heard the ringing of her phone for a few more seconds only for it to head straight to voicemail. She pulled her phone away from her face and looked at it confusingly.

"Why didn't he pick up?" Maps asked out loud to no one in particular. She scratched her head wondering what to do now, he could be asleep for all she knew. When suddenly, a voice echoed in her room.

" **He could be busy?** "

Maps froze in place, she slowly lifted her head up apprehensively, as she was now staring at a man standing within her closet. That wasn't opened before? Maps thought shakily, her heart filled with dread and panic. The two stared each other down for a silent interlude, but before Maps had the chance to call out for help, the man rushed towards her with a unnoticed hand clasping over her mouth. Adrenaline pierced through her heart as he shoves her down onto her bed. All unloading in an instant. He was now looming over her pressing his finger towards his mouth making a shushing noise smiling menacingly. Maps felt her ribs heaving as if bound by ropes, in the grip of her silent panic, wild eyes, pupils dilated, heart racing, brain on fire, she was at a loss of what to do.

Her head was spinning out of control, each one pushing her mind into blackness. Maps wanted to run, too scream, too cry. But once she felt his hand travel up her shirt, those painful memories of her attacks instantly flashed before her eyes. That's when the burning tears began to fall, she couldn't hold them back anymore. Sadly her cries were muffled as she struggled to get away from the man. He stopped his advances and placed his hand around her throat and gave it a light squeeze, leaving Maps now struggling even harder.

"Shhh, it's alright I won't hurt you if you don't scream." The man whispered into her ear as shiverers ran down Maps body from how close he was, she could practically feel his hot breath all over her. Maps began shaking uncontrollably and nodded her head, the man slowly released her neck then her mouth. Maps scrambled back on her bed hitting the wall, she hastily gasped for air coughing and hacking, clutching her neck.

The man slipped off her bed chuckling, Maps glared up at him hissing out her next response.

"You. Monster." She whispered venomly, still recovering from her shock.

The man chuckled lowly, "Now that's not nice, I only came here to chat with ya' no need for vigor comments especially not from someone as cute as you." The man winked and Maps cringed, she looked towards her phone now lying helplessly on her floor. She was in trouble, was this it for her? Was he going to kill her? In her own home? Was he going to kill Kyle and Gran too? What about Aunt Carrie? Maps face grew grim by the second as her mind swirl with endless possibilities of how she and her family were all going to die.

"Whoa calm down I told ya' I wasn't going to hurt you, that goes for your family to." The man said as he pulled out Maps chair and sat down, the chair creaked as he did so. He leaned back comfortably and watched her, Maps wanted nothing to do with this intruder.

But what choice did she have? All other options lead to either her getting hurt or her family and Maps wasn't about to let it get that far. He claimed that he wanted to talk, then they will.

Maps took in a few shaky breaths to calm her rapidly beating heart.

_**'Don't show them fear...'** _

Maps' glare hardens as she scrutinizes his calm demeanor, she focused on a notable scare down his left eye. Although that wasn't the only thing that stood out, his white hair was strange, to say the least. He wore a black business suit and black shiny shoes, he didn't look all that threatening but best to not judge a book by its cover. Who knows what he could be hiding under that jacket.

Maps shook her head. This was no time to be studying him, she needed to get to the bottom of why he's here and get him out of the house. "Talk then, I don't have all day." Maps sneered at the man, seeking to make her seem intimidating, unfortunately, the man just chuckled; mocking her. His eye gleamed, shining from the sliver of moonshine through her window.

He leaned in close and whispered, "Oh, don't worry we've got all night to talk, why don't we start with names? You can call me White Shadow."

**Author's Note:**

> Please share your feedback.


End file.
